Incipiet
by JELD
Summary: Tras una larga batalla el mundo ha quedado desierto, sin embargo gracia al poder que quedo esparcido por la lucha nuevos entes se empiezan a formar mientras que Naruto se sumerge en un profundo sueño para recuperar todo su poder. (Crossover entre Naruto y High School DxD)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, mucho gusto, soy nuevo por aquí.

He querido escribir este crossover desde hace un tiempo y se que ya hay muchos de este tipo, sin embargo espero le puedan dar un oportunidad.

 **Incipiet**

 **Capitulo** **—** **1**

Demonios, seres malignos mencionados en múltiples escritos y leyendas a lo largo del mundo.

Estas leyendas, centrándonos en la historia europea, específicamente en el cristianismo, nos explican que estos son entes originarios de los cielos los cuales, tras la rebelión fallida de Lucifer en contra de su creador Dios, descendieron a lo más profundo del infierno en donde bajo el mandado de este formaron su reino de tinieblas dedicándose únicamente a lograr hacer caer en la tentación a los seres humanos con el fin de alejarlos de Dios y poder así apoderarse de sus almas para obtener mayor poder para así, en algún momento, levantarse nuevamente en contra del creador de todo lo existente y finalmente derrocarlo.

Esta historia es conocida a lo largo del mundo por todo los cristianos, sin embargo, ¿hasta qué punto será verdad?, ¿hasta qué punto será mentira?, para saber el verdadero trasfondo tras estas historias deberemos sumergirnos en el mundo de lo sobrenatural y retroceder hasta el punto de inicio, antes siquiera del nacimiento del que todos llamamos Dios.

—¡Maldición! —Grito con desesperación.

Lagrimas caían de sus ojos cerrados. Apretó los puños con desesperación e impotencia ante el pesar de no haber podido detener la inevitable muerte de su compañero quien, en este mismo instante, frente a él descendía al suelo con un notorio agujero en su pecho del cual se desprendía gran cantidad de sangre.

El joven corrió, o sería mejor describir que tan solo desapareció para reaparecer en un instante al lado de su mejor amigo.

El joven pelinegro que reposaba agonizante en estos momentos en el árido suelo dirigió su vista hacia su rubio compañero. Sus ojos rojos con un extraño patrón en ellos se tornaron a un simple color negro al momento en el que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Al parecer no podre seguir. —Pronuncio con una leve voz —Lo siento, al final tendré que dejarte el resto a ti.

A su lado, el chico rubio cuyo cuerpo era cubierto por una especie de manto de energía dorada tembló ante las palabras de su amigo.

—Debes estar bromeando —Exclamo con una vos entre cortada — Eres el ultimo que queda, todos han muerto en esta guerra, no, mejor dicho en esta última pelea. La abuela, Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Ten ten, Ino, Sai, los kages — Más lagrimas cayeron —Hinata —su vos se quebró —Solo quedamos nosotros dos… no puedes morir también.

El pelinegro aparto la vista del que llamaba su mejor amigo mientras su sonrisa desaparecía.

—Por ello es que no puedes perder —declaro con una vos débil —Ahora solo quedas tú para ponerle punto final a esto.

Dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia el rubio. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza a pesar de que la vida se iba de su cuerpo. Cogió la mano de su amigo para que un leve brillo cubriera ambas palmas y el símbolo de una media luna apareciera en la mano del rubio.

—No te rindas, aunque siendo tu creo que eso sería imposible —Sonrió —Te veo en el otro lado, Naruto.

Los ojos del peli negro se cerraron a la vez que la vida se iba por completo de él.

—Sasuke —Susurro —¡Maldita sea! —Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Se levantó para ver a su alrededor para tan solo observar devastación total. La ira y la impotencia corrían por todo su cuerpo acompañando a la pesadez y a una tristeza como la que jamás había sentido, pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir llorando a su amigo caído, pues tuvo que esquivar rápidamente un ataque directo desde el cielo.

Sobre él una especie de ruptura dimensional se abrió para revelar a una mujer de blanco, la cual había sido la causante del desastre total de esta guerra.

—Así que realmente murió —Se escuchó una vos masculina con una mescla de diversión e indiferencia.

Una sombra se desprendió desde la manga de la túnica que vestía la mujer revelando una sonrisa plasmada en una especie de rostro deforme.

—El ataque de la madre impacto directamente en él cuando logro teletransportarte a ti nuevamente a esta dimensión. Bien, madre, ahora dudo que Naruto pueda sellarte.

Naruto dirigió una vista amarga hacia los dos entes sobre él.

—Kaguya, Zetsu —Hablo Naruto —Acabare con esto de una vez.

La mujer lo vio sin ninguna expresión, mientras que Zetsu tan solo rio.

—No entiendo por qué sigues luchando —Hablo Zetsu —Llevamos así ya por cinco días. Sasuke finalmente ha muerto por lo que es imposible que nos selles, además ya todos sobre el planeta han muerto —Su vos se volvió algo fría —Lamento ese hecho, se suponía que todos entrarían en un sueño eterno y mi madre reinaría sobre todos, pero lamentablemente ustedes dos eran demasiado molestos, por lo que obligaron a la madre a utilizar el chakra de todos sobre la tierra. Hmp, bueno da igual, de todas formas creo que es mejor simplemente destruir este mundo. Ya abra otras dimensiones que conquistar.

El rubio los vio con ira mientras hacía aumentar su poder logrando hacer sorprender a Zetsu.

—Im… imposible, como es que tu poder a logrado aumentar. Estos niveles, solo podría ser posible por… ya veo —Termino con algo de fastidio —Sasuke te paso su poder antes de morir, ahora as completado el poder de Hagoromo.

Naruto emitió un leve grito mientras hacía crecer cada vez más su poder. Las seis esferas de la búsqueda de la verdad que flotaban en su espalda empezaron a moverse hasta que se unieron materializando en la mano del rubio un bastón de estilo budista anillado doble.

—Ese Shakujou —Hablo Zetsu —Es el Shakujou de Hagoromo, hmp me asuste pues tu chakra empezaba a crecer a un nivel incluso superior al que tuvo el mismo Hagoromo, pero si estas depositando tu fe en ese Shakujou, lamentablemente será inútil.

—Eso lo veremos —Le respondió el rubio —Los derrotare ahora mismo.

Un pequeño remolino de chakra dorado se empezó a formar alrededor del rubio, mientras las voces de nueve criaturas gritaban en su mente.

— _Gracias amigos_ —Pensó dirigiéndose a dichas voces.

El Shakujou en la mano de Naruto cambio su forma hasta convertirse en una grande y larga espada de color negro que se asemejaba a la forma del ADN.

Kaguya pareció reaccionar ante la materialización de aquella arma mientras que Zetsu sudo levemente, y no era para menos pus lo que se hallaba ahora mismo en la mano de Naruto era la espada Nunoboko, un arma forjada por Hagoromo cuyo poder le ayudo a crear el mismo mundo; sin embargo ellos sabían muy bien que de por si el arma no sería suficiente para derrotarlos y prueba de ello que era que el mismo Hagoromo no había podido, pero en este mismo momento esa espada no era la misma que Kaguya recordaba.

—¡Madre! —Grito Zetsu alarmado —Esto es peligroso, el chakra de Naruto está creciendo demasiado, incluyo más que el de Hagoromo. Los Biju deben estar depositando hasta la última gota de su chakra en Naruto y de seguir así esto será malo —Hiso una pequeña pausa —¡Madre, Naruto ya no está tratando de sellarte, el busca destruirte, tenemos que acabar con él ahora mismo!

Apenas pronuncio dichas palabras Kaguya se lanzó con su mayor velocidad en contra de Naruto, el cual dirigió la vista hacia la mujer que depositaba todo su chakra en su ataque.

—Por mis amigos caídos y por todos los habitantes de este mundo que han muerto. ¡Acabare con esto ahora!

Blandió su espada con toda la fuerza que le quedaba mientras emitía un fuerte grito.

Una explosión descomunal de dio a lugar ante el choque de ambas fuerzas. Todo alrededor de ambos entes se vio obligado a enfrentarse a la destrucción mientras el mundo mismo se teñía de un blanco puro a la vez que ambas partes desaparecían.

El mundo nunca supo de dicho enfrentamiento pues todo rastro de vida sobre el mismo se vio extinto por el dejando nada más que el vacío y la nada. Lo único que quedo sobre el planeta fue una tierra árida alrededor del mundo, por el cual flotaban rastros del poder que une ves perteneció al mayor héroe que alguna vez conoció el mundo shinobi, mas lo que nadie jamás pudo imaginar seria que dichos residuos de poder se irían juntando lentamente dando vida a nuevos entes que darían origen a aun nuevo mundo y que al mismo tiempo traerían una nueva guerra sobre él, una guerra de cien años.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Rodeado de nada más que suelo árido, dirigió su vista hacia el cielo oscuro sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y siendo incapaz de mover un solo musculo del mismo.

—Sigo vivo —Murmuro —¿Cómo?

—Al parecer funciono —Le respondió una vos gruesa y profunda.

El rubio no pareció sorprenderse a pesar de saber que no había nadie a su alrededor.

—Kurama —Menciono —Me alegro de saber que estas bien, pero ¿a qué te refieres? ¿y que paso con Kaguya?

La gigantesca bestia sonrió casualmente dentro de la mente de Naruto mostrándose contento de saber que su última acción en colaboración de sus hermanos había funcionado.

—Kaguya fue derrotada durante el choque de sus poderes —Le respondió con tranquilidad —Su cuerpo fue desintegrado por la enorme energía. No me sorprende, algo de esa magnitud tendría que haber destruido el mundo entero si no fuera porque en el último milisegundo lograste suprimir el poder dando origen a esa gigantesca explosión.

Naruto suspiro. Se había percatado de que si no hacía algo el mundo entero desaparecería por lo que en el momento en que vio el cuerpo de Kaguya desapareciendo utilizo su última voluntad para suprimir el poder, pero…

—Debería de haber sido desintegrado también.

—Fue gracias a mis hermanos y a mí.

—¿Eh?, ahora que lo mencionas en donde están los demás, no logro sentirlos… de hecho lo logro sentir casi nada, apenas y puedo sentir levemente el suelo debajo de mí.

—Todos ya han desaparecido —Le respondió manteniendo su tranquilidad —En el último instante al ver que morirías tomamos la decisión de salvarte —Hiso una pequeña pausa —Aunque para eso tuvimos que fundir nuestros espíritus completamente dentro de ti.

—¿Qué? —Exclamo con sorpresa —pero entonces ustedes… ¿Por qué?

El zorro sonrió mientras emitía unas leves carcajadas.

—Eres nuestro primer y único amigo después de nuestro padre, Naruto —Le respondió sin duda alguna —No temas, no moriremos, seguiremos ahí dentro de ti, aunque nuestra conciencia desaparecerá, pero no importa, porque gracias a eso logramos que tu vivas.

Naruto se quedó en silencio sin saber que poder decir ya que ni siquiera era capaz de poder articular un "gracias". Nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—No llores —Le hablo Kurama con calma —Ya has llorado mucho. Ahora, aunque sin conciencia nosotros y nuestro poder aun seguirá dentro de ti, y en los últimos segundos de la batalla te has convertido en el nuevo sabio de los seis caminos mm aunque careces del rinnengan, pero algunas de sus cualidades al parecer están en ti, bueno todo se te revelara por si solo en la cabeza cuando despiertes.

Sin saber por qué Naruto fue cerrando los ojos lentamente. Lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento.

—Has utilizado todo tu poder al igual que el nuestro. Tomará demasiados años el poder recuperar todo tu chakra de nuevo, bueno da igual pues ahora el tiempo ya no es problema para ti —La sonrisa en Kurama creció —Nuevos entes se están formando en base a tu poder que quedo esparcido por el mundo, bien aunque eso no te incumbirá por ahora, pero parece que el mundo podrá resurgir. Duerme mientras tanto y recupera todo tu poder, amigo mío.

— _Adios_ —Logro decir Naruto en su mente.

La sonrisa de Kurama se amplió un poco más a la vez que una pequeña lágrima se deslizo de sus ojos.

Miles de rocas se levantaron del suelo para empezar a acumularse alrededor del rubio. Roca tras roca se juntaron para finalmente formar una gran montaña que encubrió el cuerpo de Naruto quien se hubo sumergido en un profundo sueño.

Nadie sabe cuántos años abran pasado desde el acontecimiento perdido en la historia. Quizás miles, millones o incluso más, sin embargo en este momento el mundo se había repoblado de nuevo.

Mares, lagos, arboles, pastizales, el mundo se había vuelto hermoso nuevamente y sobre el mismo caminaban humanos y animales una vez más. La humanidad había resurgido como un fénix de sus cenizas y creado civilizaciones, aunque no muy avanzados todavía, eran civilizaciones plenamente dichos.

Lamentablemente no solo humanos habitaban este nuevo mundo, sino también criaturas con poderes sobrenaturales, las cuales en este mismo momento se encontraban librando una gran guerra entre ellas.

Fuertes explosiones retumbaban los cielos oscurecidos por el velo nocturno. Criaturas aladas se desplazaban a gran velocidad sobre las nubes chocando unas contra otras mientras liberaban poderos rayos para atacarse mutuamente.

El enfrentamiento constaba de tres grandes ejércitos. Uno de ellos estaba formado por criaturas hermosas que brillaban con una luz blanquecina y se desplazan por los cielos con la ayuda de unas hermosas alas blancas en sus espaldas. Luchaban con lanzas y armas hechas de luz las cuales dirigían sin piedad ante sus enemigos.

El segundo ejército pertenecía a criaturas igualmente aladas, mas en vez de blancas alas en sus espaldas, lo que había eran negruzcas articulaciones que asemejaban a las alas de un cuervo. Al igual que los primeros luchaban con armas hechas de luz, sin embargo estas desprendían una sensación oscura en vez de las vibraciones sagradas que irradiaban las armas del primer ejército.

Finalmente el tercer ejercito era formado por criaturas que al igual que las dos primeras tenían apariencia similar a las de los humanos, sin embargo de sus espaladas se desprendían alas iguales a la de los murciélagos, y luchan lanzando ataques basados en los elementos de la naturaleza o simplemente rayos de energía mágicos que irradiaban un aura oscura.

Estas eran las tres facciones que estaban en guerra. Los ángeles dirigidos por Dios creador de todas las cosas según la cultura cristiana; los ángeles caídos, creaciones del mismo Dios pero que sin embargo se vieron tentados por los pensamientos terrenales y por ello caído de la gracia del señor, todos siendo dirigidos ahora por Azazel, el angel caido formador de Grigori la comunidad de ángeles caídos; y los demonios, criaturas poderosas que emergían desde el inframundo, los cuales eran dirigidos por los cuadro grandes reyes demonio.

Las tres fuerzas habían estado enfrascadas en una guerra por prácticamente cien años

causando estragos en todo el mundo pues hasta la fecha ninguna de las tres había retrocedido o mostrado un avance hacia la victoria sobre las otras dos, sin embargo ahora mismo las tres estaban decididas a acabar con el conflicto de una vez, por lo que los tres ejércitos mostraron sus máximas fuerzas en busca de la muerte de los líderes de las otras facciones. Esta era la batalla final, sin embargo…

Dios, un hombre grande de casi tres metros y rodeado por una fuerte aura divina de color blanquecina había ascendido sobre los tres ejércitos seguido de Azazel y los cuadro grandes reyes demonio, enfrascándose así en una lucha a muerte, pero su enfrentamiento se vio interrumpido por un fuerte temblor que fue capaz incluso de sacudir los cielos.

Cada miembro de los tres ejércitos detuvo su lucha para dirigir una vista confusa y sorprendida hacia la cercana gran montaña que se encontraba en medio de los tres ejércitos, pues estaba en el centro del campo que había decidido las tres facciones para la batalla final.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Su cuerpo se sentía algo adormecido producto de la falta de movimiento por tanto tiempo.

—Finalmente, ¿eh? —Susurro medio dormido.

Fue tratando de enfocar la vista para poder distinguir algo pero por más que lo intentaba solo podía apreciar la oscuridad absoluta.

—Es verdad —Volvió a susurrar —Kurama forma una montaña a mi alrededor antes de que me quedara inconsciente, mmm.

Se quedó callado por un tiempo recordando a su compañero. Tardo un par de minutos antes de que sus memorias volvieran por completo a él, sin embargo noto algo extraño en el proceso.

—Esto es…

Conocimientos que no poseía antes se encontraban ahora en su mente, conocimientos sobre sus habilidades ahora que se había convertido en el nuevo sabio de los seis caminos; al parecer kurama las había implantado en su mente antes de desaparecer.

Pudo ver. Había recuperado todo su chakra al igual que pudo sentir todo el poder que las bestias con cola le habían dado. No poseía el rinnengan, el sharingan o el byakugan, pero no importaba, había luchado antes contra las tres y no las necesitaba, sin embargo a pesar de no tener el rinnengan podía utilizar los cinco elementos al igual que el elemento yin yan.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empecé a dormir? —Susurro.

Se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba. Estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño mientras dormía, un sueño en donde se encontraba con todos sus compañeros después de la guerra, un mundo donde todos habían sobrevivido y él se había convertido en Hokage , aunque esto solo paso después de que Kakashi ocupara el puesto, además había logrado formar una familia…

—Ahhh —Suspiro —Que gran sueño.

Se quedó nuevamente unos minutos en silencio tratando de estabilizar sus sentimientos. Lanzo un nuevo suspiro mientras notaba como afuera de la montaña se encontraban varias presencias de energía, pero que extraño, eran energías que nunca había sentido antes… no era chakra. Recordaba que Kurama le había dicho que nueva vida se estaba formando, ¿es que acaso la humanidad había desarrollado otra forma de energía además del chakra?, pero que desperdicio, podía decir al instante que el Chakra era más poderoso, ¿o era solo que su chakra era más poderoso?

—En fin —Afirmo con un suspiro —Primero saldré a estirarme un poco.

Movió un poco su brazo y un gran temblor se creó, movió su otro brazo y otro temblor le siguió, movió su pierna y todo se sacudió, movió su otra pierna y todo tembló. Podía sentir claramente su poder salir de su cuerpo; había sido tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo sin actividad que el sentir su energía salir era reconfortarle. Debía controlarse o todo podría salírsele de las manos, lo sabía muy bien, pero se sentía tan bien. Se sacudió levemente y la tierra parecía querer abrirse.

—Salgamos —Susurro —Al mundo.

Los tres ejércitos estabas desconcertados al sentir los temblores y sus cuerpo se sacudieron cuando lograron sentir levemente un gran energía salir desde la montaña.

Todos estaban en silencio. Las tres facciones anteriormente batiéndose a duelo en una feroz batalla se habían quedado quietas mientras un mal presentimiento les recorría la espalda.

Boonnn, un gran temblor sacudió todo y observaron como la montaña se derrumbaba al instante. Pudieron sentir una extraña y poderosa energía emerger desde los escombros elevándose lentamente en medio de todo el polvo. La energía era lo suficientemente poderosa como para equipararse a cualquiera de los líderes de las tres facciones.

Sin que nadie pudiera enterarse como, se generó una fuerte corriente de viento que disipo el polvo dejando así que todos puedan apreciar la imagen de un joven rubio que, ante sus ojos, no superaba los 17 años, quizás 19 pero no más. Sus ropas se encontraban destrozadas mostrándose prácticamente desnudo de no ser solo por un pedazo de lo que al parecer había sido un pantalón que ahora solo le cubría la entrepierna y parte de uno de sus muslos.

El joven de piel blanca y tres marcas en cada mejilla que se encontraba flotando en medio de los tres ejércitos dirigió su azulada vista hacia todos los seres que lo veían extrañado, sintiéndose entonces profundamente confundido.

Levanto su brazo para dirigir su mano izquierda hacia su nuca y frotarla suavemente.

—Entonces —hablo con calma —¿Qué rayos es todo esto?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Incipiet**

 **Capitulo** **— 2**

Miraba a todos los presentes con confusión. La incertidumbre era clara en sus ojos al igual que el nerviosismo plasmado en una leve sonrisa forzada.

Naruto siguió frotando su mano en su nuca mientras empezar a sudar levemente a la par que esforzaba su mente a tratar de entender el escenario frente a él.

— _¿Qué es todo esto?_ —Pensó con nerviosismo — _¿Seres humanos? No no, nunca he visto a personas con alas, bueno quizás pero no como esas… ¿Deidades? Ahhh, vamos Naruto eso no es posible, pero no se me ocurre nada más pero, porque las alas de algunos son negras y que hay de esos con alas de murciélago ¡No puede ser, estoy imaginando demasiado!_

Seguía ejerciendo presión en su mente tratando de entender, sin embargo por más que lo intentaba la confusión tan solo aumentaba, y no era para menos pues jamás en su vida había visto criaturas como esas.

Sus alas, aspectos, tenían que ser alguna especie de deidades ya que varias veces se describían a algunas entidades divinas como poseedoras de alas, pero él comprendía que eso no podía ser posible, es decir ellos ni siquiera existían, ¿o sí? Rayos, podía sentir claramente como su cuerpo empezaba a agitarse ante el nerviosismo y la confusión, sin mencionar las miradas que le estaban dirigiendo en este momento, espera, antes incluso de las miradas su mente se centraba en el escenario, podía ser acaso, no, pero… ¿una guerra?

El rubio sentía que iba a perder levemente su cordura, mas no tuvo tiempo de poder seguir pensando en ello ya que en menos de un segundo se vio en la necesidad de esquivar una lanza de luz la cual apenas logro notar por su ajetreada mente.

—¿Pero qué…

Dirigió la vista hacia el frente en donde pudo ver a uno de los que, por ahora, llamaría ángel oscuro quien le había lanzado la lanza cual proyectil ante el pensamiento de que podía tratarse de un enemigo de parte de laguna de las dos facciones contrarias.

La acción del ángel caído fue el detonante. Uno de los demonios, al ver el actual estado de confusión por parte de las tres facciones, pensó que podría aprovechar el momento y tratar de eliminar a uno de los líderes del enemigo, por lo cual sin dudar realizo un hechizo de fuego lanzando una gran y potente llamarada hacía, el cual consideraban su mayor amenaza , Dios.

El ataque viajo a gran velocidad tomando por sorpresa a todos, pero antes de que este impactara en su objetivo, una barrera de luz detuvo las flamas, revelando así a un hermoso ángel de cabellera dorada con doce hermosas alas doradas en su espalda, quien se interpuso entre su señor y el atacante de este.

—¡Todos despierten! —Exclamo con fuerza —¡No se dejen engañar por el enemigo, esto bien puede ser solo una distracción para realizar un ataque a traición como hace poco! —Hablo con fiera voz —¡Sigan luchando!

Como despertando de un trance, no solo los ángeles, sino tanto los ángeles caídos como los demonios reanudaron la batalla al instante, como si el rubio desconocido jamás hubiese aparecido.

De igual forma, los líderes de cada facción, después de dar una última mirada al rubio, continuaron luchando.

Naruto veía todo aún más confundido. Al parecer había estado en lo cierto en el hecho de que se trataba de una especie de guerra, sin embargo no entendía entre quienes se disputaba la lucha y cuál era el propósito del mismo, no obstante a su pesar no pudo seguir pensando en ello, ya que él estaba en el medio de los tres ejércitos.

Se desplazó en el cielo eludiendo diversos ataques hacia su persona, pues las tres facciones pensaban que él pertenecía al bando enemigo, importándoles poco el hecho de que el rubio eludía ataques por parte de las tres razas.

— _¿Es acaso que el mundo tiene algo en mi contra?_ —Artículo en su mente — _Apenas me despierto de dormir sabía dios cuantos años, y de todos los lugares tiene que ser en medio de una batalla._

Suspiro con cansancio. No entendía bien los ataques de las razas desconocidas. ¿Estaban utilizando Jutsu sin sellos de manos? Dudaba que fuese el caso pues no reconocía ninguna de las técnicas que lanzaban los sujetos con alas de murciélago, algunas se parecían a algún Jutsu que había visto durante la guerra pero la esencia era diferente, además los otros dos bandos parecían utilizar armar de luz.

— _En fin eso no importa ahora_ —Suspiro — _Tengo que salir de aquí y obtener información de lo que está pasando en el mundo, sobre todo sobre esta especie de guerra._

Siguió avanzando entre todo el caos. Los ataques eran fáciles de eludir por lo que había logrado salir de en medio de todo el alboroto, así que decido en irse lejos del conflicto rápidamente, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir una fuerte energía dirigirse a él sobre su cabeza.

Sin siquiera ver hacia arriba extendió su brazo izquierdo rápidamente hacia la dirección del ataque y cubriendo su palma con una capa de chakra choco esta contra gran lanza de luz que se dirigía como un misil hacia él.

La lanza resistió unos segundos ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre el brazo de Naruto antes de finalmente desaparecer.

—Fuerte —Susurro —Muy diferente al resto.

Levanto la vista para encarar a su atacante. Sus ojos mostraron cierta seriedad al notar al mismo ángel de doce alas doradas que había detenido el ataque del demonio hace poco.

El ángel descendió lentamente hasta posarse al frente del rubio a una distancia aproximada de cuatro metros.

—No sé a qué facción perteneces —Hablo con calma —Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de energía en tu interior. Es poderosa y misteriosa, sin dudas eres peligroso.

Alrededor del ángel se formaron veinte lanzas doradas que desprendían una fuerte luz. Sus ojos se volvieron serios mostrando cautela y a la ves ferocidad.

—No puedo dejar a una extraña fuerza como tu irse, pues podría ser peligroso para mi padre y el futuro. Yo el arcángel Michael te detendré aquí y ahora.

Naruto lo vio con calma. Su mirada era seria e, igual que la de atacante, cautelosa, sin embargo también se podía ver un pequeño rastro de sorpresa. Suspiro y su expresión se relajó un poco.

—Disculpe… ehhh, señor… ¿arcángel? —Hablo con algo de duda — ¿Era arcángel, verdad? Si, este… cree que simplemente podría dejarme ir. Le aseguro que no pertenezco a ningún bando, es más no entiendo ni una maldita cosa de lo que está sucediendo.

—Imposible —Respondió con firmeza —Nosotros las creación de nuestro padre, Dios todo poderoso y misericordioso ofrecemos banda y de igual forma que nuestro padre tenemos misericordia, pero eres una entidad misteriosa y por tu poder peligrosa, lo siento pero no podemos correr riesgos.

Naruto pareció algo extrañado al lograr ver por unos instantes una leve expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Era claro al parecer que al oponente frente a él no le debía gustar pelear, sin embargo también le quedo claro que simplemente no lo dejaría ir al ver como su mirada recobro su ferocidad y reflejaba una gran determinación.

—Ahhhh —Suspiro —¡En que mundo se supone que he despertado!

Se lamentó mientras rápidamente ocupaba una posición de lucha. Esto sería complicado; solo por el ataque anterior sabía que este sujeto tenía una fuerza decente, además él apenas acaba de despertar, su cuerpo aún estaba algo entumecido y todavía no se aclimataba a su nueva cantidad de energía y habilidades.

—¡Aquí voy! —Exclamo con fuerza.

Los líderes de las tres facciones se encontraban enfrascados en su batalla. La fuerza de los dirigentes era tal que con cada choque de ataques retumbaban los cielos y ondas de energía peinaban todo a un radio de casi diez metros alrededor de ellos, haciendo así imposible para los demás el acercarse a la zona donde combatían.

—Son demasiado tenace son creen —Les hablo Azazel —¿Por qué no solo se dejan matar y terminamos con esta guerra?

Con una expresión que mesclaba el cansancio, el esfuerzo y una pequeña sonrisa, voló con una espada de luz para tratar de cortar a Dios, sin embargo ese creo una barrera frente a él haciendo que el filo del arma no pudiera acercarse a su cuerpo.

—Que tonterías dices Azazel —Le respondió Dios con una vos seria —Solo ríndete y acepta tu castigo hijo pecador.

—¿Por qué mejor no mueres los dos? —Hablo otra vos grueza.

Uno de los reyes demonio conocido como Lucifer volando sobre ambos para lanzar un gran rayo de magia carmesí sobre sus cabezas.

—¡Mueran de una vez! —Exclamo otra vos ronca

Desde la parte inferir otro rey demonio, específicamente Leviathan lanzo otro rayo de magia azulado.

Ambos rayos impactaron en Azazel y Dios pero ambos quedaron intactos ante la creación de una barrera de luz que rodeaba a cada uno.

—No gracias —Les respondió Azazel

Voló contra Leviathan chocando una espada de luz en contra de su brazo cubierto de magia, al mismo tiempo que Dios lanzaba una layo de energía sagrada de luz en contra de Lucifer quien se cubrió con su propio poder. Al instante Desde ambos lados tanto Beelzebub y Asmodeus lanzaron nuevos ataques en contra de Azazel y Dios quienes esquivaron los ataques.

Los seis entes se transformaron en estelas de luz chocando entre sí a lo largo del cielo. Ninguno cedía implantando más fuerza en sus ataques.

—Sin embargo me sorprendió la aprecien del chico rubio —Hablo Azazel mientras atacaba—¿Es otra de tus creaciones Dios?

—Hmp, no tengo nada que ver con él, yo diría que es obra de los demonios quienes usan esos trucos sucios para realizar ataques a traición en medio de la confusión.

—No nos insultes —Le respondió Lucifer —No necesitamos nada de eso para matarlos a ambos.

—Entonces no pertenece a ninguna de las tres facciones. Que interesante.

Azazel eludió un nuevo ataque por parte de Asmodeus mientras lanzaba una lanza de luz hacia Leviathan.

—Aunque no creo que tenga tiempo de pensar en ello en este momento.

Naruto se paró en pleno vuelo al ver como treinta nuevas lanzas se dirigían a gran velocidad contra él. Junto ambas palmas frente a su pecho para utilizar su Chakra para crear una honda de energía que funciono como un muro bloqueando así el ataque de Michael.

—Que habilidad más molesta —Hablo con algo de nerviosismo.

Se desplazó a gran velocidad para legar hasta la derecha de Michael quien quedo sorprendido ante la velocidad del rubio.

—Veamos qué tal funciona esto.

Reunió chakra en su mano tratando de formar un resengan pero se sorprendió al ver como su chakra se salía de control haciéndole imposible formar la técnica.

Rápidamente Michael formo una espada de luz y la blandió contra el Uzumaki quien apenas logro eludirla para alejarse y tratar de crear nuevamente distancia entre ellos, sin embargo Michael sin dejar escapar la oportunidad lo siguió de cerca lanzándole una lanza de luz la cual fue bloqueada por la palma del rubio, mas el arcángel al instante blandió una nueva espada en su contra pero apenas creyó lograr cortar al blondo este desaprecio reapareciendo a unos cinco metros a espaldas del ser alado.

—Maldición —se dijo a sí mismo —Es difícil mantener un control estable sobre mi chakra ahora que ha aumentado tanto, necesito acostumbrarme a mis nuevas reservas.

Michael dirigió su vista hacia Naruto. Por unos instantes cuando se acerco pudo sentir una extraña y poderosa energía formándose en su mano, sin embargo por alguna razón esta se desvaneció, pero entendió claramente que eso fue muy peligroso, la velocidad del chico era asombroso, si no tenía cuidado podría ser asesinado por él.

—No me queda de otra —Dijo en un susurro —Por ahora tendré que utilizar puro taijutsu. Bien, considerando sus estilo de pelea tampoco será un demasiado problema utilizar solo combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto eludió estas ves lo que parecía ser un rayo puro de energía dorado y seguidamente dirigió chakra a sus brazos y piernas y desapareció para reaparecer frente a su oponente y lanzar su puño en su contra, pero su ataque fue bloqueado por una especie de barrera dorada sin embargo sin detenerse al instante giro sobre su propio eje y dirigió una patada horizontal a las costillas de Michael.

El Arcángel chasqueo la lengua y bloqueo el pie del rubio con una espada de luz pero la fuerza lo obligo a moverse cerca de tres metros para luego encarar nuevamente al rubio quien cargo al ataque con sus puños.

—Ahora solo lucha cuerpo a cuerpo —Menciono Michael.

Afilando su vista Michael creo otra espada en su mano libre y recibió los ataques de Naruto con sus propias armas al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba sus propios combos. Ambos se enfrascaron en un combate a alta velocidad entre bloqueos y ataques para finalmente tomar distancia uno del otro nuevamente.

Michael observo al rubio, el aparentemente joven hombre era más fuerte de lo que él mismo imagino. A lo largo del enfrentamiento no había dejado de sorprenderse por las habilidades de lucha del rubio quien lo obligo a pelear seriamente en todo momento, por lo que ahora mismo se encontraba algo agita y sentía como iba perdiendo fuerzas, pero estaba bien pues eso significaba que el rubio también…

Abrió los ojos levemente llenándose de sorpresa, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? El chico respiraba tranquilamente sin mostrar ningún signo de fatiga. ¿Cómo era posible? El mismo, un arcángel, la mano derecha de Dios estaba empezando a cansarse por mantener la pelea, sin embargo él no aparentaba el mas mínimo signo de fatiga. ¿Acaso no estaba peleando con toda su fuerza todavía? No, podía observar cierta inquietud e incomodidad, ¿entonces solo tenía un mucha energía o un físico sobrenatural?

—Tendré que utilizar todo mi poder —Hablo con seriedad —Pensaba conservar algo de energía para ayudar a Gabriel y los demás que luchan contra Barraquiel o Kokabiel, pero no tengo opción.

Extendió lo más que pudo sus alas y un brillo dorado empezó a emerger con calma perro con gran intensidad desde su cuerpo. Extendió ambas espadas en sus manos hacia el frente a la vez que cincuenta lanzas y espadas se formaban alrededor de él apuntando hacia el shinobi.

Naruto vio esto con algo de sorpresa y fastidio sabiendo que ahora las cosas solo se complicarían más.

—Rayos —Comento ante la situación — ¿Es acaso que mi suerte solo puede empeorar?

Junto nuevamente las palmas frente a su pecho y un remolino se chakra azulado emergió alrededor de su cuerpo para finalmente convertirse en un aura que rodeaba al rubio.

Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante a la vez que Michael mandaba todas sus armas en su contra, pero con gran rapidez el uzumaki se dedicó a esquivarlas mientras seguía avanzando, pero las armas eran demasiadas por lo que en un momento todas impactaron sobre él causando una leve explosión de luz.

Michael vio como sus armas impactaban, pero la pelea hasta ahora le mostro que no debía confiarse por lo que manteniendo la guardia vio como Naruto salía desde el manto de luz dirigiendo un golpe hasta el rostro del arcángel, sin embargo Michael logro bloquear el golpe cruzando ambas espadas en cruz frente a él. El choque causa un gran estruendo generando una onda de choque que incluso hiso caer a algunos que combatían algo alejados de ambos.

—Como lo pensé —Dijo Michael —Eres demasiado peligroso, tus sola participación puede desequilibrar esta guerra.

—Pero ya te dije que no pertenezco a ningún bando.

Ambos se hablaron mientras forcejeaban para empujar al otro, no obstante ninguno cedió ocasionando que ambos se repelieran sin embargo apenas se separaron tan solo chocaron de nuevo, así una y otra vez desplazándose por el cielo en un intento de golpear al otro.

Algunos combatientes del campo observaron hacia la zona de pelea de ambos rubios algo sorprendidos al sentir los choques de energía. Demonios se sorprendían pues sabían el poder de Michael de primera mano, ángeles caídos se encontraban confundidos pues todavía no sabían a ciencia cierta si ese nuevo poderoso individuo estaba de su lado o del de los demonios, mientras que los ángeles mesclaron ambos sentimientos al ver como su general más fuerte combatía con todo su poder en contra de un muchacho que, de no ser por su extraña energía, jurarían que se trataba de un simple humano.

Los líderes de cada facción empezaban a mostrar fatiga. La pelee había durado más de lo que imaginaban y todavía no lograban hacer caer a ninguno de ellos, y de seguir así tan solo terminarían en un muerte mutua entre todos.

Decidido ante la situación, Beelzebub lleno su ser con determinación y reuniendo todo su lanzo un gran rayo de energía en contra de Dios quien logro bloquear a penas a tiempo creando un barrera, sin embargo sin desperdiciar la oportunidad Beelzebub llego hasta su enemigo y cogió sus brazos desde su espalda logrando inmovilizarlo.

—¡Ahora! —Grito

Entendiendo a su compañero Asmodeus no dudo en llegar hasta el frente de Dios liberar un rayo de energía con todo su poder a quemarropa causando una gran explosión. Rápidamente Asmodeus se alejó pensando que por fin habían logrado matar a Dios, pero con todo eso sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver como de entre el humo caía sin vida el cuerpo de Beelzebub sin vida, mientras que Dios se encontraba parado dirigiéndole una expresión de enojo, pues no había salido intacto y su cuerpo ahora mismo estaba cubierto de heridas sangrantes revelando lo debilitado que estaba su cuerpo ahora.

— ¡Maldición! —Exclamo Asmodeus ante su amigo caído —Te matar…

No pudo continuar pues vio como un brazo sobresalía en medio de su pecho.

—Lo siento pero no desaproveche una oportunidad a la vista —Hablo con calma.

Azazel junto poder en el brazo con el cual había atravesado a Asmodeus para seguidamente generar una leve explosión de la cual cayo el cuerpo sin vida del demonio.

—¡Desgraciado! —Grataron al unísono.

Leviathan aprecia sobre Azazel descargando un rabioso rayo de energía mágica del cual apenas pudo escapar, no obstante no logro esquivar el ataque de un enfurecido Lucifer que apareció detrás de él por lo que sin otra opción recibió el ataque de lleno tratando de protegerse con sus brazos rodeados de magia, sin embargo esto no lo dejo bien librado, por lo que termino en un estado muy similar al que se encontraba en este momento Dios.

Dos reyes demonios habían muerto y los dos restantes se encontraban demasiado agotados a causa de los últimos ataques realizados. Dios y Azazel apenas y se mantenían a causa de sus heridas.

Ante tal escenario no les quedo de otra a los demás, por lo que optaron por retirarse.

Michael observo a su oponente, su mirada seria reflejaba determinación, sorpresa e incluso un cierto grado de respeto. Su respiración era irregular y su cuerpo se encontraba algo dañado a causa de uno que otro golpe que no había logrado bloquear, sin embargo el daño era mínimo, por lo que más que nada se encontraba agotado.

Al frente del Serafín Naruto permanecía quieto. Su cuerpo no había recibido daño alguno y su resistencia física estaba intacta al igual que sus reservas de energía, pero aun así estaba algo sorprendido por la fuerza de su oponente, sin duda alguna este estaría rivalizando con un kage, si no es que incluso superándolo.

Antes de alguno de los dos pudiese hacer otro movimiento un fuerte brillo de una luz entre blanquecina y dorada ilumino el cielo. Ambos vieron hacia lo lejos solo para apreciar como Dios ascendía con un cuerpo lleno de heridas siendo rodeado por todos los ángeles, de igual forma los demonios y ángeles caídos empezaban a retirarse a través de diversos círculos mágicos.

—Padre —Menciono con preocupación.

Michael empezó a volar con rapidez en dirección de su señor, mostrando una impresión entre asombro y preocupación al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Dios.

—¡Espera! —Grito Naruto —¡Tu empezaste la pelea y ahora solo te vas!

Sin embargo Michale tan solo desvió la vista por un segundo para verlo antes de seguir su camino hacia su padre.

Naruto suspiro algo fastidiado, aunque debía admitir que estaba algo aliviado de que Michael se fuera. Aunque estaba acostumbrándose poco a poco a sus nuevas reservas de chakra y habilidades durante la pelea aun no tenía completo control por lo que le estaba resultando tedioso el enfrentamiento.

—Maldición —Hablo al viento —¿Qué rayos está pasando?

Dirigió su vista hacia su al redor para ver cómo se habían retirado todos. En el suelo tan solo quedaban varios cuerpos sin vida entre las diferentes razas, cueros que por algún motivo estaban empezando a desaparecer, quizás obra de sus respectivos bandos con el fin de que nadie se apoderara de los cuerpos, o al menos eso pensó el rubio pues era algo normal en el mundo shinobi.

Lanzo un nuevo suspiro para empezar a descender hasta posar sus pies en el suelo y seguidamente sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

—Bueno por ahora lo principal será encontrar un lugar donde pueda conseguir ropa y reunir información del mundo y sobre esta guerra y si tengo suerte un poco de ramen.

Cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Al instante sintió la energía natural llegar a él logrando sorprenderlo un poco pues ahora le era más fácil poder reunirla y podía sentir casi todo a su alrededor incluso a millas de distancia. Reflexiono un poco, quizás era a causa de que se había convertido en el nuevo sabio de los seis caminos, pero bueno, no importaba pues eso le ere beneficioso, de hecho incluso lo emocionaba un poco.

Se concentró para sentir todas las presencia que pudo a su alrededor. Hiso un gesto un tanto confundido debido a que pudo sentir varias presencias pequeñas a cera de cien kilómetros de distancia, pero no ere ese el motivo de su confusión, sino debido a que podía reconocer que las presencias eran claramente de seres humanos pero eran diferentes a la de los seres que había visto hace poco, aunque eso no importaba, sino el hecho de que las presencias eran demasiado débiles, incluso para personas que no fueran ninjas, además que de que no podía sentir ni un rastro de chakra en ellos. ¿Acaso se encontraba muy lejos apara sentirlos bien? Bueno estaba a casi cien kilómetros, de hecho le sorprendía siquiera el hecho de poder sentirlos.

—Bien, supongo que me acercaré para comprobarlo.

Naruto se concentró un poco tratando de acceder a una de sus nuevas habilidades como el sabio de los seis caminos, habilidades que sabía que poseía por los conocimientos que Kurama le había implantado en la cabeza antes de que desapareciera.

Abrió levemente los ojos para que su cuerpo desapareciera dejando apena unas cuantas líneas negra en el aire ante de que pudiese volver a aparecer en lo que parecía ser una especie de bosque. Si no se equivocaba las presencias que sintió deberían estar saliendo del mismo.

— ¡Realmente funciono! — Exclamo con emoción —Esta habilidad es incluso mejor que el jutsu del segundo y el de mi padre.

—¡Quien anda ahí! —Grito una vos masculina.

Naruto se levantó para ver como de entre los arboles salían un grupo de tres hombres que aparentaban estar entre los treinta años, pero lo más resaltante de ellos era que estaban cubiertos de los pies hasta la cabeza con una armadura plateada y llevaban una espada de doble fino enfundada en sus cinturas

—¿Un niño? —Pregunto uno de ellos con cautela — No, al parecer debes tener unos veinte años. ¿Quién eres?

Naruto los vio extrañado, pero al instante contesto inventando algo en su cabeza.

—Hola —Saludo con una pequeña sonrisa —Mi nombre es Naruto, estaba tratado de cruzar este bosque cuando fui atacado por unas criaturas.

Naruto quiso decir criaturas al referirse a alguna bestia salvaje pues pudo sentir la presencia de unas cuantas en el bosque, pero al parecer los soldados habían entendido algo diferente.

—Mmm, ya veo —Le respondió otro —Eso explica tu vestimenta destrozada y el sudor de tu cuerpo. Ciertamente parece que fuiste atacado por un demonio.

— _Demonio_ —Pensó algo confundido.

—Tuviste suerte de sobrevivir, aunque por tu condición física puedo decir que tienen un cuerpo resistente.

Era verdad, se uno observaba el cuerpo de Naruto podía apreciar que este poseía una buena musculatura que, bien no era muy inflada, pero poseía todos sus músculos tonificados y marcados.

Los hombres lo vieron una vez más antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Ven con nosotros —Le hablo uno de los caballeros —Te llevaremos a nuestro campamento. Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tienes suerte de haber llegado hasta aquí pues el campamento del rey Arturo está más adelante, con nosotros no correrás ningún peligro.

— _¿Rey… Arturo?_ —Menciono en su mente.

Naruto estaba frente a un hombre alto de tés blanca y de un largo cabello rubio casi de la misma tonalidad del uzumaki. Su cuerpo era cubierto de pies a cabeza por una gruesa armadura dorada y a su lado se encontraba enfundada una gran espada puesta en su cintura.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse un poco sorprendido por la presencia del hombre y más por el aura noble y poderosa que desprendía la espada en su cintura.

—Mucho gusto joven —Hablo el hombre.

Su vos era suave pero gruesa. Una sonrisa amable se formó en su rostro que parecía pasar de los treinta pero algo lejos de los cuarenta años.

—Soy Arturo, el gobernante de Britania. Tengo entendido fuiste atacado por un demonio —Su rostro se volvió algo depresivo —Mis más sinceras disculpas. Estamos regresando de un pueblo algo lejano en donde se supone que exterminamos a todos los demonios que habían estado atacando a las personas, pero al parecer uno debió haber escapado y como consecuencia fuiste atacado.

Naruto se sorprendió. El rostro del rey mostraba verdadera culpa y arrepentimiento. No pudo evitar sonreír amigablemente, pues el hombre frente a él parecía ser justo y amable.

—No te preocupes —Le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa —Tú no tienes nada de culpa, fui yo el atacado además dices que protegiste todo un pueblo, eso es sorprendente, sin duda eres una buena persona.

Arturo sonrió nuevamente, aun se sentía algo mal por haber permitido que un demonio atacara a una persona en su reino, sin embargo las palabras y la actitud del chico frente a él por algún motivo hacía desaparecer su pesadez.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre joven?

—Soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

—Curioso nombre. ¿Bienes acaso desde el oriente?

Pareció extrañarse un poco por la pregunta del hombre, pero para no levantar alguna clase de sospechas afirmo con la cabeza rápidamente.

—Ya veo, la guerra también se había dado en el oriente, pero por los últimos años se había estado concentrando por aquí.

—Disculpa —Hablo con un poco de nerviosismo —¿Podrías explicarme sobre esta guerra y su motivo?

Naruto no presentaba ninguna etiqueta en su forma de hablarle a Arturo, cosa que mantenía desconcertado a los soldados dentro de la tienda del gobernante, sin embargo al rey no parecía siquiera importarle un poco.

—Claro —Dijo repentinamente —Es normal que no todos los humanos sepan a detalle sobre la conflicto y la lucha que libramos, o al menos no hayan visto personalmente a nuestro señor y sus siervos angelicales.

Dirijo una sonrisa ante la expresión confusa de su homologo rubio.

—Pero primero mandare a que te busquen algo de ropa y comida.

—¿Eh?

Naruto recordó entonces que se encontraba casi desnudo. Una gran sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro al percatarse del hecho casi impúdico que está cometiendo.

—Por… por favor —Pido algo avergonzado.

Naruto s encontraba comiendo con gusto el guiso que le habían traído. Su cuero ahora cubierto por una vestimenta sencilla compuesta en una polera blanca de manga larga y holgada y un pantalón mostaza junto a unos simples zapatos negros típicas del pueblo de la era medieval europea.

Comía mientras sentado en una pequeña banca de madera mientras escuchaba como Arturo le explicaba sobre los demonios, criaturas sidas del inframundo que habían aparecido hace muchos años y se dedicaban a devorar las almas de los humanos, esto con el fin de aumentar sus fuerzas, pero más que nada lo hacían por simple capricho y diversión pues según ellos las almas humanas eran deliciosas, de igual forma de hablo sobre Dios, el creador de todas las cosas sobre el mundo, incluidos los seres humanos y los ángeles quienes le servían directamente, también menciono a los ángeles ciados quienes eran anteriormente ángeles que cayeron de la gracia del señor al sucumbir ante los deseos terrenales y los placeres mundanos de que muchos humanos poseían.

Por lo que pudo entender Naruto de la explicación que le brindaba Arturo, los seres humanos eran las criaturas más débiles y estos no conocían la existencia del chakra como en su época, hecho lamentable pues no era que esta ya no existiera, pues por lo que pudo ver el rubio cuando despertó es que el chakra natural abundaba y las condición de los humanos les hubiese permitido utilizar el chakra como los seres humanos en su época pero ya habían pasado muchos años y sus cuerpos actualmente se habían desarrollado de tal forma que quizás no resistirían la energía del chakra, además que habían llegado a la creación de una nueva energía llamada magia aunque no muchos podían utilizarla y esta principalmente era la energía que utilizaban los ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos.

Estos seres habían entrado en conflicto pues Dios pretendía exterminar a todos los demonios que devoraban el alma de los humanos para proteger a estos, o al menos a todos los que creían en él y trataban de mantener un corazón puro y bondadoso y de igual forma buscaba exterminar a los ángeles caídos quienes habían aumentado su número, y algunos de ellos habían empezado a mezclarse con los humanos corrompiéndolos y llevándolos lejos de las enseñanzas del cielo. La lucha al parecer había durado ya casi cien años, dato que sorprendió grandemente a Naruto ya que nunca pensó que una guerra podría durar tanto tiempo.

— _¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que me dormí?_ —Se preguntó.

Naruto vio con detenimiento a Arturo quien había terminado su explicación y después lanzo una leve mirada al arma que ahora reposaba al lado del rey apoyada en la banca del mismo.

—Pero parece que tú siendo un humano eres capaz de enfrentarte a los demonios —Argumento Naruto con calma —Debes ser bastante fuerte, eso quiere decir los humanos no son tan débiles como pareciera por tu historia.

—Eso es debido a que yo posee a Caliburn, una de las cuatro espadas sagradas forjadas por Dios —Le respondió con una sonrisa, esta me permite enfrentarme a los demonios y ángeles caídos como un siervo del señor, claro, aparte de mi hay muchos humanos que recibieron la dicha del señor para poder ayudar, aunque estos se dedican en su mayoría a proteger a pueblos humanos que son atacadas por los demonios —Mmmm.

Su expresión se volvió algo sombría y tristeza se reflejaron en sus ojos.

—Sin embargo —Continua con una vos algo apagada —Existen también humanos que colaboran con los demonios o los ángeles caídos, siendo estos motivados por las promesas de dichas banales y carnales.

Naruto vio unos segundos a Arturo antes de seguir comiendo lentamente.

—Ya veo, los humanos no tienen realmente un único bando, ¿eh? Pero no estás muy confiado entonces. Yo bien podría ser un aliado de los demonios o ángeles caídos que se infiltro para asesinarte.

Los soldados dentro de la tienda se tensaron ante las palabras de Naruto y algunos incluso pusieron las manos en la empuñadura de sus espadas, pero contrarios a ellos Aruro esbozo una gran y cálida sonrisa.

—Seré un rey —Hablo con calma —Pero ante todo soy un humano, no puedo juzgar a otros solo por la desconfianza u otros sentimientos, por lo que ayudare a quien sea que necesite ayuda —Su sonrisa creció —Si al final resultas ser un humano con el corazón corrompido que está del lado de los demonios o ángeles caídos entonces afrontare las consecuencias y te exterminare, pero no me arrepentiré de haberte ayudado pues tú también eres un humano.

La mirada de Naruto penetro a Arturo por unos segundos antes de finalmente estallas en unas grandes carcajadas.

—Realmente eres una buena persona viejo —Sonrió —Solo soy un humano normal, tranquilo.

Esta última parte la dijo hacia los hombres de Arturo quienes se relajaron.

Arturo se levantó de su asiento al ver como Naruto había terminado de comer. Cogio su espada y la puso en su cintura.

— Es tarde y debes estar cansado. Te daré un tienda para que pases la noche y al amanecer te acompañaremos hasta el pueblo a las afueras del bosque, podrás quedarte seguro ahí.

—Gracias viejo.

Un mes había transcurrido y Naruto actualmente viajaba con el campamento del rey Arturo. Había rechazado la oferta de quedarse en el pueblo que estaba a afueras del bosque donde conocía al rey pues había argumentado que intensión desde el comienzo era viajar por el mundo para conocerlo mejor por lo que le había pedido al rey que lo dejara acompañarlo en su regreso a Camaelot, a lo que sin molestia Arturo accedió, claro el rubio no viajaba con ellos como carga, ya que ayudaba en todo lo que pudiese en el camino.

Durante su travesía pudo apreciar como todos los soldados depositaban un verdadero respeto, admiración y cariño hacia su gobernante, lo que le comprobaba a Naruto que así como él había especulado, Arturo era realmente una gran persona.

Sin embargo un día Arturo hiso un anuncio que causa gran malestar entre sus hombres.

En un gran pastizal, parado frete a todos sus hombres, Arturo con una mirada seria pronuncia las siguientes palabras.

—El señor me ha pedido que vaya a una batalla contra los demonios. Una gran cantidad de estos seres infernales dirigidos por uno de sus reyes se ha reunido cerca de esta posición y se disponen a iniciar una batalla contra los ángeles, lamentablemente el señor no puede participar debido al último enfrentamiento en donde lucharon los tres ejércitos, enfrentamiento al que no pude asistir pues me encontraba con ustedes protegiendo aquel pueblo, por lo que en esta ocasión se me ha pedido me reúna con su divinidad Michael y pelee contra los seres que buscan la muerte de la humanidad.

Todos mostraron gran sorpresa y revuelo, no por el hecho de que se diera una palea entre los ángeles y los demonios a gran escala, sino por el peligro que ellos sabían correría su gobernante.

Un caballero dio un paso al frente dirigiendo una expresión seria hacia su rey.

—Mi señor Arturo —Hablo con convicción —Permítanos acompañarlo en la lucha por favor. Ninguno de los aquí presentes se atreve a dejarlo partir solo hacia un peligro de tal grado.

Todos emitieron un grito demostrando su unión de pensamientos.

—¡De ninguna madera! —Grito con fiereza.

Todos enmudecieron ante las fuertes palabras de su rey.

—Es muy peligroso. Sé todos son fieros y poderosos guerreros, pero siguen siendo humanos. Jamás dirigiría a mis queridos hombres hacia la muerte.

Todos los veían con preocupación e impotencia. Sonrió mostrando una expresión alegre ey entusiasta hacia sus hombres.

—No teman —Les hablo con suavidad —Morir cumpliendo la voluntad del señor es la más grande de las dichas, no obstante no pienso fallecer en el campo de batalla. Si desean darme tranquilidad, entonces regresen todos con seguridad a Camelot.

Sin decir más dirigió una última mirada hacia sus hombres y dando media vuelta se propuso a marcharse.

—Arturo.

El rey se giró para ver como Naruto se le había acercado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación.

—Fue corto, pero disfrute de tu compañía querido amigo.

—¿Por qué suena como una despedida?

Arturo sonrió ante la pregunta de Naruto para luego exclamar unas leves carcajadas.

—Tienes razón, disculpa. Si te quedas en Camelot un tiempo, nos volveremos a ver.

El Uzumaki vio de frente a Naruto puesto que tenían prácticamente la misma estatura que llegaba cerca del metro ochenta. Era inevitable que se sintiese preocupado. Tal vez fue solo un mes el que había pasado viajando al lado del rey, pero en ese corto tiempo había llegado a conocer al gobernante de Britania gracias a su personalidad abierta igual a la de él. Sabía que era un buen hombre, bondadoso, justo y recto. Solo un mes, pero ya lo consideraba un buen amigo.

—Iré contigo —Hablo con seriedad —Disculpa, nunca te lo dije, pero en realidad soy muy fuerte, estoy seguro que podré ayudarte.

Esta declaración sorprendió a Arturo, pero al instante volvió a sonreír.

—Ya veo, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta —Le respondió con tranquilidad —No dudo de tus palabras, abra sido un corto tiempo pero he llegado a conocerte lo suficiente como para saber que no mentirías, pero por eso entonces te pido que protejas a mis hombres y permitas que lleguen con bien a Camelot. No falta mucho camino, pero el peligro es sigue siendo alto.

Naruto dirigió la vista hacia atrás para ver como todos los soldados miraban fijamente a los dos. Estaban lo suficientemente alejados como para no escuchar su conversación pero lo bastante cerca como para que Naruto viera como todos apretaban los puños con frustración e impotencia y algunos incluso derramaban algunas lágrimas.

—Considero a todos mis hombres y habitantes de mi reino como mi familia, asi que por favor cuídalos.

Su sonrisa creció mirando a Naruto. El uzumaki no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero a Arturo le pasaba algo similar que a él. Durante el viaje de tan solo un mes habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos, habían conversado un montón y contado muchas historias, el rey incluso había compartido muchas de sus inquietudes con él, acto que lo sorprendía mucho pues aunque de personalidad abierta no solía contar sus dudas y preocupación de esa forma. Si, había sido solo un mes pero ambos se conocían bien y se consideraban amigos, y era por ese mismo motivo que tampoco quería que Naruto corriera peligro.

—Entiendo —Regreso la vista al frente —Esperare en Camelot para compartir algunas historias otra vez.

Ambos sonrieron. Arturo se giró y marcho hacia el campo de batalla a la vez que Naruto lo veía alejarse al igual que todos los caballeros.

Una vez Arturo se hubo perdido de vista Naruto se giró y se dirigió hacia los angustiados soldados.

—Todos tranquilos —Les hablo con calma.

Todos lo vieron y ninguno parecía extrañado pues al igual que paso Arturo, en el mes de viaje Naruto había hablado con prácticamente todos en el grupo de veinte caballeros quienes lo consideraban un miembro más del campamento.

—Todos saben de la fuerza de Arturo, sin duda el estará bien y regresara triunfante. Confíen en la fuerza de su rey y cumplan con su misión de llegar sanos y salvos a Camelot.

Todos cerraron los ojos para luego abrirlos llenos de determinación. Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de muchos y llenos de fe y confianza lanzaron un grito lleno de fuerza dirigido hacia su rey en la lejanía mandándoles sus fuerzas y deseando que regresara sano y salvo.

Naruto sonrió ante el gesto de los caballeros y junto a ellos emprendió nuevamente marcha hacia Camelot.

Una semana exacta paso y finalmente habían llegado a Camelot. Así como Arturo le había advertido fue un camino lleno de peligros pues al parecer la razón por la que las bestias y demonios vagabundos no se acercaban antes al campamento era por el aura sagrada que desprendía Caliburn, por lo que ahora que su portador se había ido muchos se atrevieron a atacar al grupo, sin embargo cumpliendo con su promesa Naruto se encargo de todos ellos ayudando a los soldados quienes habían quedado sorprendidos por la habilidad y fuerza que había demostrado el rubio, entenebrándose asi que su rey le había encomendado hacer que todos llegaran sanos y salvos a Camelot.

Una vez dentro de Camelot a Naruto se le había permitido entrar al castillo ante testimonio de los más fieles hombres del rey después de los caballeros de la mesa redonda de que Naruto era un fuerte guerrero y amigo cercano de Arturo.

Esa misma noche Naruto caminaba hacia la salida del castillo.

—¿A dónde os dirigís Señor Naruto?

El mencionado dirigió la vista hacia un lado para ver a un hombre alto, solo un poco más bajo que él mismo. Poseía una cabellera corta y negra al igual que sus ojos y vestía con una gran armadura de cuerpo completo de un color platino y azulado.

—Lancelot —Le hablo Naruto con calma —Estoy demasiado preocupado por Arturo. Ya cumple con mi promesa de hacer que todos sus caballeros llegaran sanos y salvos a Camelot, por lo que pienso ir junto a él para ayudarlo.

Lancelot vio directamente a Naruto. Apenas lo había conocido pero sentía un corazón noble en su interior. No sospechaba de él pues estaba el testimonio de los caballeros que fueron con Arturo a exterminar a los demonios del pueblo lejano y si tuviera algún propósito maligno lo hubiese realizado hace tiempo, sin mencionar que no había pedido recompensa alguna por ayudar al campamento a llegar sano y salvo hasta Camelot.

—¿Crees poder llegar a tiempo? —Pregunto con seriedad —Hace una semana que Arturo partió desde la posición de una semana de distancia de Camelot, además no sabemos realmente en donde se librara la batalla.

—No te preocupes. Puedo sentir claramente la posición en donde se están juntando grandes presencias.

El caballero se sorprendió por unos segundos antes de volver a poner una expresión más relajada. Suspiro y levanto ambas brazos para hacer un gesto de resignación.

—Nuestro rey siempre encuentra personas especiales, ¿eh? —Su expresión se volvió seria —Bien, iré contigo.

El caballero más fuerte a la orden de Arturo mostro una expresión seria y determinada haciendo sonreír levemente a Naruto pues realmente todos los hombres de Arturo eran grandes personas.

—No puedes hacer eso —Le hablo con una sonrisa —Eres alguien realmente fuerte, estoy seguro que incluso podrías enfrentarte a uno o dos demonios aun siendo un humano y no habiendo recibido ninguna especie de gracia del señor, pero en ese lugar no hay demonios comunes.

—Aun así…

—Además —Le interrumpió —Alguien como tu debe quedarse a proteger Camelot en ausencia del rey, ¿no es así?

Lancelot se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada en comprensión. Naruto entonces camino pasando a Lancelot y llegando a la puerta de salida del castillo.

—Suerte en su travesía.

—Volveré con Arturo.

Sin decir más Naruto corrió a gran velocidad sorprendiendo grandemente a Lancelot. Corrió a tal velocidad que nadie de las pocas personas que aún permanecían en las calles a esas horas se percató siquiera que Naruto había pasado.

Los ángeles se desplazan por todo el cielo luchando en contra de los demonios. En lo más alto Michael luchaba fieramente en contra de Leviathan creando grandes ondas expansivas al momento de chocar en el cielo.

—La mano derecha de Dios —Hablo Leviathan con seriedad —Ciertamente tu fuerza es algo a tener en cuenta.

—De igual forma —Le respondió con el mismo tono de vos —Por qué siguen luchando, ya dos de ustedes reyes demonio han sido derrotados, solo quedas tú y Lucifer, ya no tienen la misma fuerza, su caída es solo cuestión de tiempo.

—Tsk, quizás ya solo quedemos nosotros dos pero no dejaremos de luchar hasta exterminarlos a todos ustedes y vengar a todos los de nuestra raza que cayeron ante sus manos y las de Dios.

—Es inútil, esta batalla no podrán ganarla. Quizás ahora mismo en esta batalla solo este yo sin el resto de serafines, pero también hemos convocado al portador de Caliburn.

—¿Arturo? —Menciono algo sorprendido —Bien, no importa. Aunque la espada sea poderosa el no deja de ser solo un simple humano no podrá contr…

No pudo terminar pues un fuerte brillo dorado cubrió el suelo bajo ellos. El rey demonio dirigió la vista hacia abajo solo para ver como un hombre cubierto de una gran armadura dorada había corría por todo el suelo cortando entre diversos saltos a varios demonios en su camino.

—Tsk, maldito humano.

—¡Ríndete!

Michael se lanzó en contra de Leviathan pero este esquivo la estocado que el arcángel de dirigió para contratar con un rayo de energía azulado el cual fue repelido por una barrera sagrada.

Arturo corría por todo el campo de batalla. Sus saltos podían alcanzar los cielos en donde cortaba sin misericordia a todo demonio a su alcance. Varios de ellos descendieron para atacar al caballero pero todos sus ataques eran bloqueados por una barrera sagrada generada por Caliburn.

Arturo levanto hacia lo alto con ambas manos a Caliburn y una fuerte aura sagrada empezó a ser desprendida del arma.

—Ahhhhh —Emitía un leve grito continuo —¡Por la humanidad!

Blandió la espada con fuerza para que un gran rayo dorado saliera disparada como cuchilla cortando el suelo hasta aniquilar a un grupo de veinte demonios que avanzaban hacia él para hacerle frente.

Se proponía a seguir avanzando pero un gran brillo entre dorado y blanquecino en lo alto del cielo lo detuvo. Levanto la vista hacia el cielo para ver sorprendido como Michael ascendía junto a todos los ángeles en una aparente retirada.

—¡Su divinidad Michael! —Grito en confusión.

Michael en medio de su vuelo hacia el portal abierto tan solo dirigió la mirada hacia Arturo habiendo escuchado su grito lleno de confusión. Sus ojos desprendían gran tristeza.

—Lo siento —Pronuncio.

Obviamente a tal distancia Arturo no pudo escuchar a Michael sin embargo alcanzo a leer sus labios distinguiendo una disculpa, pero. ¿Por qué?

Abrió los ojos con asombro entendiendo entonces en su mente. Lo más probable es que hubiese sucedido algo en el plano celestial que obligase a Michael a retirarse para marchar en ayuda de su señor, sin embargo eso significaba…

—Has sido abandonado —Le hablo una vos gruesa —Humano.

Arturo dirigió la vista para ver como Leviathan descendía hasta estar a solo unos cuantos metros del suelo. A su alrededor cientos de demonios se reunían; supo entonces lo que sucedería a continuación.

—Quizás podría dejarte marchar —Hablo Leviathan —Pero son pocos los que puedes esgrimir una espada sagrada y menos aun los que puedes utilizar a la más poderosa de ellas, Caliburn, por lo que eres una amenaza.

—Si he de caer —Lo encara sin miedo —Por lo menos te llevare conmigo.

Levanto su espada hasta su rostro adoptando una posición de lucha.

—Hmp, aunque me moleste he de admitir que eres fuete y podría recibir algo de daño, sin embargo…

No término de hablar pues un gran circulo de teletransportación de color rojo apareció a su lado, para segundos después desde su interior emergiera la figura sobria de Lucifer.

Arturo abrió los ojos sorprendido sabiendo quien era el ente que acaba de llegar. Apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de Caliburn sabiendo que lo más probable que no regresara con vida a su hogar.

—Legas tarde Lucifer —Le hablo Leviathan —Michael ha regresado al cielo, al parecer sucedido algo que lo obligo a retirarse, mmm, aunque al menos ahora podemos deshacernos de este molesto humano.

Lucifer vio con indiferencia hacia Arturo quien empuñaba su espada con toda la intensión de luchar.

—El portador de Caliburn —Hablo con serenidad —Me regentaba por que no lo había visto en la última batalla considerando que es el único de todos los portadores de espadas sagradas que queda vivo, además del más fuerte de ellos.

—¿Qué? —Exclamo con asombro —El ultimo… no puede ser, es decir que el resto a muerto.

—Hmp, bien, perdimos la oportunidad de aniquilar a Michael, pero esto también valdrá la pena.

Todos los demonios se lanzaron al instante al ataque contra Arturo ante la orden de sus reyes, sin embargo sin miedo el humano los enfrento con todo lo que tenía.

Desplazándose por el campo de batalla Arturo eludía y bloqueaba los ataques de los demonios para después en cada oportunidad cortarlos, sin embargo eran demasiado por lo que le estaba costando demasiados problemas.

—Ahhh.

Salto eludiendo la columna de fuego que le disparo un demonio para después cortarlo en la mitad, sin embargo un rayo eléctrico llego desde su derecha impactando directamente en él y mandándolo a volar ero logro recobrar el equilibrio en el aire y caer de pie solo para girar sobre su propio eje eludiendo un golpe de otro demonio y cortándole la cabeza, mas desde arriba llego otro golpe que lo tumbo, no obstante desde el mismo suelo pateo a oponente derribándolo y reincorporándose para así bloquear otro ataque de fuego con su espada y esquivar un chorro a presión de agua y a continuación hábilmente mato a ambos demonios.

—¡Mal nacido, llego tu hora! — Gritaron cerca de cinco demonios.

Los cinco habían rodeado a Arturo desde todas las direcciones, mientras dos más bloqueaban su escape desde el cielo. Los cinco habían reunido toda su energía mágica mientras el rey luchaba y ahora dispararon cada uno un gran rayo de energía mágica las cuales impactaron directamente sobre Arturo generando así una gran explosión.

—Lo logramos —Hablo triunfante un demonio.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh¡ —Resono un gran grito desde el humo y polvo.

Un torrente de energía dorada disipo el polvo revelando a Arturo. Su armadura estaba destrozada y sus ropa rasgada. Múltiples heridas lo rodeaban y la sangre choreaba por casi todo su cuerpo y a pesar de ello sostenía hacia lo alto a Caliburn mientras una gran llama dorada rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

Moviéndose a un velocidad incluso superior empezó a cortar a todos los demonios del campo, mientras que a un cierta distancia tanto Lucifer y Leviathan observaban algo sorprendidos como Arturo estaba empezando a diezmar a todos los demonios en el campo.

—Maldito humano —Hablo Lucifer —Leviathan.

—Lo sé —Le respondió este.

Ambos ascendieron su energía rodeando sus cuerpos de una gran cantidad de magia. Sin perder un solo segundo más ambos volaron directamente hacia Arturo.

Jadeaba. Ya no sentía su cuerpo y no le quedaban fuerzas. Había llegado a su límite, y sin embargo seguía luchando. Sus músculos estaban desgarrados y podía sentir como sus huesos empezaban a romperse pero rodeado de su aura sagrada seguía luchando. Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de todos los habitantes de su reino, de su esposa, de sus hijos, de sus caballeros. Recordó las palabras que les dirigió a sus hombres de antes de partir a la lucha, recordó las palabras que le dijo a Naruto.

—¡Muere de una vez humano!

Vio como tanto Lucifer y Leviathan volaban a gran velocidad hacia él y sin miedo levanto a Caliburn para enfrentarlos. El aura a su alrededor se intensifico.

—¡Por mi señor, por mis amigos, por mi familia y por la Humanidad!

Lanzando un grito blandió su espada chocando contra los reyes demonio.

Se generó una gran explosión y una gigantesca onda de choque se expandió por todo el campo.

Se detuvo al llegar a las afueras de Camelot. Cerró los ojos concentrándose para sentir una vez más la localización exacta del campo de batalla, pero en ese mismo instante sintió un gran choque de energías quedando así algo desconcertado.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Hablo con preocupación —Arturo.

Rápidamente reunió energía y al instante se desapareció.

Abrió los ojos con la esperanza de haber llegado a tiempo no obstante lo único que logro ver fue el cuerpo de Arturo cayendo sin vida junto a cientos de cuerpos de demonios. Frente a su amigo dos demonios flotaban con expresiones serias y frías.

—¡Arturooooo! —Exclamo con desesperación.

Ambos demonios dirigieron rápidamente la mirada hacia la dirección del grito, más lo único que pudieron observar fue a un rubio frente a ellos para que antes siquiera de que pudieran hacer algo sentir un gran dolor en sus cuerpos antes de salir disparados hacia atrás rebotando constante en el suelo a lo largo de casi veinte metros.

Los pocos demonios que daban vivos vieron anonadados como sus líderes repentinamente habían salido disparados a una gran distancia y como sin que nadie pudiese notar en que momento, un humano rubio se hallaba parado frente al cuerpo sin vida del portador de Caliburn.

—Arturo, Arturo —Llamaba con desesperación.

Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo aún caliente de su amigo solo para notar como este ya había fallecido. Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos mientras apretaba los puños con impotencia y frustración ante la pérdida de un amigo.

—Otra vez —Menciono con dolor—Otra vez no pude proteger a un amigo.

Un repentino temblor sacudió el campo a la vez que tanto Lucifer y Leviathan alzaban vuelo y se dirigían con rabia hacia el rubio deteniéndose a apenas unos cuantos metros de él.

—Maldito humano, como te atreves —Hablo Lucifer con irá reprimida.

—Eres el que apareció en la batalla anterior —Hablo con igual cólera Leviathan —Entonces estabas en la facción de Dios. No, eso no es posible, vi como luchabas contra Michael.

—Eso no importa ahora —Hablo Lucifer —Este insecto se atrevió a golpearnos.

Un ahora de energía rojiza rodeo el cuerpo del demonio.

—Pagaras con tu…

—Desgraciados —Le interrumpió con una vos fría.

Ambos demonios vieron como Naruto se levantaba lentamente. El rubio alzo la vista vista para dirigir una mirada fría hacia los demonios.

—¿Cómo pudieron matar a Arturo? —Sus vista se afilo —Él era un buen hombre, con un corazón bondadoso que luchaba para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Una leve cantidad de chakra empezó a rodear su cuerpo.

—¿Qué es esta energía? —Pregunto algo desconcertado Lucifer.

—¿¡Cómo pudieron!? —Grito con ira.

La tierra empezó a temblar con fuerza y ambos demonios sintieron una gran presión sobre todo su cuerpo haciendo que casi cayeran al suelo.

Tanto Lucifer como Leviathan vieron desconcertador a Naruto y como una gran cantidad de poder empezaba a desbordarse de su cuerpo. Sin poder creerlo empezaron a sentir miedo al sentir como el poder no hacía nada más que aumentar y aumentar mientras el suelo a su alrededor se empezaba a partir y los pocos demonios que quedaban caían sin vida ante la inmensa presión generado en ellos por la energía de Naruto.

—Leviathan —Hablo Lucifer con algo de nerviosismo —Retirémonos por ahora. No sabemos nada de esa extraña energía que desprende ese humano, si es que es uno.

Leviathan asintió para que al instante se formaran círculos mágicos de teletransportación bajo sus pies y empezaran a desaparecer mientras se hundían en ellos.

Naruto vio como los dos demonios desaparecieron. Cerró los ojos a la vez que su poder desaparecía. Su mirada se ensombreció mientras sus ojos fueron ocultados por su cabello.

Leves gotas de agua empezaron a caer desde el cielo mientras Naruto se daba la vuelta para pararse nuevamente frente al cuerpo de Arturo. Las gotas se convirtieron en lluvia. Cayo de rodillas.

—Arturo, lo siento, si hubiese llegado un poco antes —Susurro.

Levanto su puño para seguidamente estrellarlo contra el suelo y un cráter se formó a la vez que el suelo temblaba levemente. Levanto la cabeza dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo.

—¡Maldición! —Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa misma noche los caballeros de la mesa redonda estaban reunidos en el palacio de Camelot. Por alguna razón ninguno de ellos había logrado conciliar el sueño sintiéndose inquietos, por lo que sin pesarlo terminaron juntándose en el salón de reuniones.

Algunos suspiraron, no sabían por qué pero sentían un mal presentimiento carcomiéndolos por dentro, sin embargo sin que ninguno lo esperara lo entendieran en seguida.

Ante la mirada confusa y sorprendida de todos, un rubio apareció en medio del salón frente a los caballeros. Tardaron uno segundos en lograr percatarse y comprender la presencia de Naruto pero finalmente sus mentes comprendieron que el chico estaba ahí, sin embargo su mayor sorpresa fue el ver como este chico el cual acaban de conocer ese mismo día cargaba a su rey en brazos junto a Caliburn.

—¿Se… señor Naruto? —Hablo uno de ellos —¿Qué está pasando?

Naruto no respondió, simplemente dio unos cuantos pasos antes de depositar el cuerpo de Arturo suavemente en el suelo junto a su espada.

—Mi… ¡Mi rey! —Grito otro caballero —¡No puede ser!

Todos corrieron hacia el cuerpo de Arturo viendo entonces que estaba no poseía vida alguna.

—¡Tu! —Exclamo Lancelot —¿Acaso tu…

Detuvo sus propias palabras al ver el rostro de Naruto. Lanzo un leve suspiro al ver las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

—Díganle a todos —Hablo entonces con pena —Que su rey, el gran rey Arturo portador de la espada sagrada Caliburn, falleció tras diezmas a todo un ejército de demonios y ahuyentar a dos de sus reyes él solo.

Todos bajaron la vista. Por la mente de algunos paso la idea de que Naruto podría haber sido también el causante de la muerte de su rey, quizás un colaborador de los demonios que los había engañado, pero dichas ideas salieron de ellos a gran velocidad, pues aunque sin palabras podían entender el dolor y rabia que estaba sintiendo el rubio en su interior.

Algunos caballeros cayeron de rodillas y empezaron a llorar la muerte de su rey, otros tan solo cerraban los puños con impotencia y frustración mientras que los restantes dirían miradas de pena y dolor hacia el cuerpo de su gran rey.

—Lancelot —Hablo casi en un susurro.

El caballero dirigió la vista hacia el rubio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y frustración.

—¿Dónde pueden contactarme con Dios o sus ángeles?

Tal pregunta confundió al caballero, sin embargo en este momento no estaba con el estado de animado de preguntar porque tal interrogante.

—Al sur de Camelot, en un valle a apenas unas horas de aquí se encuentra una pequeña capilla. Mi rey siempre se dirigía hacia allí cuando decía que se comunicaría con el señor para recibir una misión.

—Ya veo, gracias.

Miro por última vez el cuerpo de Arturo antes de apartar la vista.

—Por favor cuida del cuerpo de mi amigo.

Sin decir más ante la mirada de Lancelot, Naruto desapareció.

Reapareció a las afueras de Camelot. No sabía en donde se encontraba exactamente la capilla por lo que tendría que caminar desde ahí.

Sin esperar nada empezó a moverse no tardando mucho en llegar al valle que le dijo Camelot. Después de otras dos horas de caminata finalmente llego a un pequeño edificio pintado de blanco con una gran cruz en su techo. Sin perder tiempo entro al recinto que no era muy amplio pues solo contaba con dos finas compuestas por cerca de deis bancas largas cada una y en medio de ambas filas un pasillo que dirigía hacia una gran estatua de lo que parecía ser una especie de persona con grandes alas en su espalda. No era el hombre que vio en la anterior lucha entre las tres facciones pero si poseía cierto parecido.

Camino hasta llegar al frente de la estatua. Sabía que dios no aparecería, después de todo era el líder de su facción y aun debía estar terminando de recuperarse de sus heridas, por lo que pensó en el único nombre que conocía.

—¡Michael! —Exclamo —Sé que estás ahí, ven que quiero decirte algo.

Espero unos minutos pero nadie apareció. Lanzo un leve suspiro para concretar un poco de su Chakra sobre el cual estaba empezando a tener ya caso total control.

Dirigió la vista nuevamente hacia la estatua, podía sentir que esta funcionaba como una especia de conector entre dos planos diferentes, no llegaban a ser dimensiones apartadas, más bien parecían más dos planos dentro de una misma dimensión.

Abrió los ojos y lanzo un chorro de chakra hacia la estatua, pero en vez de destruir la escultura el chakra penetro en ella desapareciendo.

—Con eso debería estar bien —Volvió a hablar —Estoy seguro que eso llego hasta ti.

Unos segundos después, a espaldas del rubio una mota de luz dorada empezó a descender hasta estará a la altura de Naruto. Al instante siguiente la mota creció desprendiendo un brillo dorado el cual al desaparecer dio lugar Michael quien se hallaba parado a espaldas de Naruto.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas conmigo? —Pregunto con calma.

Naruto se dio media vuelta con calma hasta ver de frente al arcángel, el cual era quizás medio centímetro más alto.

—Llévame ante el que llamas Dios —Le respondió tranquilamente.

Michael lo vio algo sorprendido y confundido.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Hablo sin perder la calma —¿Cómo crees que llevare a un persona peligrosa con mi padre.

—Te dije con anterioridad que no pertenezco a ninguna de las tres facciones, soy solo un humano. Si antes luchamos fue solo porque tú me atacaste y no querías dejarme ir.

Michael se quedó observando por unos segundos a Naruto.

—Ciertamente siento la esencia de un humano en ti y es verdad que puedo percibir también un corazón puro en tu interior, incluso mayor al de muchos seguidores fíales de mi padre —Hiso una leve pausa —Pero eso no quita el hecho de que desconfié de una persona con un poder desconocido.

—Ya veo —Suspiro —Entonces si no me quieres llevar —Hiso una pequeña pausa —Te obligare a hacerlo.

Sin previo aviso y en menos de un segundo una descomunal cantidad de chakra rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto haciendo caer sobre sus rodillas a Michael.

—¿Estás preparado para llevarme? —Pregunto con calma.

Michael dirigió la vista hacia el rubio asombrado por el poder que estaba sintiendo. Era muy diferente a cuando lucho contra él y un leve temor llego a su cuerpo.

—Ya veo —Hablo con algo de nerviosismo —Entonces de verdad no luchaste con todo tu poder en mi contra.

Rodeando su cuerpo con su energía mágica sagrada logro levantarse con algo de dificultad.

—Pero esto hace que definitivamente no te pueda llevar ante mi padre —Su mirada se volvió seria —Luchare si es necesario hasta la muerte para derrotarte aquí.

—Está bien Michael —Interrumpió una vos femenina.

Ante la vista de ambos hombres una nueva presencia se mostró, revelando a una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga y risada de un color dorado. Su figura era voluptuosa y en su espalda doce bellas alas blanquecinas se mostraban.

Naruto pareció sorprenderse ante la imagen de la mujer, pues no había visto a una mujer tan bella, después de Hinata.

—Gabriel —Llamo con confusión —¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa amable a Michael, sin embargo este pudo distinguir claramente como al igual que a él, a Gabriel le estaba tomando fuerzo mantenerse en pie frente a Naruto.

—Padre me mando a decirte que está bien que traigas a este chico…

—Naruto —Le interrumpió.

Ambos seres celestiales dirigieron la vista hacia el rubio.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto —Continuo con calma —Pensé haberle dicho mi nombre antes a Michael. No me gusta que me llames como "este chico"

—Ya veo —Le respondió con amabilidad —Entonces, Naruto, mi padre dice que te recibirá.

—Pero Gabriel…

—Fue una orden de nuestro padre —Le interrumpió con una sonrisa —Yo también creo que puede ser peligroso, pero no podemos ir en contra de la voluntad del señor o caeremos.

Michael lanzo un suspiro relajo su cuerpo a la vez que el aura dorada desaparecía de su cuerpo.

—Muy bien —Hablo con calma —Te llevaremos con nuestro padre.

Naruto hiso desaparecer su poder para dirigir nuevamente una expresión seria a ambos seres alados.

—Bien.

Después de ser rodeados por una luz dorada. Los tres reaparecieron en un campo rodeado de nubes y lleno de luz. Los pastizales eran verdes y abundaba la naturaleza, era sin duda hermoso ante la vista de Naruto, sin embargo también pudo apreciar como algunas de las estructuras de su alrededor se hallaban dañadas o destruidas.

—Hace poco tuvimos una batalla aquí —Le hablo Michael —Cuando luchaba contra Leviathan y un ejército de demonios, los ángeles caídos realizaron un ataque sorpresa en el cielo aprovechando el hecho de que mi padre se encontraba débil y pudieron atravesar la barrera que normalmente los mantendría incapaces de entrar al cielo.

Naruto vio hacia los alrededores encontrando más edificaciones destruidas. Dirigió la vista unos segundos hacia Michael quien le había contado lo sucedido al notar la mirada curiosa en él.

—Ya veo —Hablo con calma —Es por eso que abandonaste a Arturo en el campo de batalla.

Michael pareció sorprendido ante las palabras de Naruto. Bajo la vista con tristeza al saber lo despreciable que fue su acción.

—¿Estuviste ahí? —Pregunto con una vos apagada.

—Solo pude llegar al final para ver como Arturo moría.

Michael pareció sobresaltarse levemente ante dicha declaración. Ya se imaginaba que Arturo debía de haber perecido, después de todo lo dejo solo en el campo de batalla contra todo un ejército y Leviathan, pero una leve esperanza aún permanecía en él, por lo que la noticia de su muerte tan solo pudo hacer que su corazón se llenara de tristeza, pesar y culpa.

—Es lamentable la muerte de Arturo —Hablo Gabriel con tristeza —Era un buen hombre con un corazón tan bondadoso que difícilmente encontrarías a otro humano igual, pero no fue la culpa de Michael.

Dirigió la vista hacia su hermano sabiendo los sentimientos que se desarrollaban en su interior en este momento. Dirigió ahora la vista hacia el rubio que caminaba a su lado.

—Michael recibió la orden de regresar para ayudar en el ataque sorpresa, pues nuestro padre se encontraba muy debilitado y estábamos siendo atacados por Barraquiel y Kokabiel, las elites de los ángeles caídos, junto con un gran ejército y el factor sorpresa, podríamos haber sido derrotados si no regresaba Michael con su ejército para ayudar, es más él mismo se siente bastante culpable así que…

—Tranquila, no lo culpo por la muerte de Arturo —Le interrumpió —Es verdad tal vez si no se iba Arturo no habría muerto, pero fue inevitable. Ahora mentiría si dijera que en este momento no tengo nada de resentimiento contra Michael, pero no lo odio, pues mi maestro me enseño que el odio solo trae más odio generando una cadena sin fin, por lo que lo único que hago es guardar este resentimiento el cual poco a poco se irá desapareciendo, sin embargo ahora mismo me veo incapaz de poder sonreír, pues Arturo era mi amigo, puede que nos hallamos conocido por poco tiempo pero llegue a considerarlo un gran amigo, mi primer amigo desde que desperté en este nuevo mundo, por lo que su perdida me duele mucho, asi que me veo incapaz de poder sonreír o hacer desaparecer mi expresión de pesadez y seriedad en este momento.

Ambos arcángeles se sorprendieron ante las palabras del rubio. Habían sentido confusión cuando le oyeron decir "despertar en este nuevo mundo" sin embargo ese sentimiento quedo opacado por las palabras que el humano frente a ellos había pronunciado, después de todo conocían a los humanos, y aunque muchos eres fieles seguidores de las enseñanzas del señor, pocos serian capaz de exclamar tales palabras y con tal grado de sinceridad.

Michael sintió como la culpa desaparecía levemente sorprendiéndose de que un humano pudiese causarle tal sensación, mientras que Gabriel sonrió pues podía sentir que este chico era en cierta forma parecido un poco a Arturo, alguien con un corazón puro y sincero.

—Además —Susurro —Michael no es el único que debe sentir culpa en este momento. Yo también siento la culpa en mi interior, pues de igual forma como Michael pudo haber evitado su muerte al quedarse, yo pude evitarla al llegar antes… pero si hay un verdadero culpable de esto —Hiso una pequeña pausa —Esa seria esta guerra.

Ambos se quedaron congelados por un segundo. Por sus mentes pasaron las palabras de Naruto cerca de un centenar de veces en un segundo.

Ambos serafines bajaron levemente la mirada antes de seguir caminando al lado de Naruto.

Naruto se encontraba parado frente a un gran trono sobre el cual se hallaba sentado un gran hombre de casi dos metros imedio con un contextura ni gruesa ni delgada y una barba mediana de color negro. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una especie de túnica blanca y e hallaba rodeado por una aura entre blanquecina y dorada. Definitivamente era la persona que vio fugazmente cuando despertó, pero había algo raro en él. Podía sentir una ligera sensación familiar al estar frente a este hombre, era una sensación curiosa que le recordaba un poco a kaguya y a él mismo, de hecho había logrado sentir algo similar cuando encaro a ambos reyes demonio. Ahora que lo pensaba de igual forma cuando lucho contra Michael y cuando conoció a Gabriel logro sentir una pequeña sensación parecida al elemento yin yang.

Abrió los ojos levemente entendiéndolo ahora. Dios era el que había creado tanto a Michael como a Gabriel y el hecho de que sintiera algo similar al elemento Yin yang en ellos era porque habían sido creados con algo similar al Banbutsu Souzou o creador de todas las cosas. Es decir que este tal Dios era una de los entes que se habían creado a través de los restos de su energía y el de Kaguya que habían quedado dispersos alrededor del mundo, sin embargo podía sentir que este no poesía toda la fuerza que tenía Kaguya o él mismo.

Lanzo un nuevo suspiro al entender ahora el origen de Dios y los Demonios, aunque era posible que ninguno de ellos supiera de este hecho. Bueno, eso ya no importaba, asi que se centró en el asunto por el cual había venido originalmente.

—Así que tú eres Dios —Hablo con tranquilidad.

—Mmm, ¿tu eres el humano que lucho contra Michael? —Hablo con tranquilidad —Efectivamente puedo decir que eres humano y no alguna otra clase de ser, pero el poder que mostraste realmente es misterioso.

Como lo había pensado, el ser frente a él desconocía por completo del Chakra a pesar de ser este el origen de su nacimiento.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas al venir frente a mí?

—Lo diré sin rodeos —Le respondió sin deshacer su calma —Vengo a sugerirte que detengas esta guerra. ¿Por qué no hablas con las otras facciones? Quizás con los demonios pueda ser complicado pero por ahora con los ángeles caídos podría no ser tan difícil, para así llegar a un acuerdo de paz.

Dios y los cuatro grandes serafines que estaban a su alrededor se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

—Esos es ridículo —Le respondió con seriedad —¿Por qué yo he de razonar con ellos? Soy Dios creador de todas las cosas, yo cree el mundo y la vida.

—No estoy seguro de la vida, pero el mundo existía mucho antes de que tu nacieras.

Nueva sorpresa y confusión lleno a todos.

—Explícate —Ordeno Dios algo alterado.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto, un humano que habitaba en este mundo cuando existían las naciones elementales, y u testigo de cómo la humanidad se extinguió debido a la guerra que libramos contra un ser llamado Kaguya quien busco destruir este mundo para después conquistar las demás dimensiones, es decir soy alguien que ha estado en este mundo desde mucho antes de tu creación.

—¡Ridículo! —Exclamo Dios con cólera —Este mundo siempre estuvo vacío. Fui yo quien creo todo y dio nacimiento al mundo tal y como es. No fui creado por nadie, yo siempre estuve presente.

Naruto suspiro ante dichas palabras. Nunca pensó que este tal Dios fuese alguien tan arrogante, eso de hecho haría difícil el hablar con él.

—Bien —Hablo con calma —Eres libre de creer lo que desees, pero al menos no puedes entender que esta guerra es absurda.

—Que palabras más impertinentes —Exclamo con enojo —Esta guerra se libra para proteger a mis creaciones, los humanos de los demonios quienes devoran sus almas y de mis creaciones fallidas que guían lejos de mis enseñanzas a los humanos.

—Los demonios son una cosa, pero los ángeles caídos solo viven de acuerdo a sus propias creencias, es verdad que puede que algunos se hayan vuelto arrogantes o menosprecien a los humanos, pero querer exterminarlos solo porque no siguen tus pensamiento y aparatan a los demás de ellas diciéndoles que pueden vivir como ellos crean mejor, es algo totalmente estúpido.

—¡Hereje! —Grito con fuerza —Mis enseñanzas son absolutas, no hay otro camino además de ellas, pues sin su existencia los humanos solo conocerían maldad y corrupción en sus corazones.

—Puede ser verdad que los humanos pueden actuar de forma horrible y poseer corazón llenos de oscuridad y maldad, pero muchos de ellos pueden conseguir bondad dentro de ellos sin la necesidad de seguir enseñanzas de alguien. Esta guerra lo único que hace que todos sufran.

—Hmp, esta guerra es para proteger a todos sobre la tierra.

—Arturo me conto —Hablo con seriedad —Que a lo largo de esta guerra muchos humanos han muerto, han fallecido incluso más que antes de que empezara, y los humanos que aún siguen vivos tan solo sufren penurias y duermen con el miedo de poder morir al día siguiente, es más muchos de ellos ni siquiera saben realmente de esta guerra. Dices que los proteges a todos, pero según se has dejado morir a muchos inocentes que se vieron envueltos en los diversos enfrentamientos y no solo ellos.

Dirigió la vista hacia los ángeles alrededor quienes observaban y escuchaban todo con asombro y perplejidad.

—Incluso tus hijos más cercanos a los que todos llaman ángeles. No han muerto ya una gran cantidad de ellos, no te duele verlos caer en el campo de batalla.

Todos los presentes se asombraron más. Ciertamente muchos, sobre todo los serafines lamentaban cada muerte de sus hermanos y ya no deseaban ver morir a más de ellos, pero nunca se atrevieron a cuestionar las decisiones o los motivos de su padre.

—No sería mejor —Continuo —¿Detener esta guerra y llegar a un acuerdo de paz? Sé que podría ser difícil mantener dicha paz a través de los años, pero de seguir con esta guerra solo morirán todos antes de poder concluirla. Evitar más muertes, evitar más sufrimiento. ¡Detener la guerra es la mejor forma de lograrlo en este momento!

—¡Absurdo! —Grito con enojo —Te deje venir a i interesado en lo que una existencia desconocida como tu tendría que decirme, pero si solo vas a blasfemar frente a mi lo mejor sería exterminarte en este instante.

Un aura entre blanquecina y dorada cubrió el cuero de Dios alarmando un poco a sus creaciones quienes vieron con duda a Naruto.

—¡Maldición, como puedes ser tan estúpido!.

Libero su poder haciendo que una gran cantidad de energía rodease su cuerpo y liberando una presión que incluso afecto levemente a Dios, quien se sorprendió levemente al conocer el poder del rubio, mas nunca se enteró de que en realidad esta no era ni la mitad del poder que contenía Naruto.

Los cuatro serafines se sobresaltaron inmensamente ante el poder liberado por Naruto, llenándose de inquietud ante lo que podría suceder a continuación.

—Mi amigo murió por esta estúpida guerra, y lo peor de todo es que lo hiso sin dudar jamás de que lo hacía por el Dios que protegía a la humanidad. No me importa ninguna delas tres facciones ni tampoco estoy interesado en inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, pero… ¿¡Como rayos esperas que me quede tranquilo cuando mi amigo ha muerto!?

El poder y la presión aumento más haciendo que los serafines tuviesen que inclinarse levemente.

—Maldición —Suspiro cansado.

Hiso desaparecer su poder confundiendo un poco a los presentes quienes creían que una inevitable lucha sucedería.

—Es inútil hablar contigo —Su mirada se afilo —Incluso si hablara con las otras facciones, por lo que pude ver los demonios no se detendrán, y aunque los ángeles caídos pensaran en hacerlo contigo y los demonios siendo como son sería inútil.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, ante la vista de todos, Naruto desaprecio sin dejar rastros.

Naruto salía de la capilla con una expresión seria. El cielo aún era cubierto por la capa oscura de la noche e iluminada por varias estrellas.

—Entonces… ¿de qué hablaste con ese viejo terco? —Le pregunto una vos serena con un leve toque de gracia.

Naruto se detuvo. Su expresión se mantuvo seria mientras se giraba hacia un lado para ver apoyada en una de las paredes de la capilla a un hombre alto de ojos violeta. Su cabello era negro a excepción de la parte delantera que era de un color amarillo.

—Si no me equivoco eres el líder de los ángeles caídos —hablo con calma.

—Mi nombre es Azazel —Pronuncio con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tus alas?

—Las llevo ocultas —Le respondió con tranquilidad —Vamos, no pensaras que me paseo por ahí entre los humanos mostrando mis alas, ¿verdad?

—Pensé que Dios era tu enemigo número uno, sin embargo estas aquí cerca de una capilla que sirve como conector a lo que ustedes llaman cielo.

—Bueno, tengo una pequeña base cerca de aquí. Ya sabes, mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca —Le respondió sin importancia —Te vi entrar aquí y luego irte al cielo con Michael y Gabriel por lo que sentí curiosidad. Entonces ¿de qué hablaste con ese viejo terco? ¿Acaso te has unido a la facción de Dios? Espero que no pues por la energía que sentí eso sería problemático.

—Si quieres un tipo despreocupado —Suspiro —Bien, tienes razón en decir que Dios es un viejo terco. De casualidad, tu considerarías detener esta estúpida guerra y llegar a un tratado de paz.

Azazel vio con sorpresa a Naruto por unos segundos antes de esbozar una sonrisa y dar unas cuantas carcajadas.

—Jajaja, ¿no me digas que fuiste a hablar sobre ello con Dios? Jajaja, realmente eres un hico interesante —Hiso una pequeña pausa —Ciertamente es una propuesta interesante, la verdad ya no quiero ver caer a más compañeros.

Naruto vio con más atención al ángel caído pensando que tal vez este atendería.

—Pero eso es imposible de lograr —Continúo con una sonrisa —Muchos de mis compañeros ya han caído, además de que ese viejo no aceptaría tal cosa. Lo siento chico —Su mirada se volvió seria — Pero esto no se detendrá hasta que dos de las tres facciones desaparezcan.

Ante sus últimas palabras, Azazel desaprecio en un círculo mágico de teletrasnportación.

Naruto lanzo un nuevo suspiro.

—Eso pensé —Dijo con seriedad.

Se dio nuevamente vuelta. El sol finalmente empezó a salir por el horizonte mientras que Naruto avanzaba lentamente hacia el frente.

—Entonces, yo tendré que ponerle un fin a esta estupidez.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos. Bueno primero quiero disculparme por la larga espera. La verdad después de escribir el capitulo anterior empezaron fiestas en mi ciudad y pues me perdi un poco por el camino de la vida, pero eso solo un un par de dias, el verdadero problema fue que entre en ultimas semanas de clases en la Universidad y pues fue de locos y no tuve tiempo de escribir, asi que enserio disculpen.

Ahora quisiera pedir disculpas por si notan algunos errores en el capitulo, ya que no tuve mucho tiempo de revisarlo, pues empece a ayer a las 11 pm y termine hoy a las 8:30 am así que me arden los ojos y además no tendré tiempo por un tiempito por motivo de buscar un centro de practicas pre profesionales, por lo que si no lo subia ahora mismo tal ves iba a demorar un poco en subirlo, por lo que preferí hacerlo ahora ya que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde el capitulo anterior.

Finalmente agradecer todos sus comentarios que la verdad me alegran mucho y me motivan a seguir escribiendo, por lo que de verdad espero les pueda gustar esta capitulo que tiene más o menos la misma extensión del anterior.

Incipiet

Capitulo — 3

El viento soplaba suavemente. El cielo se encontraba cubierto por un velo nocturno y múltiples estrellas lo adornaban.

—Le pondremos fin a su existencia de una vez.

El sonido del aleteo de alas resonaba por todo el cielo, como una gran parvada de aves en un solo punto.

—Supongo que es momento de zanjar esto.

Sus ojos cerrados templaron levemente y su piel se crispo.

—Mis hijos pecadores y los abominables demonios. Hoy borrare sus existencias.

Suspiro. Sus piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo se movieron unos milímetros mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia el cielo aun con los ojos cerrados.

En medio de un bosque desolado, en plena noche, Naruto se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados mientras meditaba profundamente.

El sonido de choques de energía empezó a retumbar en el cielo sobre su cabeza a la vez que múltiples figuras aladas se alzaban chocando las unas con las otras continuamente en un obvio intento por derribarse.

Suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya? La verdad había perdido la cuenta, pues solo dos meses habían pasado desde su charla con Dios, sin embargo ya se habían suscitado más de cien enfrentamientos entre pequeños y medianos grupos.

Como lo había mencionado ya antes, él se proponía a ponerle fin a esta guerra por lo que había intervenido en cada enfrentamiento y detenía la pelea por la fuerza. Al comienzo los tres ejércitos no le ponían importancia a las intervenciones del rubio, pero después del primer mes sus acciones empezaron a molestar a los líderes de cada facción puesto que por Naruto no podían concluir los enfrentamientos o causar algún daño al bando enemigo, sin embargo por más que lo intentaran no podían evitar que el humano detuviera los enfrentamientos pues lamentablemente su fuerza había demostrado ser de temer, ya que incluso algunos de los generales que trataban de deshacerse del rubiales terminaban pereciendo o gravemente heridos, llevando así a la situación actual en la que cada vez que aparecía el Uzumaki en un enfrentamientos las tres facciones se veían en la necesidad de retirarse inmediatamente.

Naruto había pensado que al haber llegado a ese punto al final los tres bandos desistirían de pelear, pero para su pesar el número de enfrentamientos no disminuyo, sino al contrario, aumentaron aún más.

Lanzo un nuevo suspiro. ¿Qué tan tercos podían ser? Al comienzo pensó que solo Dios era el irracional y más grande imbécil entre los líderes, sin embargo los dos reyes demonio que quedaban demostraron no aquedarse atrás, incluso Azazel con quien ya había hablado en varias ocasiones después de que empezará a meterse en los enfrentamientos, a pesar de mostrar ser quizás el más racional, demostró ser asombrosamente terco en cuanto a seguir con esta guerra hasta el final.

Lanzo el tercer suspiro de la noche. Ya estaba harto, en este mismo momento, en este enfrentamiento a gran escala en el que parecían estar los tres ejércitos completos, le pondría fin a esta guerra, aunque para ello tuviese que romperle los brazos y piernas a cada miembro de cada facción.

Abrió los ojos y un leve brillo azulado de Chakra empezó a rodear su cuerpo a la vez que empezaba a ascender lentamente.

Lanzas de luz volaban por todo el cielo cruzándose con grandes rayos de energía. Pilares gigantescos de fuego, rayos, agua o tierra surcaban el espacio aéreo causando grandes estragos y temblores al chocar contra escudos o ser cortados por espadas de luz.

Así era el enfrentamiento que se estaba suscitando en este mismo instante. Hordas y hordas de demonios atacaban a ángeles y ángeles caídos que les igualaban en número. Chocando entre ellos se desplazaban por todo el velo nocturno creando así un escenario apocalíptico que cualquier humano podría describir como la batalla final descrita en la biblia, pero este campo de batalla no era lo más resaltante, no, la lucha de los ejércitos no se podía comprar al enfrentamiento que estaban teniendo los líderes de cada facción unos metros sobre las cabezas de sus seguidores.

—Resígnense ante sus pecados y acepten su castigo.

Dios voló a gran velocidad y lanzo un gran rayo de energía de luz en contra de ambos reyes demonio pero estos lo esquivaron rápidamente, mas apenas eludieron el ataque de Dios, Azazel aprecio a espaldas de Lucifer e intento contarlo en dos con una espada de luz pero fue bloqueado por el brazo cubierto de energía mágica del rey demonio carmesí, y antes de que el ángel caído pudiese realizar otro ataque tuvo que retirarse ente un golpe dirigido hacia él por Leviathan, quien a su vez apenas tuvo tiempo de crea una barrera para bloquear otro rayo lanzado por Dios.

—Rayos, sí que son persistentes —Hablo con un leve tono divertido —Si tan solo muriesen fácilmente toda esta guerra podría terminar.

—Entonces porque no mueres tú Azazel —Le respondió Lucifer.

Sin perder tiempo Lucifer lanzo un gran rayo de energía escarlata en contra Azazel, pero este lo destruyo con una espada de luz.

—Me encantaría aceptar tu propuesta, pero lamentablemente no estoy muy interesado en dejar este mundo.

—Pues nosotros tampoco.

Con rapidez Leviathan aprecia sobre Azazel dispuesto a encajarle un golpe con sus dos puños juntos, pero reaccionando a tiempo levanto su espada de luz para bloquear el golpe creando así una gran onda de choque.

—Entonces déjenme ayudarles a los tres a irse al otro mundo.

Dios levanto su mano. Al instante una inmensa cantidad de luz sagrada empezó a juntarse en su palma haciendo que sus tres enemigos lo vieran con algo de fastidio.

—Hey, hey, ¿vas enserio viejo?

—Pidan piedad y arrepiéntanse de sus pecados.

Una gran espada blanquecina se materializo en su mano alzada y una gran cantidad de energía se empezó a sentir desde el arma.

—Tch, maldito seas Dios —Hablo Lucifer.

—Entonces también iremos enserio —Comento Leviathan.

Ambos reyes demonio emitieron un leve grito y sus cuerpos fueron cubiertos por una inmensa cantidad de energía mágica.

—Jajaja —Rio suavemente —Ustedes sí que son problemáticos —Su tono era entre burlón y serio —¿Por qué no me la ponen un poco más fácil?

Al igual que sus contrincantes, el cuerpo de Azazel fue cubierto por una inmensa cantidad de energía y sobre su cabeza una gigantesca esfera de luz se empezaba formar.

Todo mundo batallando se detuvo. La energía que empezaba desprender de sus líderes era gigantesca y la presión generada estaba empezando a hacer caer a algunos de los más débiles. El mismo cielo parecía empezar a temblar mientras que por la mente de todos pasaba el mismo pensamiento. "Todo se podría decidir por este ataque"

—¡Pidan piedad y arrepiéntanse de sus pecados al morir!

Agito su espada hacia el frente y un gigantesco rayo de energía blanquecina cubrió casi todo el cielo volando hacia sus enemigos.

—¡Los únicos que morirán serán ustedes! —Grito Lucifer.

—¡Mueran malditas basuras! —Exclamo Leviathan.

Ambos extendieron los brazos hacia adelante para que rayos de energía de color rojo y azul casi tan grandes con el lanzado por dios fueran disparadas en contra del ataque de energía sagrada.

—¡Lo siento pero deben morir ahora mismo! —Grito con fuerza Azazel.

Extendió ambos brazos hacia los lados y de la enorme esfera de energía sobre su cabeza emergió una lanza de luz que cubrió casi todo el cielo para después salir disparada seguida de una infinidad de lanza más pequeñas.

El cielo brillo con tal intensidad que nadie fue capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. La energía de cada ataque era tal que muchos caían del cielo y otros temblaban ante la idea del choque de aquellos ataques.

—¡Suficiente!

Sin que nadie supiera como y cuando, unos segundos antes de que los ataques chocaran entre si un resplandor azul cubrió el cielo por unos segundos y en un instante todos los ataques desaparecieron, o al menos eso parecía.

Ante la anonada vista de todos, en medio de los líderes de las facciones se encontraba un chico rubio joven. Vestía con un simple conjunto de ropa que podrías encontrar en cualquier pueblerino humano, sin embargo, por más común que pudiese aparentar ser, todos los presentes lo conocían y sabían que de normal o tenía nada pues era el mismo que había sido capaz de obligar a retirarse a los tres bandos en contables ocasiones, sin embargo eso no era lo sorprendente en este momento, sino el hecho de como el rubio se encontraba con su brazo extendido levemente al frente de su rostro y en la palma de su mano abierta hacia el cielo se hallaba una pequeña esfera de luz que reflejaba diferentes colores. Muchos no entenderían que era aquella diminuta esfera del tamaño de una canica, pero los líderes y generales de cada facción lo supieron al instante. Aquellos inmensos ataques, no era que simplemente había desaparecido, no, pues en este mismo instante se encontraban ahí, comprimidos y controlados en un diminuto tamaño en la palma del más grande y misterioso humano que jamás hubiesen visto.

Suspiro una vez más en la noche, había llegado justo a tiempo. Unos segundos tarde y todo alrededor de kilómetros hubiese podido ser borrado del mapa, y eso involucraba a las tres aldeas humanas que se encontraban a unos kilómetros al sur del campo de batalla.

Miro a los líderes viéndolo con una mescla de confusión, asombro y molestia. Frunció el ceño al pensar que a estos seres no le hubiese importado aniquilar todo a su alrededor con el fin de lograr matara a sus oponentes y ganar esta guerra. Pensar que llegarían tan lejos como para ser así de irresponsables y egoístas, pensar que no les importaba ni un poco nada además de ellos mismos, bien, no estaba en contra de ello, cada quien era libre de pensar en sí mismo, pero que ello no les impida matara a tantas personas inocentes sin ningún signo de duda…

—Que absurdo —Comento con enojo.

Cerró su palma con fuerza extinguiendo la concentración de energía y una gigantesca onda de choque emergió desde su mano extendiéndose por todo el campo de batalla haciendo que muchos tuvieran que taparse los oídos por el sonido generado y que otros lucharan por mantenerse en vuelo.

—¡Esto es absurdo!

Encaro a los líderes con una expresión de enojo y seriedad a la vez que múltiples murmullos empezaban a correr entre todos los combatientes.

—¡Tú de nuevo, humano! —Exclamo Lucifer —¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir nuestra lucha?

—Así que realmente apareciste —Comento con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa Azazel.

—Hmp, humano insolente, ¿insiste en interponerte en el camino de tu creador?

En medio del caos Naruto miro a todos los presentes con seriedad. El enojo empezó a llenar su cuerpo, sin embargo se obligó a mantener la calma.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensan seguir con esto? —Hablo con algo de calma —¿Es que aún no pueden ver todo lo que están causando? ¿No pueden ver el sufrimiento de su gente? ¿no pueden ver el daño que les están causando a los humanos inocentes involucrados en su absurda lucha? Deben detenerse ahora mis…

No pudo seguir pues en un instante se movió hacia un lado eludiendo así el rayo de energía carmesí que paso al lado de su rostro y causo una gran explosión destruyendo una montaña cercana.

—Suficiente, no tenemos el tiempo para tratar con tus estupideces —Hablo con seriedad Lucifer.

—¿Tan ciegos están?

—Ya dijimos que no tenemos el tiempo ni la paciencia para ti.

Desde la derecha de Naruto Leviathan se asomó con su brazo cubierto de energía tratando de golpear la cabeza del rubio, sin embargo este lo esquivo con facilidad para luego apartarse generando algo de distancia entre ellos.

—Desiste de una vez de tus estúpidas acciones.

Naruto levanto la su brazo cubierto de chakra bloqueando así la espada de Dios, quien trato de cortarlo en dos desde su izquierda.

Cerró los ojos forcejeando con el hombre alto. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite al ver que ni siquiera estaban tratando de escucharlo.

—Ustedes… —Hablo con algo de enojo.

En un segundo agito su brazo con fuerza repeliendo el arma de Dios y antes de que este siquiera pudiera reaccionar encajar un golpe en el rostro del creador de todo haciéndolo retroceder unos metros y con la misma rapidez desapareció para reaparecer al lado de lucifer y mandarle una patada que lo hizo salir disparado hacia atrás, para que de la misma forma apareciera sobre Leviathan y con un golpe lo hiciera descender varios metros con un punzante dolor en su cabeza.

—Sorprendente ciertamente.

Con rapidez Naruto intercepto la espada de luz de Azazel quien trato de sorprenderlo desde arriba.

—Incluso tu Azazel.

—Lo siento Naruto, pero como te dije antes, esta guerra ha avanzado mucho y varios de mis amigos y colegas ya han caído, con ello es imposible que simplemente me detenga.

—¿Cómo pueden ser tan tercos? —Menciono con algo de enojo comprimido.

Sin que supiera en que momento Azazel sintió un agudo dolor en su abdomen antes de salir disparado hacia atrás por un golpe del rubio.

Naruto se quedó quito nuevamente. Los cuatro líderes se empezaron a reunir nuevamente rodeándolo lentamente.

Ambos reyes demonio lo veían con furia mientras algo de sangre resbalaba de sus labios torcidos por el enojo. Dios lo observaba con una mescla de enojo y seriedad, mientras que Azazel mantenía una sonrisa entre nerviosa y divertida.

—¿Cómo te atreves maldito humano? —Hablo Lucifer.

—Pensar que te atreverías a levantar tu mano en mi contra —Hablo Dios —Debo castigar tus actos.

—Jajaja, parece que esto solo se complica más.

Los cuatro rodearon sus cuerpos de una gran cantidad de energía preparándose para la lucha. Ninguno había dicho nada, ya sea por orgullo, por terquedad, necedad o simplemente por instinto, pero en este momento los cuatro en vez de querer pelear entre sí, sabían que debían primero eliminar a la principal amenaza frente a ellos. No lo reconocían y quizás nunca lo harían, pero consciente o inconscientemente en este mismo instante empezarían a luchar juntos contra un solo adversario.

—Ustedes…

Los cuatro desaparecieron empezando su ataque. Naruto bloqueo con su puño el rayo de energía de Lucifer ara después esquivar la estocada de Dios y girar hacia un lado evitando ser golpeado por el puño de Leviathan, solo para después bloquear con su brazo la espada de Azazel.

—Ustedes…

Volo más alto en una especie de moral esquivando un nuevo ataque de Dios y levanto su brazo izquierdo el cual choco contra la espada de luz de Azazel, de igual formo levanto su brazo derecho bloqueando el puño y la patada de los reyes demonio, y finalmente con su pierna derecha detuvo el arma de Dios.

—Ustedes… —Enojo empezó a ser notorio en su tono —¡Malditos imbéciles!

Una llama de Chakra rodeo su cuerpo y en un instante repelió a sus adversarios mandando a volar a cada uno con un golpe.

—¡Les hare abrir los ojos así tenga que romperles los brazos y las piernas!

Sin perder tiempo se lanzó en contra de los cuatro líderes quien se repusieron a los golpes de Naruto de igual forma se dispusieron a enfrentarlo directamente.

Todos los presentes quedaron asombrados ante la lucha frente a sus ojos. Nunca pensaron ver a sus líderes luchando juntos contra un solo oponente, o al menos nunca pensaron que sucedería después del incidente con los dos dragones celestiales, pues nunca pensaron que otra criatura puede ser capaz de obligarlos a tal acto, sin embargo ahora mismo los cuatro líderes luchaban en contra de una sola entidad, en contra de un humano quienes creían eran los seres más débiles entre todos, y lo más sorprendente era que este humano por si solo estaba presionándolos al punto de hacerlos ir con todas sus fuerzas.

El nivel de asombro no se podía describir cuando cada ser presente sentía la energía que hacía temblar el mismo cielo con cada golpe, y observaban la destrucción causado con cada ataque fallido que impactaba contra la geografía del lugar.

—¿¡Qué estamos haciendo!? —Grito alguien entre la multitud —Nuestro padre está luchando férreamente en este momento, no podemos simplemente quedarnos viendo todo mientras el lucha con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos los ángeles vieron a su comandante general. Ante las miradas hacia él, Michael voló levemente más alto.

—Mientras nuestro padre lucha en contra del humano que interfiere en nuestra lucha batalla sagrada, debemos vencer a nuestros enemigos principales para lograr la victoria en esta guerra y cumplir con los deseos de nuestro creador. ¡Somos los guardianes y protectores de este mundo y de todos sus habitantes, así que luchemos hasta el fin contra aquellos que atentan contras las enseñanzas del señor y quieren dañar a los preciados humanos creaciones de nuestro padre!

Con un grito inspirado por las palabras de su comandante general, los ángeles levantaron sus armas dispuestos a seguir con la lucha. Motivados por la lucha de sus líderes y viendo las acciones de los ángeles, tanto los demonios con los ángeles caídos rugieron saliendo nuevamente a la batalla contra sus enemigos.

La lucha en el cielo se reanudo nuevamente. El choque de los tres ejércitos continúo creando así una gran fluctuación en el espacio tiempo ante el choque de todos los poderes reunidos.

Los cinco se desplazaban por todo el cielo chocando entre sí. Cuatro en contra de uno. Cada ataque hacia retumbar el cielo mismo y el choque entre los cuatro seres supremos contra Naruto creaban gigantescas ondas de choque que en varias ocasiones hicieron temblar a muchos de los presentes a su alrededor. Tal era la fuerza de los cinco que todos se habían alejado de ellos lo más posible pues apenas se acercaban un poco caían sin vida a causa de la energía desprendida o ya sea victimas del fuego cruzado.

—¡Maldito humano! —Grito Leviathan —¿Por qué no mueres de una ves?

Juntando tanta energía como pudo lanzo un nuevo rayo de energía en contra de Naruto, pero este con simpleza repelió el ataque agitando su brazo.

—Bien, bien, eres jodidamente problemático, pequeño Naruto.

Azazel envistió al rubio con dos espadas de luz en sus manos pero Naruto lo recibió de frente y, rodeando su cuerpo con chakra, ambos se enfrascaron en un intercambio de golpes bloqueando y atacando a la vez, sin embargo con agilidad Naruto eludió el último ataque de Azazel y formando un rasengan en su mano izquierda encajo el jutsu en el abdomen del ángel caído el cual salió disparado hacia atrás emitiendo un pequeño grito.

—Los problemáticos son ustedes que no son capaces de entender lo ridícula que es su lucha.

—¡Cállate maldito humano!

Lucifer voló hacia estar al frente de Naruto y lanzo un rayo d energía a quema ropa, no obstante antes de que el rayo pudiese impactar por completo Naruto concentro chakra y creo una barrera haciendo así que la energía mágica explotara y Lucifer saliera despedido hacia atrás con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

—Finalmente bajaste la guardia.

Dios apareció a espalda de Naruto y con un rápido movimiento horizontal trato de cortarlo, pero tan solo consiguió rebanar una imagen residual del rubio el cual reapareciendo a espalda de Dios lanzo una patada que hiso doblar a Dios quien lanzo una queja de dolor antes de volar varios metros.

La lucha se detuvo por unos momentos mientras los cuatro líderes se reagrupaban. Ambos reyes demonios tenían múltiples heridas y sangraban levemente, mientras que Dios y Azazel en un estado similar tan solo miraban al rubio con una mescla de frustración, enojo nerviosismo.

—¿Pueden detenerse ya? — Hablo con calma —Ya vieron que aunque me ataquen los cuatro no pueden derrotarme ¿Por qué no solo paran esta guerra y dejan de luchar?

—Tch, ¿Quién demonios eres realmente Naruto? —Hablo con algo de calma y nerviosismo —Es inconcebible que un humano que i siquiera posee una Sacred Gear posea tal poder, no, incluso alguien con un Sacred Gear podría ser tan fuerte.

Azazel observaba con nerviosismo al rubio, incluso hablando sinceramente podía decir que sentía algo de miedo del oven, y no era para menos, pues ellos, los cuatro líderes de las tres facciones estaban luchando contra él con todas sus fuerzas y aun así no había logrado siquiera encajarle un solo golpe, y no solo eso, sino que los cuatro estaban heridos y obviamente cansados, mientras que Naruto estaba intacto e incluso respiraba con tranquilidad ¿era algo como eso siquiera posible realmente? Ni siquiera los dos dragones celestiales quienes habían demostrado ser seres sumamente poderosos habían podido vencerlos, quizás el dragón del apocalipsis o el dragón de del infinito serían capaces de tal hazaña, pero ellos eran seres considerados verdaderos supremos y jamás se involucrarían en su lucha, pero Naruto era supuestamente solo un humano, y aun así estaba siendo capaz de derrotarlos.

—¡Maldita sea! —Grito Leviathan —¡No importa si eres un humano o si tienes o no un Sacred Gear. No permitiré que te interpongas en mi camino!

Rodeando nuevamente su cuerpo con todo su poder se lanzó en contra de Naruto siendo seguido por Lucifer y Dios.

Azazel suspiro viendo las acciones de sus enemigos demonios. Bueno, ciertamente en este momento no importaba quien o lo que fuera Naruto, ciertamente era un hecho que si no lo derrotaban ahora mismo sería imposible continuar con la guerra.

Junto todo el poder que le quedaba y creo nuevamente un gigantesca esfera de luz sobre su cabeza del cual emergió otra vez una enorme lanza de luz, no, quizás esta era incluso más grande que la última, era sin duda la más grande lanza que jamás había creado.

Naruto vio como arremetían otra vez contra él. Cerró los ojos con pesar al notar como no se rendirían y seguirían con esta lucha absurda, bien, pues si ellos pensaban seguir entonces realmente les rompería los brazos y las piernas para obligarles a parar.

Junto una gran cantidad de Chakra y una llama de energía rodeo su cuerpo. Junto ambas palmas de sus manos frente a su rostro concentrando su chakra con él de fin de ponerle fin de una vez por todas a esta lucha.

—Acabemos con esto —Hablo con seriedad.

Se propuso a atacar, sin embargo en ese mismo instante sintió una gran presión sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos son desconcierto a la vez que una gigantesca grieta aparecía de la nada atrás de él.

Ambos reyes demonios y Dios se detuvieron de golpe y Azazel hiso desaparecer la enorme lanza de luz ante la sorpresa. La grieta se agrando y una gigantesca energía empezó a sentirse en todo el campo de batalla haciendo que cada individuo se paralizara.

—No… no puede ser —Articulo Azazel —¿Por qué?

Naruto se volteo sorprendido viendo la gigantesca grieta que se había formado en el cielo. La confusión y sorpresa lleno su cuerpo. La energía que salía desde aquella grieta era sorprendente, no sentía una energía tan grande desde que lucho contra Kaguya, bueno, en comparación de ella que había observado al Shinku en ese momento, la energía de ahora no era tan poderosa, sin embargo eso no hacía que dejara de ser sorprendente, pues desde que despertó en esta época no había sentido algo de este nivel.

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose llego a los odios de todos y la grieta en el cielo se ancho convirtiéndose así en una especie de agujero semejante a la de un espejo roto.

—La brecha dimensional —Susurro Dios con nerviosismo.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Articulo Lucifer con algo de miedo.

Naruto vio las reacciones de los cuatro líderes con asombro. Hasta ahora no había visto una reacción similar en ellos. Había logrado sentir el enojo, el nerviosismo, la ira, el fastidio, la irritación, el nerviosismo e incluso un pequeño miedo en ellos, pero siempre habían mantenido su soberbia, pero ahora mismo estaban casi paralizados.

—¿Por qué? —Volvió a articular Azazel —¿Por qué esta él aquí?

En ese mismo instante el cuerpo de Naruto tembló ligeramente en un menos de un segundo se alejó varios metros del agujero en el cielo, justo en el mismo instante en el que el cuerpo de un gigantesco dragón rojo emergía con velocidad desde el mismo.

No solo Naruto, sino que todos los presentes observaron el cuerpo del dragón que salió por completo desde el agujero. Su cuerpo media casi cien metros y la energía que emergía desde la majestuosa bestia era tal que nadie era capaz de mover siquiera un musculo de su cuerpo.

El dragón lanzo un fuerte rugido y a una velocidad descomunal se desplazó por el cielo, mas este no está simplemente volando por diversión o algo, no, pues al momento en el que este se movió, un gigantesco rayo de energía entre negruzco y purpura emergió desde el agujero. El rayo fue eludido por el movimiento del dragón rojo haciendo que pasara de largo hasta impactar en unas montañas a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo la explosión generada por la misma causo tal estrago que el gigantesco cráter creado era visible por todos casi como si estuviera solo a unos cuantos metros del campo de batalla.

—¿¡Ahora que rayos está pasando!? —Exclamo Naruto.

Casi como respondiendo a su pregunta, desde el mismo agujero en el cielo emergió con rapidez la pequeña figura de una anciana quien, al parecer, había sido quien libero el rayo de energía con un poder inimaginable, y sin perder tiempo, sin ver a nadie y sin decir nada voló a una gran velocidad en contra del enorme dragón rojo quien lanzo un nuevo rugido para seguidamente desde su boca lanzar un rayo de energía rojo del mismo tamaño que el ataque anterior, pero de igual forma que él, la mujer eludió el ataque el causo una nueva implosión de proporciones absurdas.

Ambas entidades chocaron entre si generando una onda de choque de tal magnitud que tanto el cielo como la tierra temblaron.

—¡El dragón del Apocalipsis y El dragón del Infinito! —Gritaron los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos.

Ambos seres se enfrascaron entonces en una lucha chocando entre y moviéndose por todo el cielo, matando al instante a cientos de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos alrededor como si fueran moscas que se cruzaban en el camino.

—¿¡Por qué están ellos aquí!? —Exclamo Leviathan.

—Maldición, esto ya no solo es problemático —Comento Azazel.

Ambas criaturas siguieron su disputa entre choques y rayos de energía, matando a miles de soldados de las tres facciones que nada podían hacer al verse envueltos entre la lucha de estos dos seres supremos.

—¡Ma.. Malditos monstruos! —Grito un general de los demonios

Con desesperación ante la muerte de sus compañeros se lanzó en contra de las bestias lanzando un gigantesco de pilar de fuego que impacto directamente contra la anciana.

—¡Lo logre! —Exclamo con emoción

La alegría duro poco en el demonio pues cuando el fuego desapareció la anciana se mostró intacta. El miedo corrió por todo el cuerpo del general demonio cuando la mujer dirigió su vista desinteresada hacia él.

Sin decir nada, la mujer solo movió su brazo y un rayo de energía surco el cielo desintegrando en menos de medio segundo al general demonio y a varios demonios más como también a varios ángeles y ángeles caídos que estaban cerca.

—ah.. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Lanzo un grito varios ángeles y ángeles caídos se lanzaron a tratar de atacar a las dos criaturas.

—¡Esperes, no lo hagan! —Grito Michael.

Fue inútil, sus hombres eran incapaces de escucharlo ante el miedo. Con todo su poder trataron de atacar pero al igual que antes tanto la anciana como el dragón rojo los eliminaron a todos con un simple movimiento.

—¡Maldición! —Exclamo Gabriel —Michael, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? A este paso todos moriremos en un instante.

Michael vio hacia el campo de batalla y se horrorizo al ver como todos y cada uno de los soldados de las tres facciones caían muertos como mosquitos ante las dos criaturas que ni se molestaban en prestarles atención y tan solo seguían luchando entre ellos.

—¡Rayos! —Grito —Hermanos, tratemos de salvar a todos los que podamos.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Michael, los arcángeles reunidos se movieron con rapidez tratando de detener y salvar a tantos ángeles como pudiesen. Al igual que los líderes Serafines, los generales de los ángeles caídos y los demonios trataban de hacer lo mismo.

—Maldita sea —Hablo Lucifer —a este paso todos nuestros hombres morirán. ¡Leviathan!

—¡Lo sé! —Le respondió con apuro —¡Vamos!

Sin perder un solo segundo los dos reyes demonio volaron a toda velocidad en dirección de las dos vestían luchando.

—No puedo permitir que mis hijos sean exterminados por esos monstruos.

Imitando a los líderes demonio Dios se apresuró en ir contra las dos criaturas luchando.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Articulo con desconcierto.

—Esos son Great Red el dragón del Apocalipsis y Ophis, el dragón del Infinito.

Naruto desvió la vista hacia un lado para ver como Azazel se posaba a su lado.

—¿Dragones?

—Si —Le respondió con seriedad —Los dragones son seres sumamente poderosos, pero entre ellos estos dos son los seres supremos con una fuerza inimaginable. Ya de por si Ophis el dios dragón solamente es un oponente que no podríamos vencer, pero incluso sobre ella Great Red es una entidad que si quisiera podría acabar con todos nosotros en un instante, pero ellos viven en la brecha dimensional entre los tres planos de este mundo, no entiendo por qué están luchando y mucho menos el por qué están aquí —Hiso una leve pausa —Solo puedo suponer que nuestra lucha durante toda esta guerra estuvo causando daño en el espacio tiempo y causo una grieta en la brecha dimensional.

Naruto vio con detenimiento a Azazel. Jamás lo había visto en ese estado, pues por lo general aunque estuviese herido siempre mantenía una actitud entre tranquila y animada, pero ahora mismo podía observar un genuino sentimiento de miedo en él.

—Esto es realmente malo.

Una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía el líder de los ángeles caídos en este momento.

—Olvida la guerra, si esto continua todo moriremos en medio de la lucha de esos dos.

—Malditos monstruos —Hablo Lucifer —Si quieres pelear háganlo en otra lado.

Juntando toda su energía lanzo un rayo de energía en contra de los dos dragones. Acompañando sus esfuerzos tanto Leviathan como Dios atacaron con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo sus ataques fueron caso como una picadora de mosquito para ambas criaturas quienes dirigieron sus vistas hacia ellos.

—Insectos —Hablo con una voz suave y tranquila Ophis.

Tanto Great Red como Ophis lanzaron rayos de energía hacia ellos, quienes tan solo pudieron sentir toda la inmensa cantidad de energía diciéndose imparablemente hacia ellos.

—¡Maldita sea, esto no puede acabar así! —Grito Lucifer

—¡Maldición! —Exclamo Leviathan.

Juntaron cada pisca de energía mágica que había en sus cuerpos en el intento de resistir el ataque.

—¡Yo soy Dios, creador de todas las cosas. No puedo morir así!

Agito su espada lanzando toda la energía que había en su cuerpo, sin embargo nada pudieron hacer en contra del abrumador poder de los dos dragones.

Lanzaron un grito mientras sus cuerpos eran desintegrados ante el gigantesco poder de los inmensos rayos de energía, para finalmente en menos de dos segundos desaparecer por completo sin dejar rastro alguno.

—¡Padre! —Grito Michael con desesperación.

Todos los ángeles lanzaron un grito ahogado ante la imagen de lo inimaginable. Los demonios cayeron al suelo ante la absurda idea de lo que acaba de pasar. Toda la fuerza en sus seres s extinguió ante lo que observaban. Este día, en este instante, con una irracional facilidad, los dos reyes demonio más fuertes y Dios, murieron si siquiera poder hacer algo.

—Tan absurdamente poderosos —Comento con asombro Azazel —Esto se acabó, no podemos hacer nada, aunque tratemos de retirarnos todos moriremos.

Naruto observo como los tres líderes murieron en un instante. Apretó los puños con fuerza, era verdad que esos tres eran unos imbéciles tercos e irracionales, sin embargo a pesar de todo en cierta forma se preocupaban un poco por los suyos. Él quería detener esta guerra, pero de ahí el matarlos a todos…

Dirigió la vista hacia el campo de batalla. Los ángeles lloraban con desesperación, los demonios caían al suelo sin fuerzas ante la desesperación y el miedo de perder a sus líderes y los ángeles caídos se resignaban muriendo uno por uno.

Apretó sus puños con más fuerza y una mirada de frustración y seriedad apareció en su rostro.

—Azazel —Llamo con calma y seriedad.

El ángel caído lo vio con confusión.

—Reúne a los tuyos y resguárdense. Dile a Michael que haga lo mismo con los ángeles y si es posible trata de decirle lo mismo a los demonios que queden.

La confusión de Azazel aumento ante las palabras de Naruto. Una leve idea de lo que haría Naruto se formuló en su mente, pero el solo pensamiento era absurdo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Que no es obvio —Respondió sin duda —Detendré a esos dos.

Los ojos de Azazel se ancharon ante las palabras del rubio, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Naruto simplemente desapareció.

La lucha entre ambas criaturas continúo creando estragos entre las ondas de choque en cada golpe y los rayos de energía que lanzaban.

—Desaparece Gread Red, y devuélveme mi silencio eterno.

Ophis junto una gran cantidad de energía y en un instante lanzo un gran rayo de energía en contra del Gread Red, quien lanzando un nuevo rugido respondió lanzando igualmente una gigantesco rayo de energía. Amos ataques iban camino a la colisión, sin embargo unos segundo antes de que chocaran entre sí.

—¡Deténganse de una vez!

Ante la sorpresa de ambos dragones, Naruto apareció repentinamente en medio de ambos ataques y extendiendo ambos brazos cubrió sus cuerpos con una gran cantidad de chakra.

Tanto Great Red como Ophis se sorprendieron un poco al ver como ambos rayos de energía chocaban contra las palmas de las manos del humano que había aparecido, pero lejos de ser desintegrado se quedó inmóvil reteniendo ambos rayos que luchaban con toda sus fuerzas por avanzar.

—Les dije que… ¡pararan!

Emitió un gran grito y sacudiendo sus brazos hizo desaparecer ambos rayos sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

—Mmmm, ¿Quién eres humano? —Pregunto Ophis con calma —Ser capaz de detener nuestros ataques con tal facilidad… ¿eres realmente un humano?

—Eso no importa ahora mismo. Su pelea está causando grandes daños y ha costado la vida de muchos de los presentes. No sé por qué están peleando en primer lugar, pero no involucren a otros en sus disputas.

—Hmp, la vida de estos insectos no significan nada —Le respondió Ophis —Yo solo estoy tratando de recuperar mi silencio eterno que se vio interrumpida con la aparición de Gread Red quien se adueñó de la brecha dimensional cuando salí por un rato.

—Jajajajaja —Rio con fuerza —Yo hago lo que quiero —Hablo con una voz gruesa y profunda —Estúpida anciana, no me fastidies, yo vuelo con libertad por donde quiero y cuando quiero.

Naruto vio al gran dragón rojo con desconcierto, ¿acaso era un niño rebelde o algo? Por alguna razón no pudo evitar pensar en los delincuentes callejeros que buscan pelea con quien los vea.

—No importan sus razones, están involucrando a otros en sus problemas.

—Tch, se sugiero que te apartes humano —Hablo Ophis sin mostrar emociones —Me has interesado un poco por lo que te advierto que te vayas si no quieres morir en medio de nuestra lucha.

Otro suspiro fue lanzado por Naruto, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con todos en esta época? Aunque sintiendo la energía de estos dos dragones podía saber que no eran creaciones resultantes de su batalla con Kaguya, por lo que posiblemente al igual que los demonios podrían ser seres que ya existían en otra dimensión y llegaron a este mundo por su lucha con Kaguya a través de varias dimensiones, pero determinar su edad era incierto, por lo que no podría decir si eran seres existentes desde su época o si nacieron después, aunque bueno, eso no importaba ahora mismo.

—Lo siento, pero no me aparatare, si no quieren detenerse tendré que obligarlos.

—Bien, ya te lo advertí. Muere entonces.

Sin decir más Ophis se lanzó hacia el frente rumbo a Grear Red, quien no se quedó atrás ante el ataque de Ophis y de igual forma voló rápidamente a confrontarla directamente.

Naruto, quien estaba en medio de los dos vio con calma como los dos dragones volaban con rapidez hacia él. Cerró los ojos y junto sus dos palmas frente a su rostro concentrando su chakra.

—Al parecer contra ustedes dos, tendré que ponerme realmente serio.

El cielo tembló una vez más ante el choque de las dos criaturas y los asustados espectadores observaron pensando que el humano había sido aplastado, más grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo pasado unos segundos, ambos dragones fueron expulsados hacia atrás con fuerza para en unos instantes después recobrar el equilibrio y detenerse a ver con confusión como en donde había estado flotando el rubio humano ahora había una esfera de energía oscura.

—Pensar que utilizaría toda mi fuerza. Realmente son fuertes, incluso para obligarme a hacer esto.

Ambos criaturas escucharon la vos que salía desde la esfera oscura. Ambos abrieron los ojos levemente al sentir una fuerte onda de energía que corrió por todo el cielo a la vez que la esfera desaparecía.

—Bien, entonces…

Ante la vista de todos Naruto se presentaba. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una túnica entre gris y blanca de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho y nueve magatanas pequeñas de color rojo en la espalda, su cabello había crecido hasta su cintura tornándose de un color gris con líneas rubias, alrededor de sus ojos se formaron sombras negras y su mano izquierda sostenía un bastón doble anillado de estilo budista y seis esferas negras flotaban a su espalda.

Tanto Ophis y Great Red observaron a Naruto, pero no por la apariencia, sino porque sin si quiera que el rubio tuviese que expulsar su energía, podían sentir un inmenso poder desprender de su cuerpo, tan grande como para equipararse fácilmente al de ellos, y eso era sin que él hiciera si quiera algún movimiento.

—Luchare enserio —Completo su frase.

—Ya veo —Hablo Ophis.

—Jajajajajaja —Rio —Malditos, quieren darme ordenes ¿¡ahhhhh! Ninguno evitara que haga lo que quiera.

—Recuperare mi silencio eterno.

Sin decir una sola palabra más en un instante el cuerpo de Ophis cambio adoptando la forma de un gran dragón blanco, que aunque más pequeño que Great Red, seguía siendo bastante imponente.

Los tres se quedaron viendo los unos a los otros mientras grandes cantidades de energía empezaban a ser desprendidos de sus cuerpos empezando a manifestarse en llamas alrededor de sus cuerpos que ascendían lentamente hasta nublar el cielo entero.

Todos los presentes observaban anonadados como los tres entes liberaran su poder que alcanzaba límites inimaginables jamás soñados por alguno de ellos, sin embargo la principal sorpresa era el humano junto a los dos dragones, es decir, una cosa eran Great Red y Ophis, criaturas supremas conocidas por todos, pero el tercer individuo se suponía que era solo un humano, si bien era verdad había demostrado ser fuerte, de hecho demasiado fuerte para un humano, de por si su fuerza ya era anormal e irracional, pero de alguna u otra forma seguía calzando dentro de lo que se podría decir aceptable, o creíble, pero ahora estaba totalmente fuera de su imaginación, igualándose a las dos criaturas más poderosas existentes en todas las dimensiones.

—Escúchenme, ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos.

Todos dirigieron la vista hacia Azazel que había aparecido de la nada frente a todos.

—En este momento se librara una lucha inimaginable. El humano llamado Naruto luchara contra las dos existencias más fuertes para detenerlos, así que todos busquen refugio donde se si no quieren morir en un instante cuando la lucha estalle.

—Azazel —Le llamo Michael —¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Es como lo oyes —Le respondió con rapidez —Naruto me dijo que detendrá a esos dos y que simplemente nos dediquemos a tratar de sobrevivir.

—¿Va a lucha contra ellos? Eso es abs….

No pudo continuar pues vio nuevamente la escena frente a sus ojos y simplemente no pudo continuar. Ciertamente el rubio demostraba tener un poder inimaginable para él en estos momentos. ¿Y se supone que es humano? La duda y la confusión empezó a surgir en su mente y entonces recordó la conversación que tuvo una vez el rubio con su padre.

Michael cerro los ojos por unos segundos antes de observa r a Azazel otra vez.

—Todo esto es simplemente absurdo.

—¿Y crees que no lo sé? —Le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ambos dragonees avanzaron rápidamente pero Naruto viviendo su Shakujou creo una pared invisible de chakra que repelió a ambas criaturas quienes fueron empujadas hacia atrás. Al instante siguiente Naruto extendió sus brazos y dos de las esferas de su espalda salieron como balas impactando una en Ophis quien ahogó un grito antes de salir disparada hacia atrás y partir una montaña a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo Great Red logro bloquear la esfera con una de sus alas y a una gran velocidad golpeo con una de sus garras a Naruto quien bloqueo con sus brazos en cruz pero aun así salió disparado hacia el suelo, pero en ese instante Gread Red recibió un rayo de energía disparado por Ophis quien regreso a una velocidad cegadora, haciendo lanzar un rugido de dolor al dragón rojo.

Naruto se elevó nuevamente a gran velocidad impactando un golpe directo de su Shakujou en el mentón de Ophis quien retrocedió con dolor pero reaccionando rápidamente contraataco con un golpe de su cola que fue bloqueado por el bastón de Naruto, no obstante ambos se separaron esquivando un rayo de energía lanzado por Great Red.

Los tres empezaron a desplazarse por todo el cielo chocando entre si causando retumbar el cielo y agitarse el suelo con cada onda de choque.

Dos rayos de energía se dirigieron hacia Naruto, pero las esferas de su espalda se movieron a gran velocidad adoptando la forma de un muro y bloqueando con facilidad los rayos los cuales desaparecieron al instante.

—Bien, probemos esto.

Realizo varias secuencias de sellos de manos a una velocidad imposible para un humano, para luego inflar su pecho y expulsar un mar de fuego desde su boca que se dirigió a gran velocidad en contra de los dos dragones, quienes confiadas de resistir simple fuego recibieron el ataque directamente, mas fue un grave error pues rugieron de dolor ante la abrumadora llamara que ardía como nada que hubiesen sentido antes, pues el fuego estaba recubierto por el chakra de Naruto.

—Maldito enano.

Great Red agito sus alas con fuerza dispersando el fuego y se impulsó con fuerza contra Naruto que bloqueo su envestida con su shakujou y después lanzo sus esferas en contra de Ophis quien venía con la intención de golpear a ambos.

Así continuo la titánica batalla en donde cada golpe destruía montañas enteras a cientos de kilómetros y cada choque entre los seres partía el suelo creando grietas inmensas y cada ataque era capaz de dividir el cielo en dos.

Aprovechando una apertura Naruto junto sus manos cientos de cadenas blancas salieron de su cuerpo logrando amordazar a ambos dragones quienes se empezaron a agitar con fuerza tratando de liberarse.

—Ahora.

El Uzumaki volvió a juntar ambas palmas de sus manos y las seis esferas oscuras empezaron a dividirse formando miles de estacas que volaron en contra de los dragones, quien rugieron de dolor ante el impacto, pero no deteniéndose ahí se concentró y sin la necesidad de hacer sellos inflo su pecho para seguidamente expulsar otro mar de fuego, a la ves que sobre los dos dragones se formaban gigantescas nubes de tormenta de las cuales emergieron varios enormes rayos contra las bestias.

—Aun no termino.

A la derecha e izquierda del rubio empezó a juntarse grandes cantidades de agua que seguidamente salieron disparadas como enormes balas de presión que impactaron en contra de Gread Red y Ophis.

Ambas criaturas lanzaron ensordecedores rugidos de dolor ante todos los ataques que habían llegado prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Una fuerte explosión resonó por el cielo y una cortina de humo envolvió a los dos dragones.

—¿Fue suficiente? —Susurro para si mismo Naruto.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como sus cadenas eran destrozadas. Una fuerte corriente de aire repentina generada por el batir de las alas de Grear Red disipo en un instante el humo revelando al gran dragón rojo con algunas heridas menores en su cuerpo.

Lanzo un nuevo rugido y lleno de ira se lanzó en contra de Naruto quien chasqueo la lengua y recibió directamente a l reptil, pero no la tuvo fácil, pues casi al instante siguiente Ophis emergió atacando también a Naruto.

Los tres se enfrascaron en una ardua batalla desplazándose por el cielo nuevamente, sin embargo en algún momento de la lucha, sin que ninguno de los dos dragones se diera cuenta la batalla había pasado de un, todos contra todos, a un dos contra uno atacando ambos dragones al rubio humano.

Los pertenecientes s a las tres facciones, o bueno, los que quedaban de ellos observaban el encuentro con una mescla de asombro, nerviosísimo, impotencia y un fuerte miedo. Los más jóvenes solo podían temblar al contemplar una fuerza abrumadora más allá de su imaginación, mientras que los mayores y generales mostraban asombro, respeto y miedo.

Azazel observaba oculto tras una barrera que había creado con la ayuda de todos los ángeles caídos que quedaban, aunque la barrera apenas y resistía y eso que solo se debía a que estaban bastante lejos.

Juraba que quería retirarse, pero el choque de energía entre esos tres hacia que la magia requerida para realizar los círculos de teletransportación fuese inestable y por ende imposible de realizar.

Sonrió de forma nerviosa tratando de ocultar su miedo para no alterara más a los que quedaban de sus facción. Esos tres eran verdaderos monstruos, es decir, ¿se podría si quiera llamar a eso una lucha? Eran tan solo un cataclismo plenamente dicho, o incluso algo más alla de eso. Sacudió la cabeza levemente ante la idea de que hace poco había estado luchando contra el rubio humano pensando que podría derrotarlo. ¿Qué se supone que eran esos tres? Su sola existencia es ridícula.

— _Esto se está complicando mucho._

Naruto se desplazaba por todo el cielo eludiendo y bloqueando ataques a la vez que el mismo atacaba a ambos dragones que en algún momento de la batalla había terminado atacándolo juntos, bien esto no era realmente un completo problema, pues aun podía manejarlo luchando seriamente, pero hasta ahora había logrado golpearlos incontables veces, de hecho los había derribado en más de una ocasión y ahora mismo el cuerpo de ambas criaturas estaba cubierto de heridas e incluso sangraban por varias partes, pero el problema era que ¡su fuerza no disminuía en lo más mínimo! Es más parecía ir en aumento ¿Qué rayos les pasaba a esos dos? ¿Eren monstruos con poder infinito o qué? Maldita sea, cánsense de una vez.

Ambas criaturas volaron encarando una vez más a Naruto, pero esta vez el rubio extendió los brazos hacia ellos y concentro gran parte de su chakra.

—Bonbutsu Souzou.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiese hacer algo, de la anda apareció una caja gigantesca de metal que encerró a los dos dragones.

Ambos lazaron furiosos rugidos y golpean con fuerza tratando de escapar, mas la jaula resistía imponente en contra de sus cautivos.

—Acabare con esto ahora mismo.

Emitió un leve grito y empezó a elevar su chakra formándose una llama gigante a su alrededor. Rápidamente en su mano izquierda empezó a formarse una gran espada en forma de ADN.

—Bien.

Una explosión resonó y la jaula finalmente cedió siendo destruida por sus presos. Ambos dragones emergieron rodeados por todo su poder brillando con gran furia y deseo de lucha.

—¡Vengan! —Exclamo con fuerza.

Los dos dragones volaron con toda su velocidad en contra de Naruto y a escasos centímetros de distancia el shinobi blandió su arma chocando directamente contra sus dos adversarios.

Todo fue cubierto por una cúpula blanca. El cielo, la tierra, todo a kilómetros fue eclipsado por una cúpula de energía blanca.

—¿¡Qué rayos es eso!? —Exclamo Azazel.

Puso toda su fuerza restante en reforzar la barrera pero fue inútil, todos fueron cubiertos por la cúpula blanca y sintieron una presión insoportable sobre sus cuerpos. Muchos colapsaron emitiendo gritos y otros apenas se mantuvieron. A pesar de estar a esa distancia fueron afectados por el choque de aquellos ataques finales, aunque la energía debía ser miles de veces menor a la del epicentro, aun así era inconmensurable.

—Padre mío, protégenos —Susurro Michael.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir el arcángel al ver como se acercaba la cúpula de energía resultante del choque de energía entre aquellos tres seres.

Cerró los ojos y puso todo el poder que le quedaba junto a sus hermanos para reforzar la barrera que los rodeaba.

Varios demonios casi se quedan sin respirar al ver como se acercaba la cúpula de energía resultante por el choque de aquellos tres titanes.

Todos los generales que quedaban, pertenecientes a los setenta y dos pilares pusieron todo de sí para reforzar la barrera que los rodeaba esperando poder salir vivos de esto.

La luz desapareció de golpe. Tan rápido como se formó la cúpula también desaprecio al retraerse hasta el centro nuevamente.

Todos los presentes al ver como todo había quedado en quietud emergieron desde sus escondites solo para observar como toda la geografía en kilómetros había cambiado, o mejor dicho ahora solo quedaba un escenario post apocalíptico desolado y árido lleno de escombros, cráteres gigantescos y grietas de los cuales no podías ser capaz de ver el fondo, pero lo más sorprendente era la imagen que se podía ver a la lejanía.

En el medio de aquel campo se podía observar la figura de dos grandes dragones tirados sobre el sueño uno sobre el otro estando Ophis sobre Great Red, y sobre ellos parado con imponencia, respirando levemente agitado, se erguía la figura de Naruto con rectitud.

Todo había acabado. Finalmente la lucha entre los tres colosales había terminado y Naruto había salido vencedor, pero ¿estaban los dos dragones muertos? Como queriendo responder de inmediato ambos seres derrotados se empezaron a moer con lentitud.

Todos se agitaron al ver como las dos criaturas lentamente se levantaban. Ambos tambaleaban y a simple vista se observaba que a duras penas y se podían mantener.

Naruto se acercó a ellos flotando a la altura de sus rostros.

—Con esto debieron haber entendido ya —Hablo con calma —Me hicieron tener que luchar con todo mi poder, pero aún me queda mucha energía como para volver a derrotarlos. Podría tratar de eliminarlos para evitar que vuelvan a causar un caos como el de antes, pero puedo notar que lo que llaman la brecha dimensional mantiene en equilibrio los tres planos en este mundo y podría ser un caos si se distorsiona, y en la actualidad puedo ver que los están muy ligados a esta brecha dimensional, por lo que no sé qué podría pasar si alguno de los dos muere, sobre todo Great Red, y además… —Hiso una pequeña pausa —Ese no es mi estilo.

Mostro una gran sonrisa levantando el puño frente a los dos dragones, quienes lo vieron de forma curiosa y confundida.

—Hmp, que raro que eres tío —Hablo con calma pero algo de enojo Great Red —Arreglares cuentas después.

Con lentitud tomo vuelo y con el movimiento de una de sus garras se creó una nueva grieta dimensional por la cual entro hasta finalmente desaparecer.

—Jajaja, igual que un delincuente callejero —Comento Naruto.

—Supongo que tampoco tengo motivos para quedarme.

Sin expresar emoción alguna, la forma de Ophis se fue encogiendo hasta aparentar nuevamente la figura de una anciana y sin decir nada un portar se formó frente a ella para que seguidamente empezara a entrar en el, sin embargo antes de que terminara de introducirse se giró por unos segundos para ver a Naruto.

—Eres interesante. ¿Cuál es tu nombre humano?

—Eh, que rara forma de preguntar ¿sabes? —Le contesto con algo de perplejidad —Bueno, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

—Lo recordare —Hablo sin ningún signo de emoción alguna.

Termino este intercambio de palabras el cuerpo de Ophis desaprecio en el portal.

Otro suspiro salió de Naruto. ¿Cuántos había suspirado hoy? Definitivamente mucho, bien, qué más da eso, al fin había terminado esa lucha agotadora, aunque aún le quedaba algo por hacer.

Movió la cabeza para ver como los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos restantes emergían de sus refugios y se acercaban lentamente. Al parecer aún quedaban bastante de ellos, claro habían disminuido significativamente, pero seguían siendo un número abrumador.

Vio hacia el campo de batalla. No solo todo había sido destruido, sino que, aunque muchos quedaron ocultos o simplemente fueron desintegrados por la energía, aun se podían ver un gran número de cuerpos pertenecientes a las tres facciones por todo el campo. Suspiro nuevamente y cerró los ojos concentrándose en sentir la energía natural, bien, al parecer las aldeas humanas estaban intactas, la barrera que había puesto cerca de ellas antes de luchar contra los dragones sirvieron después de todo. Lanzo un nuevo suspiro, creo que se estaba haciendo un hábito en él.

Se elevó más para quedar que todos lo vieran mejor y tomando un poco de aire hablo con fuerza y seriedad.

—Ahora todo ha terminado. Todos los líderes a excepción de Azazel han muerto en esta batalla y muchos de los suyos han muerto, ¿no creen que ya sea hora de parar esta guerra sin sentido?

Todos se vieron entre sí. Ciertamente esta había sido una batalla brutal y muchos habían muerto. Los ángeles aun sentían la pérdida de su líder y creador, al igual que los demonios sufrían la perdida de sus líderes, sin embargo, entre las tres facciones, algunos de los ángeles caídos tenían una leve idea de que tal vez al final de todo esto había sido ventajoso para ellos.

—Azazel —Le llamo uno.

Un ángel caído de mismo número de alas que Azazel se le acerco.

—Creo saber lo que estás pensando Kokabiel y la respuesta es no.

—Pero Azazel —Le respondió con algo de fastidio —Esta es una gran oportunidad. Ciertamente la interrupción de Great Red y Ophis fue un percance catastrófico al igual que la lucha que se libró entre ellos, pero ahora mismo ellos ya no están y es imposible que el humano no este agotado después de luchar contra esos dos monstruos, además los líderes de las otras facciones san muerto, es nuestra mejor oportunidad hasta ahora de arremeter y ganar esta guerra.

Naruto, quien había logrado escuchar las palabras de Kokabiel puso una expresión molesta, y expulso una ráfaga de Chakara que alerto y puso nervioso a muchos.

—Esta lucha ya no tiene sentido. Muchos de los suyos han muerto ¿y tan solo quieren seguir peleando? ¡Bien entonces, todo aquel que quiere pelear que dé un paso al frente y yo seré su oponente!

Nadie se movió un solo milímetro. Kokabiel tan solo tembló y retrocedió.

Azazel lanzo un suspiro y agito sus alas elevándose hasta la altura de Naruto y quedando al frente del rubio.

—Es verdad que esta lucha ha durado mucho. Kokabiel, no, todos mis compañeros ángeles caídos, escuchen mis palabras —Hiso una pequeña pausa —Puede que Dios, Lucifer y Leviathan hallan perecido hoy, sin embargo en el bando de los ángeles aun esta Michael, cuya fuerza no es para menospreciar, sin mencionar al resto de serafines que lo siguen, de igual forma entre los demonios aún quedan muchos fuertes generales pertenecientes a los setenta y dos pilares. Si seguimos luchando ahora tan solo seguirá una guerra sin fin y más de nosotros seguirán muriendo, además… miren a su alrededor, después de esta lucha, ¿no están ya artos de batallar tanto?

Todos observaron el campo bajando sus cabezas ante el número de cuerpos de sus compañeros esparcidos por todo el lugar, eso junto a la lucha que acaban de presenciar ciertamente había acabado con su espíritu de lucha.

Azazel se giró dirigiendo su vista hacia Naruto.

—En este momento yo Azazel, como líder de los ángeles caídos, anuncio un alto al fuego de nuestra parte y un cese indefinido de nuestra parte en esta guerra.

Tardo unos segundos, pero todos los ángeles caídos bajaron la cabeza acatando y entendiendo las ordenes de su líder, aunque entre todos, Kokabiel mostro un claro fastidio.

Otro par de segundos después Michael alzo vuelo hasta estará a la par con Azazel y Naruto.

—Ciertamente ha sido un ciclo sin fin de batallas. En este momento yo al igual que todos mis hermanos y hermanas sufrimos la perdida de nuestro padre y ya no poseemos ningún deseo de seguir luchando y ver caer a otro de los nuestros —Hiso una leve pausa —Yo Michael, comandante general de las fuerzas del cielo, asumiendo temporalmente en esta ocasión el rol de líder, declaro un alto al fuego de nuestra parte, y un cese indefinido de nuestra parte en esta guerra.

De igual forma de entre la fila de los demonios un hombre alto de cabellera rojiza y apariencia joven ascendió hasta la altura de Azazel y Michael, acompañado un poco más abajo por varias figuras.

—Concuerdo con el hecho de que no querer ver a más de los nuestros morir en esta guerra que ya ha durado demasiado —Hablo con calma y pesar —Por ello yo, Lord Gremory, líder de la casa Gremory de los setenta y dos pilares y general de las fuerzas del infierno, en representación de mi raza, declaro un alto al fuego de nuestra parte, y un cese indefinido de nuestra parte en esta guerra.

De tal forma Naruto sonrió observando como finalmente todo había terminado, y tanto los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos empezaban a retirarse en círculos de teletransportación.

—Creo que realmente tenías razón, Naruto.

El ninja desvió la mirada para observar a Michael.

—Esta guerra duro mucho tiempo y solo ha traído sufrimiento a nosotros y a los humanos a quienes supuestamente protegíamos, solo lamento no haber tratado de convencer a mi padre antes, así quizás el aun estaría aquí.

Naruto observo por unos segundos el rostro afligido del arcángel. Entendía sus sentimientos, después de todo el también conocía el dolor de perder a tus seres queridos.

—Bueno, todos cometemos errores y al final lo hecho, hecho esta —Hiso una pequeña pausa —Bueno eso no quiere decir que no duela lo que sucedió, es decir, ahh, bien, no soy bueno expresándome en estas situaciones, pero si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que hay que seguir adelante. La pérdida de tus seres queridos duele mucho, y ciertamente hay que aprender de nuestras decisiones equivocadas y arrepentirnos, pero nunca deprimirnos o echarnos la culpa, pues encerrándonos en el dolor tan solo perjudicaremos a nuestros amigos que se preocupan por nosotros y decepcionaríamos a aquellos que se fueron. Lo mejor es aprender y mejorar para así hacernos más fuerte y poder proteger a nuestros seres queridos en el futuro.

Michael se quedó en silencio unos instantes antes de finalmente esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —Le respondió con calma —La verdad ya no sé quién es el ángel aquí.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo solo soy un humano como cualquier otro que se equivoca un montón de veces y casi siempre mete la pata y se inmiscuye donde no lo llaman, pero oye, no es eso bueno, por lo menos yo jamás me he arrepentido de ser así y nunca me he retractado de mi camino.

—Viniendo de ti puedo asegurar que es cierto. Cuídate, tal vez nos veamos otra vez.

—Dalo por hecho. Seguro iré a visitarte de vez en cuando, después de todo el cielo me parecía bastante bonito.

—Jajaja, claro, estaré esperando con un poco de té.

De esa forma Michael desaprecio en un círculo mágico junto al resto de ángeles.

—Ciertamente eres bastante interesante, Naruto.

—Bueno, muchos me han dicho eso antes, aunque nunca he entendido el por qué.

—Jajajajaja, quizás eso mismo sea parte de tu encanto. Bien, ven a visitarme en algún momento y comparte conmigo unas copas.

—Jajajaja, claro, siempre he querido beber con un conocido.

De la misma forma que Michael, Azazel desaprecio junto con el resto de ángeles caídos dejando a Naruto solo.

—Bien, al fin termino todo.

Cerró los ojos mientras ponía una gran sonrisa.

—Arturo, mi amigo, ya puedes descansar en paz.

Ese día la larga guerra entre las tres facciones llego a su fin iniciando así un largo periodo de paz, una paz que muchos podrían llamar frágil o inestable con muchos actos hostiles aun cometiéndose en la sombra, pero paz a fin de cuentas.

Ese mismo día también Naruto decidió viajar por el mundo y después de unos años se estableció en una pequeña cabaña en un área desolada. De igual forma fue una o dos veces al cielo y hablar un poco con Michael al igual que visito en un par de ocasiones a Azazel e incluso fue al infierno, aunque al ver que este se encontraba en medio de una guerra civil regreso al mundo humano, y por varios siglos nadie supo nada de Naruto Uzumaki, sin embargo todos sabían que ese mismo día también había aparecido el ser al que todos llamaban la existencia más fuerte.

Muchos cientos de años después, en lo que la humanidad llamaba ahora siglo XXI. Un auto negro de lujo con lunas polarizadas se estaciono frente a un cabaña en el campo, en lo que sería una zona desolada e inhabitable en el mapa.

Del auto un hombre alto de piel blanca y cabellera rojiza bajo. Iba vestido con un traje elegante de color negro y unos zapatos finos del mismo color.

Del lado del copiloto bajo una bella mujer que aunque de apariencia joven, desprendía un aura de madures.

Ellos eran Sirzechs Lucifer, uno de los actuales cuatro reyes demonio, y la mujer parte de su nobleza, su reina Grayfia Lucifuge, conocida como una de los demonios más fuertes.

—Así que aquí es donde estuvo todo este tiempo.

El actual rey demonio esbozo una media sonrisa amigable. La verdad era que se sentía algo emocionado, después de todo el sujeto era una leyenda viva, incluso más allá de Gread Red u Ophis. No conocía lo conocía en persona y también desconocía su apariencia o personalidad real, pero varios de los demonios antiguos que participaron en la última gran guerra, incluido su padre sabían de su existencia, aunque su historia era tan antigua que de no ser por ellos en realidad muchos pensarían que es solo un mito, no, de hecho muchos de los más jóvenes realmente creen que es solo un cuento inventado por los viejos para asustar a los niños, sin embargo es sabia de palabra de su padre que de hecho era real, y por ello mismo es que lo había estado buscando, después de todo, alguien con su fuerza sería un aliado increíble.

—Tranquilice Sirzechs-sama —Hablo con sobriedad la mujer —Ni siquiera sabemos si esa persona realmente existe, después de todo su padre tiende a inventar historias a veces, o a exagerar los hechos al igual que muchos de los demonios más viejos, y personalmente creo que es ridículo que alguien así exista y más que nadie lo haya visto o escuchado de él en siglos.

—Vamos Grayfia, no seas aguafiestas, ¿es tan difícil creer que exista? Además ¿no te suena increíble?... la existencia más fuerte.

—Ese sin dudas es Great Red, a quien si se ha visto y puede haber testigos de su fuerza.

—Bueno, como sea, de cualquier forma lo descubriremos ahora mismo, después de todo tras algunos años de investigación finalmente encontramos su paradero.

Sirzechs camino con entusiasmo hacia la puerta de la cabaña, mientras que Grayfia solo suspiro ante el comportamiento a veces aniñado de su rey.

—No vaya tan rápido, Sirzechs-sama

Apurando el paso alcanzo a su rey que justo acaba de llegar a la puerta de la cabaña. Ahí ambos se quedaron viendo un pequeño papel pegado a la puerta. La hoja decía: "Lo siento, en este momento no estoy, me fui a un viaje para probar el ramen de todo el mundo

PD: No me esperen, puedo tardar algunos años si me pierdo por el camino de la vida"

Ambos se quedaron quietos viendo el mensaje pegado a la puerta por unos minutos.

—Sirzechs-sama.

—¿Dime Grayfia?

—Por el papel y la tinta puedo decir que este mensaje lleva aquí por lo menos unos cien años.

—Oh, ya veo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo la nota unos segundos más.

—Sirzechs-sama.

—¿Qué sucede Grayfia?

—No creo que vaya a volver por ahora.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Así ambos se quedaron viendo la nota pegada en la puerta de la cabaña.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos. Primero que nada pediré disculpas. Sé que ha sido una larga, pero muy larga pausa la que tome y muchas abran pensado incluso que abandone el fic, pero no es así. La verdad estoy a poco, poquísimo tiempo de terminar mi carrera y entre como practicante a una empresa, y pues estuve todo este tiempo, como se suele decir, pagando piso, por lo que estuve siendo explotado, asi que no mi vida era solo el trabajo, mi familia, mi enamorada y después dormir, dormir y dormir, aunque la verdad no tuve mucho tiempo para dormir tampoco jajaja T_T Ante mi horario con sinceridad no me vi en la facultad de poder organizar todas las ideas que tenía en mi cabeza para poder escribir aunque sea de poco a poco, pero el lado bueno es que ya estoy más estable por así decirlo en la empresa e incluso es posible que deje de ser practicante y me contraten: "bien, hurra por mi" ¡bien hecho!

Jajaja, bueno dejando mi historia de lado, la cual posiblemente a nadie le interese y existe una alta posibilidad de que se hayan saltado casi toda la primera parte de mi discurso, debo decir que gracias a mi esfuerzo ahora tendré un poco más de tiempo para escribir, no, la verdad no tendré más tiempo, pero si un horario más estable :D xD por lo que podre escribir y actualizar con mayor frecuencia, claro está, no será un capitulo diaria y posiblemente tampoco uno por semana, pero obviamente no será un lapso de tiempo tan largo como este último, nooooo, definitivamente serán plazos mucho más cortos.

Bueno habiendo dicho todo esto, me disculpo una vez más, y si aún gustan de querer seguir leyendo este, mi humilde fanfic, espero les guste este capítulo, que en realidad es bastante tranquilo en comparación a los anteriores, pero finalmente entramos ahora a la historia original del canon.

Incipiet

Capitulo — 4

Sus ojos empezaron a temblar mientras se movía ligeramente en su cama. Los rayos del sol que entraron directamente por la ventana impactaron directamente en su rostro llenándolo de fastidio. Emitió una pequeña queja mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente revelando dos zafiros adormilados.

—Ahhh —Suspiro —Tan molesto…

Sin decir más estiro sus extremidades y después de quedarse inmóvil por unos segundos dio un brinco levantándose de la cama. Este era un acto habitual en él, después de todo si no hacía algo como esto era capaz de seguir durmiendo todo el día y obviamente no podía hacer algo como eso, por lo menos no hoy, que empezaba su primer día de clases.

—Bueno, será mejor empezar.

Revoloteando levemente su cabello rubio y corto camino hasta la ducha dispuesto a despertarse por completo con la ayuda de un chorro de agua fría por todo su cuerpo.

A cabo de unos minutos salió se vistió con su uniforme escolar. Se dispuso a caminar hacia las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, pero antes paso por un espejo y se echó un vistazo.

Cabello corto de color rubio, algo revuelto pero de alguna extraña manera ordenado, piel entre blanca y trigueña, ojos azules y tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla y sobre todo, un cuerpo fuerte, bien trabajado y tonificado pero sin abultamiento de masa muscular, si, ese era Naruto Uzumaki, quien cientos de años atrás había sido nombrado como la existencia más fuerte, mas en la actualidad su nombre había sido olvidado por muchos. No era un hecho raro, pues se había mantenido en el anonimato ya por siglos. Bueno, no era algo que le importase de igual forma, después de todo él solo se había mantenido haciendo lo que quería sin preocuparse por mostrarse en público o por mantener un título que en primer lugar nunca quiso.

Después de aquella batalla que libro contra Great Red y Ophis, en la cual había salido victorioso y con ello logro poner fin a la guerra entre las tres facciones él se retiró a una vida tranquila en el campo.

Pasaron varias años y la sorpresa había llegado a él al ver como su cuerpo no sufría cambios. Cuando despertó en aquella época había pensado que su cuerpo se mantenía joven gracias al sello que había puesto Kurama en sus últimos momentos a su alrededor para que pudiera descansar tranquilo y no le dio más importancia, pensando que a partir de ahora empezaría a envejecer como cualquier otro humano normal dejo de darle vueltas a dicho echo, pero el shock fue grande al ver como esto no pasaba. Después de meditar tranquilamente se dio con la impactante verdad que ahora que se había convertido en una existencia como el sabio de los seis caminos con la completa energía de los nueve bijus en su interior su cuerpo se había tornado inmortal, no en el hecho de ser incapaz de morir, pues si era herido de gravedad moriría con certeza, pero el tiempo no le afectaba.

Aburrido ante el hecho de la inmortalidad, al cabo de unos años decidió embarcarse en un viaje por todo el mundo, pues una de las más grandes cosas que despreciaba de la época y el mundo donde vivía es que nunca logro encontrar alguien que vendiera ramen, así que decidió ir en la búsqueda de su platillo favorito por todo el mundo. Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió solo unas cuantas pertenencias y partió, pero más impactante que el descubrimiento de su inmortalidad fue el hecho de darse cuenta que en todo el mundo no existía algo como el ramen, por lo menos así era hasta que llegó a Japón, un país muy alejado al lugar donde había despertado. Se alegró de descubrir que la cultura de aquel país se asemejaba mucho a lo que alguna vez fueron las naciones elementales, incluso había profesiones como samuráis y ninjas, claro está, estos estaban muy lejos de ser siquiera la sombra de lo que debieron haber sido sus ancestros en la época de la que venía, sin embargo aun así era algo refrescante.

Se estableció en Japón por la nostalgia que este le provocaba, pero grande fue la pena al saber que incluso en este país el ramen tampoco existía; había si, algunos platillos que eran similares, pero no eran ramen a fin de cuentas, por lo que lleno de frustración y determinación tomo la decisión, si no existía el ramen, él mismo lo desarrollaría, y fue así como en los siglos siguientes se esforzó por perfeccionar el arte del ramen, plato el cual se fue expandiendo hasta llegar hoy en día en pleno siglo XXI a casi todos los países del mundo.

—Recordando viejos tiempos —Susurro mientras comía su desayuno —¿Que abra sido de las facciones?

Esta pregunta rondo su mente. No era que no se hubiese topado con alguno en todos estos años, eso sería imposible pues las tres razas se habían expandido bastante alrededor del mundo, en más, incluso a lo largo del tiempo descubrió que estas tres facciones no fueran las únicas fuerzas existentes, pues al parecer en este mundo habitaban otras facciones compuestas por seres de muchas mitologías que se habían formado con los siglos, sin embargo tan ocupado como estaba con su tarea del desarrollo del ramen, nunca se volvió a involucrar mucho en aquel mundo sobrenatural, pues mientras no empezaran algo tan estúpido que involucrara de forma injusto a otros nuevamente, él no se inmiscuiría en sus asuntos.

Ahora que lo pensaba que abra sido también de Great Red y Ophis. Su Cuerpo tembló levemente ante los escalofríos. Su batalla con los dos seres fue realmente algo de nunca olvidar. En aquel momento les había dicho a ambos que sin importar cuantas veces más siguieran el los seguiría derrotando sin problemas, pero lo cierto que eso solo fue para intimidarlos un poco y que desistieran de seguir. La verdad era que esos seres eran espeluznantes, pues si ciertamente el podía derrotarlos un par de veces más, eventualmente sería demasiado difícil y existía la posibilidad de ya no poder seguir luchando. Kaguya era más fuerte que ellos sin lugar a dudas, es más, ni siquiera sabía cómo logro derrotarla, ¿suerte quizás? No, el logro hacerlo pero exprimió cada gota de su fuerza hasta quedar en el estado de tener que reposar siglos para recuperarse por completo, desde ese punto los dos dragones eran inferiores pero sin duda alguna no quisiera volver a luchar contra ellos pue con lo tercos que eran no sabía a ciencia cierta qué pasaría si el no luchara con la intención de matarlos.

—Bueno, qué más da.

Tras emitir dichas palabras termino su primera comida del día y cogiendo un pequeño maletín salió de su morada.

En la actualidad se encontraba en la ciudad de Kuoh dentro de Japón. Una ciudad bonita y tranquila, aunque había logrado sentir la presencia de algunos demonios y ángeles caídos en la ciudad, no le tormo importancia, después de todo eso sería inevitable, digo nada más, las tres facciones se habían expandido por casi todo el mundo y había obtenido bastante influencia; además esto resultaba en ningún inconveniente, ya que hace unos años se encontró con un demonio y este no sabía quién era, así que llego a la conclusión que había sido olvidado, por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer era ocultar bien su energía y pasaría desapercibido sin problemas.

Ahora, el hecho de porque se dirigía a la escuela, pues su cuerpo no había envejecido en lo más mínimo así que él aun poseía una apariencia que rondaba entre los dieciséis y diecisiete años. Quizás en la época en la que despertó sería considerado un adulto, pero en la actualidad era visto todavía como un niño, por lo que siendo Japón un país donde las personas suelen hablar más de lo normal sobre otras personas, levantaría muchas sospechas si lo vieran de vago.

En temas económicos no tenía problemas, Naruto en la actualidad era por así decirlo millonario, pues los libros que había escrito bajo su seudónimo "Minato", sobre recetas de ramen eran los más venidos a nivel mundial por lo que a través de los años había logrado juntar una gran riqueza, aunque como a él no le agradaba vivir rodeo de lujos, se había conseguido una cosa normal y promedio de dos plantas en un vecindario tranquilo y común.

Con todo esto, para tratar de no causar inconvenientes decidió asistir a una escuela como un estudiante de preparatoria de primer año, escogiendo la acomedía Kuoh, pues era la que tenía el mejor nivel educativo en la ciudad.

—Entonces, vamos —Hablo con ánimo.

* * *

Camino con tranquilidad por el patio de la acomedía. Naruto era consiente que atraía algunas miradas curiosas sobre todo debido a su cabellera rubia y estatura sobre el promedio para un japonés, sin embargo debido a que sus rasgos no eran del todo muy alejados de los asiáticos, seguro daba la imagen de un japonés con ascendencia extranjera, cuya presencia no era muy extraña en la academia.

Siguió caminado pero un pequeño escandalo llamo su atención, por lo que dirigió su vista a su izquierda en donde logro ver a unos cuantos metros de su posición a un chico de cabellera café y de estatura un poco baja corriendo junto con dos chicos más siendo perseguidos por un grupo iracundo de chicas.

—Ese chico —Susurro —Siento que lo he visto en algún lugar.

A simple vista se notaba que el muchacho a diferencia de sus compañeros poseía un buen físico. Su musculatura no era exagerada ni muy notoria, pero Naruto podía darse cuenta por sus movimientos que estaba algo tonificada y trabajada.

Se quedó viendo unos segundos más al grupo hasta que el sonido de la campana que indicaba el inicio del primer periodo de clases lo regreso a la realidad.

Sin perder más tiempo camino con calma hacia el que debía ser su salón de clases. Siendo un alumno recién ingresado tendría que esperar a que todos estuvieran en el aula antes de ingresar así que se tomó su tiempo y camino con tranquilidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego hasta el su salón designado y con calma toco la puerta para que unos instantes después el profesor de turno asomara la cabeza.

—Oh, tú debes ser Naruto-Kun, ¿verdad? Espera unos segundos por favor, hare el anuncio a la clase para que puedas ingresar.

Después de eso el profesor volvió a ingresar y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

—Atención todos, a partir de hoy tendremos a un nuevo estudiante, así que por favor sean mables con él. Pasa por favor Naruto-Kun

Siguiendo las instrucciones del profesor, Naruto abrió la puerta del salón e ingreso con calma atrayendo la mirada de los estudiantes.

Muchas chicas susurraron pues Naruto, gracias a su cabellera y estatura, les parecía algo atractivo, no estaba, según ellas, al nivel del príncipe de Kuoh Kiba, pero seguía siendo bastante atractivo.

A diferencia de sus contra partes femeninas, muchos chicos vieron algo disgustados al rubio, más debido a la reacción de sus compañeras que por otra cosa, mientras que un grupo de tres estudiantes maldecían la llegada de un nuevo chico atractivo.

Suspiro algo incómodo. Desde hace mucho tiempo que se le había formado este habito de suspirar. Bueno, que se le iba a hacer. Se tranquilizó y dirigió una amplia sonrisa a todos, sonrisa que desde las perspectivas de las chicas se veía algo tonta pero tierna al mismo tiempo.

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Mi comida favorita es el ramen y adoro la actividad física, aunque soy algo torpe con los estudios, así que espero contar con la ayuda de todos y por supuesto llevarme bien con todos.

La presentación de Naruto fue bien aceptada por todos, o al menos eso parecía hasta que…

—¡Ohhhhhhhhh! —Exclamo con fuerza.

Todas las miradas, incluyendo la del profesor y el mismo Naruto se dirigieron hacia el chico de cabellera café sentado en la parte posterior del salón.

—Sen…Sensei —Articulo con algo de nerviosismo y asombro —¡Naruto-Sensei!

Todos quedaron algo confundidos por las palabras del chico sin saber a qué se refería dirigiéndose al nuevo estudiante de esa forma.

Naruto lo vio fijamente algo sorprendido. Su mirada siguió clavada en el extraño chico por unos segundos hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa.

—¿¡Issei-Kun!?

* * *

Hyoudou Issei. Un chico de ojos y cabellera café, piel blanca y apariencia común. Tenía una personalidad algo hiperactiva y poseía una gran condición física que lo llevaba a sobre salir en muchos deportes, tales como el futbol, el baloncesto, el atletismo y el kendo, claro está en este último era superado por su sempai Kiba, quien además era considerado el príncipe de la academia debido a su atractivo, sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que Issei tenía una condición física excelente, incluso a veces algo difícil de creer. Todo esto sin duda le podría dar la posibilidad de ser algo popular, sin embargo todos sus logros deportivos eran opacados por la fama de su personalidad pervertida que lo llevaba a ser odiado por casi todas las mujeres, esto sin contar que su grupo de amigos cercanos eran otros dos chicos igualmente de famosos por sus conductas pervertidas.

Pero hace poco este mismo chico, ante la sorpresa de todos, se había unido al club de la investigación del ocultismo dirigido por la considerada diosa de la academia Kuoh por su gran belleza y elegancia, Rias Gremory. Esto había sido una sorpresa, pues en el mismo club se encontraban otras personas igual de sobresalientes que la misma Rias, siendo Himejima Akeno, otra mujer igual de alaba por su belleza como Rias; Toujou Koneko, una chica menor que Issei por un año, considerada por su ternura como la mascota de Kuoh; y por último y no menos importante Yuuto Kiba, el príncipe de Kuoh.

¿Cómo era que un pervertido sin igual como Issei se relacionaba con estas personas? Era todo un misterio para la academia, pero la verdad oculta era que ninguna de estas personas eres seres humanos ordinarios, de hecho ninguno era siquiera humano, pues todos y cada uno los miembros del Cub del ocultismo eran en realidad demonios.

Rias Gremory era un demonio de clase alta, legitima heredera del liderazgo del clan Gremory perteneciente a los setenta y dos pilares, mientras que el resto de miembros era parte de su dignidad, nombre que s ele daba al sistema de piezas demoniacas que utilizaban los demonios en la actualidad para convertir a otros seres, mediante el renacimiento de los mismos, en demonios, teniendo a la pieza principal, el rey, como líder, siendo en este caso Rias.

El mismo Issei, había sido un humano común hasta hace poco, pero tras un acontecimiento suscitado no hace mucho se vio involucrado con ángel caído, el cual iba tras el Sacred Gear que al parecer residía en el interior de Issei. Este ángel caído femenina se había hecho pasar por un estudiante de otra academia y tras establecer una relación romántica con Issei lo asesino durante una cita, siendo revivo unos instantes después por Rias, quien utilizando las piezas demoniacas lo convirtió en un demonio, pasando así a ser parte de las dignidad de la diosa de Kuoh.

Este hecho era desconocido por toda la academia, quien eran humanos normales.

Issei, quien no hace mucho había pasado a ser un demonio, se encontraba caminando hacia el edifico abandona que servicia como base para el club del ocultismo. Las clases habían terminado hace poco así que se dirigía a ver a sus compañeros demoniacos.

Al cabo de unos minutos lego al edificio e ingreso con prontitud, pues sentía muchas ganas de ver a su presidenta y reina.

—Oh, Issei-Kun —Hablo con una voz provocativa —¿Cómo te encuentras?

La que le hablo a Issei era Akeno, una hermosa mujer de piel blanquecina y unos ojos y cabellera hermosa de color negro.

—Akeeno-san —Saludo con felicidad.

Era verdad que Issei adoraba ver a Rias por su belleza, y más después de todos los momentos eróticos que había pasado con ella desde el día que fue revivió como demonio, pero ver a la seductora y hermosa vicepresidenta del Club, Akeno, era también una dicha para sus ojos e instintos pervertidos.

—¿Cómo estas Issei-kun?

De igual forma el chico al lado de Akeno saludo a Issei. Se trataba de un apuesto joven de piel blanca y cabellera rubio, quien desprendía un aire de caballerosidad y elegancia de su cuerpo.

—Kiba-sempai.

Issei dirigió después su vista hacia el sillón dentro del club, en el cual se encontraba como siempre Koneko con una mirada inexpresiva mientras comía golosinas.

—Koneko-chan, ¿Cómo estas?

Ante el saludo de Issei, la pequeña chica peliblanca con cuerpo de niña solo movió ligeramente la cabeza como forma de saludar.

—¿y a que se debe el entusiasmo que noto en ti, Issei-kun?

Isseo dirigió la mirada entonces hacia la bella mujer pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en otro sillón rodeada por Akeno y Kiba.

Piel blanca y tersa, Ojos rojos y un cabellera larga del mismo color, con un aire de elegancia y madures a su alrededor. Sin dudas se merecía el título de diosa de Kuoh.

—Presidenta —Saludo con una sonrisa boba —¿Cómo se encuentra hoy día?

—Jujuju —Rio levemente Akeno —Ya pareces más tú mismo con esa expresión pervertida en tu rostro Issei-Kun.

—Pero que dice Akeno-san —Le respondió sin quitar su sonrisa —Soy alguien que sueña con tener su propio harén más adelante, es obvio que la perversión es una fuente de energía indispensable para mí.

—Jujuju —Volvió a reír —Ciertamente.

Ante la sonrisa de todos los miembros de su dignidad Rias no pudo hacer más que suspirar para sonreír también.

—Bueno, entonces Issei, es hora de que empieces con tus pedidos nuevamente. Recuerda que tienes que trabajar mucho para poder ganar adoradores y subir tu clase.

Issei se quedó callado ante las palabras de Rías. La verdad era que en la actualidad Issei como un demonio residen revivido, era un demonio de clase baja, para quien la única oportunidad para poder ascender y a un demonio de clase alta y conseguir sus propias piezas demoniacas, era hacer todos los pedidos que los humanos le lo llamasen le pidieran formando contratos con ellos. Era una tarea difícil pero bien merecía la pena por su sueño de conseguir su propia dignidad de puras mujeres bellezas y convertirse en el rey del haren. Pero en este momento otro asunto merecía su atención.

—Presidenta, respecto a eso —Comento algo dudoso —Quería pedirle permiso para ausentarme hoy.

Tanto Rías como los demás pudieron una expresión algo curiosa. Issei era un gran pervertido, pero también era un persona dedicada en cuanto a sus metas se trataba, así que él sin duda estaría poniendo todo su esfuerzo en el cumplimiento de sus deberes.

—Mmm, eso es extraño de ti Issei —Hablo Rías —¿A qué se debe esto?

Issei sonrió de forma normal, cosa que llamo más la atención de todos al no ver la característica sonrisa pervertida en su rostro.

—Bueno, hoy se ha transferido un nuevo estudiante a mi clase.

—Oh, hablas de Uzumaki Naruto, ¿verdad?

Akeno sonrió mientras preguntaba. Ella era la reina de la dignidad de Rías y por ende su mano derecha. Encargándose de la recopilación de información era obvio que sabría sobre todos los estudiantes de la academia, incluyendo claro está a los nuevos estudiantes integrados recientemente.

—Como se esperaría de Akeno-san —Menciono Issei con admiración —Está enterada de todo.

—Jujuju, bueno en este caso no fue muy difícil. Todos los estudiantes están hablando sobre él. El nuevo estudiante atractivo que podría quizás rivalizar con Kiba por el puesto del príncipe de Kuoh.

Kiba tan solo levanto ambos brazos mientras sonreía. No era que le tomara importancia al título que le habían puesto sin su aprobación asi que estos comentarios no le afectaban en lo más mínimo.

—Jujuju —Rio con ánimo —Como se esperaría de Kiba-kun, esto no te afecta en lo más mínimo —Su sonrisa provocativa y seductora siguió presente —Claro esta estos comentarios solo vienen de algunas estudiantes, ya que la mayoría sigue pensando que si bien atractivo, Naruto-kun no puede competir contra ti. En fin, la verdadera razón por la que todos hablan de Naruto-kun es por el aire de misterio que lo rodea a pesar de ser su primer día y ser mus amistoso con todos.

—Jajajaja —rio ligeramente —Bueno, así es Naruto-sensei.

Estas últimas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, siendo incluso Koneko atraída por ellas.

—¿Sensei? —Pregunto Kiba.

—Así es —Hablo con entusiasmo —Hace un tiempo antes de ingresar a Kuoh, yo era algo intimidado por otros chicos, fue por ese tiempo que me encontré por casualidad con Naruto-sensei quien ahuyento con suma facilidad a todos los brabucones. Me quede sorprendido por la fuerza de Naruto-sensei y le pedí que me ayudara, y por casi un año el me tomo su discípulo y me enseñó a defenderme, después de eso el tubo que salir del país diciendo que no sabía si volvería, así que fue una gran sorpresa para mi verlo hoy en mi clase como un nuevo estudiante, por lo que acordamos vernos en un rato para conversar un poco.

Rías y todos los chicos vieron con interés a Issei. No era común que él hablara con tano respeto y admiración por una persona que no fuera Rias, akeno u otra chica que le pareciera atractiva.

—Ciertamente —Hablo Akeno —Incluso antes de que te convirtieras en demonio, Issei-kun poseía gran habilidades físicas, incluso difíciles de ver en humanos comunes.

—Es verdad — Hablo Kiba —Incluso tus habilidades con la espada era sorprendentes para un humano.

Rías se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. La verdad ella se interesó en Issei por la Secred Gear que llevaba en su interior, el cual sospechaba era más de lo que aparentaba, pero apartando ello, también pensó en volverlo parte de su dignidad por sus excelentes habilidades físicas y de combate que había demostrado.

—Interesante —Comento Rías —¿Entonces las habilidades de Naruto-kun son iguales a las tuyas en ese entonces?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamo con apuro.

Rías sonrió algo decepcionada. Era obvio que no sería el caso, por las habilidades que tenía Issei, ella sabía que el poseía talento para el combate, incluso Kiba pensaba igual, pues de no existía otra explicación de cómo un humano podía tener dicha fuerza que bien, dentro del mundo de los demonios no era mucho, pero dentro del mundo humano era sobresaliente, por lo que aunque Naruto fuese la persona que le enseño, era razonable que Issei lo hubiese superado. Era una latina, si ese chico poseyera el mismo talento que Issei quizás hubiese podido pensar un momento en tratar de volverlo parte de sus dignidad, claro está, solo si este de casualidad poseía alguna Secred Gear en su interior.

—Yo no podría ni compararme al Sensei —Continuo Issei.

Al instante el rostro de Rías cambio su expresión a una de levemente sorprendida, de igual forma el resto de los miembros del club lo hicieron, pues todos compartían pensamientos similares a los de Rías.

—Después de ser entrenado por casi un año por Naruto-sensei, todos me decían que tenía talento, pero la verdad es que no poseía nada de ello, el mismo sensei lo sabía y me lo dijo, sin embargo de igual forma me entreno, porque él me dijo que tener talento, si bien serbia, el no tenerlo no te limitaba, y que una persona sin talento podía superar a los genios con su esfuerzo y trabajo duro. Debido a las palabras de Sensei me esforcé al máximo y aunque según otros yo era fuerte, nunca pude siquiera acercarme un milímetro a Naruto-sensei. No solo en la espada, sino también en las dagas, bastones, artes marciales, ¡el sensei era increíble! Y aunque yo no llegue a ser como él, Naruto-sensei me felicito antes de irse.

Una gran sonrisa se podía ver en el rostro de Issei. Se notaba en gran respeto y admiración que sentía por Naruto, y no era para más, pues para Issei, Naruto era la persona que le cambio la vida.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos al escuchar las palabras de Issei, sintiendo algo de curiosidad por este nuevo estudiante, quien era capaz de hacer que el pervertido de Issei que solo mostraba tal devoción por los senos, pudiese mostrar aquella expresión.

—Jujuju —Río como de costumbre —Naruto-kun parece se run chico interesante.

Rías mostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Issei.

—Ciertamente —Comento —Esta bien, Issei, puedes ausentarte de tus deberes hoy, pero mañana debes esforzarte más.

—Gracias Presidenta.

Issei se giró para dirigirse a la salida del edificio. Naruto lo debía de estar esperando en la entrada de la academia y no quería hacerlo esperar.

—Issei —Le llamo Rías —Recuerda tener cuidado, pronto oscurecerá y recuerda el incidente que tuviste hace poco con ese ángel caído. Aun eres bastante inexperto, así que se cuidadoso, sobre todo para no involucrar a tu amigo.

—Si.

Issei asintió con vigor y después salió de edificio.

—¿Estas segura Rías? —Le pregunto Akeno —Ese ángel caído debe seguir por aquí, además en los últimos días hemos podido sentir varias presencias en la ciudad.

—No te preocupes Akeno, mande a mi familiar para que siga a Issei, si algo pasa lo sabremos de inmediato —Sonrió —Además siento algo de curiosidad por su amigo.

—Jujuju, no estarás pensando en hacer que Naruto-kun se una a tu dignidad.

—No por ahora. Puede que Issei solo exagere debido a la admiración notable que siente por él, y aunque resulte ser cierto, si Naruto-kun no posee una Secred Gear por más hábil que sea no sería de mucha importancia en nuestro mundo, aunque si bien demuestra ser lo suficientemente hábil, podría interesarme, pero por ahora estoy concentrada en hacer a Issei más fuerte, después de todo, esa fecha se acerca.

La expresión de Rías se oscureció por unos segundos antes de volver a poner su habitual sonrisa.

—Jujuju. Parece que las cosas pueden volverse más divertidas.

* * *

Naruto llego a su casa y se acostó en su cama. Había pasado todo el día con Issei conversando sobre viejos tiempos. Fue una sorpresa realmente, quien hubiese pensado que se encontraría con aquel niño que tomo como discípulo por un corto tiempo. Rio levemente, en aquel entonces Issei habia estado insistiendo por una semana entera en que lo tomara como discípulo. Aunque se suponía que tenían la misma edad Issei lo trataba como un maestro superior. Al final termino accediendo pues el chico le recordaba un poco a su yo de niño, insistiendo a Kakashi o Jiraiya para que le enseñaran algún jutsu nuevo.

¿Eso fue solo hace dos años? Si más o menos hace dos años. Después de entrenarlo físicamente y enseñarle algunas bases del manejo de la espada, pues Issei por alguna extraña razón parecía tener una pequeña fascinación por ellas, se fue dela ciudad pues había escuchado que en China alguien había creado una nueva versión de ramen basado en una de sus recetas. Como solo había sido por poco tiempo termino olvidándose de él hasta que este mismo lo reconoció esta mañana.

Suspiro. Podía recordar que Issei no tenía talento pero realmente se esforzaba bastante, por lo que sabía que no era un mal chico, de hecho le caía bastante bien, si no fuera solo por esa personalidad pervertida que haría que Jiraiya estuviera orgulloso, sin embargo la razón de sus suspiro era que no esperaba que Issei se convertiría en un demonio. ¿Cómo lo supo? Fue fácil, pues una especie de criatura que desprendía una leve aura demoniaca los estuvo siguiendo todo el día, aunque como no desprendía ninguna intención hostil tan solo lo ignoro, pero no solo era eso, sino también el hecho de que pudo sentir claramente como emergía del cuerpo de Issei una presencia y energía demoniaca. ¿Cómo paso eso? Estaba seguro que cuando conoció a Issei este era completamente humano, ¿o era que no se dio cuenta en ese entonces?

Suspiro de nuevo. Incluso dentro de la escuela podía sentir varias presencias demoniacas que, aunque bien intentaban ocultar sus presencias, era fácil para él darse cuenta.

—Ahhh, bueno da igual —Se dijo a sí mismo —Ninguno parece tener intenciones maliciosas y Issei parece estar bien y seguir siendo el mismo así que supongo que está bien, además claramente ninguno de los demonios en la escuela se habían percatado de mi ¿Serian demonio inexpertos? ¿Jóvenes quizás? ¿o simplemente demasiado débiles? — Lanzo otro suspiro —Bueno, no importa por ahora. Mejor iré a prepararme un poco de ramen.

* * *

Naruto miraba por la ventana sin prestar mucha atención a clases. Sabía que algo como eso sería descortés para con el profesor, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, ya que la clase en la que estaban ahora era historia universal, de la cual él ya sabía hasta por gusto, es más, habían muchos detalles dentro del libro que leía el profesor que estaban equivocados.

Desbió su atención hacia su izquierda observando un pupitre vacío.

— _Issei-kun no vino a clases hoy._

Se quedó pensando un momento mientras sentía un mal presentimiento. La noche anterior pudo sentir la energía de algunos ángeles caídos que desprendían hostilidad, y de igual forma pudo sentir una leve fragancia de sangre. Normalmente hubiera ido a ver que sucedía, sin embargo cuando se proponía a ir pudo sentir la energía demoniaca de Issei junto a la de otras personas en el mismo lugar. Conociendo la personalidad del chico no creía que el fuera el causante del aroma a sangre, y si iba en ese momento las cosas podrían ser algo complicadas considerando que no sabía quiénes eran los que estaban a su lado, por lo que decidió no ir y al día siguiente encarar a Issei para ver si averiguaba algo.

¿Debía ir a ver en su club? Quizás pueda estar ahí o alguien del mismo sepa algo al respecto. Podía sentir claramente la energía que provenía de ese edificio, por lo que sabía que dentro había demonios, por lo que quizás si iba podría averiguar que paso anoche. Lo medito unos minutos.

Agito la cabeza quitando esa idea de su mente. No conocía bien las circunstancias de ese grupo de demonios, por lo que solo entrar y preguntar podría traer problemas a los estudiantes normales de la academia. ¡Rayos! ¿Que era ese mal presentimiento que tenía? El aroma a sangre y un grupo de demonios y otro de ángeles caídos confrontándose de forma hostil ¿no estarían pensando iniciar una nueva guerra? ¿o si?. Suspiro mientras meditaba el resto de la clase.

El sonido de la campana que indicaba el final de día escolar resonó por todo el campus y sin perder tiempo todos los alumnos cogieron sus cosas mientras se iban. Algunos se acercaron a Naruto para preguntarle si quería ir con ellos a comer algo, pero este se negó amablemente diciendo que tenía que atender algunos asuntos en su casa.

Con calma Naruto camino hasta salir de la academia y se dedicó a caminar si un rumbo fijo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vio preocupado por un tema dentro del mundo de lo paranormal.

Indeciso sobre qué hacer, vago hasta llegar a un gran estanque en lo más profundo del parque de la ciudad. En realidad el parque formaba parte de un pequeño bosque por lo que el estoque bien podría ser considerado una pequeña laguna, y en el borde de esta se encontraba sentado de forma despreocupada mientras sostenía una caña de pescar una persona alta de cabello negro con detalles amarillos por el frente. El hombre de ojos violetas vestía un yukata simple.

—Él es…—Susurro Naruto —Perfecto.

Como Naruto desde que regreso a la ciudad y noto la presencia de las facciones había estado manteniendo constantemente ocultando su presencia, el hombre pescando no se había percatado de él, por lo que sin hacer ruido alguno camino hasta estar un poco cerca a espaldas del hombre.

—Cuanto tiempo, Azazel —Hablo con tranquilidad.

El ángel caído se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar su nombre. Alguien s ele había acercado hasta estar tan cerca detrás suyo sin que este se pudiese dar cuenta. Había muy pocas personas que podrían ser capaz de hacer algo como esto, no, quizás no había ninguna realmente pues él siempre se mantenía alerta, por lo que no puo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, claro está, lo disimulo muy bien, sobre todo porque conocía muy bien aquella voz, o mejor dicho, sería imposible olvidar al dueño de esa voz.

Sin voltearse, esbozo una media sonrisa mientras utilizaba una voz tranquila y juguetona.

—Vaya, vaya —Comento con gracia —Esta sí que es una sorpresa. No espera encontrarme con alguien como tú en esta pequeña ciudad… aunque quizás no debería sorprenderme, ya que siempre has sido alguien impredecible.

Giro medio cuerpo dirigiendo su vista hacia el rubio.

—¿Me acompañas a pescar, Naruto? Da la casualidad que justo tengo una caña extra aquí.

Dirigió la mano hacia su lado cogiendo la caña extra que tenía. La estaba guardando para su acompañante que vendría más tarde, aunque quizás este día no vendría, pero dada la situación era bueno que lo tuviese.

Naruto sonrió a la vez que caminaba hasta sentarse al lado de Azazel y coger la caña, para después con un ágil movimiento arrojar el cordel hacia el estanque.

—Ohhh —Dijo con su habitual tono divertido —Como se esperaría de alguien como tu; una gran técnica.

—Deja eso Azazel —Le respondió con un tono similar —Pero realmente me sorprende verte en una ciudad como esta.

Su mirada se agudizo por unos segundos y su tono se volvió algo filoso, mas apenas duro unos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad, por supuesto esto no paso desapercibido por alguien como Azazel, pero el ángel caído no dijo nada.

—Bueno, ya sabes, me gustan los lugares tranquilos.

—¿No querrás decir los lugares donde hay cosas interesantes?

—Jajaja —Rio con tranquilidad —Parece que me conoces después de todo Naruto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos mirando el estanque. Repentinamente, sin mirar a otro lugar y con un tono despreocupado Naruto le pregunto a Azazel.

—Dime, de casualidad ¿quieres luchar contra mí?

Su cuerpo se tensó y sintió que casi se atoraba con su saliva. Tosió levemente y desvió la mirada hacia Naruto, quien había empezado a verlo fijamente con un rostro serio.

—Pero que cosas dices, Naruto —Le respondió con una mescla de nerviosismo y gracia —¿Estas bromeando?, ¿quién en su sano juicio quisiera luchar contra ti en serio?

Naruto lo vio por medio segundo antes de poner una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, tampoco creo que seas ese tipo de persona —Rio un poco —Es solo que anoche percibí algo curioso que involucraba a un grupo de demonios y ángeles caídos en la ciudad y entonces…

Su tono se volvió más serio y regreso la vista hacia el estanque.

—Pensé que quizás están tratando de iniciar una nueva guerra.

Azazel suspiro. Creía que sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo Naruto, pues era el mismo motivo por el que había venido a la ciudad, bueno, uno de los motivos pues el principal era otra cosa, sin embargo pensar que algo como esto podría hacer que la existencia más fuerte meditara ponerse en acción una vez más. Un leve dolor surgió en su cabeza, pues las acciones tontas de algunos de sus compañeros podrían a ver causado un gran desastre.

—No te preocupes —Volvió a hablar Naruto —He vivido por mucho tiempo ya —Su voz era serena —Si quisieran iniciar una nueva guerra no me involucraría a menos que volvieran a involucrar a personas inocentes que nada tienen que ver en el conflicto, después de todo sus propias razones han de tener, pero…

Azazel vio algo curioso a Naruto, al parecer el rubio había cambiado un poco en todos los años que no había sabido nada de él.

—Una guerra, aunque no involucrara a ningún inocente ajeno a los bandos rivales, siempre causara pérdidas y mucho dolor, por lo que si bien no me involucraría, al menos trataría de mediar para evitar el conflicto.

O quizás no. Suspiro una vez, Naruto no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que lo vio. Tal vez diga que no se involucraría pero mediar para evitar el conflicto, ¿no era eso ya involucrarse?. Rio ante la mente simple y a la vez compleja del humano más fuerte.

—No te preocupes —Le hablo Azazel —No es lo que crees. Desde que la guerra se detuvo es verdad que ha habido roces y actos bajo la sombra que amenazaban esta frágil paz formada, pero en la actualidad tanto yo como los actuales líderes de las tres facciones hemos estado tratando de fortalecer nuestras buenas relaciones con el fin de reforzar la paz existente, después de todo, nadie quiere que los suyos vuelvas a morir como lo hicieron en la ultima guerra.

Naruto se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de Azazel. ¿Así que estaban tratando de fortalecer la paz existente? Se sentía feliz al ver que las facciones al parecer habían cambio un poco para mejor, sin embargo…

—¿Roces?

Bueno era inevitable, eso lo sabía bien, incluso en las naciones elementales, a pesar de la paz existente entre las naciones, siempre existían actos bajos las sombras por parte de algunos.

—Ya veo —Dijo con serenidad —¿Entonces sabes que paso la noche pasada?

—Al parecer un grupo de ángeles caídos dirigidos por Kokabiel se establecieron en la ciudad y van tras la Secred Gear de un ex monja, aun no se todos los detalles, pero por ese es uno de los motivos por lo que vine a esta ciudad.

—Entiendo, entonces supongo que no debo involucrarme después de todo.

Naruto y Azazel siguieron pescando mientras conversaban de unas cuantas cosas más antes de que Naruto decidiera regresar a su casa.

* * *

Naruto observaba el puesto vacío a su lado una vez más. Ayer, gracias la charla con Azazel se quedó más tranquilo, sin embargo por alguna razón al ver que Issei había falto otra vez a clases volvió a sentir un pequeño mal presentimiento. No le había preguntado más detalles a Azazel pues creyó que no debía involucrarse, pero quizás debió preguntar algo más, pues estaba seguro que Issei estaba involucrado de alguna forma, y este había sido su discípulo después de todo.

El sonido de la campana volvió a anunciar una vez más el fin de las clases por lo que Naruto con calma salió de la Academia, sin embargo estaba ves pensaba ir de frente a su casa a prepararse un poco de ramen, quería experimentar un poco con algunas nuevas ideas que tenía para crear una nueva receta para el próximo volumen de sus libros.

Sonrió ante la idea de cómo sabría su nueva receta, sin embargo cuando pasaba por el parque cercano a su casa se detuvo ante la imagen de Issei sentado en un banca. Su mirada estaba perdida y parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Camino algo rápido hasta estar a su lado, pero al ver como este no se percataba de su presencia le llamo.

—¿Issei-kun?

La voz de Naruto e regreso a la realidad y con lentitud giro su cabeza para ver al rubio con una expresión afligida.

—Na… Naruto-sensei.

Naruto lo vio detenidamente. Era claro que habían pasado algunas cosas, lo podía saber con tan solo ver la expresión en el rostro de chico. Suspiro internamente, al parecer su nueva receta tendría que esperar.

—Dime —Sonrió —¿No quieres un poco de ramen?

* * *

Issei se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa media circular. Después de encontrarse con Naruto, este le ofreció comer un poco de ramen por lo que lo llevo hasta su casa, por lo que ahora mismo estaba en el comedor del rubio, sentado frente a su mesa mientras esperaba a que Naruto volviera de la cocina.

Vio hacia los alrededores, era una casa simple pero bonita, no siendo ni grande ni pequeña, muy similar a su casa. Era la primera vez que venía, pues aunque había sido discípulo de Naruto, siempre habían entrenado afuera y su maestro nunca hablaba mucho sobre sí mismo.

—Disculpa la demora.

Naruto ingreso al comedor trayendo consigo dos platos humeantes de ramen. Puso un de los platos frente a Issei mientras que el oro lo puso en el espacio frente a Issei, donde se sentó el mismo.

—Adelante, te puedo asegurar que esta delicioso. Lo prepare yo mismo después de todo.

Issei cogió los palillos a su lado y probó el ramen. Abrió los ojos a la vez que todos sus pensamientos se disipaban, y un sentimiento que no había sentido antes lleno su cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo dejo los palillos a un lado y cogió una cuchara para probar el caldo. Electricidad paso por su cuerpo.

—¡Delicioso! —Exclamo con asombro —No soy fanático del ramen, pero esto es sin duda lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida.

—Jajaja —Esbozo una gran sonrisa —Te lo dije. No se preparar nada, pero me enorgullezco de mi ramen.

—¡Sensei es sin duda sorprendente!

Dejo la cuchara y volvió a coger los palillos para nuevamente empezar a comer los fideos.

Naruto lo vio unos segundos antes de empezar a comer también.

—Bueno, ahora que pareces estar un poco mejor —Comento con una vos serena y acogedora —¿Por qué te encuentras tan afligido?

Las manos de Issei se detuvieron y se quedó viendo su plato.

—Como se esperaba de Sensei —Comento con un tono melancólico y afligido —Vio completamente a través de mí.

—Cualquiera hubiese podido hacerlo —Le respondió sin cambiar su tono.

Issei dejo los palillos y dirigió un rostro decaído e inseguro hacia Naruto.

—La verdad es que una amiga se encuentra en problemas —Hablo con un tono algo desmoralizado —Por algunos motivos extraños fue engañada hace un tiempo y dejada de lado por su grupo y después fue engañada por otro grupo. Sé que la he conocido por muy poco tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que es una buena e inocente chica, y ahora mismo está en problemas y sufriendo, sin embargo aunque quisiera ayudarla, yo solo no podría hacer nada, demás que por otros motivos mi presidenta del club me prohibió hacer algo porque esto podría traer problemas a todos los miembros.

Issei apretó el puño mientras que ejercía presión sobre los palillos y sus ojos reflejaban clara desesperación y frustración.

Naruto solo vio un instante antes de cerrar los ojos y comer un poco más de sus fideos. Comprendía hasta cierto grado las circunstancias. La amiga de la que hablaba debía ser la ex monja tras la que iban el grupo de ángeles caídos, y el club de Issei al ser formado por demonios no quería involucrarse pues eso podría rasgar la frágil paz entre las facciones, sin embargo…

—Aunque desconozco las circunstancias —Hablo con calma —Para mí está claro lo que haría de estar en tu situación.

Issei levanto la vista apresuradamente para ver como Naruto comía un poco más de sus fideos con los ojos cerrados.

—¿A qué se refiere Sensei?

Naruto comió un poco más antes de abrir los ojos y ver fijamente a Issei.

—Escucha Issei —Su tono era serio —Como alguna vez fui tu maestro, te enseñare algo que se me enseñó a mi hace mucho tiempo —Su expresión se volvió más seria —Los que desobedecen las ordenes de un superior son basura, pero los que abandonas a sus amigos son peor que basura.

Los ojos se Issei se abrieron por completo mientras su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. De pronto todo en su mente se volvió claro y la determinación lleno su cuerpo.

El rostro de Naruto se relajó y esbozo una gran sonrisa con todos los dientes.

—Ve Issei, y ayuda a tu amiga aunque tengas que romper los brazos y las piernas de quienes se interpongan en tu camino.

—¡Si!

Dejo los palillos en la mesa y rápidamente se levantó de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se detuvo.

—¡Muchas gracias Sensei!

Naruto tan solo sonrió mientras veía como Issei salía de su casa.

—Bueno, parece que Issei tiene buenos amigos —Mantuvo su sonrisa —Quizás deba ir a ver por si necesita una mano.

Vio al frente suyo observando el plato de Issei aun a la mitad.

—Pero primero terminare de comer. Sería una lástima desperdiciar todo este ramen.

* * *

Issei salió de la casa de Naruto, pero se quedó inmóvil a ver como al frente suyo se encontraban parados Kiba y Kuroneko sonriendo.

—Ustedes… ¿Puede ser que escucharon todo?

La sonrisa de Kiba tan solo aumento más antes de responder.

—Parece que tuviste un buen maestro, Issei-kun.

Koneko tan solo asintió apoyando las palabras de Kiba.

—Les dije, Sensei es sorprendente.

—Entonces —Comento Kiba —¿Vamos?

—¡Si!

* * *

Había sido una dura batalla. Al momento de llegar a la iglesia abandona en la colina, donde Yuuma, o mejor dicho Raynare, el ángel caído que alguna vez fingió ser la novia de Issei y luego lo asesino, tenía cautiva a Asia, la ex monja con la Sacred Gear capaz de curar cualquier herida o dolencia.

Después de ingresar lucharon contra Freed, un exorcista expulsado de la iglesia que trabajaba junto a los ángeles caídos. El exorcista era fuerte, pero gracias a Kiba y Koneko lo manejaron sin mucho problema.

Después de ello llegaron hasta el sótano, donde encararon a Raynare, quien había sacado la Sacred Gear del cuerpo de Asia, ocasionando que esta última estuviera al borde la muerte. Ante la desesperación Issei tomo a Asia y corrió hacia la parte superior de la iglesia mientras Kiba y Koneko lograban retener a los exorcistas que ayudaban a Raynare, sin embargo la mujer alada los alcanzo con rapidez u durante la pelea Asia falleció, ocasionando la ira de Issei, siendo esta la causante de que su Sacred Gear evolucionara, o mejor dicho revelara su verdadera forma como una de las trece longinus, el Boosted Gear, capaz de aumentar el poder de su portador hasta nivel impensables, siendo capaz incluso de matar a un dios.

Ante el Boosted Gear, Raynare no pudo hacer nada y tras un fuerte golpe de Issei, salió volando hasta caer a las afueras de la iglesia atravesando una de las ventanas de la construcción.

La pelea había terminado, sin embargo Issei estaba agotado y con múltiples heridas serias en su cuerpo por lo que cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin notar que Freed, quien pensaban que había escapado se mantenía oculto detrás de uno de los pilares de la iglesia, y aprovechando el momento se lanzó contra Issei con su espada de luz en mano mientras que Issei aún no se percataba del hecho.

—Como si lo fuera a permitir.

Unos instantes antes de que Freed lograra llegar hasta Issei, escucho un voz susurrando esas palabras a su lado, y antes de que supiera que pasaba su cuerpo fue arrastrado a un lado y sin saber cómo llego hasta las afuera de la iglesia.

* * *

Naruto se teletransporto hasta la iglesia abandonada con la intención de ver como se encontraba la situación y de ser necesario intervenir. Llego en el preciso momento en el que la joven rubia, quien supuso era la amiga de la Issei hablo, fallecio.

Se lamentó grandemente. Fue su culpa por no venir antes al calcular mal las cosas, pues al sentir la energía que provenía de la iglesia noto que los ángeles caídos que se encontraban ahí era débiles, y comparándolos con la energía del grupo de Issei, pensó que no tendrían muchos problemas, por lo que incluso había considerado el ya no ir, sin embargo vio lo equivocado que estaba. El grupo de Issei era sin duda más fuerte, sobre todo las dos mujeres que se habían encargado hace unos segundos de los ángeles caídos en el bosque de las afueras de la iglesia, sin embargo nunca imagino que Issei se enfrentaría solo a aquella mujer.

Mientras se lamentaba observo como un hombre vestido de sacerdote se lanzaba en contra de Issei con obvias intenciones hostiles, y estando Issei tan agotado no era capaz siquiera de percatarse del hombre.

—Como si lo fuera a permitir —Susurro.

Se movió a gran velocidad apareciendo al lado del sacerdote y lo cogió del cuello para arrastrarlo unos metros antes de teletrasnportarse con el sacerdote hacia las afuera de la iglesia.

—Que rayos paso —Comento confundido Freed.

—¿Eres consciente de que tratase de matar a mi amigo?

Freed se levantó del suelo y dirigió la vista hacia al frente para ver a Naruto viéndolo de forma fría.

—¿Quién mierda eres tú? —Pregunto con irritación.

Al instante activo su sable de luz. Freed podía ser irritante y tener una personalidad psicópata, pero no era para nada tonto, sabía muy bien que el rubio frente a él había sido capaz de tomarlo por sorpresa moverse de alguna forma hasta las afuera de la iglesia sin que él pudiese hacer nada. El chico frente a él no era alguien normal y debía ser cauteloso.

—¿Eres otro demonio?

Naruto suspiro mientras ponía su mano detrás de su nuca y la rascaba levemente.

—Sabes, no es mi estilo matar las personas, seas ángeles caídos, demonios, ángeles, humanos o cualquier raza o existencia, pero tu…

Bajo la mano y vio de frente a Freed. Sus ojos se afilaron y su rostro se volvió frio y serio.

—Puedo sentir la energía que proviene de ti gracias al chakra natural. Todo tu ser es pura malicia sin una pizca de bondad, así que no creo que pueda dejarte ir, ya que se que si lo hago muchas vidas se perderán.

El cuerpo de Freed se congelo. Como dije hace poco, el exorcista no era tonto, y podía sentir el peligro claramente, por lo que solía escapar siempre que sabía que no podía ganar o que podía morir, pero esta vez era diferente. Su cuerpo entero se había congelado ante la mirada del Uzumaki, sintiendo el peligro en cada parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo también sabía que no podía escapar.

Sin más alternativas, Freed se lanzó contra Naruto blandiendo su espada de luz.

—Lo siento —Dijo Naruto con pesar.

El cuerpo de Freed se detuvo antes de llegar donde Naruto y sin que supiera como o porque, perdió la conciencia y su cuerpo cayo sin vida al suelo.

—Al menos te enterrare.

* * *

Naruto pudo sentir la energía de los compañeros de Issei reunirse, por lo que volvió a teletransportarse al interior de la iglesia y oculto su presencia para que los demás no lo notaran.

Llego en el preciso momento en el que Issei le pedía a quien reconoció como la diosa de la academia Kuoh, Rías Gremory, quien por las palabras de Issei supuso que sería el demonio líder del grupode demonios; que eliminara a Raynare.

Tras haberlo hecho, pudo presenciar con asombro como la misma Rías revivía a Asia con la ayuda de lo que parecía ser un pieza del ajedrez, más específicamente un alfil, pero lo más sorprendente era que ahora podía sentir la esencia de un demonio en la ex monja.

— _Ya veo_ —Pensó con asombro — _Con que eso fue lo que paso con Issei. ¿Qué era esa pieza de ajedrez? ¿Un nuevo artefacto demoniaco?_

No pudo evitar sentir asombro por el hecho suscitado y al mismo tiempo sentir curiosidad por aquellas piezas.

— _Quizás deba preguntarle a Azazel si sabe algo al respecto después._

Ahora lo que le preocupaba era que la mujer rubia había sido resucitada como un demonio, considerando que ella fue una vez una monja, podía ser que este hecho la traumatizará. Aunque podía entender los sentimientos de Issei, el hacer algo así sin el consentimiento de la persona no era correcto. Incluso él, que aunque no había heredado el rinnengan propiamente dicho, como el nuevo sabio de los seis caminos, poseía las habilidades de los seis caminos, siendo capaz de resucitar a los muertos, sin embargo no se atrevía a meterse con el ciclo de la vida, además sin el rinnengan esta habilidad era algo inestable y no sabía que pasaría si la utilizaba, era por ello que nunca pensó en revivir a su buen amigo Arturo.

Se alivió al ver que la chica lo había aceptado, aunque aún se notaba algo nerviosa e insegura, no creía que hubiese algún problema real y al parecer eso era gracias a Issei y el efecto que parecía tener la chica hacia el pervertido de su amigo.

Sin necesidad de permanecer más tiempo decidió irse de regreso. Le había dado algo de hambre así que quizás intente probar su nueva receta de ramen.

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto asistió a la academia con normalidad y se alegró de ver que Issei también estaba presente esta vez.

Minutos después anunciaron a una nueva estudiante transferida. Naruto no se sorprendió mucho al ver que se trataba de la misma chica que Issei había ayudado la noche anterior, pues al ver como había sido revivida como demonio por Rías Gremory, supuso que ahora asistiría a la academia como el resto de su grupo. Sin duda los demonios tenían bastante influencia en la academia Kuoh, ¿debería quizás cambiarse de escuela?.

Pensó en esto mientras almorzaba en la cafetería. Issei se le iba a acercar cuando finalizo la clase, pero un miembro de su club había ido a buscarlo por l que se fue de forma apresurada junto a Asia.

Suspiro. Rayos, sin importar cuanto quisiera no se podía quitar el habito de suspirar tanto. Todo era culpa de las tres facciones, ya que desde aquella guerra había adquirido dicho habito.

—Tsk —Exclamo con fastidio.

Algo irritado se proponía a comer el ramen instantáneo que había traído.

—Disculpa, eres tu Naruto-kun, ¿verdad?

Naruto se detuvo antes de empezar a comer y dirigió la vista hacia el chico frente a él. Era un chico rubio de una estatura alta, aunque era un poco más bajo que el mismo. Lo rodeaba un aire de elegancia y caballerosidad, tal y como decían los rumores.

—Tú debes ser Kiba-sempai —Respondió con calma.

Era irónico, él mismo debía ser mucho mayor que el demonio frente a él, pero según su registro en la escuela en este momento era menor que kiba por un año.

—Mmm, ¿nos habíamos presentado antes?

—Claro que no, pero eres bastante famoso —Sonrió —Además había escuchado algo de ti de parte de Issei.

—Ya veo —Comento sin quitar su sonrisa —Bueno en ese caso, ¿le importaría acompañarme? La presidenta de mi club quisiera poder verlo si no le es mucha molestia. Por supuesto Issei- Kun está ahí también, ya que es parte del club.

Naruto pareció extrañado ante este giro de acontecimientos. ¿Por qué quería Rías Gremory verlo? ¿Acaso lo había descubierto?, no, eso era muy poco probable si no mencionar casi imposible, pues había notado que quizás las más fuerte de su grupo, comparado a los demonios que conoció en la anterior guerra, ella era aún muy inexperta; entonces eso solo dejaba la alternativa que sea debido a Issei.

—Bueno, estaba a punto de almorzar, pero ya que me dices que Issei está esperando también, supongo que comeré después.

—Gracias por aceptar Naruto-Kun. Sígueme por favor.

Ambos chicos caminaron a través del campus atrayendo muchas miradas de su alrededor, sobre todo por parte de las chicas quienes se preguntaban que hacían el nuevo chico guapo y el príncipe de la academia juntos.

Ignorando las miradas con facilidad, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al complejo que servía como base del Club de la investigación de lo oculto. Ingresaron con prontitud hasta llegar al portón de ingreso a la sala principal.

—Adelante —Se escuchó tras el toque de la puerta.

Kiba ingreso tranquilamente.

—He traído a Naruto-kun presidenta.

Naruto ingreso con calma observando que el sal{on era más amplio de lo que pensaba, además de estar ambientada de forma muy elegante.

—¿Naruto-Sensei?

Naruto vio como Issei lo observaba con confusión. A su lado estaba parada Asia, la amiga que salvo Issei la noche pasada, siendo una chica delgada de piel blanca y estatura algo baja, con un hermoso cabello rubio y largo. Al lado de los dos se encontraba parada otra de las consideradas mujer más hermosa de la academia, si recordaba bien su nombre era Akeno, quien tenía una encantadora y seductora mirada con ojos violeta y un largo y muy bien cuidado cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo.

Al lado de Akeno, se encontraba un pequeña chica de cabellera y unos serios pero a la vez tiernos ojos de color avellana, y una corta cabellera de color blanco. En medio de Akeno, Koneko y Issei con Asia, se encontraba sentada en un elegante sillón de estilo victoriano, una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, tersa y bien cuidada; de ojos azul celeste y una cabellera larga de color carmesí.

—Un gusto Naruto-kun —Hablo la mujer de cabellera carmesí.

Su voz era suave y dulce, casi seductora. Naruto admitió estar algo sorprendido por ella.

—Mi nombre es Rías Gremory, soy la presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto. A mi derecha se encuentran la vicepresidenta del club, Himejima Akeno, y Toujou Koneko; a mi izquierda están, a quien ya debes conocer, Hoyudou Issei, y la nueva integrante del club Argento. A tu lado esta Yuuto Kiba.

—Jujuju, es un placer conocerte Naruto-kun —Saludo Akeno —Issei nos habló mucho de ti —Su voz se volvió algo juguetona y seductora —Sobre todo cosas bastante increíbles.

No sabía por qué, pero Naruto sentía una mala vibra de Akeno. A pesar de ser muy bonita, por su voz y expresión sentía que tenía una personalidad bastante peligrosa.

—Aunque hablamos hace poco no me presente correctamente —Hablo Kiba.

Con calma el caballero rubio camino hasta estar al lado de Koneko y vio a Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Como dijo la presidenta, soy Yuuto Kiba, un gusto conocerte, Naruto-kun.

Koneko tan solo asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo, haciendo que Naruto mostrara una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

—Mu —Tartamudeo Asia —Mucho gusto Naruto-san. Issei-san me hablo mucho de ti. Es un placer conocerte.

—Pero que sorpresa, no pensé ver al sensei aquí —Hablo con asombro y confusión.

—Bueno, yo tampoco esperaba que la presidenta de tu club me llamara —Le respondió Naruto —Espera, ¿No sabias de esto Issei?

—Bueno, no le informe a nadie sobre esto —Hablo Rías —Sin embargo no creo que importe mucho ahora, sin embargo lamento si esto es una molestia para ti, Naruto-kun.

Naruto sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes mientras se frotaba la nuca con su mano izquierda.

—Jejeje —Rio levemente —Para nada. Mentiría si dijera que no me pone algo nervioso que una chica linda como Rías me llamara de la nada, pero fuera de eso es más un placer que una molestia.

—¡Ohh, como se esperaba del sensei! —Hablo Issei —Poder hablarle sin nervios a una hermosa y sexy chica como la presidenta Rías. Sensei es asombroso.

Un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza ajena llego al cuerpo de Naruto, mientras veía algo curioso al igual que todos en la habitación a Issei.

—Bueno, quitando al rarito de mi amigo —Hablo Naruto —¿puedo saber a qué se debe que me llamara?

—Bien, Naruto-kun, sobre eso, ya que Issei nos habló mucho sobre ti, pensé en invitarte a que te unieras a nuestro club, ya que ingresaste hace poco a la academia supongo que aún no perteneces a ninguno.

—¿Ehhh? —Exclamo Issei con asombro —¿Unirse al Club? Pero presidenta eso…

—Tranquilo Issei —Le interrumpió Rías sin quitar su sonrisa.

No solo Issei estaba sorprendido, sino también Asia e incluso el mismo Naruto estaban sorprendidos, claro esta este último no lo demostró. Kiba y Koneko también estaban algo sorprendidos pero sus expresiones eran mínimas por lo que no aparentaban mucho estarlo.

—Mmm, agradezco la invitación, pero no estoy interesado en unirme, lo siento.

—Ohh, ¿es que no te interesa la investigación de lo oculto? ¿o es que no crees en lo paranormal y en otras existencias a parte de los humanos?

—Bien, personalmente no es que no crea, en realidad pienso que existen otros seres, sin embargo no me interesa mucho el tema. Este…

Sus impresiones cambiaban entre confundido y pensativo sin saber que decir exactamente.

—No soy muy bueno explicándome, pero simplemente pongámoslo como que ya tengo intenciones de unirme a otro club, o mejor dicho crear un nuevo club.

—¿Un nuevo club? —Pregunto Akeno algo interesada.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos mientras extendía los brazos hacia el frente.

—Así es —Respondió con entusiasmo — El Club de investigación y desarrollo de ramen.

—¿Eh?

Todos mostraron una expresión desconcertada ante las palabras del rubio.

—Ohhh, eso es increíble, sensei —Exclamo Issei —Después de todo su ramen es lo más delicioso que existe.

—Ju,ju,ju. Se ve que pudiste apreciar bien mi ramen Issei, pero n ocreas que aquel plato fue mi mejor ramen, tengo cientos de recetas y muchas más por crear.

—¿Enserio? ¡Increíble sensei!

Todos escuchaban sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar.

—De alguna forma —Susurro Asia —Supongo que eso es sorprendente.

—Jajajaja.

Al cabo de unos minutos más Rías finalmente reacciono empezando a reír levemente llamando la atención de todos.

—Pareces ser alguien interesante —Comento dejando de ir —Sin duda eres alguien que fue el maestro de Issei —Aumento su sonrisa —Si cambias de opinión házmelo saber por medio de Issei, por favor.

Después de esa conversación Naruto salió del edificio acompañado por Issei y Asia.

—Eso fue inesperado Rías —Comento Akeno.

—Ciertamente presidenta —Comento Kiba —No sabía que pensaba hacer a Naruto-kun parte de su dignidad.

—Nunca dije que haría eso —Respondió Rías con una sonrisa —Como dije antes por más habilidades que tenga como humano, sin una Secred Gear no serviría mucho para luchar, es solo que según lo que me dijeron tú y Koneko, el parece ser una persona interesante, y algo misteriosa.

—Jujuju, ¿acaso te estas interesando Rías? Que mal, recuerda que tú ya tienes a Issei, jujuju

—No es eso Akeno —Le respondió sin quitar su sonrisa —Es solo que me pareció algo curioso, además parece que Issei lo aprecia mucho. Pensaba solo invitarlo como una persona normal sin convertirlo en demonio para observarlo mejor y ver si podría tener la suficiente habilidad como para convertirlo en parte de mi dignidad, eso sin duda motivaría más a Issei, lo cual sería bueno. Necesito que Issei crezca más rápido, ya que esa fecha se acerca.

La expresión de Rías se oscureció al igual que la del resto de su dignidad .

—No importa que —Comento Rías con seriedad —No pienso casarme, por lo menos no con esa persona.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos una vez más. Me alegro de saber que aún siguen mi fic y pues sus comentarios como siempre son un grato regalo que me inspira a escribir, por lo que agradezco a todos los que no solo leen mi historia, sino que también se toman su tiempo de dejar una apreciación de ella. Ahora pues bien responderé algunas cositas que leí en los comentarios.

 **:** Que tal amigo, bueno respondiendo, mentiría si te dijera que no se me paso por la mente en algún momento en hacer reaparecer a los bijus, de hecho tenía un par de ideas con referencia a ello pero aún no está confirmado, pues si se da seria para mucho más adelante y quizás de una forma un tanto diferente a lo que te imaginas. No he pensado en hacer que Naruto tenga una dignidad pues digo, él hasta el momento ha sido como una pieza trampa en la historia, siendo un personaje que está en contra de la guerra y que posee la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que ninguna de las tres facciones quisieran actuar hasta el momento (pues muchos creen que ha desaparecido) y tengan que tratar de ingeniárselas con otros métodos para combatir contra él. Siendo así que cree su propia facción ya sería demasiado, claro está esto aún es un posibilidad que se tomara en cuenta dentro de mi cabeza.

 **Itachi Susanoo:** Hola, como te va. Bueno, entiendo tu punto con lo del ramen. Siendo sincero contigo lo del ramen es algo que salió de la nada como parte de un punto cómico. Naruto en la actualidad tiene un gusto mucho más grande que antes por el ramen debido que el hasta ahora ha sido inmortal. Una persona que vive demasiado se aburre, esa es una verdad absoluta creo yo, y para alguien que esta aburrido por su largo tiempo de vida, y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a una actividad que lo mantuvo distraído y entretenido por tantos años, es lógico que su gusto por eso mismo se intensificara. Ahora Naruto dijo que quería crear el club de investigación de ramen, nunca dijo que lo creo. En parte ese dialogo fue para excusarse de unirse al club del ocultismo como también una meta que se le ocurrió en el momento. No asumas que todo lo que diga Naruto en el fic se cumplirá al pie de la letra en el siguiente o en el mismo capítulo, bueno supongo que algo así se verá en este capítulo. Espero que a pesar de esto aún sigas leyendo este fic, lo cual me seria de mucha alegría.

 **Mokamiharu:** Hola! Jaja bueno debo admitir que al inicio algo que me gustaba de High School DxD era el hecho de como el prota (en ese caso Issei) se quedaba con todas las chicas, pero también admito que poco a poco eso me empezó a fastidiar un poco al igual que la personalidad pervertida de Issei que no le permitía crecer como debería desde mi punto de vista. Todo eran tetas, senos, culos y demás y su entrenamiento era solo enfocado a eso (me disculpo para os que gustes de Issei por esos mismos puntos) En fin, no le voy a quitar su personalidad a Issei, ya que es un personaje que fue protagonista de su propia historia por algo, pero lo que si hare será hacerlo un poco más serio en algunos pocos aspectos debido a Naruto. La atracción que sientan las chicas hacia él, pues lo pienso dejar tal cual, o quizás minimizarlo un poco, ya que si le pongo una pareja a Naruto no creo que sea del club del ocultismo, o quizás sí, eso tendrás que descubrirlo más adelante jejee. Espero puedas seguir leyendo mi fic y seguir comentando si este sigue siendo de tu agrado.

 **Mario10:** Hola, como te va. Bueno la verdad diré si me gustan los fic donde Naruto tiene un haren, pero son muy pocas, ya que siempre suelen poner que todas se enamoran de Naruto a primera vista sin ningún sentido desde mi punto de vista, o que se enamoran tras alguna frase o acción de Naruto siendo demasiado rápido desde mi perspectiva. Un sentimiento de amor es algo muy profundo que se desarrolla de forma compleja, a menos que sean niños, si es ese el caso sueles enamorarse muy más fácilmente, pero tampoco de forma rápida, simple sí, pero rápida no. En lo personas prefiero escribir historias sin relaciones, pero también debo admitir que hace un tiempo que he querido tratar de cambiar un poco esto. ¿Puede que haya un haren? Puede que si pero de la forma que esperas supongo yo, pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que es posible que Naruto tenga una pareja. Dicho esto espero a pesar de todo mi fic pueda seguir siendo de tu agrado y lo sigas leyendo y, por supuesto, dejando un comentario.

Ahora a todos los demás usuarios que han dejado sus comentarios (que por cierto si he leído todos) les agradezco mucho y espero pueda hacer que sigan disfrutando de este, mi humilde fanfic.

…...

Bueno dicho estas aclaraciones pasare al capítulo el cual, de verdad, espero sea de su agrado, y por ultimo comentarles que dentro de poco pienso crear un blog donde publicare por capítulos una novela propia, obviamente. Adicional también publicare cuentos cortos e historias diversas que puedan ser de unos cuantos capitulo o incluso solo de uno. Si a alguien le interesa o gusta de darle una oportunidad, cuando cree el blog avisare, por lo que échenle un vistazo

Incipiet

Capitulo — 5

—¡Muy bien! —Exclamo con alegría.

Cogió el plato que tenía en la mano y lo llevo hasta la mesa del comedor. Agarro con prisa la cuchara y lo sumergió en el caldo para seguidamente llevar el utensilio hasta su boca. Casi a los segundos su rostro se arrugo y un mal sabor inundo sus papilas gustativas, sin embargo se contuvo y no expulso el líquido de su boca, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo trago el contenido para después sacar la legua en un claro gesto de asco.

—Un fracaso —Susurro con pesar.

La nueva receta de ramen que había creado no resulto como el esperaba. Se lamentó en silencio mientras tomaba un pequeño libro a su lado y anotaba sus observaciones del nuevo platillo. Era una lástima, pero a veces sucedían estas cosas, después de todo solo equivocándose es que uno logra avanzar, cosa que descubrió con el tiempo mientras crecía en sus investigaciones sobre el ramen.

Mientras terminaba de escribir se fijó en el reloj de la pared viendo que eran cerca de las seis de la mañana. Se había levantado muy temprano ante la impaciencia de probar la nueva idea que se le había ocurrido, solo para que este terminara como un fracaso y ahora se le hacía tarde para su rutina diaria de ejercicio.

—Bueno, supongo que hoy comprare algo diferente en una tienda de conveniencia.

Normalmente después de un fracaso era incapaz de comer ramen por todo el día. Le encantaba el ramen, incluso más de lo que lo hacía cuando era un ninja en Konoha, pero era difícil quitarse un mal sabor de boca con el mismo tipo de platillo, por lo que necesitaba comer algunas cosas diferentes para poder seguir con sus investigaciones.

Camino hasta su cuarto para cambiarse con rapidez. Normalmente salía a correr un poco cerca de las cuatro de la mañana para que le alcanzara tiempo de poder hacer después más ejercicios físicos antes de ir a la academia, después de todo aunque ya no estuviera en actividad como shinobi o alguna otra profesión similar, igualmente debía mantener su cuerpo en forma o perdería su físico y si llegara a pasar algo no podría luchar en su mejor condición. Mejor prevenir que lamentar, era una frase que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida.

—Que se le va hacer —Comento mientras se vestía —Supongo que hoy solo correré un poco y hare ejercicios ligeros.

Lo normal sería hacer una barrera alrededor de su patio para que nadie pudiese verlo y ahí hacer enteramiento algo pesado con sus clones, creando un espacio más amplio con sus habilidades para entrenar más cómodamente, pero ya que tenía que ir a la academia a las ocho de la mañana, no le daría el tiempo.

Salió de su casa cubierto por ropa deportiva he hizo unos cuantos estiramientos. Respiro un poco inhalando de forma profunda y exhalando lentamente.

—Vamos —Comento con entusiasmo.

* * *

Las personas normales cuando decían que saldrían a correr un poco se referirían a correr un par de kilómetros alrededor de un parque u algo similar, sin embargo para el Uzumaki rubio la expresión correr un poco tomaba un significado diferente. Aplicando un pequeño jutsu para borrar su presencia, le dio la vuelta a la ciudad entera de Kuoh en cerca de cuarentaicinco minutos, y esto debido a que iba a un trote regular, claro está había estado aplicando chakra constantemente a su piernas. Utilizaba esto para entrenar no solo su resistencia física, sino también para entrenar su control de chakra, ya que el punto era suministrar la misma cantidad constante de chakra en ambas piernas durante todo el recorrido. Algo similar al ejercicio de escalar árboles, pero en este caso entrenaba sus músculos con mayor fuerza.

Disminuyo la velocidad y deshizo su jutsu mientras empezaba a trotar a un ritmo común. Por ahora había sido suficiente y solo trotaría de forma común mientras regresaba a su casa, sin embargo en el camino de regreso presencio algo curioso.

* * *

—¿Entrenamiento físico? —Pregunto Confundido.

—Así es —Respondió Rías con calma y una media sonrisa —Es verdad que tu condición física como humano era muy buena, sin embargo ahora que eres un demonio tu fuerza y agilidad han sobrepasado la de un humano y en la última lucha que tuviste con Raynare vi que tu cuerpo necesita ganar un poco más de masa muscular para resistir el aumento de tus habilidades.

Issei bajo la cabeza un poco pensativo. Ciertamente cuando era humano tenía una buena condición física ante la vista de todos, pero la verdad era que cuando entrenaba con Naruto había logrado desarrollar una condición aun mayor, pero se descuidó después de que Naruto se fuera, por lo que su físico disminuyo bastante.

—Así que a partir de mañana iré a tu casa a las cinco y treinta de la mañana para empezar con tu entrenamiento.

—¿¡Ehhh!? —Exclamo —Cinco y Treinta, ¿tan temprano?

—Por supuesto —Le contesto sin inmutarse —Todavía tienes que asistir a clases y no pienso permitir que faltes.

Issei volvió a bajar la cabeza mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba.

—Animo Issei-san. Yo te estaré apoyando también.

Issei levanto el rostro para ver como Asia le dirigía una mirada determinada y compasiva. Ahhh, suspiro ante lo tierno que se veía el rostro de su amiga rubia y su cuerpo pareció llenarse de alegría, a la vez que su mente se llenaba de ideas pervertidas.

—Vaya, vaya Issei-kun, tu rostro está empezando a parecer bastante lascivo —Hablo con un tono juguetón y burlón.

Un repentino golpe hizo que la cabeza de Issei volviese a bajar mientras el mismo sentía un agudo dolor en su corona.

—No está permitido hacer ni pensar cosas pervertidas.

Koneko golpeo la cabeza de Issei con un golpe de karate con la palma de su mano mientras hablaba en un tono monótono e inexpresivo.

—No… no estaba pensando en nada pervertido.

Issei se sobaba la cabeza mientras trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos actos. Era imposible para el no pensar en cosas pervertidas, sobre todo ahora último con Asia, pues la ex monja había pasado a vivir con él por órdenes de Rías, ya que Asia no tenía donde quedarse y Rías pensó que lo mejor sería que compartiera casa con Issei, por lo que después de una tranquila charla, los señores Hyoudou aceptaron gustosos.

—Es inevitable —Comento Akeno con su mismo tono —Seguramente Issei-kun está viviendo un sueño teniendo a un hermosa chica indefensa bajo el mismo techo. Por las noches incapaz de contenerse se escabulle hasta el cuarto de Asia-chan para observarla dormir y entonces…

—¡No sigas por favor Akeno-sempai! —Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

—Fufufu

Akeno puso la palma de su mano en su mejilla mientras sonreía alegremente, a la vez que el rostro de Asia se ruborizaba de forma antinatural.

—Bueno seguramente Asia-chan sería un excelente esposa —Siguió Akeno.

—¿Esposa? —Susurro Asia avergonzada.

—Ya no los molestes más por favor Akeno —Le pidió Rías.

—Fufufufu.

Ría se quedó viendo algo pensativa mientras observaba el rostro pervertido que había puesto Issei al imaginarse a Asia como esposa, a la vez que el rostro de Asia ya había cambiado de color totalmente a un tono carmesí.

—Esposa, ¿eh? —Susurro.

Sus ojos perdieron algo de brillo mientras su mirada se empezaba a perder en el vacío.

—¿Presidenta?

Issei la llamo algo extraño ante la expresión que estaba empezando a poner Rías.

—No es nada. Entonces prepárate que mañana iré a buscarte.

Y era así como sucedió y por lo que actualmente Issei se encontraba ahora en el parque más grande de la cuidad haciendo planchas mientras Rías estaba sobre su espalda y Asia dándole ánimos a un lado.

La expresión de Issei era cansada. Había corrido varios kilómetros sin descanso y ahora estaba haciendo ya más de cien planchas sin parar.

—Parece que te descuidaste en mi ausencia, Issei-kun.

Issei se paralizo mientras permanecía en posición de plancha con los brazos entendidos.

Tanto Rías como Asia desviaron la vista hacia Naruto, quien había aparecido frente a ellos. Rías se notaba algo sorprendida pues no había sentido para nada la presencia de Naruto sino hasta que este hablo, mientras que Asia simplemente no se había esperado ver al rubio.

Rápidamente Rías se recompuso y volvió a colocar su habitual sonrisa mientras se bajaba de la espalda de Issei, quien aún seguía paralizado.

—Oh, Naruto-Kun —Le saludo con tranquilidad —¿También estás haciendo un poco de ejercicio?

El saludo fue bastante amistoso, después de todo desde que se presentaron, Naruto había estado yendo de vez en cuando al Club de investigación de lo oculto de visita por petición de Rías, claro está que durante sus visitas ocasionales los miembros de club ocultaban sus verdaderas actividades, cosa que obviamente era sabido por Naruto, pero este nunca decía nada siguiendo el juego y manteniendo la fachada del club. Para Naruto, no había problema pues le era agradable visitar de vez en cuando a Issei y los miembros del club eran en realidad algo curiosos y divertidos, ya que en cierta forma le recordaban un poco a su viejos amigos, pero por supuesto que evitaba relacionarse mucho con todos, ya que sabía que eran demonios y prefería mantenerse algo apartado, debido a que la última que se involucró de lleno en aquel mundo paranormal termino luchando contra dos seres terroríficos.

—Bueno, es importante mantener el cuerpo en forma, pero —Vio a Issei —Nunca pensé que Issei de descuidaría tanto después de que me fuera.

Rías se extrañó un poco antes estas palabras, ya que desde su punto de vista el físico de Issei estaba muy bien desarrollado para el nivel de un humano.

—¡No es lo que parece Naruto-sensei! —Grito con fuerza.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo mientras agitaba sus manos tratando de inventar alguna justificación.

—¿Así? —Hablo Naruto con calma —Recuerdo que antes de irme tenías una mayor resistencia física. Incluso eras capaz de seguir ligeramente mi ritmo por unos minutos.

—Ah, bueno, es que…

—Mmm, ¿quizás deba volver a entrenarte un poco?

Issei tembló ante la idea. Los recuerdos del entrenamiento de Naruto regresaron a su mente y un dolor tremendo recorrió todos sus músculos.

Rías escucho esto algo curiosa. Ella pensaba que la resistencia y condición física de Issei era excelente como humano cuando lo conoció, pero si era verdad entonces ¿eso significaba que la condición física de Naruto estaba más allá de un humano normal? Definitivamente Naruto le estaba empezando a llamar un poco más la atención. Tal vez deba pensar realmente en volverlo parte de sus dignidad.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que era inevitable.

Desvió su mirada algo desinteresada a un lado para observar a Asia. Puso una medio sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su compañera de clase.

—¿Qué tal Asia? —Saludo amigablemente —¿También estás haciendo algo de ejercicio?

—Ah, bueno —Balbuceo un poco nerviosa —Buenos días Naruto-san —Saludo con una sonrisa —No, solo estoy acompañando a Issei-san.

—Ahh, cierto, escuche que ustedes están viviendo juntos después de todo.

Se acercó hasta Issei para golpearlo levemente con el puño en el estómago mientras ponía una gran sonrisa.

—Seguro tienes suerte, ¿eh Issei? Viviendo con una chica tan linda como Asia-chan.

—No, no —Respondió Issei un poco nervioso —Digo, si tengo mucha suerte, pero no es lo que crees Naruto-sensei. Asia-chan no tenía un lugar donde quedarse desde que llego a Japón y la presidenta decidió que se quedara conmigo ya que Asia se sentía más segura de esa forma, ¿verdad presidenta?

Issei volteo para ver a Rías, pero esta parecía algo perdida en sus pensamientos después de escuchar la conversación de Naruto con Issei.

—¿Presidenta?

—Ah, lo siento —Respondió volvió a la normalidad —Bueno, creo que fue suficiente ejercicio por hoy, si seguimos aquí se hará tarde para ir a la academia.

—Ah, tienes razón —Comento Naruto —Entonces me voy yendo —Los veré después en clases Issei, Asia-chan.

Habiéndose despedido Naruto empezó a trotar con dirección a su casa.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba caminando a paso algo veloz por el capuz de la academia. Se tomó su tiempo en la ducha y después demoro mucho en la tienda de conveniencia donde compro su almuerzo, por lo que se le había hecho algo tarde para las clases.

Aumento ligeramente el paso mientras pensaba en como disculparse con el profesor, cuando se detuvo repentinamente.

— _¿Qué es esto?_ —Pensó algo sorprendido.

Dirigió la vista hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba el edificio abandonado que servía como base del Club de investigación de lo oculto. El edificio no estaba a la vista desde su posición pero podía sentir claramente la energía que venía desde el.

— _Esta energía demoniaca se encuentra a un nivel completamente diferente al de Rías o cualquier otro miembro de su club, además está llena de hostilidad._

Su expresión se volvió algo seria mientras empezaba a sentir un mal presentimiento, uno que no le gustaba para nada.

— _No sentía tanta hostilidad desde la guerra, no, no es tan intensa como en aquel entonces, pero parece algo peligroso. ¿Quizás Issei está en problemas?_

Naruto empezó a debatirse si ir a ver que sucedía o ignorarlo y no involucrarse. No era lo que si diría una amigo bastante cercano a Issei o algún otro miembro del club de lo oculto, además de que no quería exponerse mucho ante ellos, pero igualmente Issei había sido alguna vez su discípulo, además sabía que aunque ahora era un demonio seguía siendo una buena persona, y Rías y los demás no parecían ser gente con malas intenciones después de todo.

Suspiro. A parte de los miembros del club de Issei habían aparecido súbitamente dos energías extra y las dos estaban muy por encima del nivel de Issei, Rías o cualquier otro miembro del club, pero por suerte la energía más fuerte no desprendía ninguna hostilidad, pero de todas formas si luchaban contra el hostil no creía que Issei y sus amigos pudiesen manejarlo.

Suspiro una vez más mientras tomaba una decisión, aunque quizás se podría arrepentir un poco después.

* * *

Issei caminaba rumbo a la academia. Después de su rutina de ejercicio regreso a su casa y se alisto rápidamente para después salir junto con Asia. En la puerta de la acomedía se encontraron con Kiba, por lo que los tres caminaban por el campus.

Issei se encontraba algo pensativo. Hoy antes de levantarse había tenido un extraño sueño, pero bueno, ese era un asunto aparte, la verdadera razón por la que estaba pensativo era por la actitud extraña que había estado teniendo Rías desde hace un tiempo. Era obvio que debía tener algo que la preocupara, ¿pero que podía ser?

—¿El problema de la presidenta? —Pregunto Kiba.

Ante no saber qué hacer, Issei decidió preguntarle a Kiba, después de todo él había sido parte de la dignidad de Rías al parecer por mucho más tiempo.

Kiba puso una expresión algo pensativa mientras levantaba levemente la vista.

—Mmm, bueno si hay algún problema, tal vez Akeno pueda saberlo.

—¿Akeno-sempai?

—Si —Asintió con una sonrisa —Ella es la mano derecha de la presidenta, además…

Kiba se quedó callado de golpe y su expresión se volvió seria sorprendiendo un poco a Issei y a Asia.

—Me tomo tanto tiempo darme cuenta —Comento con seriedad —Que error tan grande de mi parte.

* * *

Issei junto a Asia y Kiba entraron corriendo a la sala principal del club.

Frente a su escritorio se encontraba de pie Rías como siempre, mas su expresión era seria mientras que a su lado estaba una hermosa mujer de cabellera platina y unos hermosos ojos celestes, que acompañaban a una figura que, desde el punto de vista de Issei, superaba a la misma Rías. La mujer de hermosa figura y grandes atributos vestía un traje de sirvienta desprendiendo de si misma un aire de dignidad y elegancia.

—¿Presidenta? —Llama Issei.

La dama vestida de sirvienta se voltea para encarar al trio. De forma elegante hizo una pequeña inclinación y empieza a hablar sin cambiar su expresión sin emociones.

—Un gusto —Habla con una voz tranquila, seria y educada —Soy Lucifuge Grayfia, una sirvienta de la casa Gremory y vengo por órdenes directas de Sirzechs-sama.

Issei, quien había quedado algo embobado por la belleza de Grayfia, fue devuelto a la realidad tras una pequeña llamada de atención por parte de Rías, para después junto con Kiba y Asia acercarse hacia Akeno y Koneko que estaban un poco más atrás de Rías.

—¿Sirzechs? —Pregunto Issei.

—Es mi hermano mayor —Le respondió Rias.

—¡Hermano mayor! —Exclamo algo sorprendido —No sabía que la presidenta tuviese un hermano mayor, pero, ¿qué es lo que quiere su hermano?

—¿Desea que yo les explique Rías-ojousama?

—No es necesario Grayfia —Le respondió con un tono serio pero con ligeros toques de tristeza — Es mi deber hacerlo. Ya que estas todos, tengo algo que…

No pudo continuar pues un circulo de teletrasportación apareció en medio de la sala y tras una gran llamarada emergió un hombre alto de cabellera rubia entrecorto y piel blanca. Bestia un traje un poco formal y en su rostro se ponía notar una expresión de soberbia pero acompañada de una gran fuerza.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte, oh mi adorable Rías —Hablo con un tono grueso.

El hombre sonrió mientras se acercaba a Rías y acariciaba su mejilla con su mano.

Al ver este acto Issei se llenó de un sentimiento de enojo y sin poder evitarlo mostro algo de hostilidad.

—¿Quién es este sujeto?

—Él es Raiser Phoenix —Hablo Rías algo molesta —Mi prometido.

* * *

Fue una gran sorpresa para Issei. Acaba de descubrir que Rías tenía un prometido, pero ante este hecho no pudo más que sentir enojo, sobre todo al ver la actitud presuntuosa y la forma atrevida en la que tocaba el cuerpo de Rías, quien se mostraba seria y claramente molesta ante la presencia del hombre.

No fue sorpresa para nadie cuando Rías declaro no querer casarse con Raiser a pesar de ser su prometido por mutuo acuerdo de los líderes de ambos clanes.

Después de la última guerra los demonios de sangre pura había sido reducidos drásticamente en número, sobre todo porque después de la guerra de las tres facciones el mundo terrenal había sido cubierto por una guerra civil entre dos bandos, guerra que disminuyo aún más a los demonios, razón por la que se creó el sistema de piezas demoniacas. Por esta razón se habían empezado a realizar varios matrimonios arreglados por los diferentes clanes de los setenta y dos pilares, sin embargo esto era despreciado por Rías y tanto ella como Raiser mostraron claras intenciones de luchar tras la negativa constante al matrimonio por parte de Rías.

Ante la hostilidad mostrada por los dos Grayfia intervino deteniendo a ambos y comunicando el mensaje dejado por Sirzechs.

—¿Mensaje de mi hermano? —Pregunto Confundida.

—Así es. Sirzechs-sama sabía que algo como esto pasaría, por lo que dijo que sii Rías-ojousama insistía en hacer imponer su voluntad entonces yo estaba autorizada para iniciar un Rating Game.

Rías se mostró sorprendida ante este hecho, mientras que Issei se confundió aún más.

—¿Qué es un Rating Game?

—Es un juego parecido al ajedrez en el que suelo puedes participar una vez que hayas completado tu dignidad —Le respondió Kiba de forma seria —Cada miembro de la dignidad de un rey adopta habilidades y puestos de acuerdo a cada pieza y compiten. Estos juegos sirven para mostrar la fuerza del demonio que reflejara su posición social en el mundo terrenal.

—¿Cada una de las piezas? —Pregunto Issei —Espera, pero eso significa.

—Así es —Respondió Akeno algo seria —No solo estamos en desventaja por el hecho de estar incompletos, sino que Raiser ya ha participado en muchos Rating Game y ha ganado bastantes también, por lo que nos supera enormemente en términos de experiencia.

—Jajajaja —Río Raiser —Rías, te preguntare solo para estar seguro. ¿Ellos son todos los miembros de tu dignidad?

—¿Y que si es así? —Respondió con amargura.

Raiser río una vez más en gran volumen mientras chasqueaba los dedos y un nuevo circulo rodeado de fuego apareció en la sala revelando a quince hermosas mujeres de diferentes figuras y diferentes encantos cada una. Todas sonreían de forma arrogante mientras observaban a los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto.

—Estas son mis quince piezas completas —Hablo con una gran sonrisa —¿Realmente crees que serias capaz de competir contra mí?

Todos se quedaron mirando la gran diferencia numérica con seriedad y nerviosismo.

—¿¡Ti… tienes una dignidad completamente formada por mujeres!? —Exclamo Issei con asombro —¡Maldito desgraciado!

Issei empezó a llorar demostrando una clara envía logrando desconcertar a todos.

—Oye, oye Rías, tu peón parece que me desea.

—Déjalo ser así —Respondió Rías con calma —Es un tonto que sueña con tener su propio haren.

—Jajaja —Rio levemente —ya veo —Yubelluna.

Raiser camino para alejarse un poco de Rías a la vez que una de las mujeres de su dignidad caminaba hacia él. En un instante y sin dudar Raiser beso a la mujer mientras esta la abrazaba, para luego acariciarle el cabello y manosear uno de sus senos por debajo de su vestido mientras dirigía una mirada burlona hacia Issei.

—Esto es lo que nunca podrás hacer.

Tanto Rías como todos los miembros de su dignidad mostraron repulsión ante este acto mientras que Iseei estallo en Ira.

—¡Tu maldito imbécil como te atreves a hacer algo como eso aun teniendo a la presidenta como prometida!

—¿Todavía te atreves a hablarme así aun sabiendo tu posición? —Le pregunto con un tono de burla.

—¡No me importa en lo más mínimo eso! —Grito con furia —No tengo porque esperar al Rating Game.

Extendió su brazo y al instante se materializo el Boosted Gear.

—¡Solo soy un esclavo así que acabare con todos ustedes ahora mismo!

Cegado por el enojo se lanzó en un ataque directo contra Raiser, pero antes de que se pudiese acercar al hombre, una de las mujeres de la dignidad de Raiser se interpuso en su camino y antes de que Issei pudiese reaccionar lo golpeo en el estómago con su báculo para luego lanzarlo contra el tacho para que Issei después callera al suelo adolorido y siendo incapaz de levantarse.

—¡Issei! —Grito Rías.

—Jajajaja —Rio Raiser —Entonces el legendario Booted Gear está en manos de un tipo como este.

Rias corrió hacia Issei quien no se podía mover por el dolor. Se arrodillo y sujeto el cuerpo de su peón.

—¡Acepto el Rating Game!

—¿¡Rías!? —Exclamo Akeno preocupada.

La demonio carmesí dirigió una mirada de Furia hacia Raiser quien mantenía su sonrisa burlona.

—¿Segura? —Pregunto —Serás aplastada.

—Dije que lo acepto.

—Bien, es tu decisión, pero antes, creo que acabare con el insolente que me ataco a pesar de ser tan débil y un simple peón de baja clase.

—¡Tu maldito!

Raiser dio unos pasos hacia adelante y toda la dignidad de Rías se preparó para atacar.

—Mmm, parece que no fue buen momento para visitar el club.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar una voz masculina provenir desde la puerta.

Todos los demonios dirigieron su atención entonces al hombre rubio vestido con el uniforme de la academia parado en el portón de ingreso con una mirada despreocupada y una sonrisa entre nerviosa e incómoda.

—¿Na… Naruto? —Articulo Rías con un vos sorprendida y confundida —¿Pero cómo? Grayfia puso una barrera que indica cuando alguien ingresa al edificio.

Antes sus propias palabras dirigió desesperadamente su mirada hacia Grayfia, sin embargo esta se encontraba también con una expresión algo confundida y un poco sorprendida.

Rías no supo que pensar por un momento. La expresión de Grayfia le indicaba que ella misma tampoco sabía cómo Naruto había sobrepasado su barrera sin alertar a nadie. Agito su cabeza un poco, ese no era el problema ahora mismo, sino el hecho de que ahora mismo Naruto estaba aquí.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto algo fastidiado Raiser —Tu esencia, ¿un humano? ¿Qué hace un humano aquí?

—Naruto —Le hablo Rías —¿Qué haces aquí?

Naruto sonrió de forma un poco tonta mientras frotaba su nuca suavemente con su mano

—Bueno, se me había hecho tarde para la primera clase así que pensé en faltar a ella, por lo que viene a…

Se quedó callado pues recorrió toda la habitación con su mirada y de pronto noto el cuerpo de Issei tirado en el suelo siendo sostenido por Rias y con un claro daño

—Volveré a preguntar —Hablo Raiser fastidiado —¿Qué hace un humano aquí?

Ignorando las palabras de Raiser Naruto camino tranquilamente pasando a su lado. Puede que porque fuese un humano considerado demasiado débil como para siquiera poder ensuciar un poco la ropa de Raiser, ni el Phonex ni ninguna de su dignidad hiso algo para detener el movimiento de Naruto, quien con fluidez se acercó hasta Rías y vio al golpeado Issei.

Raiser cuyo enojo había crecido al ser ignorado por un simple humano se giró con brusquedad y vio con rabia al rubio quien le estaba dando la espalda mientras observaba a Issei.

—Como te atreves, tú un simple….

—¿Tu hiciste esto? —Le interrumpió.

—Osas interrumpirme hu…

—¿Tu lo hiciste? —Le volvió a interrumpir.

Su voz está tranquila y suave pero se notaba un claro enojo en ella. La ira de Raiser creció más al ser interrumpido una segunda vez.

Rías sintiendo lo peligroso de la situación trato de intervenir.

—Naruto por favor sal de…

Se quedó paralizada al ver el rostro de Naruto. Su cuerpo tembló y sin saber porque sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su ser.

Los ojos de Naruto se habían afilado y su rostro se había vuelto bastante serio.

—Naruto-sensei —Susurro Issei algo preocupado.

—Ahh —Suspiro.

Su expresión se calmó, aunque seguía mostrando seriedad. Se giró para encarar a Raiser a la ver que el escalofrió que sintió Rías desapareció.

—No te preocupes Issei —Hablo con calma Naruto.

Dirigió su mirada hacia un ya muy enojado Raiser. Su rostro estaba tranquilo pero serio. Su voz se volvió calmada pero mostrando cierto grado de enojo.

—¿Entonces tú le hiciste eso a mi amigo? —Pregunto con calma.

—Ahhh, que fastidio —Hablo con irritación —No tengo tiempo para tratar con un simple humano, simplemente desaparece.

Sin previo aviso agito el brazo y sin que ninguno de los presente se esperara tal acción irresponsable hacia un humano, Raiser dirigió una llamara mediana hacia Naruto.

Todos contuvieron el aliento ante la idea de Naruto siendo exterminado en cuestión de segundos al ser reducido a cenizas, sin embargo ante la enorme sorpresa de todos, basto con que Naruto agitara su mano con suavidad para que la llamarada fuera extinguida.

No solo Rías, sino también todos los miembros del club, las mujeres de la dignidad de Raiser e incluso el mismo Raiser y hasta la imperturbable Grayfia se mostraron asombradas ante tal acto realizado por un simple humano.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos sin que nadie pudiese decir algo, siendo Raiser el primero en reaccionar.

Su rostro se arrugo y la ira reino en todo su ser. Un humano, un simple y mero humano se había atrevido a ignorarlo y luego con tal facilidad repelió sus llamas. Bien, no había puesto mucho poder en ese ataque pues estaba destinado para matar a un humano, sin embargo seguía siendo insultante para él que no solo no fuese reducido a cenizas, sino que incluso eliminara las llamas con tal acto como solo agitar su mano. Ahora claro sabía que este sujeto no podía ser una persona ordinaria. Podrá estar lleno de ira pero eso no lo hacía tonto; no era un demonio de clase alta solo por ser parte del clan Phoenix, por lo que podía pensar a pesar de estar tan enojado, sin embargo eso también no significaba que ahora mismo no quisiera erradicar a ese insolente humano hasta que no quedara ni cenizas de él.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto con clara ira, pero con cautela.

—Eso no te incumbe —Le respondió con calma —Ahora dime de una vez si tú le hiciste eso a mi amigo.

—Tu maldito insolente.

Se propuso a rodear su cuerpo en fuego para carbonizar a Naruto, sin embargo antes que pudiera hacerlo una ráfaga de aire helado lo calmo.

—Raiser-sama, le pido que se tranquilice —Hablo Grayfia con calma pero una palpable seriedad —Le recuerdo que seguimos estando en el mundo humano y atacar a un ser humano es algo no permitido.

Desvió la vista para ver a Naruto por un segundo antes de volver a enfocarse en Raiser.

—Aunque claramente no sea un ser humano ordinario sigue siendo un humano y atacarlo es algo no permitido por Sirzechs-sama —Su voz se volvió más fría —La decisión de la realización de Rating Game entre usted y Rías-ojousama ya fue tomada y se harán los arreglos correspondientes. Si usted a pesar de eso insiste en seguir adelante yo, Lucifuge Grayfia, como la Reina de Sirzechs-sama usare mi poder para detenerlo.

Raiser se quedó viendo a Grayfia por unos segundos. Como bien se explicó antes, Raiser no era ningún tonto, colérico si, presuntuoso si, pero tonto nunca. Luchar contra la persona a la que se le conocía como la reina más fuerte y cuyo poder se dice que rivaliza incluso con la de los actuales cuatro reyes demonio, no era ninguna buena idea.

—Tsk —Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio —¡Vámonos! —Exclamo con fuerza.

Un enorme círculo naranja se formó bajo los pies del Raiser y su dignidad para que después emergiera una gran llamarada y tanto el Phoenix como su dignidad desaparecieran.

Naruto suspiro una vez más. Rayos, otra vez su mal habito había parecido. Agacho la cabeza con un poco de pesadez mientras pensaba que podía decir ahora.

Se giró lentamente para encargar a Rías y su dignidad junto con Grayfia. Vio como Rías quería empezar a hablar, posiblemente antes de preguntarle sobre él mismo, ella querría tratar de explicar quiénes eran o como había hecho Raiser para desaparecer de tal forma o para lanzar fuego.

Naruto no estaba tan equivocado. Rías en este momento sentía una gran confusión pero sobre todo una gran intriga sobre Naruto, sin embargo antes que todo, tenía que asegurarse a sí misma, y para ello tenía que inventar alguna excusa para Naruto. La conjetura del Uzumaki no estaba tan equivocada, salvo que en vez de querer explicar que todos eran demonios, Rías quería inventar alguna historia que justificara las habilidades de Raiser y la teletransportación que había presenciado el rubio shinobi, ya que no quería decirle la verdad hasta que este le dijera quien era en realidad.

—Está bien Rías-sempai —Hablo con un tono calmado.

Naruto, habiendo interrumpido a Rías antes de que esta pudiese decir algo, solo sonrío con pesadez y se froto la nunca con su mano.

—Sé que todos ustedes son demonios, incluido Issei. Por supuesto sé que cuando lo conocí él era humano igual que Asia. En fin, el punto es que no es necesario que expliques nada, así que tranquila.

Rías abrió los ojos anonadada. Esas palabras querían decir que Naruto sabía sus verdaderas identidades aunque ellos trataron de ocultarlo, pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Desde cuándo lo supo? ¿Podría ser que desde el comienzo? ¿Eso significaba que aunque ella pensaba que estaba en cierta forma jugando con Naruto, era en realidad él el que juagaba con ella asiéndole crear que era ignorante de sus existencias?

Todos compartían los pensamientos de Rías. Ya no sabían que pensar sobre el rubio estudiante y dudosos mantenían la guardia en alto.

—¿Entonces en realidad no eres un humano?.

Todos vieron a Grayfia, quien fue la que hizo aquella pregunta con total tranquilidad e indiferencia.

—Disculpe me entrometa Rías-Ojousama —Siguió hablando con calma —Pero la existencia de esta entidad es algo inesperada y debo reportárselo a Sirzechs-sama, por lo que debo saber si es humano o no, aunque dudo que lo sea.

—¡Por supuesto que soy humano! —Respondió Naruto —Ahhh —Suspiro —Bueno, hablare un poco, pero antes por favor curen a Issei.

* * *

—Yo ya sabía que el sensei no era una persona normal —Hablo con una mescla de nerviosismo y emoción —Pero nunca pensé que fuese alguien capaz de poder negar el ataque de un demonio de clase alta. ¿El sensei entonces no es humano tampoco?

Naruto suspiro una vez. ¿Acaba de batir su propio récor de suspiros en una mañana? En fin, eso no importaba, pues tenía que concentrarse en la situación actual, en donde se encontraba sentado en un sillón frente a una muy seria Rías sentado frente a su escritorio y a todos los miembros de club a su lado, sumándole a todo esto la mirada seria, calculadora y desconfiada de la hermosa dama de cabello plata. Un suspiro más salió de sus labios mientras pensaba en sus siguientes palabras.

Por su parte los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto se mantenían serios y cautelosos, sobre todo Rías, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba. Los cuatro particularmente se sentían más alertas que el resto, después de todo el Uzumaki era todo un misterio en este momento. No sabían quién ere en realidad, tampoco sus verdaderas intenciones ni tampoco si era peligroso o no; puede que haya actuado en contra de Raiser al ver como este había dañado a Issei que consideraba su amigo, lo que demostraría que no tiene malas intenciones al revelarse a sí mismo frente a ellos solo por este hecho, pero no podían bajar la guardia tan fácilmente, eran demonios después de todo y el desconfiar era algo natural, por lo que por sus mentes pasaba la posibilidad de que incluso su acto de enojo hacia Raiser fuera una actuación y se revelara a si mismo solo para acercarse un poco más a ellos.

Asia e Issei era un caso aparte. Asia, siendo tan honesta y amable hacia los demás a pesar de ser un demonio, simplemente se mostraba algo intrigada pues hasta el momento pensó que Naruto era un humano ordinario. Issei por su parte estaba confundido, nervioso y emocionado; todo una mescla de emociones llenaban sus ser. Por una parte le emocionaba ver que su sensei era tan fuerte o quizás más de lo que él mismo imaginaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse confundido por el hecho de cómo era que su sensei siendo un humano había sido capaz de mostrar tal fuerza capaz incluso de eliminar el ataque de un demonio de clase alta como Raiser, ya que él mismo se había hecho una idea de la fuerza del Phoenix al haber sido noqueado tan fácil y dolorosamente por solo una de sus peones; agregándole a todo esto tampoco podía evitar estar algo nervioso por el ambiente de desconfianza que se había formado por parte de sus amigos y de Rías hacia Naruto.

—Lo diré una vez más —Hablo con calma —Soy completamente humano, e Issei —Lo miro fijamente —No te confundas, el ataque que me lanzo ese tipo solo contenía aproximadamente cerca del diez por ciento de su poder real. No soy tan fuerte como supongo que te estas imaginando.

Issei se sorprendido al ver que Naruto había visto completamente a través de lo que había estado pensando.

—Mmm, ¿podemos confiar en que dices la verdad? —Hablo Rías —¿Realmente eres humano?

—Por supuesto que si —Respondió sin dudar.

—Mmm, pero Naruto-kun —Intervino Akeno —Lo que dices es algo difícil de creer —Su tono si bien era serio mantenía un cierto toque juguetón y burlón —No solo sabes que todos nosotros somos demonios, sino que no pareces nada sorprendido sobre ello, casi pareciera que lo sabias incluso antes de conocernos.

Naruto puso una expresión algo nerviosa al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Akeno. Sin duda aquella mujer debía tener una personalidad problemática, fue lo que paso por la mente de Uzumaki mientras su nerviosísimo aumentaba.

—¿Puede que pertenezcas a alguna otra facción? —Pregunto Kiba con seriedad y cuidado —Mmm, pero de todas formas eso no explicaría como podrías repeler el ataque de Raiser a pesar de ser humano.

—Es… esperen todos —Llamo Issei con apuro —¿No creen que están desconfiando mucho de Naruto-sensei? Sé que todos están confundidos pero estoy seguro que Naruto-sensei es una buena persona, además él actuó contra Raiser al ver que me habían casi noqueado

—Yo, yo estoy de acuerdo con Issei-san —Apoyo Asia —No soy muy buena en este tipo de asuntos, pero definitivamente no puedo sentir maldad en Naruto-san.

—Ustedes dos son demasiado ingenuos aún —Les hablo Rías con seriedad y calma —Bien todo eso podría ser un acto para acercarse a nosotros por algún motivo escondido. Sé que puede parecer descabellado o muy psicótico para ustedes, pero en este momento no sabemos absolutamente nada de Naruto-kun, por lo que tampoco podemos bajar la guardia frete a él ahora que sabemos que no es una persona ordinaria.

—Pero presidenta, yo conozco a Naruto-sensei desde hace tiempo y…

—Issei —Le llamo Akeno —Tranquilízate, Rías no está diciendo que Naruto sea nuestro enemigo o algo por estilo, es solo que él se muestra como un desconocido que sabía sobre nuestra identidad como demonios y aun siendo solo un humano como él mismo afirma fue capaz de eliminar una taque de Raiser, algo muy sorprendente a pesar de que el ataque no poseyera mucho poder. Mires por donde lo mires es sospechoso.

Issei bajo la cabeza algo frustrado. No podía contradecir las palabras de Akeno y eso hacía que se sintiera mal por Naruto.

—Bien, bien, tranquilos todos —Hablo con calma —Sobre todo tu Issei. Es normal que tus amigos desconfíen de mí ahora mismo, yo también lo haría de estar en su posición.

Issei dirigió la vista hacia Naruto y se calmó un poco al ver la sonrisa del rubio.

—Bueno, primeramente aclarare que soy un humano. Se sobre los demonios pues conozco la existencia de las tres facciones y las demás existencias, pero no pertenezco a ninguna facción. Ahora si bien pude eliminar el ataque del chico rubio al que llaman Raiser, es porque herede un arte antiguo de lucha, por así decirlo, inventado por la humanidad, que me permite poder pelear al nivel de demonios u otras existencias. El arte que uso ya se ha extinto por lo que quizás sea el último humano que lo conozca.

Todos parecían algo desconfiados, y no era para menos, ya que la explicación que les acaba de dar Naruto parecía algo vaga y sobre todo muy conveniente por así decirlo.

—¿Puede que usted Naruto-san, sea un humano inmortal?

Todos vieron a Grayfia con sorpresa. Nadie esperaba que ella participara en la conversación, sin embargo justo ahora acaba de decir algo muy curioso.

—¿Y porque cree eso? —Pregunto con calma.

—Analizando su historia —Respondió al instante con su mismo tono inexpresivo pero educado —Parece ser muy conveniente y vago para su situación actual, pero tratando de comprender un poco, si realmente existiera un arte marcial como el que usted sugiere tendría que ser uno muy antiguo pues no tengo conocimiento alguno ni he escuchado hablar de alguien que conozca sobre dicho arte creado por humanos, y considerando que incluso en la guerra que hubo hace muchos años nunca apareció un humano registrado con habilidades que le permitieran luchar contra nosotros, exceptuando por supuesto a portadores de Sacred Gear y usuarios de espadas santas, debe ser incluso más antiguo que la misma guerra —Hizo una pequeña pausa —Es algo difícil de creer, pero la historia de la humanidad es tan antigua como la de los mismos demonios, ángeles o ángeles caídos, por lo que no es completamente increíble.

Todos empezaron a analizar las palabras de Grayfia. Humano inmortales no eran muy extraños tampoco, escasos sí, pero no extraños, después de todo había muchas formas de conseguir distintos tipos de inmortalidad por parte de los humanos, por lo que era posible que Naruto fuese un humano inmortal, lo que le daría un poco más de sentido a su historia, ya que estos humanos al haber vivido mucho tiempo solían ser conscientes del mundo sobrenatural que los humanos comunes ignoraban.

—Jajaja —Río levemente —Ciertamente está en lo correcto. Soy lo que se podría decir un humano inmortal, pero no soy tan viejo como sugiere. Mi arte lo herede de mi maestro, quien era otro humano inmortal, ¿de quién lo heredo él? no tengo la menor idea.

Grayfia pareció aceptar esas palabras, pues su expresión no pareció mostrar descontento o desconfianza en ningún momento.

—Pero en tal caso —Hablo Kiba —¿Cómo supo de nosotros cómo demonios?

—Eso es fácil para mí —Respondió con una media sonrisa —Soy un experto sintiendo la energía de las personas, y aunque ustedes trataron de ocultarlo apenas llegue a la ciudad pude sentir la presencia de demonios y cuando ingrese a la academia me di cuenta de sus energías. Debo admitir que me sorprendió, sabía que las tres facciones habían ampliado mucho su influencia por el mundo, pero nunca me imaginé que en esta academia hubiese tantos demonios, ya que aparte de ustedes están los miembros del consejo estudiantil, aunque supongo que eso ya lo deben de saber también ustedes. Al comienzo estaba algo preocupado y alerta ya que no sabía porque estaban aquí, y aunque todavía no lo sé con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta de que no tenían ninguna mala intención.

Miro de frente a Issei, quien se puso un poco nervioso ante la repentina mirada.

—Pero la mayor sorpresa me la dio Issei, ya que cuando lo conocí estaba seguro que era humano, pero cuando lo vi en la academia desprendía energía demoniaca.

Todos parecieron pensar en las palabras de Naruto, empezando a creer un poco más su historia.

—¿Puede ser que Sensei no conozca sobre las piezas demoniacas?

—¿Mmm? ¿Te refieres a esas piezas con las que revivieron también a Asia-chan convirtiéndola en un demonio?

Asia se tensó un poco ante las palabras de Naruto, pero más que por sus palabras, fue por los recuerdos que estas le causaron

—¿Ah? Te traje malos recuerdos, lo siento mucho.

Naruto se disculpó sinceramente, por lo que Asia se recompuso y le mostro una sonrisa a Naruto diciéndole que estaba bien, pero los demás miembros se mostraron algo sorprendidos.

—¿Naruto-sensei sabia sobre eso?

—Bueno, después de que saliste de mi casa y te fuiste con tus amigos me preocupe un poco por ti, así que decidí ir a ayudarte un poco por si acaso, pero llegue tarde y tu pelea con esa ángel caído había terminado, pero justo en ese momento te descuidaste y un tipo vestido de sacerdote con cara de desquiciado te iba a atacar por atrás, así que me lo lleve a otro lado antes de que lo notaras. Para cuando regrese a ver como seguías note que Rías había llegado así que me oculte y vi como Asia fue revivida —Hiso una pequeña pausa —Ahh, me disculpo con los demás, no era mi intención espiarlos en ese entonces, era solo que todavía no sabía si tenían malas intenciones o como se tomarían mi presencia, ya que yo solo fui por Issei.

Issei se sorprendió aún más. Nunca se dio cuenta de Naruto, ni se imaginaba que este lo había protegido en ese entonces. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al enterarse que su sensei lo había salvado.

De igual forma Asia se sorprendió, y aunque no la había ayudado directamente por así decirlo, se sintió agradecida con Naruto al saber que había protegido a Issei, quien era su salvador.

De igual forma los demás miembros del club de lo oculto se sorprendieron, y si veían un poco mal que Naruto se hubiese ocultado en ese momento y los espiara, pero no lo culpaban tampoco, después de todo su razonamiento era entendible.

—No te culpare por ello —Hablo Rías con calma —De ser tú, tal vez también hubiese hecho los mismo, más bien te agradeceré por salvar a Issei en ese momento.

—No hay nada que agradecer, después de todo, aunque Issei sea un gran pervertido y tal vez una amenaza para muchas mujeres, sigue siendo alguien que alguna vez tome como mi discípulo.

Rías sonrió ante las palabras de Naruto y aunque leve, sus sospechas disminuyeron al igual que en todos los demás miembros del club. Rías entonces explico a Naruto sobre las piezas demoniacas y sus funciones, por lo que el Uzumaki quedo muy sorprendido por la tecnología que habían logrado desarrollar los demonios, aunque también estaba algo aliviado de saber ahora lo que había pasado con Issei.

—Entonces ya que este asunto ha quedado claro, me retirare ahora —Hablo Grayfia —Comenzare con los preparativos para el Rating Game, así que hasta entonces aproveche para realizar todos los preparativos que crea conveniente. Hasta la próxima ocasión, Rías- Ojousama.

—Entiendo, gracias por todo Grayfia, de igual forma hazle llegar mi agradecimiento por la oportunidad de este duelo a mi hermano por favor.

—Lo hare entonces.

Dicho esto un círculo de teletransportación de color blanco apareció debajo de Grayfia y seguidamente esta empezó a hundirse en el círculo mientras desaparecía.

Una vez se había ido, Naruto se levantó de su asiento. Habían pasado muchas cosas y sabía que en este momento Rías y su grupo estaban en una situación algo mala, así que creyó que lo mejor sería que se fuera pronto.

—Espera un momento por favor, Naruto-kun.

Naruto vio a Rías quien mantenía una sonrisa.

—Sé que esto es repentino, pero ahora que sé que conoces nuestra existencia puedo hablarte con mayor libertas —Hizo una pequeña pausa —Por lo que has dicho y demostrado puedo afirmar que tu fuerza y habilidades pueden quizás rivalizar con los de un demonio de clase baja, algo muy sorprendente ya que eres un humano, así que aunque no poseas una Secred Gear puedo decir que eres una existencia que vale mucho la pena, por lo que quiero preguntarte si no te gustaría formar parte de mi dignidad.

—¿Presidenta? —Cuestiono Issei muy sorprendido.

La oferta de Rías no asombraba mucho a los miembros del club, ya que suponían que estando en la situación actual Rías no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de conseguir más refuerzos para la próxima pelea, y Naruto había demostrado que quizás pudiese resultar un buen aliado.

Por su parte Issei si parecía algo sorprendido, pero después de pesarlo un poco llego a la conclusión de que si Naruto se volvía también parte de la dignidad de Rías sería algo muy bueno. El blondo ya era alguien inmortal, lo que le había sorprendido mucho a Issei, pues no sabía que podían existir humanos que pudiesen trascender el tiempo, pero aparte de eso él sabía que Naruto era muy fuerte como humano, así que si le daba las habilidades de una pieza, como demonio podría ser un aliado muy confiable.

—Lo siento, pero rechazare su oferta —Respondió sin dudar —Primeramente, he pasado todo este tiempo como humano sin unirme a ninguna facción y quiero seguir así; en segundo lugar me gusta mi vida pacifica actual; y por último y más importante, como le dije antes no quiero unirme a ningún club ya que creare mi propio club de investigación del Ramen.

—Pero tengo entendido que hasta la fecha no ha conseguido a nadie interesado en unirse a usted para poder crear el club —Le hablo Akeno con una sonrisa juguetona.

Naruto sintió como si se clavaran mil espadas en todo su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo cayó deprimido al suelo.

— _Akeno-sempai es sin duda muy fuerte —_ Pensó Issei con miedo.

—Aparte de eso —Hablo Rías —En la actualidad debe estar al límite de su habilidad en el arte marcial que utiliza. No importa cuánto entrene, por más inmortal que seas sigues teniendo el cuerpo de un humano el cual tiene un límite, pero si te conviertes en un demonio de mi dignidad este límite desaparecerá por lo que podrás ampliar y desarrollar más allá tú arte marcial, llegando sin duda a nuevos niveles.

—Lo siento Rías-sempai.

Se levantó del suelo y miro a la mujer escarlata con tranquilidad y una media sonrisa.

—En realidad no estoy muy interesado en lo que mencionas, además me siento muy a gusto siendo humano, y no quiero cambiar eso.

Lo que decía era verdad, Naruto por nada del mundo quisiera dejar de ser humano, aunque en cierta forma quizás ya había dejado de serlo en cierto nivel, pero no quería convertirse en demonio o ninguna otra raza, además, por lo que había escuchado de las piezas demoniacas, eran necesarias tantas como lo valieran la persona. Sabia sobre un poco sobre el Boosted Gear de Issei, ya que después de verlo investigo un poco con Azazel, claro nunca le dijo sobre Issei o el grupo de Rías, pero el ángel caído le comento que era un legendario Saced Gear formado por el alma sellada de uno de los dos dragones celestiales, criaturas sumamente poderosas, pero por lo que le dijo Azazel seguían estando por debajo de Ophis y aún más por debajo de Great Red; no significaba que estos no pudiesen derrotar a esos dos dragones si seguían aumentado su fuerza con el tiempo, pero seguían estando por debajo en la actualidad. Issei quien poseía ese Sacred Gear había necesitado ocho peones para ser rencarnado, así que si consideraba eso posiblemente Rías no podría reencarnarlo a él. Bueno como había dicho antes, tampoco quería dejar de ser humano o unirse a alguna facción, ya que sería tonto que él, quien detuvo la guerra entre las tres facciones se uniera después a alguna en particular.

—Ya veo —Comento algo decepcionada —Comprendo tus sentimientos, tampoco es mi estilo obligar a alguien a ser parte de mi dignidad.

—Agradezco eso.

Naruto sonrió mientras se proponía a darse vuelto para marcharse.

—¡Por favor Naruto-sensei! —Exclamo con fuerza Issei —La presidenta se encuentra en un momento difícil ahora mismo. Yo se mejor que nadie lo grande que son sus habilidades y contar con su ayuda nos brindaría aunque sea un pequeña posibilidad más de ganar la próxima pelea.

Naruto vio directamente a Issei y a todos los miembros del club.

—¿Mmm, entonces realmente pelearan con ese tipo Riaser? Sé que no soy el mejor para decirlo ya que hasta hace poco yo mismo buscaba pelea con ese tipo, pero debo decir que él es alguien peligroso. Con solo sentir su energía puedo decir que es alguien fuera de su liga —Hizo una pequeña pausa —Aunque las cosas podrían cambiar si la mujer de cabello plata de hace un rato pelea de su lado, ya que ella es mucho más fuerte que Raiser. Con ella no deberían tener ningún problema.

—Lamentablemente Grayfia es la reina de mi hermano y solo miembros de la dignidad de los dos reyes peleando pueden competir, por lo que contar con ella sería imposible —Hablo Rías con gran pesar.

—Por favor Naruto-sensei, si la presidenta pierde la pelea será obliga a casarse con ese tipo despreciable, así que…

—Iseei-kun es suficiente —Le interrumpió Rías —Naruto-kun ya dejo claro su posición. Es comprensible para él no querer convertirse en un demonio y dejar de ser humano así como así. Esta pelea es un asunto personal y yo misma debo ocuparme de resolverlo. No puedo obligar a otra persona a pelear por mi bien.

Issei apretó el puño con frustración. Rías tenía razón y él mismo lo sabía, pero de igual forma quería aunque sea ganar una pequeña posibilidad extra de ayudar más a Rias.

Naruto vio la expresión de frustración de Issei y el rostro lleno de pesar de Rías. De igual forma todos en la sala mostraban rostros preocupados y algo desesperados.

—Ahhhhhh —Exclamo con algo de fuerza.

Se rasco la cabeza con algo de fuerza resolviendo su cabello mientras ponía una expresión algo compleja. ¿Por qué es que tenía una personalidad que le imposibilitaba ignorar a personas con problemas a su alrededor? Suspiro una vez más en la mañana y miro a Rías.

—Supongo que en una situación como esta lo más probable es que piense utilizar el tiempo que tiene para realizar algún entrenamiento con los miembros de su dignidad, ¿verdad?

Rías vio algo confundida a Naruto sin comprender a donde quería llegar con esa pregunta.

—Así es, ¿pero porque preguntas eso?

—Bien —Respondió con rapidez — Como dije no tengo intención de convertirme en un demonio y unirme a su dignidad, pero quizás pueda hacer algo por ustedes. Por ahora vayamos afuera, a la parte posterior del edificio, no creo que ningún estudiante pueda ver ni acercarse ahí.

Todos vieron extrañados a Naruto sin entender que quería hacer, sin embargo Rías no se encontraba en este momento en una situación muy buena, y cualquier cosa que pudiese tener aunque sea una pequeña pasividad de ayudar no sería ignorada, por lo que decidió ver que podía mostrarle Naruto que pudiese ayudarla.

* * *

Todos salieron del edificio como lo pidió Naruto, y en la actualidad el Uzumaki se encontraba parado frente a todos manteniendo una pequeña distancia.

—Bien, como sé que si solo lo digo no sonaría muy bien pienso que darles una pequeña demostración sería mejor antes de decirles mi alternativa.

Camino un poco alejándose un poco más del grupo. Vio unos segundos a cada miembro del club de lo oculto hasta detenerse en Kiba.

—Kiba-sempai —Llamo.

El rubio espadachín se confundió ante el llamo de Naruto, pero haciendo caso omiso a su sentimiento respondió con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?

—Por lo que escuche de Issei eres bastante bueno con las espadas, así que supongo que tu estilo de lucha es principalmente con ellas, ¿verdad?

—Así es —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, entonces acércate. Tendremos un pequeño duelo.

Kiba cambio su expresión a una de confusión ahora mucho más obvia.

—¿Qué quieres lograr Naruto-kun? —Pregunto Rías.

—No se preocupen —Respondió con una voz tranquila —Lo entenderán después de un rato.

Kiba dirigió su mirada hacia Rías, quien después de pensarlo unos segundos asintió a su caballero.

El príncipe de Kuoh emitió un suspiro mientras caminaba acercándose un poco a Naruto a la vez que materializaba una simple espada en su mano.

Naruto no se inmuto ante la materialización del arma. Sin perder mucho tiempo saco de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un pequeño pergamino enrollado y ante la confusión de todo lo desenrollo y después de hacer un pequeño símbolo con su mano una pequeña explosión de humo se suscitó para después revelar una katana simple de empuñadura negra.

Todos se llenaron con algo de sorpresa al ver lo sucedido. En el mundo de los demonios no era tan extraña la acumulación de objetos en pergaminos u otros lugares, sobre todo para los youkai era algo común tener objetos sellados en pergaminos, pero nunca habían visto a un humano hacerlo.

Ignorando las miradas de todos Naruto cogió la katana y miro con tranquilidad a Kiba.

—Entonces, empecemos.

—¿Estás seguro, Naruto-kun? —Pregunto con una sonrisa —Comprendo que aun siendo humano eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelar de igual con un demonio de clase baja promedio, pero aunque yo mismo soy un demonio de clase baja soy muy fuerte, y más si hablamos de un enfrentamiento de espadas.

Naruto solo sonrió ante las palabras de Kiba.

—No te preocupes, solo ven con todo lo que tienes.

—Está bien entonces.

Todos veían expectantes a ver a donde quería llegar Naruto con todo esto. Ellos sabían muy bien la fuerza de Kiba, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un duelo de espadas, por lo que estaban seguros que Naruto no podría hacer mucho, incluso Issei pensaba así, ya que, aunque bien sabía que Naruto era bastante fuerte, Kiba seguía siendo un demonio con habilidades físicas superiores a los limites humanos, sobre todo su rubio compañero que había entrenado para aumentar aún más sus habilidades.

Kiba mostrando una sonrisa se lanzó sin mayor cuidado contra Naruto a una gran velocidad confiado en que el Uzumaki no podría reaccionar ante su movimiento rápido, sin embargo ante su sorpresa Naruto realizo un simple movimiento ligero de cuello y eludió la estocada de Kiba y antes de que este pudiese reaccionar movió su katana deteniendo la punta de la misma a unos milímetros del cuello de Kiba, quien tenía una expresión nerviosa en su rostro.

—Lo diré otra vez —Hablo con calma —Ven con todo contra mí o podrías lamentarlo.

Kiba puso una media sonrisa, aunque se podía notar el nerviosismo incluido en ella.

—Comprendo —Le respondió —Me disculpo por ir flojo contra ti.

Kiba dio un gran salto impulsándose hacia atrás para abrir distancia nuevamente, mientras que Naruto bajaba su brazo ligeramente para colocarse en una posición de combate con ambas manos en su katana.

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos. Rías, Akeno y Koneko sabían que Kiba no había ido enserio en su primer movimiento, pero de igual forma pensaron que Naruto no podría reaccionar ante la velocidad de Kiba, después de todo, aunque flojo la velocidad del rubio caballero era algo que elogiar.

Kiba se quedó viendo unos segundos a Naruto. En su rostro aún se podía ver una media sonrisa, pero esta vez se observaba claramente que se lo estaba tomando enserio.

—¿Qué pasa? Ven de una de vez.

Los ojos de Kiba se volvieron serios a la vez que cargaba en contra de Naruto.

Realizo un corte horizontal contra Naruto, pero con un simple y corto movimiento su ataque fue bloqueado y antes de poder reaccionar nuevamente el filo de la katana del Uzumaki estaba a milímetros de su cuello. Molesto se movió agitando su espada en múltiples ataques con diferentes patrones pero todos sus intentos eran bloqueados por la katana de Naruto y terminaba sucediendo la misma situación, donde el filo de katnana de Naruto se quedaba paralizada a escasos milímetros ya sea del cuello, estomago o costillas de Kiba.

—Creo que con esto es suficiente.

Naruto aparto su katana del cuerpo de Kiba y dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose de su rubio sempai. Al instante hizo desaparecer la katana en una nueva explosión de humo.

No solo Kiba estaba anonadado, sino que también todos los demás demonios presentes, pues nunca pensaron que Kiba pudiese ser superado de forma tan abrumadora.

—La siguiente creo que sería la pequeña Koneko-chan.

Todos volvieron a la realidad por las palabras de Naruto. Sin comentar ni preguntar nada Koneko dio unos pasos para acercarse mientras que Kiba regresaba al grupo aun con una expresión algo ida de sí.

Nadie lo culpo, pues sabían que debía sentirse entre frustrado, sorprendido y confundido a la vez.

Rías puso una mano sobre el hombre de Kiba mientras le mostraba una sonrisa, logrando así que el caballero se tranquilizara un poco y junto con su reina observara las siguientes acciones de Naruto.

—¿No usara tu katana? —Pregunto con una voz seria.

La actitud de Koneko ya no era tan inexpresiva como siempre. Por la pequeña pelea de hace poco sabía que Naruto era fuerte y no podía tomarse este duelo a la ligera, sin embargo el ver que Naruto no utilizaría su espada le hacía sentir que estaba siendo algo subestimada, por lo que le fastidiaba un poco.

—No es necesario —Respondió con una media sonrisa —Solo la use para demostrar mi punto, después de todo no tendría mucho sentido si no enfrentaba a Kiba en su especialidad, sin embargo aunque se cómo utilizar una katana, las espadas no son mi fuerte. Se puede decir que yo me especializo en el combate directo sin armas.

Las palabras expresadas por Naruto sorprendieron aún más al grupo de demonios, sobre todo a Kiba, quien fue llenado por un sentimiento de frustración aun mayor al enterarse que había sido superado en su especialidad por alguien cuyo fuerte era el combate sin armas.

Koneko comprendió las palabras de Naruto. Su expresión se volvió más seria mientras se colocaba unos guantes de cuero especiales para la pelear.

—Sigamos entonces.

Tras las palabras de Naruto, Koneko se lanzó a su mayor velocidad, llegando en unos instantes frente a Naruto y sin perder tiempo lanzo un puñetazo limpio en contra del rostro del rubio, sin embargo Naruto levanto la palma de su mano y detuvo con facilidad el golpe.

Sin saber cómo o cuando Koneko sintió su cuerpo volar y se dio cuenta que había sido lanzada hacia atrás y estaba cayendo al suelo, pero antes de impactar aprovecho su cuerpo pequeño para lograr girar y caer de pie, para que seguidamente saltara y dando un giro de trecientos sesenta grados lanzara una pata de hacha contra la cabeza de Naruto, pero este lo esquivo solo moviendo su cuerpo unos centímetros hacia un lado y nuevamente sin saber cuándo, Koneko se percató que estaba volando otra vez, sin embargo esta vez impacto pesadamente contra el suelo.

—Mmm, creo que con eso es suficiente.

—No —Hablo con determinación.

—¿Eh?

Naruto vio como Koneko se levantaba con lentitud y se lanzaba nuevamente en su contra. Suspiro ante la terquedad de la chica.

Se enfrascaron en un encuentro a corta distancia, sin embargo todos los ataques de Koneko eran eludidos con suma facilidad con movimientos muy cortos, haciendo que la chica peliblanca se empezara a frustrar al ver como sus golpes y patadas rozaban el cuerpo de su oponente pero no impactaban para nada.

—Como dije, es suficiente.

Pestaño unos segundos y cuando se dio cuenta estaba tendía en el suelo. Cerro los ojos con pesadez y molestia al comprender que había sido derrotada.

—¿A ver, debería seguir la vicepresidenta? No será necesario que participe Issei porque ya sé cómo se encuentra él, de igual forma Asia así que eso nos deja a Rías-sempai y a Akeno-sempai, pero como Rías es la reina supongo que finalizare solo con Akeno-sempai.

—Fufufu, eres más atrevido de lo que pensé Naruto-kun.

Akeno camino hacia el frente mientras Koneko se levantaba y caminaba lentamente hasta llegar al lado de Kiba y el resto del grupo y en silencio observar el siguiente duelo.

—Realmente me has sorprendido Naruto-kun. Hace un rato dijiste que en realidad no eras tan fuerte y según la presidenta como humano tu fuerza está a la par de un demonio de clase baja, pero estoy empezado a pensar que quizás no sea así —Dijo todo con una sonrisa juguetona y un tono provocador con dejes seductores.

Naruto nuevamente mostro una sonrisa nerviosa. Sin duda las vibras que sentía de la vicepresidenta no eran buenas. Estaba casi seguro que la personalidad de Akeno era algo retorcida, ¿una sádica tal vez?

Apartando los pensamientos de Naruto, las palabras de Akeno eran verdad. Tanto Rías como los demás estaban demasiado sorprendidos por las habilidades de Naruto, después de todo era casi impensable que un humano hubiese podido vencer de tal forma tan abrumadora a Kiba y Koneko, no, mejor dicho era imposible, pero Naruto lo acababa de hacer. ¿Era todo gracias a ese arte marcial antiguo que decía utilizar? ¿Realmente podía ser un arte tan fuerte? Aunque lo fuese como humano a lo mucho sería capaz de estar al nivel de un demonio de clase baja, y tanto Kiba como Koneko, a pesar de estar en ese rango habían entrenado bastante para poder superar incluso sus propios límites.

—Sé lo que podrían estar pensando —Hablo Naruto con calma —Pero todo tiene una explicación y se las diré después de esto.

—Ya veo —Hablo con una sonrisa —Pero Naruto-kun, debo decirte que yo me especializo en ataques mágicos, por lo que puede estar fuera de tu campo de artes marciales, además de que el área podría resultar algo dañada.

—Oh, ¿es así? Entonces hagamos esto simple y rápido. Atácame con algo que contenga mucha fuerza, y no te preocupes por el campo.

—Fufufuf, que interesante. Por lo anterior supongo que puedo creer que no abra problemas.

Su sonrisa se volvió más juguetona a la vez que acumulaba su poder mágico y su ropa desaparecía para que al instante su cuerpo fuera cubierto por una tradicional traje de sacerdotisa.

—Ohhh —Exclamo Naruto —Que bien te queda ese traje.

—Fufufufu, muchas gracias.

Sin aguardar un solo segundo Akeno junto poder mágico en su interior y extendiendo sus brazos lanzo un rayo eléctrico contra Naruto.

—Rayo, ¿eh?

Confundiendo a los presentes realizo una rápida secuencia de sellos de mano e inclinándose y colocando sus palmas en el suelo emergió en un segundo un muro de tierra que detuvo el rayo sin problemas para después desmoronarse.

Akeno abrió los ojos por un segundo para después volver a colocar una sonrisa.

—Ya veo, con esto puedo darme una idea general del nivel de tu poder mágico, pero supongo que eso no es todo lo que tienes. Sigamos con una secuencia de varios ataques.

—Fufufuf, si tú lo dices Naruto-kun, lo hare con gusto.

Rápidamente estiro su brazo una gran bola de fuego salió disparada contra Naruto quien se defendió con otro muro de tierra, pero al instante cinco rayos salieron contra él, por lo que haciendo una nueva secuencia de sellos inflo su pecho y expulso una ráfaga de aire comprimido que barrio con los rayos y fue directamente contra Akeno, pero esta se defendió igualmente con una barrera de tierra que apenas logró detener la ráfaga de aire.

—¡Asombroso! —Exclamo Issei impactado —¡Ni siquiera sabía que Naruto-sensei pudiese utilizar magia!

—Ciertamente esto es impactante —Comento con asombro Rías —Por esos sellos extraños que hace con las manos puedo decir que se parece un poco a la magia que usan algunos hechiceros humanos, pero no estoy segura. Lo que me sorprende es que aunque puedo ver sus ataques tienen menos poder que los de Akeno su último ataque de viento barrio fácilmente con los rayos de Akeno.

Koneko se quedó viendo fijamente a Naruto. Pudo sentir una leve sensación de chakara proviniendo de los ataques de Naruto, pero eso era imposible. Los humanos no podían utilizar chakra, solo algunos youkai podían hacerlo y la mayoría de ellos terminaban locos o consumidos por el enorme poder del chakra que adsorbían de la naturaleza, por lo que para un humano, por más fuerte que fuese sería imposible, además la sensación que desprendían los ataques de Naruto, se parecía a chakra pero era diferente en alguna forma, así que lo más probable es que fuese otra cosa y que ella estuviese confundiendo las cosas.

—Eso es debido al ciclo elemental —Comento Naruto —Bien, creo que eso es suficiente.

—Fufufuf, justo cuando se estaba poniendo interesante.

Naruto sonrió nuevamente de forma nerviosa mientras observaba como la ropa de Akeno volvía a ser el uniforme de la academia y regresaba lentamente hasta estar junto a su grupo.

—¡Eso fue asombro Naruto-sensei! Sabía que era bastante fuerte, incluso podría ser más fuerte que Raiser.

—Te equivocas Issei —Le respondió rápidamente Naruto —Lo diré ahora, la razón por la que hice esto es para mostrarles sus debilidades. Yo no los vencí porque sea mucho más fuerte, que es lo que creo que Rías-sempai y los demás estaban pensando, así que antes de que empiecen a decirme cosas como, ¿quién eres realmente?, no puedes ser humano u otras similares, diré que la razón por la que los supere por mucho fue por la diferencia de experiencia. Empezare diciendo sus debilidades, comenzando por Kiba.

El espadachín se puso tenso y presto toda su atención a las palabras de Naruto.

—Kiba, tiendes a realizar muchos movimientos inútiles por lo que reduce tu velocidad demás de que piensas por demasiado tiempo tus acciones haciendo para tu oponente fácil el leer tus movimientos y ataques. Koneko, al contrario, no solo haces movimientos innecesarios, sino que atacas sin pesar en nada con solo la intención de golpear a tu oponente; puedes pensar que eso te hace difícil de leer pero en realidad solo te hace que sea fácil bloquear o esquivar tus golpes para luego contratacar. Por ultimo Akeno-sempai, tu poder mágico por lo que veo es bastante alto al igual que la cantidad de poder que tienes pero tienes problemas concentrando tu poder por lo que demoras mucho entre un ataque y el otro y al confiar demasiado en solo tu poder mágico descuidas tu fuerza física haciéndote vulnerable entre cada ataque que demoras en conjurar. Puedes creer que me equivoco y que tu velocidad estaba bien hasta ahora, pero te diré que un demonio con mayor experiencia en combate podrá acercarse a ti con facilidad entre cada ataque que invoques —Hizo una pequeña pausa —Rías, por tu energía puedo ver que tienes un poder mágico quizás mayor al de Akeno en potencia, pero tienes más o menos las mismas falencias. Issei ni que hablar, le falta pulir bastante su combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su poder mágico esta sin desarrollar. Asia-chan está en el mismo nivel que Issei en ese sentido salvo que ellas posee un mayor talento mágico.

Todos se quedaron callados escuchando las palabras de Naruto. Tal vez si lo hubiese dicho antes no lo hubiesen tomado tan enserio, pero después de la demostración que había dado podían confirmar que el rubio frente a ellos tenía mucha más experiencia en batallas que ellos mismos.

—Soy consciente de que no lucharon con todas sus habilidades en este duelo. Kiba no utilizo su Sacred Gear y me enfrento únicamente con su velocidad y manejo de la espada. Koneko quizás por ese mismo motivo contuvo su fuerza y sus golpes eran más ligeros, y de igual forma Akeno no utilizo ataques de gran rango para no dañar el área, pero eso está bien ya que mi punto era demostrar la diferencia en nuestro nivel de experiencia —Hizo una pequeña pausa — Como dije no quiero dejar de ser humano y convertirme en un demonio, por lo que no seré parte de tu dignidad Rías-sempai, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de lado tu situación y menos si me lo pide un amigo que fue alguna vez mi discípulo.

Issei los vio sorprendido al igual que Rías y los demás.

— Esta es mi alternativa —Hablo una vez más con vos seria.

Mostro una gran sonrisa con todos los dientes mientras extendía su brazo con su puño cerrado hacia todos los miembros del club de lo oculto.

—No puedo ser parte de tu dignidad, pero ¿Qué tal si los ayudo a entrenar para su pelea?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos nuevamente. Creo que ha sido un tiempo un poco más largo desde mi última actualización, ¿verdad? Bueno me disculpo por ello y pues me disculpo también de antemano por los errores que quizás pueda haber en este capítulo, ya que es un poco más largo de lo usual, bien, claro está con un poco más largo me refiero a casi poco más de diez hojas de Word de las que suelo escribir, jejeje. Ya enserio, el motivo principal de que quizás encuentren algunos errores en el capítulo es principalmente a que me volveré a ausentar cerca de dos semanas antes de poder volver a actualizar, por lo que trate de escribir el capítulo lo antes posible y si soy sincero lo acabo de terminar hace apenas unos minutos. Así es, me encuentro ahora mismo con los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Bueno, espero que aun así les pueda gustar el capítulo, y por supuesto ahora antes de seguir adelante responderé algunas preguntas que vi en los comentarios, claro está, no sin antes agradecer grandemente la molestia de todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de no solo leer este fic, sino de dejar sus comentarios, ya que son una gran fuente de motivación para mí. Muchas gracias a todos.

 **:** Hola amigo, ¿Qué tal? Bien pues respondiendo a tu pregunta de si Naruto ha tenido algún interés romántico en este tiempo, pues es un sí y un no a la vez. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que despertó y obviamente como cualquier hombre ha sufrido de algunos enamoramientos pasajeros o lo que se podría llamar mejor como atracciones sentimentales, claro está no profundizare mucho ya que no pienso hacer mención a la vida de Naruto en ese tiempo, por lo menos no en ese detalle, ya que serían relaciones sin importancia desde su punto de vista de Naruto ya que nunca fue nada serio, ni tampoco llego a ser una relación. Lo que si te puedo decir es que como cualquier ser humano el rubio tiene necesidades básicas, y sería prácticamente imposible decir que en todo este tiempo él no las a cubierto, es decir que Naruto si se ha acostado con algunas, por los largos años, quizás varias mujeres, así que experiencia sexual si tiene.

Por otra parte Naruto cuando lucha enserio no necesita realmente sellos de manos, por lo menos cuando entra en su mano de sabio, y por otro lado cuando realiza sellos en realidad los puede hacer tan rápido que pareciera que ni moviera las manos, y como dije antes al ser el nuevo sabio de los seis caminos es capaz de utilizar todos los elementos, pero para ser sinceros, el estilo de lucha de Naruto siempre se basó, desde mi perspectiva, más que nada en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el rasengan y variaciones, y en la actualidad se basa bastante en el cuerpo a cuerpo con el manejo de su poder de diferentes formas, como se pudo ver en su participación en la guerra de las tres facciones.

 **Chugoku no Doragon:** Hey, ¿qué tal? Primeramente agradesco bastante tu comentario, y para responder algunas cosas, pues con referencia a tu comentario de que Naruto formara un grupo con un orden como en su tiempo, es decir Kage, Jounin y así… pues la verdad es que si lo he pensado, pero no está dentro de mis planes por ahora, ya que la historia por aquí todavía va de acuerdo a tres facciones y un equilibrio de poder, sin embargo más adelante la historia tendrá unos giros totalmente fuera de la historia o mejor dicho del canon original, y puede que esa idea encaje dentro de dichos acontecimientos, solo te diré que tendrás que esperar para ver que sucederá.

 **Zafir09:** ¿Cómo te va? Aquí JELD te saluda. Primero agradeceré tu comentario y pues responderé algunas cosas, porque hubo unos puntos que me llamaron la atención de tu comentario. Primero, sobre lo de los humanos inmortales y porque Grayfia no se sorprendió mucho, pues podrás ver un poco más en este mismo capítulo, jejeje. Ahora agradeceré tu aclaración de Rías como rey, pero según tengo entendido al líder de la dignidad se le da el termino rey sin importar el género, pues la reina de Rías es Akeno, claro está puede que esto sea un error y agradecería si me lo aclaras nuevamente.

 **Irashi Uzumaki859:** Hola. Wow amigo, son bastantes preguntas, así que tratare de resumir un poco. Primero, respecto a si Naruto tendrá una pareja, pues si está dentro de mis planes, pero aún no se decide oficialmente quien. Segundo, Como dije en una respuesta más arriba aún no está dentro de mis planes, por ahora, lo de un equipo de Naruto. Tercero, con respecto a Sirzechs, pues eso si tendrás que ver que pasara más adelante (pequeño guiño y media sonrisa) Cuarto, existe una gran posibilidad ya que Naruto en realidad se está empezando a involucrar un poco con el grupo de Rías, como veras en este capítulo, pero ojo, dije una gran "posibilidad". Quinto, eso si puedo decir que es un No. Por último, pues por lo de Vali, tendrás que esperar al igual que lo de Sirzechs.

Espero haya podido responder bien, y pues nada, solo agradecer tu comentario anterior (sonrisa)

 **silverwolf.6678:** Hola (Agito la mano y sonrió) bueno con respecto a si Naruto tendrá una pareja, como he disco en varias respuestas más arriba, si está dentro de mis planes, pero n hay nadie confirmada aún (tengo mis preferencia, pero no estoy seguro) y pues sobre Vali, como le dije a Irashi Uzumaki859 tendrás que esperar para ver (sonrisa)

 **XxREYxX:** ¿Qué tal amigo? Primero agradeceré tu comentario. Pues para responder a tu pregunta, la posición de Issei por ahora por no cambiara mucho, y Naruto tendrá algunas otras actividades, sin embargo más adelante tengo planeo ya algunos cambios en la historia de mi propia creación (es un crossover después de todo, recuérdenlo) en donde Naruto tomara otro papel al igual que el resto. Bueno con eso espero sigas leyendo mi humilde fic y dejando algún comentario (sonrisa)

…..

Wow, esta parte tomo más de lo que pensé. Bien, ahora sin más el capítulo. Espero les guste.

Incipiet

Capitulo — 6

Issei caminaba con una expresión de cansancio. Sudor resbalaba por su frente mientras su vestimenta casual era empapada por el sudor. Respiro con mayor dificultad mientras sostenía con fuerza las correas de la gran mochila que cargaba.

La fatiga reflejada en el rostro del demonio pervertido era evidente y en todo el sentido de la palabra justificable pues estaba subiendo por un camino empinado en medio de una montaña mientras llevaba en su espalda una mochila casi de su mismo tamaño totalmente lleno. Cualquier persona sentiría cansancio con esto, y más si al frente suyo lo observaban tres mujeres totalmente relajadas sin ninguna carga i una incluso viviendo agua de una pequeña fuente natural.

—Issei —menciono algo preocupada —¿De…debería ayudarlo un poco?

Asia desvió la vista preocupada hacia Rías quien estaba a su lado, sin embargo esta le devolvió una mirada tranquila iluminada con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes —Le respondió con suavidad —Issei, debería al menos poder cargar eso.

Issei observo nuevamente al grupo de mujeres unos metros más adelante mientras se detenía por un momento para tomar aire.

—Con permiso.

Issei fue apartado levemente unos centímetros y a su lado paso caminando con tranquilidad Kiba, quien cargaba una mochila por lo menos dos veces más grande.

—¿Rayos, kiba, esta solo presumiendo! —Grito irritado.

—Con permiso.

Issei fue apartado una vez más perdiendo levemente el equilibrio, viendo pasar a Koneko quien cargaba una mochila absurdamente gigantesca.

La boca de Issei se abrió sintiendo un gran pesar por todo su cuerpo.

—Vamos Issei, no puedes quedarte atrás.

Issei se giró hacia un lado para ver como Naruto lo observaba con una mirada entre amable y seria.

—Entiendo a las demás chicas, ¿pero porque usted no está cargando nada Naruto-sensei? —Pregunto algo sobresaltado.

Naruto tan solo puso una media sonrisa mientras empezaba a avanzar.

—Porque yo no soy el que está en entrenamiento, además de ser el más débil del grupo.

Las dolorosas palabras de Naruto pronunciadas de forma tan amigable se clavaron el cuerpo de Issei como filosas navajas provocando que este cayera de espalda, para que al instante se levantar y poniéndose de rosillas se inclinara.

—¡No soy digno!

La expresión de Issei causo que tanto Asia como Akeno sonrieran levemente mientras que Rías después de abrir un poco sorpresa la boca terminara juntando los labios en una leve sonrisa.

* * *

—Asombroso —Exclamo Asia —Es hermoso.

Todos estaban parados frente a un hermoso Resort al lado de una pequeña laguna y rodeado completamente por el gran bosque de la montaña.

—Bien, entonces empezaremos con el entrenamiento de inmediato —Hablo Rías con calma.

—¡Ehhh! —Exclamo Issei —¿Ahora mismo?

—Por supuesto. Solo tenemos diez días hasta el Rating Game, así que debemos aprovechar cada minuto que tengamos.

Issei agacho la mirada algo deprimido mientras que el resto solo sonrió levemente.

—Entiendo tu punto de vista Rías.

La demonio carmesí observo como Naruto dado unos pasos hacia el frente.

—Pero dado que aceptaste que los ayude en su entrenamiento, propongo que primero por lo menos relajen un poco su cuerpo tomando un baño y cambiándose.

Rías vio fijamente a Naruto por unos segundos.

—No te preocupes —Sonrió —Te dije que los ayudare y lo hare. Me asegurare de hacer que todos los miembros de tu nobleza estén en sus mejores condiciones, no, incluso más allá de eso, los hare evolucionar.

El cuerpo de Issei por algún motivo tembló mientras se abrazaba con fuerza llamando un poco la atención de todos.

—No tienes que pedirlo —Hablo Rías con una sonrisa —Por supuesto había pensado en hacer eso primero.

Dando unos pequeños aplausos encaro a todos los miembros de su nobleza con una sonrisa. Bien, entonces primero entremos a y relajemos un poco nuestro cuerpo con un baño. Inmediatamente después empezaremos con el entrenamiento.

—¡Si!

Todos empezaron a caminar sin notar la sonrisa que esboza Naruto en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Media hora después todos estaban parados en fila en los que sería el jardín del resort, mientras que frente a todos estaban Rías y Naruto.

—Bueno —Empezó Naruto —Como dije antes yo ayudare con su entrenamiento. Sé muy bien que Rías pensaba centrarse en el entrenamiento de Issei y Asia, sobre todo en el de Issei dado que es el más débil del grupo, sin embargo ya les mostré a todos que tienen muchas debilidades, así que pienso centrarme en todos y cada uno de ustedes.

—Entiendo tus intensiones Naruto-kun —Hablo Akeno —Pero lamentablemente solo tenemos diez días, así que no creo que alcance el tiempo como para que puedas estar con todos.

—Akeno está en lo cierto —Hablo Rías con seriedad —Honestamente creo que apenas y alcanzara el tiempo para hacer que Issei suba al siguiente nivel.

Naruto observo a Rías unos segundos antes de suspirar ante la seriedad de todos los miembros del club del ocultismo.

—Ya veo. ¿Todos piensan lo mismo?

Todos asintieron menos Asia y el mismo Issei, quien solo ocultaba la vista.

—Entiendo —Suspiro —Entonces díganme lo siguiente. Kiba, ¿acaso no quieres corregir los puntos que te mostré antes? Koneko, ¿realmente quieres seguir como estas después de nuestro combate de practica?

Ambos tensaron sus cuerpos y cerraron los puños con algo de fuerza. Por supuesto que los dos querían volverse más fuertes, sobre todo después del combate de práctica que tuvieron contra Naruto, ya que, si bien no utilizaron todas sus fuerzas, fueron derrotados en cuestión de habilidad y experiencia, siendo revelados puntos que comprendieron debían mejorar.

—Estoy seguro que incluso la Akeno-sempai sienta algo parecido.

—Ara ara, Naruto-kun…

Akeno tan solo puso una de sus manos en su mejilla apoyando levemente el peso de su cabeza, sin embargo por más que trato de ocultarlo su expresión cambio levemente.

Issei apretó los puños con fuerza mientras escondía sus ojos mirando al suelo. Su cuerpo era inundado por una gran frustración al ver como sus amigos estaban sacrificando su propio crecimiento para ayudarlo. Su notoria debilidad estaba afectando a todos y sin embargo no podía decir nada pues estaban en lo cierto.

—En —tartamudeo en un susurro —En ese caso no se preocupen por mí por favor.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas algo sorprendidas hacia Issei.

—Sé que todos se preocupan por mí y quieren ayudarme a ser más fuerte, pero eso está haciendo que sacrifiquen su propio crecimiento.

Cerró los puños con más fuerza a la vez que apretaba los dientes al hacer una pequeña pausa.

—Yo también aprecio a la presidenta, y agradezco mucho todo lo que hiso por mí, por eso… por eso…

—Issei —Susurro Rías.

—También quiero apoyarla y evitar que se case con ese idiota de Raiser, pero soy débil, muy débil, ¿así que si al menos en estos limitados diez días pueden volverse todos ustedes más fuertes no sería de mayor utilidad para la presidenta?

Todos lo vieron algo sorprendidos. Los sentimientos de Issei fueron tan claros y profundos que llegaron hasta cada uno de ellos

Rías sonrió para tratar de decir algo pero el brazo de Naruto la detuvo.

—Grandes palabras Issei-kun —Hablo con seriedad —Pero solo con tus intensiones no ayudaras a nadie. Aunque todos se vuelvan más fuertes tu debilidad los seguirá retrasando y no podrán luchar en sus mejores condiciones.

Issei abrió levemente la boca ara luego bajar la mirada con frustración. Todos los demás dirigieron una mirada dura a Naruto para después ver algo preocupados a Issei.

—Tengas las intenciones que tengas ahora mismo no puedes hacer nada. Tus intenciones son buenas pero inútiles, porque eres solo un tonto que quiere proteger y ayudar a todos sin poseer la fuerza para hacerlo.

Issei se hundió más mientras que sus compañeros empezaron a impacientarse con Naruto dirigiéndole miradas serias y fastidiadas.

Rías incapaz de aguantar más estaba a punto de recriminarle a Naruto, más las siguientes palabras del rubio la detuvieron.

—Pero eso me gusta.

Issei levanto la vista sorprendido para ver como Naruto le mostraba una gran sonrisa con todos sus dientes.

—Porque yo también era un imbécil que pensaba en ayudar a todos sus amigos aunque no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo —Mantuvo su sonrisa —Pero eso mismo fue lo que me permitió volverme más fuerte. Las intenciones son inútiles, si no tienen la motivación para realizar un gran esfuerzo para volverte más fuerte, e Issei-kun, recuerda bien esto, no hay nada que te vuelva más poderoso que el tener algo que proteger.

Naruto entendía su brazo hacia el frente apuntando su puño a Issei.

—Si estás dispuesto a esforzarte sin parar para proteger algo que aprecias, entonces yo te daré el poder que necesitas.

Issei abrió más los ojos antes las palabras de Naruto para luego solo cerrar los puños con fuerza.

—¡Si! —Exclamo con gran fuerza.

Todos mostraron una gran sonrisa ante la determinación de Issei, al igual que cambiaban la impresión que tenían de Naruto, pues sus motivadoras palabras no solo los sorprendieron sino que incluso los llenaron de energía y determinación.

—Jojojo, fueron grandiosas palabras Naruto-Kun —Hablo Akeno —Sin embargo seguimos sin mucho tiempo.

—Eso es verdad —Comento Kiba —Tal como dijiste Naruto-kun, quiero poder mejorar en los aspectos que señalaste antes, pero llegados a esto, creo que lo mejor sería dejar eso para después.

—Jejeje, no se preocupen —Hablo Naruto —Les mostrare un pequeño truco para solucionar eso.

Ante la vista de todos Naruto se apartó un poco de Rías y sin previo aviso ocurrió una leve explosión de humo para que después aparecieran cuatro perfectos clones de Naruto.

—¿Clo.. clones? —Susurro Kiba.

Todos vieron algo sorprendidos a los cuatro nuevos rubios que aparecieron, sin embargo no era que sus expresiones fueran por sorpresa, pues exceptuando a Issei y Asia quienes realmente estaban sorprendidos, los demás sabias de esta técnica ilusoria utilizada por varios youkai, pero jamás habían visto a un humano utilizarla antes.

—Sorprendente —Comento Rías —Nunca había visto a un humano utilizar de esta forma una técnica de ilusión, pero Naruto-kun, ¿de que serviría eso en este momento?

—¿Ehhh? —Comento con desconcierto —¿No me digan que están asociando mi jutsu de clones de sombra con un mero jutsu de clones ilusorios? Se equivocan si creen que eso. Estos clones son totalmente reales.

Los cuatro clones caminar para tocar los hombros de Rías, Akeno, Asia y Kiba, logrando que todos se sorprendan enormemente ante el verdadero hecho de que eran reales.

—Im…imposible —Comento Rías —Jamás había oído de clones reales, incluso entre los youkai, bueno quizás el clan de los zorros, pero estos son muy misteriosos, ¿Cómo es que un humano puede hacer algo como esto?

—Estas lleno de sorpresas Naruto-kun —Comento con sorpresa y asombro Kiba.

—Jojojo, ciertamente eres interesante, Naruto-kun.

Koneko observaba sorprendida a los clones, pero más que por el hecho de ser reales su asombro era por la palabra que utilizo Naruto.

—Jutsu —Susurro Koneko.

Jutsu eran técnicas que utilizaban normalmente chakra, ¿es decir que Naruto realmente utilizaba chakra? Pero eso era imposible ya que el chakra tiene un poder tan grande que consumo al usuario volviéndolos incluso locos, haciendo casi imposible utilizarlo incluso para los demonios u otros seres sobrenaturales, así que el hecho de que un humano lo utilizara era impensable.

—De verdad eres sorprendente Naruto-kun —Exclamo Asia emocionada.

—¿Cada vez me sorprende más sensei? Si hay cinco de ti, la fakta de tiempo es solucionada fácilmente, pero… espera aun momento, antes dijiste jutsu de clones de sombra, ¿es decir como los ninjas en las películas?

—Jejejej, como se espera de ti Issei-kun, me descubriste —Exclamo con una sonrisa —La verdad mi arte marcial se basa mucho en el ninjutsu utilizado por los ninjas en las películas de ahora, claro está no hay punto de comparación con ellos ya que se puede decir que los ninjas de aquella época solo son una burda imitación que ni se acerca a adentrarse en el verdadero arte del ninjutsu.

Bueno, eso era en parte verdad. Los ninjas japoneses en realidad eran personas que utilizaban a un nivel muy bajo algunas de las habilidades que poseían los shinobis de su época, claro está la mayoría eran logrados con trucos y engaños ya que no conocían la existencia del chakra, sin embargo algunos pocos, por no decir a las justan un selecto grupo que podría contar con los dedos de una sola mano podían utilizar algunas habilidades reales al poseer conocimiento limitado del chakra, por supuesto su conocimiento venia de la investigación que los humanos habían hecho de la energía interna, por lo que estaba muy lejos del dominio real que poseían en su época.

Los ojos de Issei brillaron ante la sorpresa, al igual que Asia, ya que está siendo extranjera, había vivido en un mundo donde los seres como ninjas y samuráis eran muy populares.

Koneko quien había escuchado la pequeña charla anterior se tranquilizó un poco. Había pensado demasiado en el asunto, ya que conocía el hecho de que los ninjas siempre utilizaban la palabra jutsu para referirse a sus técnicas, aunque estas no tenían nada que ver con el chakra. Naruto no era como esos ninjas, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero si decía que su arte marcial se asemejaba al ninjutsu entonces aunque fueran diferentes eso explicaría porque utilizaría la palabra jutsu para referirse a sus técnicas.

—Bueno, bueno.

Aplaudió un par de veces para llamar la atención de todos una vez más.

—Entonces empecemos de una vez. El entrenamiento será de la siguiente forma —Hizo una pequeña pausa — Por los siguientes tres días me dedicare a ayudar a cada uno en sus habilidades básicas, como por ejemplo a Kiba y a Koneko con las debilidades que señale antes; después por otros tres días realizare un entrenamiento intensivo en otros aspectos que conocerán después. Finalmente los siguientes dos días será una práctica básica de trabajo en equipo y el noveno día será utilizado para descansar sus cuerpos para el Rating Game que se realizaría el decimo día.

—Ya veo —Comento Rías —tiene algo de lógica hacerlo de esa forma, ¿pero será suficiente solo seis días de entrenamiento y dos de trabajo en equipo?

—Por supuesto —Sonrió —es más, deberías preguntar si podrán soportar los seis primeros días

Naruto esboza una gran sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que los presentes sintieran un leve escalofrió recorrer todo su espalda.

—Entonces —Volvió a hablar —Primero, Kiba, Issei y Koneko entrenaran con un clon cada uno, así que adéntrense un poco en el bosque, pero cada uno en áreas separadas.

Asiendo caso los tres avanzaron con los clones para adentrarse un poco el bosque.

—Ahora, con ustedes tres —Hablo Naruto.

—¿Tres? —Pregunto Rías.

—Por supuesto, tú también debes entrenar Rías, no creas que no tienes debilidades u áreas en las que mejorar.

—Fufufu, parece que por esta ocasión no serás que la que dirija presidenta.

Rías vio a Akeno con una mescla de fastidio y vergüenza.

—Ciertamente soy consciente de que aún me falta crecer, pero…

—Ahhh —Suspiro interrumpiéndola —Vamos a ver. Hare una nueva demostración.

Las tres se quedaron viendo a Naruto algo confundidas.

—Fufufuf ¿Otra batalla de practica Naruto-kun?.

—No —Respondió tranquilo —será algo más simple.

Camino hasta acercarse un poco tanto a Rías como a Akeno y las miro fijamente.

—Basado en lo que le dije a Akeno en nuestra batalla de práctica. Ambas traten de crear un la palma de sus manos una esfera de energía dos veces más grande que un balón de baloncesto.

Ambas demonios se vieron confundidas pero tratando de acabar con esto rápido hicieron lo que les pidió Naruto, por lo que ambas levantaron sus brazos y con sus palmas hacia arriba se concentraron un poco para al cabo de unos segundos crear una esfera de energía, azul en el caso de Akeno y rojo en el de Rías.

—Muy bien —Hablo Naruto —¿Cuenta de su energía utilizaron porcentualmente?

—¿Eh? —Exclamo Rías —bueno, para algo de este nivel supongo que, mmm un cinco por cierto quizás.

—Igualmente yo —Comento con una media sonrisa.

—Muy bien, como se esperaba de ustedes, poseen una gran cantidad de poder mágico —Les alabo con una sonrisa —Ahora ese pequeño cinco por ciento que no debe ser difícil de manejar comprímanlo hasta el tamaño de una pelota de baseball.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, pero hare lo que pides.

Rías se concentró un poco y trato de comprimir la esfera de energía sin embargo apenas y se redujo un poco. Obteniendo un sentimiento mesclado entre sorpresa y enojo se concentró todo lo que pudo sin embargo la esfera apenas se y volvió un poco más grande que un balón de baloncesto normal. Lo intento con más fuerza pero su energía empezó a disminuir, y al notar Rías trato de elevar su poder nuevamente hasta el cinco por ciento pero ante el cambio brusco el poder se volvió inestable y desapareció en una pequeña explosión.

—Fufufu, parece que no fue tan fácil Rías —Comento Akeno —Bien, entonces es mi turno.

Akeno se concentró al máximo, pues al ver como fracaso Rías comprendió al instante que no era tan fácil como pensó al inicio, sin embargo aún con su concentración al máximo solo pudo disminuir el tamaño de la esfera hasta ser un poco menor a las dimensiones de un balón de baloncesto antes de obtener los mismos resultados de Rías.

—Mmm, parece que el control de Akeno-sempai es un poco mejor que el de Rías.

Akeno mostro una media sonrisa mientras que Rías sol pareció irritarse un poco.

—Bueno, puede que esto sea por la misma naturaleza de la misma, ya que parece que la energía de Rías está basada más en el poder de destrucción, mientras que la de Akeno es más variable. En fin, ahora les mostrare algo.

Naruto extendió un poco su brazo y en su mano creo una esfera de energía del mismo tamaño que había pedido al comienzo. Tanto Rías como Akeno parecieron extrañarse un poco pues no reconocieron la esencia de la energía utilizada por Naruto. No era magia, pero tampoco se parecía a algo que reconocieran, por lo que este hecho llamo un poco su atención, pero dejaron de darle muchas vueltas para prestar atención a lo que seguiría ahora.

—Y ahora —comento el rubio con una sonrisa.

En un instante la energía la esfera de energía azul se encogió hasta desaparecer, o almeno eso fue lo que pensaron las demonios al comienzo, sin embargo grande fue sus sorpresa al notar como en la palma del rubio aun había una esfera de energía, sin embargo esta era del mismo tamaño que un grano de arroz, pero lo más sorprendente es que aun emitía la misma cantidad de energía que la esfera dos veces más grande que un balón de baloncesto.

Ambas no comentaron nada, sin embargo sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus labios levemente separados. Incluso Asia quien había estado solo escuchando al no comprender muy bien, parecía algo sorprendida.

—¿Lo ven? —Hablo con una sonrisa —Para hacer esto necesitan un mayor control. Si obtienen un gran control podrán no solo realizar ataques grandes y poderosos utilizando menos energía, sino que les dará un gran ventaja al momento de entrar a una batalla de resistencia con alguien con su mima cantidad de energía o incluso con una mayor.

Las dos demonios mayores solo asintieron comprendiendo las palabras de Naruto, sin embargo ninguna de las dos pudo evitar sentirse algo frustradas al ver la facilidad con la que Naruto había hecho lo que ellas no pudieron.

—No se preocupen por ello —Les hablo Naruto notando sus sentimientos —Puede sonar raro, pero ya saben que soy un humano que consiguió la inmortalidad en cuento al tiempo de vida. No sé cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo ustedes dos, pero puedo estar seguro que al menos soy algo mayor, así que es normal la diferencia en nuestra experiencia.

Fueron palabras de consuelo, ambas sabían muy bien esto, sin embargo se sintieron un poco mejor después de escucharlas.

—Entonces durante estos tres días entrenare con ustedes en cómo mejorar su control de energía.

Desvió la mirada para ver a Asia, quien no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa ante la mirada de Naruto.

—En cuanto a ti Asia creo que lo mejor sería entrenarte en magia ya que noto que tienes un gran talento mágico, quizás al mismo nivel que el de Akeno-sempai, sin embargo yo no tengo mucho conocimiento en magia, así que durante las mañanas y parte de la tarde te enseñare lo básico del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Tu rol principal es el de soporte gracias a tu gran Sacred Gear, sin embargo eso no quita el hecho de que debes saber defenderte a ti misma en caso el enemigo logre llegar hasta ti. Después durante el resto de la tarde dejare que Akeno te ayude en aprender sobre magia junto a Issei ya que este también necesita algo de conocimiento en este campo. ¿Está bien para ti Akeno-sempai?

—No tengo ningún problema —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, entonces que así sea. ¿Qué dices Asia, podrás hacerlo?

—¡Si! —Mostro determinación —Daré todo mi esfuerzo.

—Así se habla —Sonrió —En ese caso ve con mi clon.

El clon que quedaba se acercó hacia Asia para después guiarla a otro sitio para empezar con el entrenamiento básico de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

Kiba sostenía una espada de madera en sus manos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados u guardia firme. Al frente del caballero de Rías se encontraba Naruto sosteniendo también una espada de madera.

—Bien Kiba, una vez más —Hablo con calma —Esquiva el ataque con el menos movimiento, no lo bloques ya que estamos tratando de eliminar esos movimientos inútiles que haces en la pelea. Como lo hice antes te golpeare con fuerza así que concéntrate.

Kiba abrió los ojos de golpe mostrándose listo, dando la señal entonces para que Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se pusiera frente a Kiba blandiera la espada de madera encajando una estocada en el abdomen del rubio caballero, mandando a este a volar hasta estrellarse con un árbol cercano.

Kiba se levantó adolorido tras escuchar como la madera del árbol crujía ante el impacto con su cuerpo. Con brazos algo temblorosos levanto nuevamente la espada de manera para formar su guardia.

—Bien, una vez más —Hablo Naruto con Calma.

* * *

—Kyaaa —emitió un pequeño grito.

El pequeño cuerpo de Koneko choco pesadamente contra el suelo mientras Naruto la observaba unos metros más adelante.

—Te dije que pensaras un poco más en tu siguiente ataque —Hablo con calma —Bien vamos otra vez.

—Si —Respondió con algo de cansancio.

Con algo de esfuerzo se puso de pie para levantar su guaria con sus dos puños arriba.

* * *

Issei sudaba a cantaros mientras luchaba para ponerse de pie. Su rostro estaba algo sucio por la tierra y el polvo.

—¿Qué sucede Issei-kun? —Hablo Naruto con calma —¿Te has olvidado de todas las bases que te enseña antes? Atacas a lo loco dejando muchas aperturas, sin pensar en tus movimientos ni fijarte en los de tu oponente.

Issei tembló mientras lograba ponerse de pie y adoptaba una nueva posición de pelea. Al instante Naruto se trasladó hasta el frente de Issei y lanzo un golpe directo al rostro, sin embargo el demonio lo pudo esquivar, mas nunca vio la patada que impacto directamente en su s costillas, que lo mando a volar hasta impactar nuevamente en el suelo.

—Ahora que tienes el cuerpo de un demonio puedo ser un poco más rudo contigo. Te hare recordar todo lo que te enseñe una vez más.

* * *

—Muy bien Asia —Hablo con una sonrisa —Ahora pasaremos a la siguiente posición.

Naruto camino hasta Asia y tomando uno de sus brazos lo levanto flexionándolo hasta estar sobre su cabeza mientras el otro brazo flexionado bajaba hasta que su puño estuviera a la altura de su cintura. Su pierna derecha extendida y flexionada hacia adelante colocando casi todo su peso sobre ella y su otro pierna extendida hacia atrás.

—Bien, mantente firme en es aposición. Esta forma te sirve no solo para bloquear un ataque descendente, sino que también te permite contratacar rápidamente.

Naruto estaba enseñándole algunos kata a Asia, ya que la monja no poseía ningún conocimiento sobre combate, le enseñaba las posiciones básica para que este empezara a tener una pequeña noción sobre un enfrentamiento. Formas básicas de golpear, bloquear, agarras y contratacar.

Asia hacia los movimientos tal y como le decía Naruto, poniendo todo su esfuerzo a aprender con seriedad. No quería ser una carga para Issei ni para nadie más del grupo, por ende sabía muy bien que debía volverse más fuerte, para que de esta forma pudiese apoyar como un soporte médica y a la ves defenderse por ella misma para que sus compañeros pudiesen concentrarse por completo en la lucha.

—Vamos con la siguiente posición.

—¡Si, por favor!

* * *

Tanto Rías como Akeno se encontraban sentadas en el suelo. Ambas se encontraban rodeadas de una fina capa de energía mágica mientras que sus rostros mostraban una expresión de esfuerzo, algo natural pues llevaban manteniendo el mismo nivel de energía por ya casi cuatro horas.

Repentinamente un gran chorro de agua tremendamente fría empapo a Rías haciendo que esta perdiera la concentración y se abrazara a si misma por el frio que sintió.

—Tú poder aumento un poco por un segundo.

Al frente de Rías Naruto la observaba con una media sonrisa mientras sostenía un balde vacío en sus manos. El agua que había utilizado obviamente había sido enfría con un jutsu para que estuviera sumamente fría sin que tuviese que congelarse.

—Moo, Rías, es difícil concentrarme si causas este revuelo.

Akeno hablo mientras mantenía su capa de energía, sin embargo esto duro poco pues otro chorro de agua helada la empapo haciendo que tuviese la misma reacción que Rías.

—Tu energía disminuyo un poco.

Akeno se abrazó temblando levemente.

—Cielos, perdí mi concentración debido a Rías.

—Hey, Akeno no me hechos la culpa por tus errores.

—Fufufu, pero es verdad —Sonrió —Aunque este castigo no está del todo mal tampoco. ¿Quizás pueda aplicarlo después en otra persona? Fufufufu.

Naruto puso una expresión algo nerviosa al escuchar las palabras de Akeno. Quizás debió pensar en otro castigo para ella.

—Bueno, sea cual sea el motivo no importa. Debes ser capaz de mantener su energía en un mismo nivel. Mmmm creo que vamos a probar con un nuevo método.

Naruto levanto el brazo en dirección de ambas demonios. En un instante, tomando por sorpresa a la heredera Gremory y su reina, la gravedad a su alrededor aumento bruscamente haciendo que sus cuerpos se doblaran siendo aplastadas por una gran fuerza.

—¿Qué… que es esto? —Pregunto Rías con dificultad.

—Tan solo aumente la presión de la gravedad a su alrededor —Hablo con calma mostrando una media sonrisa —Ahora cubran su cuerpo con una capa de energía nuevamente.

Haciendo caso a las indicaciones de Naruto, ambas cubrieron sus cuerpos con energía mágica para notar como la presión disminuyo de golpe hasta volver a la normalidad.

—Buen bien, ese nivel es perfecto. Ahora traten de elevar su energía un poco más.

Nuevamente obedecieron solo para volver a sentir sus cuerpos siendo aplastadas al aumentar tan solo un poco su energía, por lo que rápidamente volvieron a disminuirla hasta sentir la presión desaparecer de golpe una vez más.

—La presión alrededor suyo aumentara de golpe otra vez si disminuyen o aumentan su energía aunque sea un poco, así que deben mantener ese nivel sin variar ni un segundo.

—Fu…fufu —Rio con algo de dificultad —Eso es algo rudo Naruto-kun.

—Bueno, bueno, pero es un buen método, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo después de todo —mostro una media sonrisa.

—Estoy empezando a dudar de quien es el demonio aquí —Hablo con dificultad Rías.

Las dos mujeres luchaban por mantener su concentración para no variar el nivel de energía.

—Guarda eso para cuando empiece el cuarto día, Rías-sempai. Bien supongo que iré a dar unas vueltas, después de todo si no ejercito un poco mi cuerpo también perderé mi condición física.

Empezó a caminar para alejarse un poco del par.

—Por cierto, la presión desaparecerá por si sola en un par de horas, justo para la cena, asi que nos veremos otra vez en el resort.

Sin decir más siguió caminando con tranquilidad mientras dejaba a las dos voluptuosas mujeres luchando por mantener la concentración.

* * *

Unas agotadas Rías y Akeno entraron a la mansión del resort. Sus rostros mostraban una clara fatiga y sus ropas empapadas en sudor delataban el esfuerzo que habían realizado.

Ambas caminar hasta la recepción solo para encontrar a un Kiba recostado sobre uno de los sillones. Al instante el caballero se levantó al notar la presencia de las dos damas, quienes se sorprendieron un poco al ver la ropa del rubio rasgado y su cuerpo lleno de polvo, tierra y varios moretones, mostrando una imagen que se asemejaba mucho a la de un estudiante de secundaria que recibió una paliza por parte de unos pandilleros.

—Parece que también la tuvieron difícil, presidenta y Akeno-sempai.

Hablo de forma educada y mostrando una media sonrisa, pero era obvio el cansancio que mostraba en su voz y rostro.

—Aunque parece que no tanto como a tu —Le respondió Rías —¿Y el resto?

Justo mientras preguntaba, por la puerta ingresaba Koneko e Issei, ambos con las vestimentas en similares condiciones a la de Kiba, sobre todo Issei quien mostraba una gran cantidad de hematomas por casi todo su cuerpo, pudiendo apenas caminar sin temblar.

—Parece que tampoco la tuvieron fácil, ¿eh? —Comento Kiba.

—Uh —Asintió Koneko —Fue más difícil que lo que pensé —Comento Koneko con un claro cansancio.

—Ni se imaginan —Hablo Issei con pesar —Estoy empezando a creer que Naruto-sensei es más demonio que nosotros.

Lagrimas caían de su rostro mientras se acercaba a los demás. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo adolorido y a punto de temblar.

—¡Issei-san!

Desde la puerta Asia exclamo el nombre de Issei con preocupación mientras corrió hacia el él al ver el estado de su amigo.

—¿Qué les paso a todos?

—Fufufufu —Río Akeno con algo de fatiga —Naruto-kun puede ser más rudo de lo que imaginaba.

—Es increíble que todos se esforzaran hasta estar en estas condiciones —Comento Asia con asombro y preocupación —Enseguida los curare.

Asia se acercó primeramente hacia Issei pues era el que parecía estar más lastimado.

—Gracias, Asia.

—No hay de que, después de todo todos se están esforzando mucho, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Dices eso Asia —Hablo Rías con una media sonrisa —Pero tú también te estas esforzando mucho, ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de Asia estaba empapado en sudor al igual que sus compañeras femeninas y se podía ver una claro cansancio en su rostro.

Asia se vio a si misma algo avergonzada para después agitar las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No, no. Digo si me estoy esforzando, sin embargo esto no es nada comparada al resto, así que por favor dejen que me esfuerce un poco más para curarlos a todos.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de Asia quien había continuaba curando las heridas de Issei.

—Gracias Asia —Hablo Issei —Con esto es suficiente.

—Pero… aun no desaparece todas tus heridas y la fatiga de tu cuerpo no ha disminuido mucho.

Issei negó con la cabeza mientras con suavidad apartaba las manos de Asia.

—No te preocupes, ahora ya me siento mejor, asi que no gastes toda tu energía para que puedas ayudar al resto también. Tú también debes descansar ya que seguirás entrenando mañana.

—Issei tiene razón —Comento Rías —No te sobre esfuerces mucho Asia, después de todo no sabemos lo que ese despiadado de Naruto pueda hacer mañana.

—Hablando del sensei, ¿no ha llegado todavía?

—Ahora que lo mencionas —Hablo Kiba —Cuando llegue no había nadie así que…

Kiba se detuvo pues le pareció escuchar un pequeño ruido proveniente del jardín trasero, por lo que el grupo camino hasta una amplia ventana abierta para ver hacia el jardín, sin embargo la imagen que contemplaron era algo irreal.

En medio del jardín estaba Naruto con un buzo y sin polera haciendo planchas, sin embargo lo que sobresalía era que en su espalda estaban perfectamente apiñadas tres gigantescas rocas. Nadie pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco por esta escena, pues incluso para un demonio sería algo difícil de realizar, claro está si no usaba energía mágica, aunque para un demonio de clase baja que recién había sido convertido quizás le sería imposible incluso con su energía mágica, pero ahí estaba Naruto realizando tan ejercicio sin, aparentemente, utilizar ni un poco de energía mágica u otra similar, ya que no eran capaces de sentir nada, ni siquiera la extraña energía que a veces desprendía el rubio.

Naruto noto la presencia de todos viéndolo desde la ventana por lo que se detuvo y aparto las piedras de su cuerpo para dejarlas a un lado.

—Ohhh, cierto ya termino su entrenamiento de hoy — Hablo con una media sonrisa —Jajaja, aunque los recuerdos de mis clones llegaron a mi cuando desaparecieron, se me paso el tiempo jejeje.

Todos los vieron con algo de confusión y una mescla entre nerviosismo, asombro y curiosidad.

—Sensei… ¿realmente es humano?

—Jajajaja, pro que dices Issei —Respondió con entusiasmo —Esto no es nada, cualquier humano si se tomara enserio el entrenamiento podría llegar a hacer algo como esto con facilidad.

Río con fuerza mientras todos le mandaban miradas perdidas.

—No, sin duda sería imposible —Hablo Issei con una voz monótona.

Naruto río un poco más sin escuchar las últimas palabras de Naruto.

Rías por su parte al igual que Kiba y el resto exceptuando a Asia pusieron más atención al físico de Naruto, el cual ahora sin camisa se podía notar mejor, revelando fuertes músculos trabajados casi hasta un nivel impensable para un humano. No eran ni muy inflados ni muy delgados, sino en un volumen perfecto para obtener una gran flexibilidad y agilidad. Incluso notaron como a pesar de estar realizando un ejercicio tan duro como el que vieron, su cuerpo estaba apenas sudando un poco.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por sus frentes al escuchar la risa de Naruto y sus palabras sobre cualquier humano pudiendo obtener tal fuerza si entrenaran seriamente.

— _No, sería terrorífico si todos los humanos fueran así._

Fue el pensamiento que paso por la mente de Rías, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko, después de todo, aunque no fuesen tan fuertes como los demonios seguirían siendo peligrosos. Por supuesto todos sabían que el motivo que Naruto mostraba tener tal habilidad y fuerza de batalla era debido a su experiencia y a todos los años como humano trascendental que debió pasar puliendo su arte marcial, arte que por cierto llamaba un poco la atención de todos los presentes, después de todo Naruto había mostrado habilidades muy curiosas y por así decirlo impresionantes, como la clonación, manipulación de elementos y hasta en cierta forma la gravedad, sin dudad era un arte muy sorprendente para cualquier humano, pero por ello mismo era seguro que solo algunas personas podrían aprenderla y llegar a dominarla. Posiblemente Naruto era un genio de genios entre los humanos.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en la mesa del comedor. Aun vestían sus ropas de deporte pues no se habían ni duchado ni cambiado ya que decidieron primero cenar antes de todo, sin embargo como aun había algo de tiempo, mientras el resto esperaban descansado un poco en la recepción, Akeno aprovecho para enseñarles lo más básico de uso de la magia tanto a Issei como Asia, por lo que después de mostrarles la teoría y algunos ejemplos, en donde Asia mostro tener bastante talento para la magia, se les encomendó preparar la cena únicamente con magia como práctica.

Un tiempo después todos pasaron al comedor donde cenaron extrañamente platillos con un montón de papas en ellos.

Tras haber terminado, Rías dio una pequeña explicación sobre la historia de los demonios y que a pesar de ser una raza que vivía casi eternamente por sus largos periodos de vida, padecían de una muy baja posibilidad de reproducción, tema muy inconveniente sobre todo por cómo se redujeron sus números debido a la última guerra entre las tres facciones, motivo por el cual se inventaron las piezas demoniacas para rencarnar a otras razas en demonios. Después de su explicación le pidió a Asia que también diera una pequeña explicación sobre la iglesia y los exorcistas, mostrando esta dos artefactos importantes, siendo una biblia y una botella de agua bendita.

Después de toda la charla y habiéndole jugado a Issei una broma sobre bañarse juntos, todos fueron a los baños para seguidamente dirigirse a dormir, pues al día siguiente continuaría el entrenamiento.

* * *

Incapaz de dormir, Naruto camino un rato por la mansión llegando a una peño balcón en el segundo piso que daba para el jardín trasero, donde se encontraba un pequeño toldo un poco más adentro de la orilla de la laguna.

—¿Ohh? —Exclamo en voz baja.

Desde el balcón se podía ver un poco lejos a Issei y Rías conversando en el toldo. Si inyectaba un poco de chakra en sus oídos sería capaz de escuchar la conversación, sin embargo no era necesario hacerlo para que tuviera una idea de lo que hablaban, después de todo, aunque conociera poco a Rías, por las circunstancias que hab ia visto y oído como su condición de demonio de sangre pura, su posición como heredera del clan Gremory uno de los mayores clanes de demonios perteneciente a los setenta y dos pilares y su matrimonio arreglado con Raiser, podía adivinar un poco la mentalidad que tenía Rías y los sentimientos que posiblemente pueda estar teniendo y atormentando. Había tenido algunos amigos en situaciones algo parecidas hace muchos siglos atrás, cuando aún vivía en Konoha.

Issei era un buen chico, incluso podía decir que le recordaba a si mismo cuando joven, claro está sin lo pervertido, además había podido percibido levemente los sentimientos que tenía el chico por Rías, pues eran bastante obvias, aunque posiblemente ni el mismo Issei se había dado cuenta debido a su personalidad pervertida. Debido a esto podía saber casi las exactas palabras que le estaba diciendo Issei en este momento a Rías.

—¿Espiando un poco Naruto-kun?

Naruto giro un poco el cuerpo para ver a Akeno cercarse a él con una media sonrisa. El rubio sonrió igualmente para ver como la pelinegra se detenía a su lado.

—No es lo que crees —Comento con tranquilidad —Solo caminaba y llegue a este lugar de casualidad.

—Fufufu, ¿de verdad? Después de todo pareces que eres de las personas que buscan constantemente debilidades con las que molestar las personas.

—¿Eh?

La expresión de Naruto se torció un poco para mostrar una expresión algo graciosa, para al instante poner una mirada algo nerviosa mientras negaba con las manos.

—¿Acaso me consideras un demonio u algo parecido? No soy para nada ese tipo de persona.

Negro agitando las manos rápidamente mientras mantenía una expresión entre nerviosa y preocupada.

—Fufufuf, por supuesto —Le respondió riendo levemente —Solo bromeaba. Naruto-kun puede ser algo inocente después de todo en algunas cosas.

Naruto solo suspiro mientras dejaba caer los brazos.

—De verdad tienes una personalidad mala, Akeno-sempai.

—Fufufufu.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos mirando al frente. Ambos vieron como Rías abrazaba a Issei la cabeza del joven en su pecho.

—Ohh, parece que tal vez no deberíamos seguir viendo o podríamos ser testigos de algo indebido —Comento con un tono juguetón.

—No bromees con eso Akeno-sempai o Rías-sempai podría fastidiarse.

—Pero no es completamente broma.

—Bueno… puede que tengas razón —Menciono con una vos algo pensativa.

Ambos se quedaron mudos uno segundos antes de reír levemente.

—Parece que Rías pudo darle un poco más de confianza a Issei, ¿o quizás fue al revés?

—Quien sabe, pero de cualquier forma esto parece que ayudara al crecimiento de ambos, así que espero que los dos muestren más esfuerzo en el entrenamiento de mañana.

—Ara, ara, que estricto que eres Naruto-kun.

—Es normal, después de todo le prometí a Rías e Issei que los haría mejorar a todos. Es mi única forma de apoyarlos.

—¿No sería más fácil que aceptaras ser parte de la dignidad de Rías?

—Lamentablemente como dije, no puedo hacer eso.

Akeno puso una media sonrisa fingiendo estar deprimida y decepcionada.

—Que mal, de esa forma podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos Naruto-kun.

—Bien, siento que eso sería malo para mi salud.

Ambos se vieron con una media sonrisa por unos segundos más.

—Gracias —Hablo Akeno con tranquilidad.

Dio unos pasos hacia el frente mientras seguía observando a Rías e Issei.

—Rías ha soportado una gran carga todo este tiempo. Aunque yo como su mejor amiga he estado con ella al igual que el resto de su dignidad, ha sido difícil para ella. A Rías gusta cargar con el peso de todos tratando a sus sirvientes miembros de su dignidad como miembros de su familia, un rasgo al parecer característico del clan Gremory, sin embargo es difícil para ella abrirse al resto para aceptar su ayuda. Issei ha ayudado que ella cambie un poco eso, sin embargo aún sigue siendo difícil, así que la ayuda que le estas brindando a ella, no, a todos nosotros es realmente muy apreciada.

Se giró para ver a Naruto con una sonrisa. No era una de sus típicas sonrisas juguetonas o burlonas, sino una real y calidad sonrisa.

—En nombre de todos, te doy las gracias.

Naruto pareció algo sorprendido por la sonrisa de Akeno, pues con sinceridad no pensó ver una sonrisa como esa en el rostro de aquella chica. Cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—No hay de qué. Issei fue alguna vez me pequeño discípulo así que era obvio que si me pedía ayuda con tanta seriedad y determinación, se la daría, además no me molesta del todo la personalidad de Rías o de alguno de ustedes. Alguna vez yo también fue alguien a quien le gustaba cargar con el peso de los problemas de sus amigos, así que era inevitable que ayudara aunque sea un poco.

Abrió los ojos y dio pequeños pasos hacia el frente para colocarse nuevamente al lado de Akeno y apoyarse con sus manos en el borde del balcón mientras observaba el cielo.

—Son realmente curiosos… todos ustedes —Comento de forma tranquilidad y algo divertida —A pesar de ser demonios son bastante diferentes a todos los demonios con los que me encontré hace mucho tiempo.

—Naruto se volteo para apoyar su cuerpo levemente en el balcón y dirigirle una gran sonrisa con todos sus dientes a Akeno.

—Me agradan.

Esta vez fue Akeno quien se sorprendió un poco por las palabras y expresión del chico de ojos azules. La demonio esbozo rápidamente una media sonrisa mientras le sostenía la mirada a Naruto.

—También eres bastante curiosos, Naruto-kun.

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio? —Pregunto algo confundido —¿Por el hecho de que soy inmortal? Pero hay demonios inmortales también, como ese tipo Raiser.

Akeno negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

—Es verdad que los demonios del clan Phoenix son inmortales, pero eso solo es referido a cuanto el daño físico, sin embargo aún pueden morir por el paso del tiempo, aunque tal y como dijo Rías antes, los demonios tenemos vidas casi eternas. Hay pocas criaturas que son inmortales ya sea por el paso del tiempo como por la regeneración, como los vampiros por ejemplo, que son por completo inmunes al paso del tiempo y poseen grandes habilidades de regeneración, pero estas no llegan al nivel del clan Phoenix, pudiendo morir si son heridos demasiado. En el caso de los humanos no son pocas, pero tampoco muchas las formas de poder obtener la inmortalidad sin dejar de ser humanos, como por ejemplo comer la carne de una sirena, que te dará la vida eterna, entre otras formas, claro ninguna de esas formas son fáciles de conseguir, y todas ellas lo único que hacen es hacerte inmune al paso del tiempo, pudiendo morir si son heridos.

—Como mi caso —Interrumpió Naruto —Que soy inmune al paso del tiempo pero puedo ser asesinado.

—Así es —Mantenía su sonrisa —Por eso son pocos, pero no raros los humanos inmortales, aunque la mayoría igualmente suelen morir al encontrase con criaturas como demonios u otros, pero en fin… no es por esto que decía que eras interesante Naruto-kun

—¿No era por eso? ¿Entonces?

—Bueno —Su sonrisa creció un poco más —Lo dejare para mí.

Rio levemente mientras Naruto ponía una expresión de sorpresa, confusión y curiosidad.

—Ehhh, ¿Akeno-sempai? No seas así, no me dejes con la curiosidad.

—Fufufufu, será como un castigo por el duro entrenamiento que nos das.

—Pero, pero…

Solo pudo suspirar ante la rendición inevitable que le decía la sonrisa traviesa de Akeno.

—Fufufu, bueno parece que Rías e Issei ya se fueron, así que deberías dormir también un poco Naruto-kun.

Akeno me mostro una nueva sonrisa para luego marcharse lentamente dejando a Naruto a solas.

Suspiro una vez más. Ciertamente mañana sería otro día, bueno, igual pensaba hacer que todos permanecieran con el mismo entrenamiento por los siguientes dos días como había dicho antes, salvo por algunas pequeñas cosas, como por ejemplo Kiba, quien haría que este ves no solo esquivara sino también contratacara, claro no le daría suficiente tiempo para que pensara su ataque pues quería hacer que el caballero de Rías fuese un poco más impulsivo.

—En fin —Comento para sí mismo en vos alta —Koneko empezó a pensar un poco más sus ataques así que supongo que me centrare en reducir sus movimientos inútiles, y con Issei… ¿Qué hago con Issei?

Empezó a regresar a su habitación mientras idea formas de hacer mejorar a Issei en sus habilidades de combate.

* * *

Al día siguiente, antes de empezar con el entrenamiento Rías pidió unos minutos para enseñarle algo a Issei, quien aprendió un poco más como utilizar su Sacred Gear acumulando el aumento d epoder para finalmente liberarlo en un gran rayo de energía, cosa que sorprendido al mismo Issei, quien se entusiasmó. Después de aquello todos continuaron con sus mismas rutinas de entrenamiento con algunas pequeñas variaciones diferentes para cada uno. Dos días más pasaron rápidamente por lo que ahora tocaba pasar a la siguiente fase según Naruto, por lo que junto a todos.

—Bien, todos lo han hecho bien logrando cumplir mis expectativas. Como lo esperaba todos poseen mucho talento, algo por lo que debo elogiar a Rías pues supo cómo elegir a las mejores personas posibles.

Rías sonrió ante las palabras de Naruto, pues ella misma se sentía orgullosa por su habilidad de juzgas el potencial latente en las personas, claro está no todos habían sido elegidos tras encontrarlos de casualidad, sino que se dieron muchas circunstancias especiales.

—Tanto Kiba como Koneko han disminuido sus movimientos inútiles que les hacían perder agilidad, como también mejoraron sus debilidades. Issei ha logrado crecer en los conceptos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Asia ha aprendido perfectamente de memoria todos los katas básicos que le enseñe y Akeno y Rías han mejorado bastante su control de magia… así que ahora pasaremos al siguiente nivel.

Ya sea que fuese a voluntad o inconsciente, pero la sonrisa de Naruto creció de forma algo perversa mostrando una expresión que muchos podrían describir perfectamente como la de un zorro astuto y travieso que planea una fechoría.

El cuerpo de todos tembló ante un muy mal presentimiento que recorrió todo su ser.

—Ahora tanto Issei como Kiba y Koneko entrenaran juntos. Ahora que han mejorado quiero hacer crecer sus sentidos para sentir los ataques del enemigo por lo que se internaran en lo profundo del bosque por los siguientes tres días. Yo me encargare de llevarles la comida, así que no se acercaran al resort por los siguientes tres días.

—Ehhhh —Exclamo Issei —Pero sensei, que hay de los baños y las camas, además….

No pudo continuar pues quedo paralizado por la mirada seria de Naruto.

—No te preocupes por eso —Mostro nuevamente una sonrisa traviesa y perversa —Estoy seguro que no tendrás ni tiempo de pensar en ello.

Issei trago saliva mientras que Kiba y Koneko ponían una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

—Akeno-sempai y Rías-sempai seguirán entrenando juntas. Ya que ahora tienen mejor control de su poder mágico haremos peleas de entrenamiento para mejorar sus reacciones, secuencia de hechizos y rapidez con las que pueden invocarlas. Para ello entraremos también un poco al bosque y crearemos una barrera para evitar mayores daños. A diferencia del grupo anterior lo haremos solo durante las mañanas y tardes y que en las noches quiero que Akeno siga ayudando a Asia en el aprendizaje de la magia y que Rías practique la planificación de tácticas de batalla.

—Me parece bien —Hablo Rías con una sonrisa —Sera una buena forma de desquitarme por el entrenamiento anterior.

—Fufufufu, no puedo esperar para causar unas maravillosas explosiones.

—Cl…claro ja, ja —Rio de forma algo nerviosa —Bueno, en cuanto a Asia, ahora que has aprendido varios katas es hora de ponerlos en práctica, así que realizaras pequeños combates para que vayas obteniendo algo de experiencia.

—¡Si, daré lo mejor de mí!

—Eso es. Empecemos.

* * *

Issei junto a Kiba y Koneko estaban paradas en la parte más profunda del bosque. Frente a ellos estaba Naruto quien permanecía con una media sonrisa.

—Entonces como explique antes, quiero que aprendan a sentir los ataques del enemigo. No importa que tan fuertes sean o que tan bien puedan leer los movimientos de sus enemigos, un ataque sorpresa podría ser su fin, por eso quiero que aprendan a sentir el peligro inminente.

—Ya veo, eso tiene sentido —Comento Kiba —Ciertamente un ataque repentino desde un punto ciego puede ser peligroso, ya que puede que no sientas el poder mágico sino hasta el último momento.

—También hay enemigos que pueden camuflar su poder mágico —Hablo Koneko.

—Ohhh, ya veo, ¿pero como ara para que aprendamos eso en solo tres días sensei?

—Simple —Su sonrisa creció —La forma más rápida es que su mente grave el temor y sus cuerpos sientan el instinto de evadir el peligro —Sonrió aún más —En otras palabras los bombardeare con ataques día y noche por tres días en cualquier momento sin previo aviso.

Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Naruto con una vos tan simple y tranquila que a los tres demonios les tomo unos segundos procesarlas para entenderlas completamente.

—¿Ehhhhh? —Grito Issei.

Pero fue muy tarde pues lo último que alcanzo a ver el demonio peli café fue el rostro sonriente de Naruto antes de que este desapareciera como si de una ilusión disipándose en el viento se tratarse.

—Parece que hablaba en serio —Comento Kiba algo nervioso.

—¿Pero a que se refería con bombardear? —Pregunto Koneko con una voz seria.

De repente los tres notaron como fueron cubiertos por una gran sombra, por lo que con naturalidad levantaron la vista. Al trio le tomo poco menos de un segundo poder procesar la imagen que estaban viendo, por lo que abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante el gran dragón de tierra que descendía sobre ellos con sus fauces abiertas.

—¡No puede estar hablando enserio, sensei!

Un gran temblor resonó por el bosque mientras el entrenamiento intensivo de los tres demonios empezaba.

* * *

—Eso es Asia. Ahora probemos con la defensa.

Naruto corrió a una velocidad moderada contra Asia para seguidamente lanzarle un veloz golpe directo que fue bloqueado por el brazo de la rubia.

Para Naruto la velocidad con la que se movió era inferior a la que utilizaba con el grupo de Issei, sin embargo seguía siendo una buena velocidad promedio de un medio de baja clase, después de todo el fin del entrenamiento de la monja no era que estuviera lista para estar en la primera línea de ataque, sino únicamente que fuera capaz de defenderse a sí misma hasta cierto nivel. Lo ideal era que Asia pudiese tener el nivel de poder pelear en la primer alinea aunque fuera por un tiempo, de esa forma sus compañeros podrían dejarla cumplir su rol de soporte sin ninguna preocupación de que el enemigo llegase hasta ella, como lo haría un shinobi medico en su época, sin embargo no tenían el tiempo necesario como para lograr eso, por lo que con que sea capaz de poder defenderse aunque sea un poco era suficiente.

Ahora no era muy sorprendente para Naruto que Asia fuese capaz de bloquear su golpe el cual iba con una buena velocidad y la fuerza equivalente a la de un demonio promedio de baja clase, después de todo la Argento había practicado cada kata que le enseño con todo su empeño y había logrado hacer que su cuerpo recuerde por sí mismo los movimientos para que reaccionara aunque esta no lo pensara bien. Debía elogiar sin duda alguna la determinación que tenía la rubia demonio y el esfuerzo que ponía para no se runa carga para sus amigos.

—No solo bloquees, debes contratacar antes de que tu enemigo siga con un nuevo ataque.

—¡Entiendo!

Asia lanzo una patada lateral con una gran técnica, pero esta fue bloqueada por la pierna de Naruto, haciendo que el cuerpo de una Asia sorprendida perdiera el equilibrio y callera sentada al suelo.

—La idea fue buena pero tu reacción tardo mucho por lo que hizo que fuera fácil de bloquear. En una pelea debes ser capaz de leer los movimientos de tu enemigo y tratar de anticiparte a ellos, pensando en tus ataques pero sin darle demasiadas vueltas, en otras palabras decisiones eficaces y rápidas tomadas en el menor tiempo posible.

Asia bajo la cabeza un poco deprimida, pues aquellas palabras parecían demasiado distantes para ella.

—Tranquila —Sonrió —Eso es algo que uno es capaz de hacer con la experiencia que vas ganando poco a poco. Tu eres totalmente inexperta, así que es normal que te resulte muy complicado, pero por eso estoy aquí, para darte estas nociones y con el tiempo tu misma iras volviéndote cada vez más fuerte.

Asia levanto la vista mostrándose más tranquila. Determinación brillaba en sus ojos y levanto su guardia una vez más.

—Eso es, me gusta esa expresión —Comento con alegría —Ahora probemos con el ataque. Ven con todo lo que tengas.

—¡Sí!

* * *

Quizás las más entusiasmadas por la segunda etapa del entrenamiento era Rías y Akeno, ya que ahora podrían dar rienda suelta a toda la energía que tenían acumulada en su interior, sobre todo Rías, ya que a pesar de estar muy agradecida con Naruto por su ayuda, no podía evitar sentir que su orgullo como demonio de clase alta había sido dañada en cierta forma.

Por otra parte Akeno estaba ansiosa por empezar, ya que su personalidad la tenía intranquila después de pasar por entrenamiento anterior donde era en cierta forma castigada por así decirlo si perdía su concentración, por lo que su intranquilidad no si iría si no generaba unas buenas explosiones pronto.

Las se encontraban en otra área del bosque, no tan profunda como en la que estaba el grupo de Issei, pero tampoco tan cerca del resort. Para evitar daños tal y como dijo Naruto las dos mujeres crearon un barrera a su alrededor, lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir cualquiera de sus taques, y lo bastante amplia como para que se movieran sin problemas.

—¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto-kun? —Pregunto Rías con una media sonrisa —Como bien sabes tanto Akeno como yo poseemos una gran cantidad de poder mágico y si añadimos el control que nos enseñaste se podría decir que el poder destructivo de nuestros ataques de ha duplicado, sin mencionar que mi magia tiene la característica de especializarse en la destrucción.

—Fufufu, podrías salir algo lastimado Naruto-kun —Su sonrisa se volvió algo juguetona —Aunque eso no estará del todo mal.

—Jajaja, tu personalidad sigue dándome miedo a veces Akeno-sempai —Rio algo nervioso —Pero no tienen de que preocuparse. Las llamare sempai pues son mayores que yo en la academia, pero estoy seguro que en términos de vida soy al menos algo mayor, así que no deben subestimar eso —Su sonrisa creció un poco —Les contare que incluso he peleado antes con uno que otro demonio de clase alta y sigo vivo.

Los ojos de Rías brillaron unos segundos ante la declaración de Naruto.

—Y como he dicho varias veces, soy un humano, Rías-sempai, pero no debes subestimar mi experiencia en el campo de batalla.

—¿Campo de batalla? —Pregunto Rías con una sonrisa pero una voz algo seria —No peleas, sino campo de batalla, es decir en una guerra o guerrilla, sin embargo no ha habido una en la que participe algún demonio hace mucho tiempo, ¿podría ser que te estés refiriendo a la última guerra entre las tres facciones?

—Jajaja, quien sabe Rías-sempai.

Rías mantuvo sonrisa, sin embargo por dentro se encontraba bastante seria. Eso sería imposible, la última guerra había sido hace varios siglos atrás, cuando su hermano mayor era aún un demonio joven e inexperto, por lo que solo su padre había participado en ella, es decir que aun ni ella ni Akeno habían nacido, ¿lo que haría a Naruto aun mayor quizás que su propio hermano mayor? No eso sería difícil de creer, sin contar que los únicos registros de humanos destacados en la guerra eran de caballeros como Arturo y unos pocos más que sirvieron al bando de Dios y los ángeles, sin embargo no había ninguno registro de un humano con habilidades similares a las que Naruto poseía.

Rías negó levemente con la cabeza alejando todos esos pensamientos. En todo este tiempo ha habido varias guerras o conflictos en los que uno que otro demonio se había inmiscuido por algún motivo, así posiblemente se tratase de alguno de aquellos.

—Muy bien —Hablo Rías con una media sonrisa brillante —Entonces iremos enserio.

—Espero puedas mostrarme una bonita expresión Naruto-kun.

El cuerpo de Rías fue cubierto por una gruesa capa de energía mágica de color rojiza mientras que el cuerpo de Akeno fue cubierto por su tradicional traje de sacerdotisa junto a una capa de poder azulado.

Sin previo aviso Rías lanzo un rayo violento de energía que se movió como un látigo contra Naruto, sin embargo basto con un pequeño miviento corporal por arte del rubio para esquivarlo, más en ese mismo instante Akeno se movió hacia la derecha del uzumaki y lanzo un gran rayo eléctrico.

—No está mal.

Naruto realizo una secuencia de sellos a una velocidad tal que nadie diría que siquiera movió las manos, para luego inflar un poco su pecho y soplar una corriente mediana de viento a presión que arraso con el rayo y siguió de largo contra Akeno.

—¿Cómo? —Exclamo algo sorprendida.

Apenas y logro volar para eludir el ataque, permaneciendo en el aire para mirar con confusión a Naruto.

—No te distraigas.

Otro rayo carmesí fue dirigió a Naruto pero este lo volvió a esquivar y moviéndose a una gran velocidad desapareció de la vista de Rías para reaparecer a su lado poniendo su mano en el abdomen de la demonio lanzo un onda de energía que hizo volar unos metros hacia a tras a Rías antes de que estas recuperar el control y aterrizara de pie.

—Bueno, bueno —Hablo con calma mostrando una media sonrisa —Akeno-sempai, a pesar de ser una sacerdotisa no tomas en cuenta la afinidad de los elementos, y Rías-sempai, después de realizar un ataque demoras mucho en realiza rostro y dejas tu cuerpo al descubierto sin crear alguna barrera de antemano para protegerte.

—Aún es muy pronto para decir esas cosas Naruto-kun —Le respondió Akeno —Sigamos un poco más antes de que des una evaluación.

El cuerpo de Akeno fue rodeado por una gran cantidad de energía para que después de levantar sus manos un gran círculo mágico se formara en el cielo.

—Puedo usar varios elementos es verdad —Hablo Akeno —Sin embargo la razón principal por la que no uso los principios de los elementos de la naturaleza es porque me especializo en los rayos, porque son la sacerdotisa de los rayos.

Al instante desde el círculo mágico descendieron a una velocidad cegadora cerca de veinte rayos que se dirigieron directamente contra Naruto.

—Ya veo, pero…

Junto las palmas de sus manos y los rayos fueron repelidos por un muro invisible, para que después Naruto volviera a desaparecer y aparecer atrás de Akeno.

—Tu tiempo de reacción después de un ataque a gran escala sigue siendo lento.

Inflo nuevamente su pecho y lanzo una ráfaga de viento que mando a Akeno a estrellarse contra el suelo.

—¿Entonces qué tal esto?

Naruto desvió la vista para ver como Rías lanzaba cerca de diez rayos de energía consecutivos contra él, pero todos fuero esquivados por rápidos movimientos y aprovechando una pequeña pausa en los ataques, el rubio se movió a gran velocidad hasta la izquierda de Rías, pero esta vez la princesa carmesí reacciono lanzando otro rayo a quema ropa, pero Naruto solo inclino su cuerpo un poco logrando eludir el ataque y seguidamente encajo un golpe que mando el cuerpo de Rías a estrellarse al lado de Akeno.

—No estuvo mal, pero te agotaste después del quinto ataque y demoraste en el siguiente. ¿Para qué les enseñe el control de energía? Y Akeno-sempai, puede que te especialices únicamente en rayos, pero realizar un ataque combinado con otros elementos de vez en cuando no sería malo para desorientar un poco a tu enemigo.

Ambas demonios se levantaron lentamente. Los últimos ataques de Naruto les habían dolido y causado más daño del que pensaron. Ambas reflexionaron un poco, ya que en realidad no habían podido evitar subestimar al rubio al principio, pues a pesar de su experiencia y habilidades seguía siendo un humano, y ellas como demonios eras más fuertes, sobre todo Rías tenía esa idea, ya que su poder mágico contenía un alto grado de potencia destructiva.

Tontas e ingenuas. Las dos entendieron que habían sido así al tener este pensamiento, ya que comprendieron que la verdadera experiencia en combate generada por varios años pesaba mucho más de lo que imaginaban. Podía ser que en una batalla de largo tiempo o a una gran distancia ambas pudiesen ganar con facilidad, pero ahora mismo estaban a un distancia mediana, por lo que debían ir con todo si querían ganarle al rubio.

—Que chico tan difícil eres Naruto-kun —Comento Akeno con una sonrisa.

—Ciertamente, daría miedo si todos los humanos fuesen así —Bromeo con una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, si fuera una batalla real quizás no podría ganar —Respondió a sus elogios —Pero en estos momentos estoy en las circunstancias perfectas para poder pelear, así que me permite poder enseñarles bien lo que necesitan.

—Vaya —Su sonrisa creció —Seria tranquilizador tenerte en mi dignidad, es una lástima que no quieras convertirte en un demonio.

—Bueno, hay algunas circunstancias especiales que no me lo permiten, siendo la principal el no querer unirme a ninguna facción en específico, pero bueno, mejor continuemos.

—Ahora iremos realmente enserio Naruto-kun —Hablo Akeno —Sera mejor que tengas cuidado, que no hay nada peor que dos mujeres serias.

—Eso no te lo puedo discutir Akeno-sempai, después de todo ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces fui golpeado por una mujer hace mucho tiempo, así que tomare tu consejo con seriedad.

—Fufufu, pues muy bien Naruto-kun, aquí vamos.

* * *

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Su ropa se encontraban rasgadas y sus rostros mostraban un gran cansancio, algo normal pues había agotado casi todo su poder mágico.

—Felicidades a ambas—Les hablo con una sonrisa —Con esto concluye el tercer día de entrenamiento y han logrado completar el entrenamiento.

Naruto camino con calma hasta estas al frente de las dos mujeres agitadas.

—Dices eso Naruto-kun, sin embargo nunca logramos siquiera acertarte un golpe.

—Tus palabras no tienen el impacto que uno esperaría —Hablo Akeno.

—Jajaja —rio ligeramente —No digan eso. Lo importante es que han mejorado incluso más de lo que yo mismo imaginaba. Con un poco más de entrenamiento en un tiempo podrían derrotarme en un enfrentamiento de este tipo.

Ahhhh, es bastante frustrante, era lo que pensaba Rías. Ella misma podía sentir que había mejorado tal y como dijo Naruto, sin embargo el no haber sido capaz de golpearlo siquiera una vez era bastante frustrante. ¿Con un poco más de entrenamiento dijo? Eso no parecía muy realista desde su punto de vista. Con sinceridad estaba empezando a dudar de quien era en realidad Naruto, y el deseo de que se uniera a su dignidad había aumentado, sin falta en un futuro trataría de convencerlo de que se le uniera.

Akeno sentía algo similar, sin embargo el nivel de frustración era menor que el día Rías, pero compartía el hecho de que sentía que las palabras de Naruto eran más de consuelo que de otra cosa. En fin, al menos estaba segura de que Naruto ya había alcanzado el límite de sus capacidades, por lo que a pesar de no haber recibido ni un golpe, probablemente había usado toda su fuerza para lograrlo, así que sus palabras de que con un poco más de tiempo lo derrotarían no era totalmente mentira, ya que como demonios ella era consiente igual que Rías de que aún estaban lejos de alcanzar las cúspide de sus habilidades, es más, tal y como Rías pensaba, era muy probable que con otras condiciones quizás podrían derrotar a Naruto, ya que la principal ventaja que este poseía era su experiencia.

En ese momento un fuerte temblor regreso a ambas demonios a la realidad. Ambas dirigieron su vista hacia un lado.

—Ahí va otra vez —Comento Rías.

—Jajaja, esos debieron ser Issei, Kiba y Koneko disfrutando de los últimos momentos de su entrenamiento.

A ambas les resbalo una pequeña gota de sudor por su frente ante las elocuentes palabras de Naruto pronunciadas con una tranquilidad palpable.

—En fin, ¿Por qué no van regresando al Resort y descansan un poco? El resto seguramente las alcanzaran en poco tiempo.

Ignorando la nueva explosión a la distancia, ambas hicieron caso y empezaron a caminar hacia el resort, después de todo descansar un poco les haría bien en estos momentos.

* * *

Rías y Akeno regresaron a la mansión del resort encontrándose ahí con Asia, quien al verlas empezó inmediatamente a curarlas. Twilight Healing era sin duda una gran Sacred Gear pues podía curar cualquier daño, sin embargo otra gran ventaja de esta Sacred Gear era que aunque una persona que sufriera dolor muscular por ejercicio fuese aliviado por el poder de Asia, el ejercicio realizado por sus músculos no desapareciera teniendo aun los mismos resultados y beneficios.

Al cabo de unos minutos el trio de mujeres observo la llegada del grupo faltante. Koneko y Kiba entraron caminando con lentitud, sus ropas estaban casi destrozadas y sus rostros no solo tenían manchas de polvo y tierra, sino varios hematomas junto a otros moretones que también se podían apreciar por su cuerpo gracias a sus ropas rasgadas. Sus ojos mostraban un gran cansancio que era resaltado con mayor fuerza por las grandes ojeras que tenían.

Unos pasos más atrás de ellos venia Issei en condiciones similares, sin embargo él apenas y se mantenía en pie, dando la impresión de poder caerse si uno solo soplaba un poco hacia él.

Los tres llegaron hasta las sorprendidas mujeres que los observaron con una mescla de asombro y lastima.

—Pre...sidenta —Menciono Issei.

Apenas se acercaron Issei cayo rendido al suelo haciendo que Asia emitiera un pequeño grito de sobresalto y sin perder tiempo se aproximara a él para empezar a sanarlo.

—Parece que su entrenamiento fue duro —Comento Akeno con una media sonrisa.

—Si —Comento con cansancio Kiba —Aunque no sé si duro lo describa bien.

—Umu —Asintió Koneko con lentitud —Fue el infierno —Concluso con un tono de voz bajo y cansado.

—Ya veo —Hablo Rías con una media sonrisa —Pero por sus expresiones conformes a pesar del cansancio puedo decir que obtuvieron buenos resultados.

—Bueno, fue inimaginablemente más duro de lo que pensé, pero no puedo negar que dio buenos resultados.

Koneko solo asintió.

—¡El sensei es peor que un demonio!

Issei se levantó con lentitud después de que Asia terminara de curar la mayoría de su fatiga y heridas.

—Pero que palabras más crueles Issei-kun.

Al instante Kiba, Koneko e Issei se dispersaron por la recepción cubriéndose a la espera de un ataque mientras que, sin que ninguna de sus compañeras notara cuando, Issei invoco su Sacred Gear y Kiba materializo una espada en sus manos. Sus expresiones eran de seriedad con una pisca de miedo

Rías, Akeno y Asia observaron aquellas acciones con sorpresa, pues nunca pensaron que Issei y el resto pudiesen moverse con tal rapidez, incluso Kiba se había movió más rápido de lo normal, a tal punto que Kiba y Koneko parecieron haber olvidado que sus cuerpos aún no habían sido sanados por Asia.

—Jajaja —Rio algo nervioso —Tranquilos chicos, el entrenamiento ya termino. Mmm aunque los resultados fueron bastante buenos al parecer, pero creo que les genere un pequeño trauma.

Una nueva gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de las mujeres ante las palabras de Naruto, mientras taraban de imaginar qué clase de entrenamiento pasaron sus compañeros para reaccionar así ante la sola voz del rubio.

—En fin, esos efectos secundarios irán desapareciendo poco a poco con el tiempo.

La sonrisa de Naruto brillo mientras mostraba todos sus dientes.

—Fufufu, vaya personalidad rara que tienes Naruto-kun.

—¡Por favor no me digas eso tu Akeno-sempai!

—Fufufufu.

Rías tosió levemente para llamar la atención de todos y regresarlos a la realidad.

—Bueno, por ahora Asia termina de sanar a Kiba y Koneko también por favor

—Ah… sí.

Dando un pequeño suspiro Kiba y el resto dejaron sus posiciones defensivas para acercarse nuevamente al grupo de Rías y empezar a ser sanados por Asia.

—Entonces —Volvió a hablar Rías —¿Ahora que sigue Naruto-kun?

—Por ahora creo —Hablo algo pensativo.

Todos lo vieron expectantes, pues no imaginan que clase de entrenamiento podría darles ahora el monstruo disfrazado de humano frente a ellos.

—Que deben descansar un poco —Sonrió —Han progresado a un ritmo bastante sorprendente, logrando resultados más allá de los que yo mismo había imaginado.

Todos se sorprendieron ante aquellas palabras, aunque lo pensaban bien Naruto había dicho antes que el entrenamiento seria solo de seis días en total, por lo que al comienzo debían admitir que se sentían algo inseguros de que ese tiempo fuera suficiente, pero la verdad era que todos sentían que habían mejorado bastante, por lo que incluso empezaban a creer que no tendrían problemas en el Rating Game.

—Creo que saber que están pensando —Volvió a hablar Naruto con una voz un poco más seria —Aunque es verdad que dije que mejoraron bastante, lo cierto es que aún no están al nivel de Raiser.

Todos fueron regresados a la realidad por las palabras de Naruto empezando a sentir presión nuevamente por la próxima batalla.

—Bueno, al menos eso implica si luchan individualmente, ya que Raiser posee su habilidad regenerativa que menciono antes Rías —Su tono era serio —Si no fuera por ello quizás Rías podría plantarle pelee sola o junto con Akeno, claro está que Raiser aún posee también la ventaja de su amplia experiencia —Hizo una peña pausa —Pero todos han mejorado y dependiendo de su trabajo en equipo y estrategia pueden ganar contra ese tipo —Sonrió — La verdad es que ahora tienen una posibilidad mucho mayor de vencerlo.

Todos sintieron un gran alivio en sus cuerpos. Era verdad, habían mejorado y obviamente ahora tenían una mayor posibilidad que hace tan solo unos días, y eso era debido al entrenamiento que había recibido por parte del rubio, que aunque espatano y ridículamente tiránico y extremista, había funcionado muy bien, ya que había sido realizado para cubrir específicamente sus debilidades.

—Por ahora descansen un poco sus cuerpos. Puede que hayan sido sanados por Asia, pero estoy seguro que un buen descanso tradicional les vendría muy bien. Mañana solo practicaremos su trabajo en equipo por los siguientes dos días para que puedan descansar por lo que quede del décimo día.

—Tienes razón —Hablo Rías —Por ahora ¿Qué les parece si todos tomamos un baño?

—¡Ohhh, un baño! —Grito Issei.

Los ojos del pervertido demonio brillaron con intensidad ante la idea del agua caliente después de unos días, pero más que nada su corazón se alegró ante la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Rías y sus demás compañeras.

—Por supuesto Issei, que nos bañaremos en grupos separados.

El entusiasmo de Issei bajo de un solo golpe.

—No se aceptan cosas pervertidas —Hablo con una voz casi inexpresiva Koneko.

—Parece que en estos días de entrenamiento no tuviste tiempo ni de pensar en cosas pervertidas, por lo que olvidaste un poco tu sentido común —Comento Rías con una sonrisa —Aunque no me importaría que te bañaras con nosotras.

—¿Eh? —Exclamo Issei con emoción.

Miro a Akeno quien solo rio de forma divertida y Asia tan solo se sonrojo mas no negó nada.

—Denegado.

Las palabras de Koneko sellaron el tema.

—Otra vez —Lloro Issei.

—Fufufufu, que lastima Issei-kun —Mmm, ¿y qué hay de ti Naruto-kun?

Akeno desvió la vista hacia Naruto mientras los ojos de Rías brillaron levemente para ver también a Naruto con una media sonrisa.

—Esa tampoco es mala idea —Comento Rías.

—¿Ehhh? —Volvió a exclamar Issei —Espera ¿¡Por qué ni siquiera Koneko se opone esta vez!?

—Porque Naruto no haría nada pervertido —Comento con calma —Aunque preferiría que fuera sin hombres, pero si todas lo quieren no me opondré.

—No es posible. ¿Asia?

Issei con duda miro a su única esperanza, sin embargo esta con algo de vergüenza solo negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, nunca he sentido ninguna mala intención de Naruto-kun —Comento con duda —Pero siento como que solo quiero que Issei-kun me vea desnuda —Susurro sin que nadie pudiese escuchar.

—No puede ser —Lloro una vez más.

—Lo siento pero tengo que rechazar la oferta —Puso una sonrisa algo nerviosa —Siento que podría ser peligroso con Akeno-sempai ahí.

—Fufufuu, que lastima, pensé que podría se runa buena oportunidad para jugarte una broma como venganza por el entrenamiento.

—¿¡Es que acaso me tienes resentimiento!? —Exclamo con una sonrisa mesclada con preocupación y algo de miedo.

—Fufufu, esa fue otra broma. Como dije, Naruto-kun puedes ser algo inocente para algunas cosas.

—Por favor deja de jugar conmigo —Comento con una vos algo apagada.

Sin decir más las chicas se empezaron a ir a los baños con una sonrisa al igual que Kiba junto a un Issei derramando lágrimas.

—Ah cierto —Comento Naruto.

Todos se detuvieron nuevamente para prestarle atención al rubio.

—Cuando terminen de ducharse. Akeno-sempai, ¿podrías ayudar a Issei un poco con el manejo de su magia junto con Asia? Estos tres días estuvo concentrado en el entrenamiento intensivo, por lo que quisiera que aprendiera un poco más sobre la magia mientras haya algo de tiempo.

—No hay problema. Aun quedara tiempo hasta la cena de todas formas, pero —Puso una expresión algo pensativa —¿Entonces quien preparara la cena?

—No se preocupen por eso —Su sonrisa creció —Ya que se esforzaron en el entrenamiento, como recompensa por esta noche so preparare la cena.

—Vaya, vaya. Así que Naruto-kun lo hará —Comento Akeno con una sonrisa —Muy bien entonces, ayudare a Issei junto con Asia después del baño. Estaré esperando tu comida con ansias Naruto-kun.

Sin decir más todos emprendieron nuevamente el camino hacia los baños.

* * *

—Disculpen la espera.

Naruto entro al comedor empujando un carrito de comidas en donde traía siete platos hondos llenos de un humeante ramen. Coloco los platos en la mesa, uno frente a cada miembro del club del ocultismo, quienes vieron algo confundidos el simple platillo frente a ellos.

—Ya que acaban de terminar su entrenamiento pensé en prepararles un poco de mi ramen especial para recuperar energías.

A diferencia de Issei, quien parecía algo feliz, el resto vio el platillo con una mescla de decepción y un poco de pena.

—Bueno, quizás no debí esperar mucho desde un principio —Comento Akeno.

—Ciertamente, una persona no puede poseer múltiples talentos —Hablo Rías —Naruto-kun ya es bastante hábil en la lucha.

—Hey, hey —Exclamo algo fastidiado —No juzguen un libro por su portada. Cuando lo prueben comprenderán todo.

—Tal y como dice Sensei —Apoyo Issei —El ultimo ramen que probé era asombrosamente delicioso, así que no puedo esperar por saber cómo sabe este.

—Bien dicho Issei —Sonrió —Puedo asegurarte que sentirás tu cuerpo revivir entre los muertos.

—Ohhhh, si sensei lo dice… no puedo esperar.

Cogió sus palillos rápidamente y pronunciando una pequeña exclamación los sumergió pata coger unos fideos y llevarlos a su boca.

—¡Delicioso! —Exclamo con fuerza.

Sin perder tiempo siguió comiendo con rapidez mientras su rostro era iluminado con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y placer.

—¿Issei no estas exagerando un poco? —Comento Rías —Es solo ramen.

Mientras pronunciaba dichas palabras cogió sus palillos e imito la acción de su peón, sin embargo se quedó sin aliento y su cuerpo e paralizo en cuando los fideos tocaron su paladar.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Apenas artículo.

Sin pronunciar más siguió comiendo a un ritmo nunca antes visto por ninguno de los miembros de dignidad.

—¿Sera posible? —Hablo Kiba algo dudoso.

—Rías, si comes así no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad.

—¿Realmente sabe tan bien? —Pregunto Asia.

Koneko solo vio con curiosidad el ramen frente a ella. Con tranquilidad los miembros restantes cogieron los palillos y probaron los fideos.

El cuerpo de todos se paralizo por unos segundos, teniendo después diferentes reacciones. Kiba mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, Koneko parpadeaba sin parar, Asia se encontraba sonrojada y Akeno tenía una expresión algo difícil de describir. A pesar de las diferentes reacciones que presentaron, su siguiente actuar fue algo en común. Empezaron a demorar el ramen.

—¿Cómo es posible que un ramen sepa tan bien? —Pregunto Kiba

—Umu, es realmente delicioso —Fue la dulce opinión de Koneko.

—Fufufufu, siento que mi cuerpo recupera energías mientras mi ser vibra con excitación.

—Simplemente… delicioso.

Naruto solo observaba con una amplia sonrisa como todos comían a un ritmo acelerado el ramen.

—Jejejeje —Rio con alegría y picardía —Se los dije. No subestimen a alguien que paso varios años de su larga vida investigando y perfeccionando varias recetas de ramen —Su sonrisa creció —Jajaja, coman, hay mucho más en la cocina así que no se preocupen.

Habiendo dicho esto Naruto empezó a comer también su propio plato.

* * *

Rías rodeada de su dignidad se encontraban dispersos por un claro dentro del bosque. Issei, junto con Kiba corrieron directamente contra un Naruto frente a ellos, quien con facilidad eludió los sablazos y golpes, sin embargo en ese momento un gran rayo de electricidad descendió sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el rubio se impulsara hacia atrás para eludirlo, pero Koneko lo esperaba ya preparada para encajarle un par de golpes, no obstante Naruto piso con fuerza el suelo logrando elevarse y dar un mortal hacia atrás pasando sobre la peliblanca.

—Kiba, atácalo de frente —Ordeno Rías —Issei aprovecha para juntar toda la energía que puedas.

Obedeciendo Kiba se acercó a una velocidad enceguecedora a Naruto, enfrascándose en un combate cerrado a corta distancia, donde Naruto eludía hábilmente todos los sablazos de Kiba.

—Koneko —Ordeno Rías.

La pequeña demonio se lanzó contra Naruto desde la retaguardia, pero Naruto bloqueo su puño con su brazo izquierdo para luego coger su brazo y girar con brusquedad lanzando el cuerpo de la peliblanca a la vez que encajaba durante el giro una patada en las costillas de Kiba quien salió volando por el golpe.

—Fufufufu, caíste, Naruto-kun.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco cuando vio cuatro paredes de tierra emerger con rapidez y rodearlo, por lo que salto con rapidez para escapar de la emergente prisión de rocas, sin embargo se topó con un Issei cayendo directamente sobre él en picada.

—¡Dragon Shot!

Issei extendió su puño cubierto por su Sacred Gear y un gran rayo de energía verde salió disparado contra Naruto a una distancia bastante corta. El rayo tenía el suficiente poder como para hacerle un agujero a una montaña, por lo que Naruto opto por esquivarlo, logrando hacerlo a penas a tiempo al girar sobre su propio eje logrando salir de la trayectoria del ataque, sin embargo apenas toco suelo un rayo de energía roja se dirigió a él como látigo, por lo que el rubio cubrió su cuerpo con sus brazos en equis recibiendo el ataque directamente y siendo arrastrado un par de metros.

—Aún no termina.

Al instante que fue arrastrado, un Kiba y Koneko totalmente recuperados gracias a Asia lo envistieron. Naruto logro eludir el filo de la espada de Kiba que paso a unos milímetros de él, pero solo pudo bloquear el puño de Koneko con su brazo, por lo que fue arrastrado hacia un lado otro par de metros.

—¡Muy bien! —Exclamo Naruto.

Todos se detuvieron ante las palabras del rubio, quien los observo sonriendo. La ropa de sus brazos estaba destrozada por el ataque de Rías que bloqueo, mas en su piel no se podía observar ni una pequeña herida.

—Con esto ya está bien —Volvió a hablar —Como dije, pasaron estos dos días trabajando en cómo luchar mejor en equipo, por lo que lo hicieron muy bien debo admitir. Ahora solo deben hacerlo de esta forma en el Rating Game adaptándose a las estrategias de guerra de Rías.

Todos lo vieron con una sonrisa. Sus respiraciones eran algo agitadas pero no cansadas, cosa que demostraba su avance en todos estos días, sin embargo seguía siendo un poco frustrante que en estos dos días solo lograran romper la ropa de Naruto, pero era algo a lo que ya se habían acostumbrado en todo este tiempo. ¿Qué tanta experiencia podía tener Naruto? Era la pregunta que muchas veces se habían formulado, pues el ser capaz de luchar así contra ellos, aunque estos no utilizaran todos el potencial de sus Sacred Gear, sobre todo Kiba, seguía siendo algo sorprendente, sobre todo porque se notaba que en cierta forma el rubio no había estado atacando con toda su fuerza, ya que por lo que vieron Issei, Kiba y Koneko en la segunda fase de su entrenamiento el potencial de ataque de Naruto era bastante amplio y fuerte.

—Fufufufu, justo cuando se estaba empezando a poner interesante. Tenía la esperanza de que esta vez me mostraras una expresión estimulante Naruto-kun.

—¡Exactamente qué clase de expresión querías ver Akeno-semapi! —Exclamo entre nervioso y un poco asustado.

—Fufufufu.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de Naruto ante la risa juguetona que exclamo Akeno.

—Ciertamente hemos avanzado más de lo que pensé que podríamos en este corto plazo de tiempo —Comento Rías con una media sonrisa —Debo darte las gracias Naruto-kun.

—No tienes por qué —Le respondió con una media sonrisa —Agradéceme si quieres después del Rating Game, ya que iré a verlos durante el juego después de todo. Por ahora descansen por el noveno y el décimo día para que estén en sus mejores condiciones.

—Si —Respondió Rías —Te aseguro que te daremos un buen espectáculo, y derrotaremos a Raiser.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos. PRIMERO ME DISCULPARE. Sé que antes dije que me tardaría una dos semanas en actualizar, y actualmente se cumplieron las tres semanas, es decir una semana más de lo que dije, aunque si recuerdo bien creo que dije como mínimo dos semanas, pero igualmente me disculpo, la verdad estuve más ocupado de lo pensé y no pude escribir todo el capítulo a tiempo, es más acabo de terminar de escribir ayer cerca de las 23H00 (tomen en cuenta que soy peruano, así que se aplica mi sistema horario, solo por si de casualidad tienen otro sistema horario) y termine de revisarlo para corregir algunas incongruencias y ordenar algunas oraciones, recién ahora 04H00, bien pues es que el capítulo esta vez es un poco más largo, de hecho es el capítulo más largo de este fic hasta la fecha con 49 páginas de Word en arial 11 sin espacios, así que les voy advirtiendo de una vez que el capítulo es algo largo, pues aquí termina una saga y en el siguiente empezara una nueva, la cual espero que se imaginen un poco al leer el final del capítulo.

Bueno, normalmente ahora respondería preguntas y daría aclaraciones, sobre todo sobre todos los comentarios que hacen énfasis en el haren, pero la verdad me muero de sueño, así que posiblemente mañana responda algunas preguntas por mensajes privados o simplemente publique una página con todo, así que si gustan pueden mandarme una mensaje privado con sus dudas y les responderé de la mejor forma posible, claro está recuerden también que hay ciertas cosas que no puedo decir por el bien del disfrute de los posteriores capítulos.

Bien ahora AGRADEZCO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, como siempre expreso, los comentarios que recibo son la mejor motivación que tengo para escribir, así que espero el siguiente capítulo presente se dé su gusto y pueda ver nuevamente sus comentarios.

PD: Espero alguien termine de leer todo lo anterior.

...

* * *

Incipiet

Capitulo — 7

El reloj despertador sonó con fuerza por toda la cocina, a lo que con una rápida reacción Naruto puso su mano sobre el mismo para parar el estridente sonido.

Obviamente un reloj despertador debería estar en la habitación del dueño, sin embargo en este momento el reloj estaba en la cocina, ya que Naruto claramente no lo había usado para despertarse pues eran a penas las veintitrés horas con treinta minutos, así que él estaba desierto. El motivo por el cual programa el reloj era para que le avisara media hora antes de que empezara el Rating Game de Rías contra Raiser.

Cogió el plato de ramen que tenía en la mesa y lo levanto para sorber lo que quedaba del caldo. Suspiro con calma y seguidamente se levantó sin mucha prisa.

—Bien, será mejor ir yendo —Se dijo a asi mismo con una voz tranquila.

Tal y como le había dicho a Rías iría a ver el Rating Game. El juego seria supervisado por otro clan, el cual sería según tenía entendido por Rías, el otro grupo de demonios que había sentido dentro de la academia. En fin, a pesar de que el no participaría ni formaba parte del tercer clan que supervisaría el juego, se le permitía ser un observador, por lo que la heredera Gremory le había pedido que asistiera, ya que de alguna forma su presencia les daría un poco más de confianza a todos, sobre todo a Issei.

Sin perder tiempo se colocó una chaqueta simple de color negro que combinaba con su pantalón del mismo tono y su polera blanca. Se estiro un poco la misma chaqueta y seguidamente se concentró en las afueras de la academia para que al segundo después su cuerpo desapareciera.

Naruto volvió a aparecer frente a la entrada de la academia. Al ser casi media noche no se preocupó por si alguien lo veía aparecer de la nada, además que sabía que los clanes participantes junto con el clan monitor se habían encargado de poner una barrera que evitara la entrada a cualquier persona dentro del área.

Empezó a caminar con tranquilidad rumbo al viejo edificio donde se encontraba ubicado el club del ocultismo llegando en el lapso de unos cuantos minutos. Toco la puerta y escucho un suave adelante por parte de Rías.

Sin esperar mucho abrió la puerta para ingresar al salón principal en donde pudo apreciar a Rías sentada en su habitual silla frente a su escritorio, y frente a ella en dos sillones, uno frente al otro estaban todos los miembros de su dignidad.

—¡Sensei! —Exclamo Issei —Que bueno es verlo.

—Adelante Naruto-kun —Hablo con una suave y dulce voz —Como dice Issei, me alegra ver que vinieras.

Koneko asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo mientras Naruto avanzaba hacia el grupo. Kiba sonrió mientras también asentía.

—Bueno, de ninguna forma me perdería el Rating Game por el cual entrenaron todos tan duro.

—Más que entrenamiento lo llamaría un campo de supervivencia, Naruto-kun —Le respondió Kiba con una vos llena de un falso dramatismo.

—Jajaja, lamentablemente era la única forma que se me ocurrió con el poco tiempo que teníamos.

Kiba tan solo mantuvo su sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano a Naruto como saludo.

—A pesar de todo el entrenamiento fue bastante bueno. Sin duda demostrare todo lo que aprendí ganando este Rating Game.

Naruto pareció sorprenderse un poco por unos segundos, sin embargo rápidamente regreso en sí sonriendo y estrechando la extendida de Kiba.

—Más te vale que lo hagas, sino tendré que volver a entrenarte con más dedicación.

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro antes de soltar sus manos.

—Naruto-san —Lo saludo Asia con una vos suave pero algo presurosa.

Asia se inclinó hacia Naruto no solo a modo de saludo, sino también de respeto y agradecimiento.

—Yo también —Hablo algo nerviosa —Yo también me esforzare por hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y demostrar los resultados del entrenamiento que me brindo.

—Umu —Asintió Koneko con vigor —Ahora soy más fuerte —Hablo con una vos delgada, seria y tranquila —Lo demostrare en el Rating Game y hare que la presidente se libre de su compromiso.

—Esas son buenas palabras —Les respondió con una media sonrisa —Estaré ansioso de ver como derrotan a sus enemigos… Aunque Asia….

Camino con calma hasta Asia y puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia logrando desconcertarla un poco.

—No te expongas demasiado, recuerda que tu rol principal es apoyar a todos con tus habilidades de curación. Dependiendo de la situación puede que tú seas la pieza clave que les permita ganar, así que mantente segura, por eso fue que te enseñe lo básico de un combate, para que puedas protegerte en caso que tus compañeros estén luchando y no puedan detener a todos los enemigos. Mientras te mantengas a salvo, sin importar que aún puede existir una oportunidad de triunfar.

Asia escucho con atención las palabras de Naruto comprendiéndolas al pie de la letra. Asintió con fuerza y puso una gran sonrisa.

—Fufufu, Naruto-kun, te has vuelto bastante popular.

Naruto se giró para ver con una mirada un poco nerviosa la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Akeno.

—Si no tienes cuidado Issei, puede que pierdas a Asia.

—¡Ehhh! —Exclamo Issei —No bromes así Akeno-sempai, Asia y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación… aunque sería genial, considerando que Asia-chan tiene un buen cuerpo —Susurro — pero… competir contra el sensei.

Un aura depresiva estaba empezando a rodear el cuerpo de Issei mientras Akeno reía levemente y Rías tan solo sonreía.

—De… de ninguna forma —Susurro Asia sonrojada —Issei-san, ¿estás bien?

—Como siempre tus bromas golpean fuerte, Akeno-sempai.

—Fufufufu, pero eso demuestra cuán cercano considero a alguien Naruto-kun. Issei-kun es parte de nuestra familia después de todo. ¿Quieres que me acerque más a ti también?

—No gracias —Respondió de inmediato con una vos algo nerviosa.

—Ara, ara, que lastima —Rio con tranquilidad.

El ambiente se relajó en gran medida después de la llegada de Naruto, hecho por el cual Rías le estaba agradecida a Naruto, pues sabía que incluso Akeno quien siempre se muestra relajada y confiada estaba algo nerviosa por dentro, sin embargo después de que entrara Naruto y conversaran un poco todos parecían haberse relajado en cierto grado. ¿Era la confianza que causaba tener a alguien fuerte al lado? Bueno en términos de fuerza Naruto debería estar ahora mismo al mismo nivel que todos ¿Sería entonces la tranquilidad que causaba tener a alguien con más experiencia al lado?

—Con permiso.

La suave y seria vos femenina se escuchó en la sala y el portón se abrió. Ingresaron una bella mujer joven, aparentemente de la misma edad que Rías o Akeno, con el cabello negro y corto, con ojos de color violeta y unas lindas gafas de color rojo que le daban un aire intelectual; a su izquierda, unos pasos más atrás avanzaba otra mujer bella un poco más alta, igualmente de tez blanca, con el cabello negro largo hasta más allá de la mitad de su espalda con un flequillo abierto, ojos castaños claros y un par de lentes azules de lunas cuadradas con una semi montura. Las dos jovencitas llevaban puesto los uniformes femeninos representativos de la academia Kuoh.

— _Ellas son_ —Pensó Naruto con algo de curiosidad.

Por su energía sabía que eran demonios, así que lo más probable es que fueran el otro grupo que sintió dentro de la academia, sin embargo no lograba recordar sus rostros.

—La presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y la vice presidenta —Hablo Issei con algo de sorpresa —¿pero por qué están aquí?

—Un Rating Game es monitoreado por otro clan —Le explico Rías a Issei con una sonrisa —Ellos monitorearan el nuestro.

—Oh, ya veo.

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil, es decir la mujer de cabellera corta dirigió su vista hacia Naruto. Su mirada era seria y tranquilidad dando una leve sensación de frialdad.

Si recordaba bien el chico era Uzumaki Naruto, un estudiante nuevo de primer año. ¿Por qué estaba él aquí? Hasta donde sabia, él era un humano común y corriente sin siquiera un Sacred Gear simple en su interior. ¿Acaso Rías incorporó a un humano sin potencial o talento a su dignidad ante la necesidad de conseguir más aliados antes de su Rating Game? No, Rías no era tan ingenua como para hacer algo como eso sabiendo que el meter a alguien inútil a su dignidad en estas circunstancias, más que ayudar solo causaría problemas. Bien, aún era algo temprano para juzgar bien al chico, quizás tenga algún talento especial que Rías logro descubrir.

—Al parecer lograste encontrar a alguien más para tu dignidad en este corto tiempo, Rías.

Rías tan solo sonrió. Souna Sitri era su miga de la infancia, por lo que rápidamente pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Negó suavemente mientras sonreía con algo de pesar

—No es así —Respondió sin quitar su media sonrisa —Aunque realmente desearía que Naruto-kun aceptara unirse a mi dignidad. Alguien con su potencial es demasiado raro de encontrar después de todo, pero lamentablemente él no acepta unirse.

—Mmm, es decir que le revelaste nuestra existencia, y aunque no lo hiciste parte de tu dignidad lo mantienes sin ninguna restricción —Comento La vicepresidenta con una vos igualmente seria y tranquila.

—En eso te equivocas, Tsubaki-chan —Akeno aclaro con una dulce y juguetona voz —Naruto-kun sabía de nuestra existencia desde el comienzo sin que nosotros digiéranos o hiciéramos algo, incluso sabia sobre ustedes también.

—Eso ciertamente es curioso —Comento Souna.

Naruto dio un corto paso al frente llamando la atención de las dos recién llegadas y les dirigió una sonrisa sincera llena de confianza y humildad.

—Así que ustedes son Souna Shitori y Tsubaki Shinra, la famosa Presidenta y vice presidenta del consejo estudiantes. Son realmente populares entre los estudiante de la academia.

Se inclinó levemente en modo de saludo para luego dirigirles de nuevo una sonrisa.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto. Recién ingrese a la academia Kuoh como estudiante de primer año, mmmm —Hiso una mueca pensativa —Aunque eso ya lo debe de saber la presidenta del consejo estudiantil… en fin —Sonrió de nuevo —Soy un simple human inmortal, a quien el tiempo no le afecta y tengo una gran facilidad al percibir la energía de los demás, por lo que ya que ninguno de ustedes escondió muy bien que digamos su energía pude percatarme de la presencia de demonios en la ciudad apenas llegue, y en la academia obviamente.

—Ya veo —Hablo Souna con calma —Eso lo explica todo. No es raro que un humano que haya logrado la inmortalidad del tiempo suela conocer sobre nuestro mundo. Como dice Rías tienes una buena habilidad al poder sentir nuestra presencia apenas llegaste a la ciudad a pesar de que ocultamos nuestra energía. Eso puede ser algo útil dependiendo de su uso.

—Ah, no, como lo dije antes —Comento algo nervioso —Soy bueno en ello, pero con ustedes fue demasiado obvio, ya que no escindieron casi para nada su energía, mmm aunque quizá sea porque son algo inexpertas aún.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Exclamo Tsubaki con algo de fastidio.

Souna alzo su mano deteniendo las próximas palabras de Tsubaki quien aún fastidia vio algo molesta a Naruto, el cual puso una expresión algo confusa mientras sonreía algo nervioso y se frotaba la nuca.

—Mmm, lo siento —Hablo con un toque de nerviosismo —Creo que las moleste un poco. Ciertamente fue algo irrespetuoso. Lo siento mucho.

—No hay problema —Hablo Souna mantenido su faceta serena —Pero es algo curioso lo que has dicho.

—Jaja —Rio con tranquilidad en vos baja y serena —No te dejes engañar Souna.

Souna y Tsubaki dirigieron sus mirada hacia Rías quien mantenía una media sonrisa, no, de hecho toda la dignidad de Rías mantenía una media sonrisa mostrando diversas emociones, entra las cuales estaban la compresión, un poco de diversión y algo de simpatía.

—Fufufufu —Río Akeno —Puede que no lo parezca pero Naruto-kun al parecer consiguió su inmortalidad del tiempo hace ya mucho, y nos demostró tener más experiencia que nosotros. Se ha encontrado según nos dijo en el pasado incluso con un demonio de alta clase en combate y sobrevivió, por lo que es un oponente formidable —Hiso una pequeña pausa —él fue quien nos ayudó a entrenar durante estos diez días después de todo, aunque quizás lo más cercano sería decir que en vez de ayudarnos él nos entrenó directamente a todos.

—Aunque sensei creo que fue un poco extremista —Comento Issei.

—Ciertamente Naruto-kun es fuerte —Hablo Kiba —Si lucharon ahora mismo, no estoy seguro de poder ganar por el momento.

—Vamos chicos, van a hacer que me sonroje.

Naruto se froto la nuca con su mano izquierda mientras ponía una expresión avergonzada y su rostro se teñía levemente de rojo.

Souna observo con cuidado a Naruto. Lo dicho por la dignidad de Rías sonaba algo difícil de creer, después de todo aunque lograse la inmortalidad el rubio seguía siendo un humano. Debía tener habilidades de combate decentes para lograr conseguir la inmortalidad de alguna forma, pero de ahí sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento contra un demonio de alta clase sonaba algo irreal, aunque quizás pudiese darse la situación en la que lograse pelear contra él y conseguiría escapar gracias a una amplia experiencia conseguida con el tiempo. Mmm, debía admitir que si ese fuera el caso ciertamente si Naruto fuese convertido en demonio pudiera ser algo interesante.

—Algo exagerado el decir que no podrías ganar Yuuto Kiba —Hablo Souna —Aunque si no usaras por completo tu Sacred Gear podría sonarme más factible, pero aun así me parece interesante tu existencia, Uzumaki Naruto —Puso una media sonrisa —Si no estás interesado en formar parte de la dignidad de Rías, ¿Por qué no te unes a la mía?

—¿Tratas de aprovecharte de la situación Souna? —Pregunto Rías con una sonrisa retadora.

—No, solo le estoy dando una posibilidad.

Naruto observo confundido a Souna. Nunca pensó que esta le ofrecería así como así formar parte también de su dignidad.

—Jaja —Rio con nerviosismo —Muchas gracias por la invitación Souna-sempai, pero como le dije a Rías-sempai no estoy interesado en dejar de ser humano.

—Bueno, una lástima —Hablo sin hacer desaparecer nunca su serenidad —Si lo reconsideras búscame en el despacho del consejo estudiantil.

—Ah… claro…

—Sabía que sería inútil —Hablo Rías —Por ahora tendrás que estar tranquila monitoreando mi Rating Game —Su sonrisa creció —Te mostrare una pelea que hará que te sientas orgullosa de ser considerada mi rival.

En ese mismo instante un círculo mágico de tele transportación de color blanco apareció en la sala brillando con fuerza. Desde el circulo emergió con rapidez la figura de Grayfia, quien mostraba como siempre una expresión serena, desprendiendo un aura de madurez y belleza.

—Rías-ojousama, ¿están todos listos?

Los ojos de Grayfia se posaron por unos segundos sobre Naruto al notar su presencia en la sala, sin embargo al instante sus ojos se apartaron de él restándole importancia para dirigirse nuevamente a Rías.

—Claro, cuando lo desees —Respondió con confianza.

—Cundo la hora llegue este círculo de letetransportación los llevara al campo de batalla.

—¿Campo de batalla? —Pregunto Issei.

Akeno rápidamente giro su cabeza para responder la duda del peón de Rías.

—Es una dimensión creada específicamente para el Rating Game.

Akeno apoyo su mano en su mejilla mientras se sonrojaba levemente y reía con un tono juguetón y algo extraño.

—Esta fuera del mundo real, así que puedes ser tan imprudente como quieras, fufufufu.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Issei mientras observo algo preocupado la expresión de su compañera.

— _Imprudente, ¿eh?_ —Pensó algo nervioso.

—Regresare al cuerpo de monitoreo. Espero que triunfes Rías.

Souna junto con Tsubaki se dieron media vuelta para empezar a marcharse.

—Gracias —Emitió una pequeña risa sin abrir los labios —Pero guardare el juicio para la segunda mitad.

Souna se detuvo un momento para girar un poco su cuello y ver por el rabillo de su vista a Rías.

—Obviamente —Hablo con seriedad —Personalmente no creo que ese hombre sea un oponente adecuado para ti.

Sin decir más Souna salió de la sala junto con Tsubaki.

—Por cierto —Hablo Grayfia con su habitual tono serio —Lucifer-sama estará observando el Rating Game.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco al oír esto. Ahora que lo pensaba el día que vio a Raiser en la sala del club aquella sirvienta con una poderosa energía había mencionado también a Lucifer, sin embargo hasta donde recordaba Lucifer había muerte en aquel entonces. ¿Había un nuevo Lucifer? Mm pero si lo consideraba aquella mujer Grayfia tenía aproximadamente un poder igual de fuerte que el mismo Lucifer de aquel tiempo ¿es decir que el de esta vez era más fuerte? Espera, si hay una nuevo lucifer entonces debía haber también un nuevo Leviathan, Asmodeus y Beelzebub. Su expresión se arrugo un poco desean que ojalá sean tipos más razonables.

Rías al oír las palabras de Grayfia puso una expresión algo afligida.

—Ya veo —Comento algo pensativa —… Mi hermano mayor.

— Eh —Exclamo Issei —¿¡Hermano mayor!? ¿Escuche mal?

—No —Respondió con tranquilidad Kiba —El hermano mayor de la presidenta es el señor demonio Lucifer-sama.

Issei, Asia y Naruto dieron un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa.

—¿¡Señor demonio!? —Volvió a Exclamar Issei —¿¡El hermano mayor de la presidenta es el Señor demonio!?

Rías mantenía su expresión pensativa y melancólica mientras su mirada estaba algo perdida.

—Si —Respondió con una vos algo débil.

Kiba cerró los ojos y junto sus dos manos entrelazando sus dedos mientras ponía una sonrisa.

—El demonio de cabello carmesí. Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer es el hermano mayor de nuestra presidenta —Hiso una pequeña pausa —Cuando Lucifer-sama murió en la anterior guerra, Sirzechs-sama tomo lugar de su reino siendo nombrado el nuevo Lucifer.

—Es por eso que la presidenta es la heredera del Clan Gremory.

—No lo sabía —Susurro Issei.

—Ehhh, yo tampoco sabía eso —Comento Naruto.

—Como se esperaría —Comento Kiba —Incluso Naruto-kun se sorprendido.

—Mmm, bueno si es algo sorprendente. Así que el hermano de Rías-semapi es el nuevo Lucifer —Divago un poco —Espero sea más agradable que el anterior.

—¿Eh? —Exclamaron todos.

Naruto reacciono tarde al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pues ya todos en la sala lo veían algo confundidos. Incluso Rías había salido de su estado melancólico para verlo con intriga, al igual que la misma Grayfia clavo su vista en él

—Sera posible Naruto-kun —Hablo Akeno —¿Qué hayas conocido al anterior Lucifer?

Naruto se puso algo nervioso ante la penetrante mirada sospechosa que todos le estaban dirigiendo. Suspiro resignado al darse cuenta que había metido la pata. Bien, ya que importaba, después de todo decir un poco no haría daño.

—Ehhh —Empezó con una vos algo nerviosa —Bueno, me lo encontré un par de veces por así decirlo hace un tiempo.

—¿Hace un tiempo?

Todos vieron algo sorprendidos y confundidos a Grayfia, pues era la que menos pensaron que preguntaría algo.

—Lucifer-sama murió en la anterior guerra entre las tres facciones, por lo que si dices que te lo encontraste ocasionalmente debería ser antes de la guerra, pero eso sería hace demasiado tiempo atrás, no, incluso si fuera por el tiempo de la guerra sería bastante tiempo atrás. Es algo sorprendente que un humano inmortal, los cuales casi siempre suelen sumergirse en nuestro mundo sobreviva tanto tiempo ya que suelen encontrarse en situaciones no muy buenas con demonios u otros seres, sin mencionar que durante la guerra Lucifer-sama se encontraba totalmente centrado en la batalla.

—Ahhh —Suspiro —Ni que me lo digas, el tipo era un terco que solo pensaba en pelear, ¿no sabes cuantos dolores de cabeza me causo?

Todos parecieron sobresaltarse levemente ante esa expresión.

—¿Es decir que realmente lo conociste durante la anterior guerra?

Naruto suspiro una vez más mientras nuevamente adoptaba la posición en donde frotaba su nuca con su mano izquierda y su expresión de volvía algo difícil de describir.

—Supongo que puedo decirlo, ¿verdad? —Respondió —A decir verdad si lo encontré durante esa época. En aquel tiempo todo era un caos y las batallas entre las tres facciones se daban casi todo el tiempo en diferentes lugares, por lo que algunas veces me vi involucrado en algunas y entre uno que otra estaba Lucifer, como también a veces estaban otros señores demonio de aquel entonces. Eran personas tan tercas y cerradas que sin importar que les dijeses estaban convencidos de que eran superiores y que poseían la razón en todo, por lo que ellos eran los únicos seres que debían vivir sobre la tierra, ahhhh, era bastante irritante.

Mientras hablaba iba recordando algunas cosas por lo que si darse cuenta se estaba empezando a dejar llevar ligeramente por lo empezaba a dejar de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Agito la cabeza mientras revolvía su cabello con algo de fastidio.

—Ahhm todos eran tan tercos, los demonios, los ángeles caídos, incluso ese terco de Dios y sus ángeles. Por culpa de esa guerra murieron bastantes personas, incluso un buen amigo.

Detuvo sus manos que se movían algo desenfrenados y abrió los ojos. Vio como todos lo observaban con sus parpados abiertos y bastante curiosos por su reacción quizás algo exagerada. Suspiro para seguidamente recuperar la compostura.

—Disculpen —Hablo con tranquilidad y una vergüenza claramente disimulada —Divague más de lo que pensaba en mis recuerdos. El punto es que me topé con el anterior Lucifer por esa época. Aunque no conozco a tu hermano, Rías-sempai supongo que debe ser bastante diferente al Lucfer anterior, por lo menos si es que se parece un poco a ti.

—Ahh… si —Respondió algo confusa.

Todos vieron sorprendidos a Naruto. Ahora comprendían de donde venía la amplia experiencia del rubio, después de todo había estado en aquella época donde el caos reinaba por doquier debido a la guerra entre las tres facciones, y aunque según por lo que dijo deducen que no participo activamente como parte de alguna facción, el hecho de que se involucrara en algunas batallas donde estaban demonios de clase alta, ángeles y ángeles caídos de elite, y sobreviviera era totalmente asombroso considerando que era solo un humano. Otro aspecto sorprendente era el hecho de que realmente Naruto era mayor que Rías y todos ahí presentes, exceptuando quizás a Grayfia, quien tenía más o menos la misma edad que Sirzechs, quien aunque no participo en la guerra por orden de su padre al decir que era aún bastante joven e inexperto, este ya era algo mayor y poderoso, cosa que quedo comprobado al finalizar la guerra cuando este lidero la facción anti señores demonio en la guerra civil que empezó poco después de que todos los demonios regresaran al mundo terrenal. ¿Naruto quizás tendría la misma edad que Sirzechs y Grayfia? Mm quizá es un poco más joven que ellos, aunque no por mucho suponían.

—Por favor ya no me miren así —Suplico Naruto —Están haciendo que me ponga nervioso.

—Eh… claro, disculpa —Hablo Rías —Es solo que no me esperaba aquello. Ahora comprendo de donde adquiriste toda tu experiencia con la que nos ayudaste a entrenar.

Los ojos de Grayfia se iluminaron una vez más al escuchar la última frase de Rías.

—Ciertamente —Hablo Kiba —Es algo comprensible también el hecho de que no quieras convertirte en demonio al ser parte de la dignidad de la presidenta. En aquella época los que más bajas tuvieron, fueron quizás los mismos humanos.

—Ehhh, si bueno —Respondió Naruto —Preferiría no recordar eso.

Kiba entendió ante las palabras de Naruto pensando a que este no quería recordar los malos momentos de esa época caótica. El caballero de Rías bajo la cabeza un poco apenado.

—Sí, claro, me disculpo.

—¿Eh?

Naruto observo ahora como no solo Kiba bajo la cabeza con una expresión algo decaída, pues Issei, Koneko y hasta la misma Akeno con Rías estaban así, incluso Asia estaba queriendo lagrimear un poco.

—Esperen, tranquilos, no se equivoques —Hablo algo apurado —No es lo que creo que están pensando. Es verdad que tengo algunos malos recuerdos de aquel tiempo, pero no fueron muchos, ya que por mí misma condición no podía asociarme demasiado con otras personas, además eso paso hace ya demasiado tiempo atrás.

Todos levantaron la vista para ver como Naruto sonreía.

—Ahora las cosas son muy diferentes, e incluso conocí a seres como ustedes, que a pesar de ser demonios actúan mejor que muchas humanos —Su sonrisa aumento más —Son buenas personas, y me siento algo alegre de haber podido conocerlos, así que no tienen nada por lo que estar así.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de Naruto.

—Ciertamente Naruto-kun —Hablo Rías.

Grayfia cerró los ojos mientras se alejaba un poco más.

—Me disculpo por preguntar más de la cuenta.

—Jajaja, no hay problema, no hay problema.

—Pero sensei realmente eres sorprendente —Hablo algo emocionado —Pensar que incluso luchaste en campos donde estaban los señores demonios o el mismo Dios.

—Jejeje, bueno decir algo así como luchar, luchar contra ellos, bueno, jejeje…

Naruto sonrió con algo de nerviosismo, después de todo el mismo no sabía si podía decir que lucho contra ellos, ya que su participación en la guerra fue más desde una posición unilateral que un enfrentamiento propiamente dicho.

—Aunque no fuese contra ellos, o incluso aunque solo escaparas, sigue siendo una hazaña difícil de hacer incluso para demonios de clase media u algunos de clase alta —Hablo Kiba —Por lo que concuerdo con Issei.

—Umu —Asintió Koneko.

—Aunque no estoy segura con la parte en la que llamas a Dios terco —Hablo Asia — puedo decir que Naruto-kun es sorprendente.

—Fufufufu , tu popularidad no hace más que aumentar Naruto-kun.

—Jejeje, ya basta enserio, me sonrojare. Además creo que ahora mismo hay algo más importante en que concentrarse, ¿verdad?

—Naruto-kun tiene razón —Hablo Rías con una media sonrisa —Antes de seguir hacia delante debemos superar este Rating Game.

Rías dio unos pasos hacia adelante y extendió su brazo para colocar la palma de su mano apuntando al suelo.

—Ohhh, es raro que hagas un gesto como este antes de pelear Rías —Hablo Akeno —¿Acaso te pusiste emotiva?

—Puede que sí, en cualquier caso posiblemente esta sea la última vez que haga algo como esto, ya que no es mi estilo.

—Fufufufu.

Akeno se acercó para poner su mano sobre la de Rías. De igual forma Kiba, Koneko, Asia e Issei colocaron sus manos una sobre la otra.

Naruto solo sonrió ante esto recordando a sus viejos amigos en Konoha.

—¿Qué esperas Naruto-kun? —Hablo Rías —Solo faltas tú.

—¿Eh?, Pero se supone que eso es un gesto que hacer en equipo o con tus amigos.

—¿Pero qué dices Naruto-kun? —Pregunto Rías —¿No eres acaso tú también nuestro amigo?

—Por supuesto Sensei. Tú nos ayudaste a todos al entrenarnos tan seriamente.

—Sin duda eres también parte de nuestro equipo —Agrego Kiba con una sonrisa.

—Umu. Naruto también es un amigo.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Apoyo Asia —Naruto-san es una buena persona.

—Fufufu. De verdad que tu popularidad no hace más que crecer Naruto-kun. No nos hagas esperarte mucho por favor.

Naruto Estaba sorprendido. ¿Hace cuánto fue la última vez que alguien le dijo abiertamente de esa forma amigo? ¿Hace cuánto que alguien lo consideraba un miembro más del equipo? Sintió una leve presión en el pecho mientras su expresión de sorpresa cambiaba lentamente a una sonrisa.

—Hay que ver con ustedes. ¿Son realmente demonios chicos?

Camino con calma y coloco su mano junto al resto.

—Demostremos nuestra fuerza y démosle al clan Phoenix una batalla que recordaran por largo tiempo —Hablo Rías con determinación —Sin importar que, ganaremos.

Todos sonrieron y levantaron las manos mostrando su simpatía hacia el mismo objetivo.

Apenas terminaron su gesto de compañerismo el circulo blanco brillo con intensidad.

—Es la hora —Hablo Grayfia.

—Bien, yo iré al salón del consejo estudiantil para observar el encuentro —Sonrío —Patéenle el trasero a Raiser.

...

* * *

Después de tocar la puerta y recibir un permiso, Naruto ingreso a la sala del consejo estudiantil en donde alrededor de una mediana mesa cuadrada con los bordes redondeados estaban sentadas la presidenta y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. Frente a ellas colgado en el techo se encontraba una gran pantalla que mostraba el escenario del Rating Game

—Oh, Naruto-kun —Souna con su habitual tono sereno —Toma asiento, el Rating Game acaba de empezar.

—Gracias.

Naruto avanzo ante la fija mirada de Tsubaki y la media sonrisa de Souna.

—Ehhh, ¿sucede algo Tsubaki-sempai?

Naruto puso una expresión algo nerviosa ante la fija mirada de la vicepresidenta, la cual no se despegó de él desde que ingreso a la habitación.

—No le tomes mucha importancia a ello —Le comento Souna con una media sonrisa —Sucede que pudimos escuchar tu pequeña conversación con Rías… oh por supuesto no pienses que espiábamos, es solo que debido a nuestra función por esta ocasión se puede escuchar las conversaciones de los dos participantes antes de que empiecen el Rating Game para saber si planean algún truco sucio.

La expresión de Naruto se distorsiono un poco mientras emitía un pequeño sonido inentendible.

—Ahhh, ya veo, jeje —Río con algo de incomodidad y nerviosismo.

—Ahora veo que eres más interesante de lo que había pensado —Hablo Souna —No hay que juzgar un libro por su portada. Yo que se más que nada el significado de esta expresión no puedo evitar sentirme mal por haber cometido ese error contigo al verte al comienzo.

La sonrisa de Souna creció sutilmente mientras que Tsubaki cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de dirigir su vista hacia la pantalla manteniendo su rostro estoico

—Concuerdo con eso —Comento repentinamente —Yo también comprendo mi error. Si bien no estaba en mucho acuerdo con la idea de ponerte como un candidato a la nobleza de Souna, ahora pienso que cumples con todos los requisitos para serlo.

—Incluso Tsubaki está de acuerdo. ¿Qué dices Naruto-kun? ¿Quieres unirte a mi dignidad?

—Lo siento… ahhh, como le dije a Rías, yo…

—No deseas dejar de ser humano —Completo Souna con calma —Si, lo sé, solo te lo ofrecí nuevamente para que lo tengas presente, y por si cambias de opinión tomes mi oferta sobre la de Rías.

—Ja,ja…ja —Río con algo de inseguridad —Ya veo, entiendo.

—El grupo de Rías ha empezado a moverse.

Ante el comentario de Tsubaki, tanto Souna como Naruto dirigieron su vista hacia la pantalla.

—Mmm, como Rías tiene un déficit de piezas sus subordinados no podrán apoyarla.

—Es verdad, pero Rías comprende muy bien eso —Mostro una media sonrisa —Justamente por ello se esforzaron al máximo en el entrenamiento. Puedo decir con seguridad que el grupo de Raiser no la tendrá fácil tampoco.

—Mmm, entonces estoy ansiosa de verlo.

—Al parecer empezaran los primeros enfrentamientos —Hablo Tsubaki.

...

* * *

Koneko esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de una hermosa chica vestida con un atrevido traje tradicional de artista marcial chino. Las manos y pies de la chica se cubrían con fuego en cada ataque, sin embargo ni siquiera era capaz de rosar a Koneko.

Con una tranquilidad temible Koneko cogió el pie de su adversario cuando esta intento darle una patada y en un instante encajo un golpe en su rostro para seguidamente avanzar hacia la chica aturdida y con un combo de dos golpes la chica cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Mientras eso sucedía, algo aparte Issei reaccionaba con la misma facilidad ante los ataques de los tres peones que trataban de golpearlo. Sus oponentes, siendo una de ellas la misma chica que lo noqueo una vez con un bastón, y las dos últimas pequeña chicas vistiendo ropas de gimnasia y utilizando sierras eléctricas, estaban confundidas al ver como ninguno de sus ataques mostraba siquiera una mínima oportunidad de encajar en su enemigo.

...

* * *

—Sorprende —Comento Tsubaki —Las habilidades de combate de la torre de Rías eran buenas, pero nunca pensé que pudiese tener tal nivel. Ni siquiera recibió un solo rasguño y venció a su oponente en un instante.

—No, Koneko era hábil, pero no tenía ese estilo de pelee refinado. Recuerdo que era más brusca y directa, sin embargo ahora sus movimientos son fluidos y rápidos sin desperdiciar nada, y sus ataques parecen ser más precisos y razonados.

Naruto solo pudo sonreír ante la escena.

—Como dije, ninguno flojeo en su entrenamiento. Fui bastante rudo con todos, pero ninguno mostro una sola intensión de rendirse ni por un segundo. Este es el resultado.

—Mmm, ya veo —Respondió Souna —Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida de que lograran esos resultados en tan poco tiempo de preparación. Debes ser un gran maestro Naruto-kun —Mostro una media sonrisa —El caballero también elimino a sus tres adversarias en un instante, e incluso el peón de Rías muestra grandes mejoras.

...

* * *

—Ju,ju,ju —Rio con tranquilidad —Es hora de mostrar mi nueva técnica, la cual cree en mi tiempo libre después el infernal entrenamiento de Naruto-sensei.

Issei se movió rápidamente sorprendiendo a las tres chicas que nada pudieron hacer para evitar que el peli café las tocase a cada una antes de volver a posarse frente a ellas.

—Ju,ju,ju, todo listo. Reciban esto —Dress Break.

Chasqueo los dedos a la vez que pronunciaba el nombre de su técnica. Incrédulas, las tres peones vieron como su ropa era destrozada de la nada tras el chasquido de dedos de Issei quedando desnudas por completo.

...

* * *

Las tres personas en la sala observaron como Issei reía y expresaba como desarrollo su técnica secreta mientras lloraba de felicidad ante lo que observaba.

—Que vil —Hablo Tsubaki con algo de repudio.

Las dos chicas dirigieron una penetrante mirada hacia Naruto, quien nervioso solo desvió la vista mientras una gran gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

—E… eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo —Trato de excusarse —Ni siquiera sabía que había desarrollado una habilidad como esa.

Souna suspiro mientras desviaba la vista nuevamente hacia la pantalla junto con Tsubaki.

—Parece que logro tener una imagen clara para realizar su técnica debido a que pasa mucho tiempo rodeado de mujeres, aunque creo que también es un deseo personal.

Naruto solo puso su mano sobre su rostro mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado por la demostración de su primer discípulo.

—Eso es…

Ante la vos de Tsubaki Naruto volvió a prestar atención al Rating Game para ver como una gran cantidad de nubes relampagueantes se formaban sobre el gimnasio para seguidamente un gran rayo descendiera y destruyera el edificio por completo, eliminando así a las piezas de Raiser.

Naruto solo suspiro al ver como Akeno volaba con sus alas de demonio desplegadas, sin embargo el suspiro de Naruto era debido a la expresión de placer que tenía Akeno en sus ojos al haber eliminado a las piezas de Raiser.

...

* * *

—Bien hecho Akeno-sempai —Exclamo Issei —Bien, entonces ahora debemos ir a reunirnos con Kiba. Vamos Koneko-chan.

Koneko se apartó cuando Issei trato de poner su mano en su hombro. Mostro una expresión seria con un poco de desprecio mientras avanzaba.

—No me toques.

—Eh, pero Koneko-chan, nunca utilizaría mi técnica en ti.

—De igual forma, eres despreciable.

Koneko empezó a avanzar mientras Issei se quedaba algo atrás con una expresión algo deprimida, sin embargo la expresión en los dos cambio rápidamente a una de seriedad.

Koneko rápidamente salto hacia atrás logrando así evitar ser afectada por la gran explosión que se suscitó en donde segundos antes estaba de pie.

—Imposible.

La Reina de Raiser exclamo con sorpresa mientras observaba desde el cielo como Koneko eludía su ataque sorpresa.

—Ataques de ese nivel no funcionaran en nosotros.

Yubelluna se giró sorprendida solo para ver como Issei se dirigía a ella con un salto teniendo la intensión de golpearla, sin embargo logro evitar el puño del peón a duras penas.

Issei se juntó rápidamente con Koneko para encarar a la Reina quien flotaba a una altura pequeña frente a ellos. La expresión de Yubelluna cambio de forma veloz para volver a mostrar una sonrisa llena de soberbia y burla.

—Debo admitir que me han sorprendido —Hablo con un tono entre burlón y sereno —Pensé que mi ataque sorpresa fue hecho a la perfección.

—Ese ataque no fue perfecto en ningún aspecto —Le respondió Koneko con un tono ecuánime —Comparados a los de Naruto, fue demasiado débil.

—Por supuesto, los ataques de Sensei apenas y se podían detectar, y eso fue después del entrenamiento infernal que nos dio. Nuestro sentido hacia el peligro inminente es bastante agudo.

—Ya veo, en ese caso supongo que tendré que eliminarlos directamente.

—Veamos si puedes. ¡Boost!

—Espera Issei-kun.

Akeno descendió calmadamente frente a sus compañeros y los vio con una sonrisa.

—Ustedes sigan con el plan y reúnanse con Kiba. Déjenme esto a mí.

—Umu.

Koneko asintió al instante sin dudarlo, por lo que rápidamente empezó a correr.

—Eh, ¿de verdad? Espera Koneko-chan.

Issei un poco más inseguro de dejar a Akeno sola, empezó a correr para perseguir a Koneko.

—Siempre quise luchar contra ti, sacerdotisa del rayo.

—Vaya, que honor —Le respondió con su habitual tono juguetón —Reina-san, pero lo siento esto terminara rápido.

—¡No estés tan segura!

Con rapidez Yubelluna mando una llamara de fuego contra Akeno, pero con simpleza ella detuvo el ataque con una barrera mágica.

—Eh, con tanta facilidad…

—Lo siento, pero si dije rápido, lo decía literalmente rápido.

Yubelluna abrió los ojos al recién notar como estaba rodeada por más de diez grandes sellos mágicos que chispeaban con magia de rayo. Trato de ascender más pero lamentablemente se dio cuenta de que no se podía mover, pues sus pies habían sido sujetados por una fina columna de tierra que, aunque delgadas, gracias a la gran cantidad de magia en ellas poseían una gran dureza.

—¿En qué momento hizo todo esto? Y además tantos ataques a la vez…

—Fufufufu.

Akeno levanto la mano y al instante desde todos los sellos que rodaban a la reina de Raiser, salieron a gran a velocidad poderosos rayos eléctricos que impactaron directamente en el cuerpo de Yubelluna, quien no pudo hacer más que gritar de dolor y caer al suelo con gran parte de su atuendo destruido y quemado, con su cuerpo emitiendo humo.

—Ohhh, fuiste capaz de resistir eso —Hablo Akeno con una sonrisa —Fufufu, aunque apenas y puedes mantener el conocimiento.

Yubelluna vio algo fastidiada a Akeno que flotaba sin ninguna herida frente a ella.

—Sin dudad eres bastante poderosa —Hablo recuperando una pequeña sonrisa —Pero después de tantos hechizos al mismo tiempo y por la cantidad de magia que utilizaste en ellos debes estar casi en tu limite también, mientras que yo aún tengo esto.

Lentamente Yubelluna logro sacar un pequeño frasco de entre sus grandes senos.

—Esos son… lágrimas de fénix —Hablo Akeno con algo de sorpresa — Un tesoro que puede curar cualquier herida y recuperar el poder mágico y energía al instante.

Con una sonrisa Yubelluna se tomó un poco del contenido del frasco y como por un milagro su cuerpo recupero toda su vitalidad y poder.

—Ahora no tienes oportunidad, sacerdotisa del rayo —Sonrió con soberbia.

—Fufufufu, lo siento mucho, pero te equivocas. Si bien tienes razón que aunque tengo bastante energía mágica, con el anterior ataque tendría que estar casi en mi limite —Sonrió —Claro, si se tratase de mi yo de hace diez días.

El cuerpo de Akeno empezó a ser cubierto por una gruesa capaz de poder mágico. Yubelluna abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la presencia de tal cantidad de poder mágico.

—Aún me queda mucho poder, fufufu.

...

* * *

Souna pestaño un par de veces al ver como Rías salía de su base acompañada de su alfil.

—¿Pero en que está pensando?

—Bien, tu misma lo dijiste al inicio —Le respondió Naruto con tranquilidad —Debido a su falta de piezas se ve en la necesidad de participar directamente. Si lo ves bien, ahora que el rival esta distraído debido a la constante pérdida de sus miembros, es la oportunidad perfecta para que Rías realice un ataque sorpresa.

—Mmmm, ciertamente, sin embargo es una jugada bastante arriesgada.

Naruto asintió ante ese hecho. Las acciones de Rías si bien eran comprensibles seguían siendo demasiado riesgosas, sobre todo porque no conocía el verdadero poder de Raiser, no, incluso conociendo su fuerza la única forma de vencerlo a él, que era un Phoenix quien poseía la característica de la inmortalidad, era destruyendo su voluntad de pelear, por lo que era un movimiento muy osado por parte de Rías quien no conocía tampoco la fuerza de voluntad que podría tener su enemigo.

—¿Mmm?

Naruto se fijó en el grupo contra el que luchaban Kiba e Issei en el campo de atletismo. Su mirada se posó sobre una pequeña chica que tenía el cuerpo de una niña, de cabellera rubio con dos coletas como taladros.

—Esa chica, también es una Phoenix. ¿Verdad?

—Me sorprende que lo notaras a primera vista —Fue la respuesta de Souna.

—Bueno, como lo dije antes tengo la habilidad de sentir las presencias y energías con facilidad. Aunque ahora mismo estén en una dimensión aparte creada dentro de nuestra dimensión, me es fácil sentir la energía de todos como también el darme cuenta que la energía de esa niña es la misma que la de Raiser.

—Ohh —Exclamo Souna con una media sonrisa —Que habilidad más conveniente. Ella es Ravel Phoenix, la hermana menor de Raiser quien fue reencarnada por Raiser como su alfil.

—Mmm, así que incluso reencarno a su propia hermana. No entiendo del todo a ese hombre.

—Concuerdo —Asintió —Mmm, eso es inesperado.

Los interlocutores regresaron su vista a la pantalla al ver como avanzaba el enfrentamiento entre Issei y Kiba contra el resto de piezas que quedaban de la dignidad de Raiser.

...

* * *

Issei peleaba contra una de las torres de Raiser, mientras que Kiba peleaba contra otro caballero. Al frente de ellos aún estaban Ravel junto a cuatro piezas más.

Issei esquivaba tranquilamente los ataques de la torre de Raiser, o al menos eso parecía ya que en realidad por mas habilidad que poseía Issei para la pelee cuerpo a cuerpo gracias al entrenamiento de Naruto y aunque para muchos podría verse como que Issei no había tenido problemas para luchar hasta ahora en el Rating Game, la verdad era que, si bien tenía la habilidad, su fuerza física no era mucha por lo que recargaba con su Boosted Gear para obtener la fuerza destructiva que mostraba, sin embargo actualmente su cuerpo ya estaba agotado debido a las constantes recargas.

Issei suspiro algo cansado. Su misión actualmente era distraer todo lo posible a las piezas restantes de Raiser mientras Rías junto a Asia y Koneko que se había juntado con ellas en secreto realizaban un ataque sorpresa a la base del enemigo. Agradecía que ninguna de las piezas de clan Phoenix hubiera pensado que era sospechado el hecho de que Koneko no estaba con ellos.

Agudizo su vista y esquivando el golpe de la torre enemiga en el último instante, Issei mando un golpe directo el cual se hundió en el estómago de su adversaria mandándola a volar hacia atrás.

—Lo siento pero debo acabar lo antes posible. Boost. ¡Dragon Shot!

Un grueso rayo de energía de color rojo avanzo con ferocidad engullendo a su adversaria.

...

* * *

Naruto asintió ante el desempeño de sus nuevos amigos. Issei derroto de forma excelente a la torre a la vez que Kiba mostraba su grandiosa habilidad, Sword Birth, la cual le permitía crear infinitas espadas de diferentes tipos y poderes. La combinación que realizaron posteriormente, después de que Issei mostrara la segunda evolución de Boosted Gear, para derrotar a todas las piezas restantes de Raiser también fue magnifica.

A Ravel no le quedo de otra más que escapar después de ver como Akeno se unió al grupo después de revelar que derroto a la Reina enemiga, claro está al parecer la lucha había sido algo dura pues su atuendo estaba algo destrozada. La situación, a pesar de que el ataque sorpresa fallo pues Raiser había esperado el movimiento de Rías por lo que la espero listo, era bastante ideal, ya que en este momento tanto Issei como el resto del equipo Gremory que resulto intacto hasta el momento, se juntaron al lado de su rey para encarar a un muy enojado Raiser.

—No me esperaba que todas las piezas de Rías llegaran al final. Se han vuelto bastante fuertes.

—Debo admitir que también estoy sorprendida —Acompaño la vicepresidenta.

—¿Qué clase de entrenamiento les diste Naruto-kun?

—Bueno, aunque me preguntes eso… en realidad lo único que hice fue llevarlo al límite de su resistencia y guiarlos por el correcto enfoque de sus habilidades. Este resultado en realidad es completamente gracias a su propia fuerza. Bien, estoy bastante satisfecho al ver cuan lejos llegaron con solo diez días de plazo… pero.

—Esto aún no termina —Completo Souna.

Los tres regresaron a ver nuevamente la pantalla.

...

* * *

Raiser estaba furioso. Ya esperaba perder algunas piezas, de hecho se podría decir que el mismo dejo que eso pasara ya que de esa forma seria más divertido. Darle una falsa esperanza de victoria a su oponente para después aplastarlo por completo, sin embargo nunca pensó que todas sus piezas fuesen derrotadas de esa forma, incluso Yubelluna quien tenía lágrimas de fénix fue derrota, y ahora frente a él estaba Rías con todas sus asquerosas piezas completas mientras sonreía con disfrute y cierto toque de soberbia.

Sobre el tejado del edificio de la escuela se encontraban los dos bandos viéndose frente a frente.

—Parece que es un jaque mate, Raiser.

La ira en el interior de Raiser creció más al ver como la sonrisa aparecía también en los miembros de la nobleza de Rías, en especial de aquel portador del Boosted Gear, pero controlando sus emociones logro recuperar lentamente su habitual sonrisa.

—Mi querida Rías, aun te falta mucho para poder decirme esas palabras. No importa si toda tu dignidad sigue intacta o si todas mis piezas fueron eliminadas. ¡Es imposible que puedan vencerme!

Al instante Raiser mando una gran llamara contra los Gremory, sin embargo con rapidez Akeno formo una barrera que detuvo el ataque, aunque esto le costó un poco debido a la fuerza de la magia de Raiser.

—Soy un demonio de clase alta.

Con una velocidad segadora Raiser apareció al lado del grupo de Rías y todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por unas abrazadoras llamas.

—Tengo muchos más años de experiencia. ¿¡Creen poder vencerme!?

Agito sus manos con fuerza y una explosión destruyo toda la parte superior del edificio, sin embargo gracias a Akeno todos se salvaron al ser cubiertos por otra barrera circular que los llevo hasta el patio de la academia.

De inmediato Kiba salió a gran velocidad contra Raiser quien también había aterrizado en el patio, y con gran habilidad cerceno la cabeza del Phoenix con un sablazo, pero acompañado de unas sonoras carcajadas la que debía ser una herida mortal se cubrió de fuego y la cabeza de Raiser simplemente reapareció en su lugar.

—¿Eso es todo?

Apenas termino de preguntar, cerca de veinte círculos mágicos rodearon a Raiser para que medio segundo después una lluvia de rayos eléctricos quemara todo el cuerpo del rubio demonio.

—¡Dragon Shot!

Issei salto sobre Raiser y concentrando casi todo su poder lanzo un gigantesco rayo de energía que hiso desaparecer el cuerpo del demonio de clase alta entre la luz. Lejos de terminar ahí, Rías formo dos grande círculos mágicos en su manos y emitiendo un grito lanzo dos poderosos rayos rojizos que como un látigo golpearon lo que quedaba del cuerpo maltrecho de Raiser y arrancaron sus dos piernas, el brazo izquierdo y su cabeza.

—Jajajajajaja.

La fuerte carcajada burlona seguía resonando a la vez que todo el cuerpo de Raiser simplemente volvía a reaparecer intacto frente a todos.

—Adivinare —Hablo con un tono burlón —Piensan que pueden vencerme haciendo menguar mi espíritu y destrozando mi alma y deseos de pelear. Jajajajaja, lo siento por ustedes pero eso no servirá.

Todo el cuerpo de Raiser fue cubierto por una gigantesca llamarada y una gran cantidad de poder mágico empezó a ser desprendido de su ser. Este era Raiser Phoenix; aunque algo joven en comparación a otros demonios de clase alta, seguía siendo un demonio con una experiencia en combate muy superior a la del grupo de Rías. La cantidad de poder mágico que poseía era bastante grande y su control sobre el mismo era bueno también. Si bien había campo a que pudiese mejorar y volverse más fuerte, seguía siendo digno de portal el título de demonio de clase alta, ya no solo por su sangre pura de demonio, sino por sus propios logros y poder de pelea.

Ante la vista de todos Raiser desapareció y sorprendiendo a Kiba encajo un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda y al instante un explosión de fuego mando a volar al caballero rubio mientras su cuerpo rebotaba constantemente contra el suelo.

—¡Maldito!

Issei se posiciono frente a Raiser y con un poderoso golpe impacto en el cuerpo del demonio perforando su estómago, pero este simplemente se regenero en menos de medio segundo.

—Inútil —Expreso con una sonrisa burlona.

Con una patada otra explosión hiso que Issei tenga el mismo destino que su compañero.

Nuevamente rayos llovieron sobre Raiser calcinando su cuerpo, pero sus partes dañadas eran regeneradas tan rápido como se formaban las heridas, por lo que no hubo ningún resultado. Koneko enfrento directamente a Raiser pero todos sus golpes eran simplemente recibidos con indiferencia con el cuerpo que se regeneraba de cada perforación que dejaba la pequeña demonio en el Phoenix.

—Jajajajaja, como dije es inútil.

Koneko salto hacia atrás evitando así el golpe de Raiser pero una gran bola de fuego siguió su camino hasta impactar en ella.

—Veamos.

Raiser desvió su vista hacia donde estaban sus oponentes caídos, pero observo con algo de fastidio como estos se había recuperado mientras Asia estaba a su lado.

—Supongo que debo encargarme de ti primero.

Raiser de movió a gran velocidad para llegar hasta al lado de Asia y trato de golpearla, pero para su sorpresa Asia logro esquivar su puño y trato de contratacar con una patada, sin embargo para él fue simple detener el ataque, pero el tiempo conseguido por la ex monja al esquivar su ataque inicial permitió que Issei y Kiba lo rodeasen y con rapidez cercenaron sus piernas y destrozaron sus costillas izquierdas, a la vez que Asia corrió hacia Koneko y empezaba la curarla.

—Que molesto —Expreso con fastidio.

Su cuerpo se regenero al instante y emitiendo una llamarada que cubrió su cuerpo expulso una holeada de calor que mando a volar al caballero y peón, pero estos se recompusieron con rapidez y se reagruparon al lado de Rías y el resto de la nobleza carmesí.

—Kiba, ataca por la derecha —Ordeno Rías con seriedad —Issei ve por detrás, Koneko ira de frente mientras Akeno y yo preparamos un ataque a gran escala. Asia estate lista para entrar al campo de batalla para curar a todos.

—Si —Respondieron con fuerza.

Nuevamente se lanzaron contra Raiser, quien enojado recibió todos los ataques sin resistirse solo para que su cuerpo se regenerara nuevamente.

—¿¡Cuantas veces debo decirles que es inútil!?

Con intensidad rodeo su cuerpo con llamas haciendo que sus atacantes retrocedieran y entonces agitando sus brazos con fuerza lanzo una gigantesca llamarada contra Rías, quien con rapidez creo una barrera junto con akeno, pero su reacción fue tardía por unos segundos, por lo que la barrera no logro soportar todo el poder del ataque y una explosión resultante mando a volar hacia atrás a Akeno, Rías y Asia, la cual siendo afectada también por escombros causados por la explosión cayo inconsciente.

—¡Asia! —Grito Issei.

—Ya me canse de tu resistencia Rías. Ahora que tu sanadora cayo hare que veas la desesperación de tus compañeros siendo masacrados.

...

* * *

Naruto observaba con seriedad la pelea que había tomado un giro desfavorable para Rías. No era que Riser fuera tan fuerte a diferencia de ellos. El Phoenix confiaba demasiado en su regeneración por lo que era obvio ante su vista que no había pulido mucho su estilo de pelea, lo cual era claro para él con tan solo ver sus movimientos, pero lamentablemente todos en el equipo de Rías estaban agotados por lo que parecía que había mucha diferencia entre sus habilidades y las de Raiser, además debía admitir que la habilidad de regeneración que tenía el demonio era problemática, sin embargo no era invencible, él mismo lo sabía pues ahora que veía como era su regeneración recordó a unos cuantos demonios contra los que lucho en la guerra de las tres facciones que tenían el mismo tipo de habilidad.

— _Maldita sea._

Era por completo su culpa. Cuando escucho de parte de Rías que esta tenía un plan para vencer a Raiser y su inmortalidad no pregunto por los detalles y nunca se imaginó que ella solo pensaría en tratar de destruir su espíritu de lucha. Si fuera él hubiese pensado en sellar a Raiser con una habilidad, ya sea sellar su cuerpo, su lama o su mente, cualquiera hubiera estado bien sí que ¿Por qué rayos Rías no pensó en eso?... espera ¿puede que si lo hubiese pensado pero no conocía una habilidad que le permitiese hacerlo? ¡Maldición! Si hubiera preguntado antes le hubiese enseñado una habilidad de sellado. Si bien el usaba chakra que era diferente a la energía mágica que ellos usaban, no era imposible que aprendieran algunos jutsus adaptándolas a la magia.

—Esto terminara pronto.

Naruto se mordió el labio ante el comentario de Souna. Apretó el puño con fuerza al ver como todos los miembros de la nobleza de Rías fueron brutalmente golpeados hasta perder el conocimiento, quedando ahora solo Rías y un apenas consiente Issei.

Gotas de sangre empezaron a caer al suelo desde el puño apretado de Naruto y la leve herida que se había formado en su labio. Dio un paso a un lado, pero habiendo logrado ser leído por Souna fue detenido.

—No hagas locuras Naruto-kun —Le hablo con calma sin quitar su vista del monitor —En un Rating Game solo pueden participar los miembros de ambas noblezas. Si vas y entras a la lucha en este momento Rías será descalificada al instante.

—Pero… pero Issei ni siquiera muestra intención de rendirse. Si sigue así Raiser podría matarlo, además Rías…

Detuvo sus palabras al ver como el cuerpo de Souna estaba tenso. No lo había notado por su atención en la pelea pero la normalmente estoica expresión de Souna se notaba algo perturbada y apretaba sus brazos cruzados. Era obvio que ella también estaba fastidiada.

—Mientras alguien siga en pie el Rating Game continua, pero si interfieres ahora no abra siquiera una pequeña esperanza. Rías será descalificada y perderá al instante.

—Tch, maldita sea —Susurro Naruto.

...

* * *

—Aun… puedo… Pelear —Apenas pudo articular —Mantendré mi promesa.

—Tch, muere de una vez.

Raiser extendió un par de alas de fuego y voló hasta Issei y clavo su rodilla con fuerza en el estómago de peli marrón.

—¡Issei!

Raiser siguió golpeando sin piedad el destrozado cuerpo de Issei quien solo murmuraba el querer seguir peleando mientras luchaba desesperadamente por tan solo mantener la conciencia.

Rías tembló ante la imagen de Issei siendo golpeado de tal forma brutal. Por su mente paso las palabras que Issei le dijo aquella vez en la noche durante su entrenamiento. Él, el cual era el primero en decirle directamente que la reconocía por Rías y no por su apellido Gremory, estaba siendo destrozado a golpes frente a ella. Sabía muy bien que no solo Issei la reconocía y apreciaba por quien era, pues Akeno, quien era su primera y mejor amiga también lo hacía. Koneko, Kiba y Asia, aunque se habían unido a ella inicialmente por sus propios motivos personales, sabía muy bien que ahora la apreciaban tanto como ella los aprecia a ellos, pero Issei fue el primero en decírselo tan abierta y directamente, jurando protegerla y ayudarla, diciendo que la quería y apreciaba, diciendo que le gustaba por ser Rías y no la heredera de su clan. Las lágrimas cayeron al no soportar ver como aquel Issei era apaliado.

Junto antes de que Raiser encajara un golpe más Ría salto interponiéndose en el camino y deteniendo al Phoenix al abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Yo… me rindo, así que basta por favor.

...

* * *

Naruto cerró los ojos y su apretado y sangrante puño se aflojo. Grayfia había anunciado al ganador del Rating Game y ahora mismo un círculo de tele transportación brillo frente a él en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Abrió los ojos para apreciar como emergía Raiser junto con Ravel y Rías, la cual tenía una decaída y casi muerta expresión mientras su cintura era rodeada por el brazo de Raiser.

—Como dijo Grayfia-san —Hablo Souna con una voz seria —Por la presente, como moderadora del Rating Game entre Raiser Phoenix y Rías Gremory, reconozco como ganador a Raiser Phoenix.

La sonrisa de Raiser brillo con su habitual soberbia. Emitió unas cuantas carcajadas mientras caminaba hacia adelante para dirigirse a la puerta de salida de la habitación.

—Recogeré a mi nobleza y a la de Rías —Hablo con un tono Burlón —Después regresare de inmediato al mundo terrenal con Rías. La fiesta de compromiso será en do días desde hoy. Estas invitada por supuesto, después de todo eres la amiga de la infancia de Rías, jajajaja.

Camino con calma pasando así al lado de Naruto a quien no le dio importancia en lo más mínimo, después de todo ahora ya no tenía nada que hacer con aquel insolente humano.

Naruto vio a Rías quien paso a su lado casi rosando su hombro.

—Lo siento —Le susurro —No los prepara bien, a pesar de que te prometí que ganarían.

Rías solo le dirigió una sonrisa afligida. "No es tu culpa. Muchas gracias por todo" era lo que estaba expresando Rías en su mirada mientras pasaba al lado del rubio para seguidamente dejar la habitación con Raiser.

Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos y apretó el puño con fuerza.

—Esto no puede terminar así, ¿verdad? —Susurro —Por lo menos no lo puedo permitir.

...

* * *

Issei recobro la consiente a los dos días. Mientras dormía tuvo un extraño sueño otra vez, sin embargo en esta ocasión la vos que siempre le habla se presentó ante él, revelándole su identidad como el dragón de ojos rojos, Ddraig, y diciéndole que era el que residía en su brazo izquierdo. Después de aquel sueño Issei despertó sobresaltado.

Fue algo chocante cuando algunos recuerdos de los momentos finales del Rating Game llegaron fugazmente a su mente, sin embargo en ese mismo instante Grayfia se presentó ante él y le explico cómo había terminado todo, hablándole también que la fiesta de compromiso era esa misma noche. Después de que Issei entre lágrimas mostrara su frustración ante la situación de Rías, Grayfia con una sonrisa le entrego un papel con un sello mágico que le permitiría asistir a la fiesta de compromiso.

—¿Quieres que la acompañe? —Exclamo Issei algo fastidiado.

—Como dije eres bastante interesante, y Sirzechs-sama piensa lo mismo —Le respondió son una sonrisa sincera —Si quieres llevar a mi hermana menor de regreso a casa, muéstrale un poco de sentido común. Esas fueron las palabras de Sirzechs-sama. Decide bien, si utilizar, o no, el sello.

Sin decir más Grayfia desapareció en un nuevo círculo de tele transportación.

Issei sin dudarlo se secó las lágrimas y puso una expresión seria.

—No necesito pensarlo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió por lo que Issei desvió la vista para ver a Asia, quien sostenía una bandeja con agua y un paño húmedo. Al instante cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto, el recipiente de agua cayó al suelo y Asia salto a los brazos de Issei logrando que los dos cayeran sobre la cama.

Al parecer Asia había estado bastante preocupada por el hecho de que Issei no despertaba, por lo que al ver el rostro afligido y con lágrimas de su amiga, Issei se disculpó de corazón.

—Escucha Asia —Hablo con seriedad —Iré a ver a la presidenta.

La sorpresa se vio plasmada por unos segundos en rostro de Asia para después ser remplazada por una de preocupación.

—No para felicitarla, ¿verdad?

—No. La traeré de vuelta.

—¡Iré contigo!

—¿Asia? —Exclamo con sorpresa —No, tú debes quedarte aquí. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Derrotare a Raiser y…

—¡No lo estará!

Issei se sorprendió una vez más al ser interrumpido con intensidad sin embargo nada pudo decir al ver la expresión de preocupación de Asia

—Estarás lleno de heridas y sangre otra vez. ¿Quieres pasar por eso una vez más?

Issei observo con pesadez a Asia. Buscaba las palabras correctas para tranquilizarla pero antes de que pudiera decir algo…

—No tendrá que hacerlo.

Los dos demonios se sobresaltaron al escuchar la conocida voz de forma tan repentina.

Vieron hacia un lado para apreciar como un pequeño remolino se formaba de la anda en la habitación. La sorpresa se acrecentó en sus rostros a ver como desde el remolino la figura de Naruto se materializaba.

—Porque no pienso permitir que lo haga.

—¿¡Se…sensei!?

—¡Naruto-kun!

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o expresar en ese momento.

—¿Cómo? —Finalmente pudo articular Issei —¿Por qué?

Naruto sonrió ante las palabras de su discípulo.

—Piensas ir a traer de vuelta a Rías, ¿verdad? —Su sonrisa creció —En ese momento ella también dijo que era mi amiga. Esto ya no es un Rating Game, por lo que no veo por qué no hacer nada para ayudar a una amiga.

Tardo unos segundos para que los dos comprendieran las palabras de Naruto. Issei esbozo una gran sonrisa al igual que Asia, después de todo ambos no pudieron evitar sentir un gran alivio al saber que Naruto también ayudaría.

—¿Esta seguro sensei? —Pregunto Issei —Sé muy bien que es bastante fuerte, pero Raiser sigue siendo un demonio de clase alta, además de su inmortalidad es bastante fuerte y usted sigue siendo un humano después de todo.

—Hmp, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? —Su sonrisa creció —algo como esto no será ningún problema. Además serás tú el que venza a Raiser y traía de vuelta a Rías, ¿verdad? Yo solo te ayudare con todo aquel que quiera interferir.

La sonrisa de Issei aumento más, mientras asentía con determinación y entusiasmo. Levanto entonces de forma rápida su brazo izquierdo.

—Estas ahí, ¿verdad? Sé que puedes oírme. Sal, Sacred Ddraig.

El brazo de Issei brillo con luz verde y una gruesa y desinteresada vos resonó en la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa? —Hablo con tranquilidad —¿De qué tienes que hablar conmigo?

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

...

* * *

En un gran salón se encontraban reunidos una abundante cantidad de demonios nobles de diferentes familias. La mayoría de ellos eran algo jóvenes, ya que aunque fueron invitados los líderes de los clanes pertenecientes a los setenta y dos pilares, estos no querían perder el tiempo con una simple fiesta de compromiso, sin embargo era un evento que marcaba la unión entre Raiser Fenix y Rías Gremory, es decir la unión de dos clanes importantes de los setenta y dos pilares, así que no podían darse el lujo de faltar pues estarían siendo descorteces, por lo que los lideres enviaron a sus herederos y futuros sucesores del liderazgo de sus respectivos clanes para que asistieran en sus representaciones. En total había casi doscientos demonios.

En medio de toda la masa de gente estaban Koneko, Akeno y Kiba viendo a las personas y escuchando como Ravel Phoenix presumía del Rating Game que según ella se ganó con facilidad

—Cualquiera diría que obviamente fue un duelo injusto.

Los tres vieron como Souna vistiendo un vestido de gala se acercaba a ellos con una copa en la mano.

—A pesar de ello ustedes mostraron un nivel muy por encima de lo que cualquiera pensaría que podrían en sus condiciones. Bueno, el resultado es como fue después de todo.

—Gracias presidenta —Hablo Akeno con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Pero ya ves —Siguió Kiba con otra sonrisa —No creemos que el combate haya terminado aún, probablemente.

—No ha terminado —Sentencio Koneko con una vos seria.

En ese momento Raiser apareció ante todos. Vistiendo un atuendo completamente blanco con un gran escote que mostraba todo su pecho, se presentó sobre el escenario con una gran sonrisa.

—Bienvenidos, nobles del mundo terrenal. Hoy han sido invitados aquí, pues en nombre de todo el clan Phoenix quiero compartir con todos la noticia de que yo, Raiser Phoenix del clan Phoenix y Rías Gremory del clan Gremory nos casaremos. Ahora todos admiren a mi futura esposa.

En un resplandor rojo Rías se presentó ante todos vistiendo un simple vestido de novia de color blanco, sin embargo nadie tuvo tiempo de apreciarla bien, pues en el siguiente instante la puerta principal del salón se abrió de golpe y uno de los guardias salió despedido cayendo en medio de la habitación.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta, en donde Issei observaba al frente con el Boosted Gear materializado en su brazo.

—¿Pero quién crees que eres? —Exclamo con molestia Raiser.

—Soy un nuevo miembro del club del ocultismo —Hablo Issei —¡Y la presidenta Rías me pertenece a mí!

Rías quien estaba sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Issei no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de su peón, mientras que Raiser se irritaba cada vez más.

—¡Deténganlo!

Diez guardias aparecieron con rapidez y se lanzaron contra Issei, sin embargo con rapidez Kiba apareció detrás de los guardias y noqueo a cinco, mientras que Koneko noqueaba a los otros cinco.

Cinco guardias más trataron de atacar a Issei por la espalda pero con rapidez Akeno los dejo fuera de combate con cinco pequeños rayos eléctricos.

—Chicos —Exclamo Issei.

—Llegas tarde —Comento Koneko con una media sonrisa.

—Déjanos esto a nosotros Issei, tu ve por la presidenta.

—Fufufufu, ve Issei-kun.

—¡Sí!

—Como si lo fuera a permitir.

Dos grandes círculos de tele transportación brillaron en medio de salón haciendo que Issei se detuviera de golpe y el resto de invitados se apartaran hacia los rincones de la habitación. Ante la sorprendida expresión de la nobleza de Rías, cerca de cien soldados portando el emblema del clan Phoenix emergieron armadas con lanzas y revestidos con armaduras ligeras.

Rías exclamo un pequeño quejido de preocupación mientras Raiser emitió algunas carcajadas socarronas.

—¿Creyeron no tendría medidas preventivas? — La sonrisa de Raiser se acrecentó —Era más que obvio que podrían planear algo como esto. No se preocupen, son sirvientes de mi futura esposa después de todo así que no los matare… excepto claro por ese insolente peón.

—Raiser, espera por favor.

Rías con desesperación se acercó hasta su prometido. Sus ojos brillaron con preocupación y pesar.

—Ellos solo actuaron pensando en mí. Se irán de inmediato así que por favor retira a tus soldados.

—Aunque me lo pidas tú Rías no puedo hacer eso. Se atrevieron a armar este insolente acto en medio de nuestra fiesta de compromiso. No puedo simplemente dejarlos ir sin que reciban un castigo adecuado. ¡Vayan y castíguenlos!

Issei retrocedió hasta juntarse con el resto de su equipo.

—Esto puede ser problemático —Menciono Kiba con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Fufu, ciertamente. Podría derribar a la mayoría con un ataque a gran escala, pero realizarlo en este lugar podría dañar a algunos invitados y considerando que todos son nobles y herederos de clanes importantes no sería una buena idea que se unieran a la pelea.

—Fumu, solo queda atacar de frente.

—Bueno, bueno, creo que es mi momento de actuar.

Akeno junto con Kiba y Koneko observaron sorprendidos como Naruto camina desde la puerta de entrada con tranquilidad. En su rostro había una sonrisa y un aura de paz lo rodeaba.

—¡Sensei!

—Ara, ara, incluso Naruto-kun vino, ¿eh?

—Bueno ustedes dijeron que podía considerarlos mis amigos, entonces qué clase de amigo seria si no actuara en este tipo de situación —Su sonrisa creció —Además me siento culpable por el resultado del Rating Game, ya que la verdad es que podría haberles enseñado una técnica para derrotar a Raiser pero se me paso por alto al pensar que Rías ya conocía una estrategia.

—Jaja —Rio casualmente— De alguna forma parece algo que se podría esperar de ti.

—Si Naruto esta, podríamos luchar —Comento Koneko.

—Fufufufu, ciertamente de alguna forma se siente como si con Naruto-kun pudiésemos luchar contra todos en este salón.

Los cuatro se pusieron en posición de combate listos para encarar a los soldados que se acercaban con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, bueno, tranquilos todos.

Naruto finalmente llego hasta el grupo y les dirigió una amplia sonrisa mientras les pedía que se relajaran rompiendo sus posiciones de lucha.

—Originalmente le dije a Issei que entrara solo porque yo me quedaría a detener a todo aquel que quisiera entrar a la sala a detenerlo, pero se me paso el hecho de que se transportaran, así que déjenme esto mí en compensación.

Sin esperar una respuesta Naruto empezó a caminar hacia adelante para encarar a los soldados. Su rostro era iluminado por una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo estaba relajado sin ninguna preocupación alguna.

—Espera Naruto—Hablo Kiba —Sé que eres fuerte pero esos son demonios del clan Phoenix. Soldados entrenados para pelear en el campo de batalla. Aunque tengas bastante experiencia, como humano luchar contra cien al mismo tiempo…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Rías observo sorprendida como incluso Naruto había venido a tratar de detener el compromiso, mas el miedo no desaparecía de sus ojos al ver la situación que se desarrollaba. Por su parte Raiser rio en júbilo al ver al rubio humano caminar hacia sus soldados.

—¡Perfecto! —Exclamo —Antes no pude hacer nada debido a que estábamos en el mundo humano, pero como ahora estas en inframundo Lucifer-sama no podrá decir nada si te mato —Sus ojos brillaron con malicia —Patético e insolente insecto, quien solo por ser un humano inmortal se atrevió a desafiarme… ¡Muere como la basura que eres!

Antes de que todos pudieran hacer algo los soldados aumentaron su velocidad para correr contra todo el grupo, sin embargo Naruto que estaba esperándolos con calma solo les sonrió.

—Lo siento —Hablo con tranquilidad —Pero tranquilos, no los matare.

Todo pasó en un instante. Sin que nadie en la sala pudiese saber cuándo ni cómo Naruto simplemente estaba parado al otro lado de todos los soldados, es decir, había atravesado al grupo de cien soldados sin que nadie se pudiera dar cuenta de cuando lo hiso. Al siguiente instante los demonios cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Nadie reacciono pues aun no lograban asimilar los acontecimientos. Al cabo de unos segundos finalmente sus mentes procesaron lo ocurrido y la sala se llenó de un gran alboroto mientras la sorpresa, el asombro y la confusión reinaba sobre todos.

Naruto se giró con calma y aun manteniendo su normal y tranquila sonrisa se dirigió al grupo de Issei.

—Lo ven, todo está bien.

Tanto Issei, como Koneko, Kiba e incluso Akeno no podían ocultar su expresión de sorpresa. Sabían que Naruto era fuerte, de hecho lo habían comprobado durante el entrenamiento que les dio, plasmando en su mente la idea que Naruto ya había superado el límite de fuerza de cualquier humano, o no, mejor dicho ellos creyeron que estaba en el límite de fuerza que podía adquirir un humano solo tras siglos de entrenamiento que normalmente nadie podría conseguir, logrando eso solo por su inmortalidad, entonces aquello junto a la amplia experiencia que había obtenido colocaba al rubio en la cúspide de la humanidad, claro está quizás igualado o superado solo por los portadores de Sacred Gear, pero… ¡debía haber un límite para lo que la experiencia te permitiera hacer! ¿O no?

—Real…realmente estoy empezando a dudar un poco sobre que eres Naruto —Articulo Kiba con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Fufufu… nunca dejas de sorprendernos, ¿verdad?

—Fuerte —Susurro Koneko.

—Eso fue asombroso Sensei. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Tienes que enseñarme ese movimiento.

Rías observaba con los ojos abiertos lo sucedido mientras algunas dudas empezaban a correr por su mente, sin embargo este no era el momento para ello, ya que ahora que Naruto había hecho tal cosa Raiser no se quedaría tranquilo y podría atacar a Naruto y el resto, y no importaba que tan fuerte sea el rubio ni la demostración que acaba de hacer, era imposible que pudiese vencer a un demonio de clase alta como el Phoenix quien ya antes los había vencido a ella y su dignidad.

—¿Qué significa esto Rías-ojousama?

Fue la pregunta de uno de los empleados del clan Phonix que estaba parado al lado de los novios en el escenario.

—Es algo que he preparado.

Todos se detuvieron ante la presencia del hombre que acababa de hablar. Los murmullos en la sala se detuvieron y prestaron completa atención al hombre que acaba de subir al escenario.

Ante todos se presentó un hombre bastante apuesto ante la vista de las mujeres presentes. Alto, de piel blanca y cabello largo de color escarlata. Vestía una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados con cuatro hombreras puntiagudas que sobresalían de la túnica como una armadura.

—Hermano —Susurro Rías.

—Sirzechs Lucifer-sama —Exclamo con asombro unos de los empleados del clan Phoenix.

Al lado de Sirzechs, unos pasos más atrás camina con una posición recta y elegante Grayfia.

—Él es el rey demonio —Susurro Issei con asombro

—Sirzechs-sama, no tiene por qué preocuparse…

—Raisar-kun —Le interrumpió con una media sonrisa —Por casualidad observe el Rating Game, probablemente porque estabas peleando contra mi hermana menor quien no solo no tenía experiencia sino que su dignidad era menos de la mitad que la tuya.

Raiser con una expresión seria y algo preocupada observo a Lucifer.

—¿No está satisfecho con la pelea?

—Nada de eso —Sonrió con más amplitud —Aunque si yo quisiera podría hacer que el Rating Game desapareciera.

Raiser arrugo su frente ante tal declaración. Contuvo toda su ira pues no podía alterarse frente al hombre que hablo, después de todo estaba en presencia de Sirzechs Lucifer, aquel temido por su poder demostrado en la guerra civil, el cual llevo a la victoria a la facción ante rey demonio y fue uno de los que estableció el nuevo sistema en el mundo terrenal.

—Oeee. —Sonó una repentina vos desinteresada.

Sirzechs y todos en el escenario dirigieron su vista hacia el rubio humano que se había acercado al escenario junto a Issei. Los espectadores contuvieron el aliento ante el llamado tan informal e irrespetuoso que acaba de hacer el humano para con el actual rey demonio. ¿Acaso no sabe a quién le estaba hablando? Era el pensamiento que corrió por la mente de los demonios presentes, no, mejor dicho la verdadera idea que resonó en sus cabezas era que aquel humano no sabía leer el ambiente.

Sirzechs mantuvo su vista fija en Naruto. Su expresión no era de molestia pero tampoco tenía su característica media sonrisa tranquila.

—Grayfia —Susurro —¿Tú viste cuando se movió hace un rato contra los soldados?

—Me temo que fui incapaz de hacerlo —Respondió con seriedad, pero con un poco de sorpresa mesclada en su voz.

—Ya veo. Yo tampoco pude. Él es el humano que mencionaste, ¿verdad? _Realmente interesante. ¿Será algún tipo de Sacred Gear o técnica especial de movimiento instantáneo? Ese tipo de habilidad no es muy rara pero solo te permite ir en una dirección o tan solo la puedes utilizar un par de veces, por lo que mucho depende la capacidad del usuario para explotarla al máximo._

—Oe, ¿me estas escuchando? Oe, responde.

Todos seguían viendo con estupefacción a Naruto, pues sin entender su posición este seguía hablándole al rey demonio como si fuera cualquier hombre de su vecindario.

Rías, Issei y el resto tenían una expresión igualmente anonadad ante la actitud de Naruto. Rías, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba personalmente no sabían si Naruto simplemente era valiente o tonto.

— _Sensei… eres asombroso._

—¡Tu, maldito humano! — Rugió Raiser —¿Es que acaso no sabes tú lugar basura? Bien yo mismo te matare.

—Tranquilízate Raiser-kun, no me molesta para nada—Su media sonrisa volvió —Disculpa, me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento. Tu eres Naruto-kun, ¿verdad? El humano que estuvo ayudando al grupo de Rías. Déjame agradecerte por brindarle ayuda a mi hermana menor… entonces ¿Qué decías?

—Ah, bueno, no fue nada, después de todo actualmente esos chicos me consideran su amigo así que es normal. Mmm realmente eres bastante diferente a tu antecesor… bueno eso no importa. ¿Lo que dijiste antes es verdad? ¿Qué si quisieras podrías anular ese Rating Game?

—A ya veo, era eso. Así es.

—¡Sirzechs-sama!

El demonio carmesí tan solo levanto su mano para hacer callar a Raiser mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

—Ciertamente si quisiera podría hacerlo, pero como dije antes no es que este insatisfecho con el Rating Game, sin embargo por esta vez hay circunstancias especiales. Me gustaría hacer una interrupción formal.

—¿Qué?

Sirzechs se giró para ver hacia Naruto e Issei.

—La fiesta de compromiso de mi quería hermana menor… odiaría verla arruinada por algo como esto. Tú el chico de allí.

Issei reacción dando un pequeño espasmo de sorpresa ante la voz de Sirzechs dirigida hacia él.

—Me gustaría ver tu sangre de dragón con mis propios ojos. Grayfia me hablo un poco sobre ella.

—Ya veo entonces él… —Raiser comento con una sonrisa.

—Dragón versus Phoenix. La legendaria sangre mesclada en una pelea. ¿Qué te parece?

—Hermano…

Ravel se acercó hasta el escenario con una expresión algo afligida, pero muy contraria a ella Raiser tenía una expresión divertida acompañada de una amplia sonrisa.

—Como se espera del Rey Demonio, tiene grandes ideas.

—Chico dragón.

—S… Si —Respondió con otro espasmo de sorpresa.

—¿Nos mostrarías a mí y a todos los presentes tu poder?

Issei dudo un segundo y puso una expresión algo tensa mientras asintió.

—Si —Respondió algo pensativo.

—Issei, no lo hagas.

Rías trato de detenerlo por lo que quiso acercarse a su peón mientras emitía una vos afligida y un rostro lleno de temor y preocupación, pero Raiser la detuvo al instante poniéndose frente a ella y viendo a Issei con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Me gustará ver tu última llama extinguirse frente a mis ojos.

Issei puso una expresión de desprecio hacia Raiser, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir cierta inseguridad al recordar la fuerza del demonio, sin embargo la calentura de una mano sobre su hombro disipo todas sus dudas.

—Fue por esto que viniste hasta aquí, ¿verdad? —Mostro una media sonrisa —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando fuiste a rescatar a Asia? No tienes por qué dudar.

Ante las palabras de Naruto Issei rápidamente limpio su mente de cualquier inseguridad y reforzando su determinación al ver el rostro aflijo de Rías mostro unos ojos llamantes de espíritu combativo.

—Entonces chico Dragón, ¿Qué es lo que deseas obtener si ganas?

—Sirzechs-sama, ¿¡de verdad piensa otorgarle algo a un demonio de clase baja!?

Ante el demonio de clase media que servía al clan Phoenix que se acercó exclamando aquello con incredibilidad Sirzechs mostro una sonrisa tranquila mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Clase baja, clase alta, es un demonio igual que yo —Su vos si bien serena mostraba firmeza —En cuanto inicia un desafío él debe aceptarlo —Abrió los ojos y dirigió la vista a Issei —¿Qué deseas? ¿Riqueza? ¿Belleza? Ahora di lo que quieres.

—No —Respondió sin dudarlo —Quiero a Rías Gremory —Exclamo con firmeza —¡Quiero hacerla regresar a casa!

Ría entre abrió los labios mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

—Entonces —Hablo Sirzechs —Empecemos.

...

* * *

En un escenario similar al campo de lucha del coliseo romano, adornado con columnas con forma de piensas de ajedrez y un cielo multicolor, estaban frente a frente Issei con su brazo izquierdo cubierto por el Boosted Gear y Raiser, quien lo observaba con soberbia y burla. En el cielo múltiples espacios rasgados se mostraban, desde donde se podía ver los rostros de los que observaban el encuentro en un espacio diferente.

—¡Presidenta, acabare esto en diez segundos!

—¿Piensas vencer a mi hermano en diez segundos? —Exclamo Ravel desde una de las pantallas en el cielo —¿Estas loco?

—Ja, entonces deberé acabar contigo en cinco segundos.

Desplego un par de alas de fuego y alzo vuelo. Su mirada se afilo y con una sonrisa socarrona emitió un claro instinto asesino.

—Y nunca más la volverás a abrir.

Issei empezó a correr hacia Raiser.

—Presidenta pido una promoción. ¡Promoción, Reina!

—¡Es inútil!

Raiser se lanzó desde el cielo girando sobre su propio eje con la intención de patear a Issei.

—Presidenta —Exclamo con ímpetu —No soy un espadachín como Kiba, no soy una genio mágico como Akeno-san, tampocoo tengo la ridícula fuerza sobre humana de Koneko-chan y no tengo los maravillosos poderes curativos de Asia, ¡pero aun así yo quiero ser el peón más fuerte, y por tu bien incluso matare a dios!

La gema de dragón del Boosted Gear brillo con intensidad. Issei levanto su puño hacia el cielo mientras gritaba:

—¡Over-Booster!

En respuesta la voz de Ddraig resonó con fuerza.

—¡Welsh Dragon Over-Booster!

El cuerpo de Issei fue entonces repentinamente cubierto por una gruesa armadura roja que asemejaba a escamas escarlatas de dragón, mientras que en la parte central de la armadura de su torso brillaba una gran gema de dragón y desde atrás se formaba una cola igualmente con escamas de armadura

—¡Este es el poder de bajo nivel! —Hablo Issei con fuerza —¡Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale-mail!

Con su cabeza también cubierta por la armadura, desde unas protuberancias en su espalda Issei hiso emerger corrientes de poder mágico para elevarse con rapidez directamente contra Raiser.

...

* * *

Desde una zona apartada del campo de pelea Rías observaba el combate con incertidumbre y preocupación. A su lado estaban los miembros de su dignidad y Naruto.

Todos con ojos preocupados observaban el algo inesperado desenlace en donde Raiser apenas podía esquivar los ataques de Issei cubierto con el Balance Breaker. A diferencia de Naruto quien observaba con seriedad, Rías y su nobleza mostraban sorpresa por el poder de Issei que una vez sello Rías por ser demasiado fuerte para el cuerpo actual del peón, fue liberado, sin embargo la preocupación llego rápidamente a ellos al ver como su compañero caía por un golpe del Phoenix, pero con agilidad Issei se recuperó y volvió a atacar. Cuando ahogaron un grito al ver como el golpe cruzado entre el Dragon y el Phoenix daba como resultado aparente a Raiser como ganador, nuevamente se sorprendieron y confundieron al ver como el demonio rubio escupía una gran cantidad de sangre.

—Eso es…

—Una cruz —Koneko completo las palabras de Kiba.

—Debe ser de Asia —Hablo Rías —¿Pero cómo? Se supone que como demonio el solo sostener la cruz debería causarle un gran dolor a Issei, a menos que…

—Su brazo no fuera de demonio.

Los Gremory observaron a Naruto quien aún mostraba una mirada seria.

—Issei dio su brazo izquierdo a cambio de poder crear esta estrategia. Tal vez crean que debí detenerlo, pero esta fue la decisión que el mismo tomo.

Vio de frente a Rías. Su expresión se relajó un poco y sus ojos revelaron cierto brillo misterioso.

—Esta es la decisión que refleja la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia ti, Rías.

Nuevamente la demonio carmesí entreabrió los labios con una expresión perpleja. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, pero más que vergüenza sintió una leve tristeza ante el sacrificio de su querido sirviente.

—Quita esa expresión, Rías.

Rías dio un pequeño espasmo mientras Naruto se giraba nuevamente para ver con seriedad la batalla, la cual noto pronto terminaría.

—Issei realizo ese sacrificio por tu bien —Hablo con una extraña seriedad —Si te entristeces solo estarías insultando su esfuerzo. Lo que debes hacer es sonreír y felicitarlo por su buen trabajo —Sonrió —Esa es la mejor recompensa que una mujer le puede dar al hombre que dio su máximo por ella.

Rías quedo algo sorprendida. Conocía poco tiempo a Naruto pero este aun así ya los había ayudado bastante, e incluso ahora de alguna forma con sus palabras logro calmar su inseguro corazón que se negaba a reconocer los sentimientos que había despertado por su sirviente. Con una nueva determinación regreso a ver la pelea que libraba Issei por ella.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de su nuevo amigo. Akeno, quien se conmovió también por la enseñanza brindada por Naruto lo vio fijamente por unos segundos antes de volver a ver el combate.

Todos menos Naruto se asustaron al ver como al parecer se había acabado el tiempo que Issei tenía para usar el Balance Breaker, pues la armadura se destruyó dejando su cuerpo descubierto y tendido en el suelo lleno de agotamiento.

—Issei —Susurro.

—No te preocupes Rías —Hablo Naruto con tranquilidad —Esta es la victoria de Issei.

Todos vieron entonces como Issei, quien había sido levantado desde el cuello por Raiser mostraba una media sonrisa y revelaba una pequeña botella de agua vendita sostenida por su brazo de dragón.

—¿Agua vendida? —Exclamo Kiba sorprendido.

—Así es —Respondió Akeno —Aun si es un demonio de clase alta como Raiser, si es agua bendita…

No se necesitó dar más explicación pues al segundo siguiente vieron como Issei se liberaba rociando agua vendita sobre Raiser con la ayuda de su habilidad Boosted Gear Gift. Al instante Raiser empezó a convulsionar mientras su rostro quemado trataba de regenerarse inútilmente, pues su habilidad regenerativa quedo sellada por el agua vendita, por lo que su cuerpo empezó a expulsar humano mientras emitía un sonido similar a la de algo siendo freído.

—La derrota de Raiser se debe a su inexperiencia.

Rápidamente todos vieron a Naruto quien tenía una media sonrisa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Souna se acercó al grupo ante la mirada de todos.

—Raiser, tiene una amplia experiencia en combate.

—Pero solo en Rating Games, ¿verdad?

Souna abrió los ojos con sorpresa al igual que Rías y el resto.

—Un Rating Game no es lo mismo que un campo de batalla, como una guerra. Raiser nunca combatió realmente contra adversarios de otra facción como altos mandos de la iglesia que luchaban junto a la facción de los ángeles —Su sonrisa creció —Ahora mismo está demasiado confundido como para poder defenderse a los siguientes ataques de Issei. Una estrategia como esta jamás hubiese funcionado en un demonio de mayor edad que haya luchado en la guerra o en contra de algún ángel o ángel caído de alto rango.

Todos abrieron un poco la boca en sorpresa al comprender las palabras de Naruto, palabras de un veterano de guerra.

En ese momento contemplaron como Raiser caía tras un devastador golpe de Issei imbuido en magia y agua bendita junto a la cruz, para luego ser salvado por Ravel, quien ante la apariencia de su hermano en peligro se puso en medio del puño de Issei y Raiser, acto que marco al demonio de clase baja como ganador.

—Bueno, entonces…

El cuerpo de Naruto se empezó a elevar mientras todos los veían nuevamente con asombro.

—¿Puedes volar? —Pregunto Koneko sorprendida.

—¿Eh? ¿Nunca se los mencione?

—Disculpa Naruto-kun, ¿pero qué clase de humano eres?

—¿Pero qué preguntas Kiba?, por supuesto uno común y corriente.

—Claro, claro —Respondió Kiba con una sonrisa.

—Fufufu, siempre sorprendiendo Naruto.

—De verdad estas lleno de misterios —Hablo Souna —Me dan más ganas de que estés en mi dignidad.

—Dejen eso de lado por ahora —Respondió Naruto —Hay algo más importante que debes hacer ahora mismo, Rías.

—Es verdad, Rías —Apoyo Souna.

Rías vio como todos le dirigían sonrisa.

—Gracias, chicos.

...

* * *

Issei fue sorprendido por el campo de batalla que empezó a desmoronarse, por lo que sin poder hacer nada por su debilitado cuerpo cayo hacia el vacío, sin embargo fue rápidamente rescatado al ser cogido por Koneko, quien volaba con sus alas de demonio desplegadas junto a Kiba y Akeno.

—Gracias, Koneko-chan.

—Ahora ve.

—¿Eh?

Sin perder tiempo Koneko lanzo a Issei quien tras un grito fue cogido por Rías, quien lo abrazo.

—Presidenta.

—Gracias Issei, mi Issei.

Momentos después Rías llevo a Issei al jardín exterior en donde desde un talismán invoco a un Grifo. Al lado de los dos estaban Akeno, Koneko, Kiba y Naruto con Souna.

—Ara, ara, fufufu, ya que es una ocasión especial por qué no llevas a la presidenta a dar un paseo, Issei.

—¿Eh? ¿Y...yo?

—Si —Respondió Rías con una sonrisa —¿Puedo pedir que me acompañes?

—Si… si es lo que quiere presidenta —Respondió con un claro tono encantado.

Sin más Issei subió a Rías al Grifo y después de que el mismo subiera también, el mitológico ser alzo vuelo, dejando solo a la nobleza Gremory, Souna y Naruto atrás.

Después de unos segundos Naruto dio un suspiro mientras se revolvía un poco el cabello.

—Bueno —Hablo con una vos algo perezosa —Creo que será mejor que ustedes también vayan volviendo al mundo humano… o al menos salgan de este castillo.

Todos lo vieron con una expresión algo confundida.

—Es verdad —Contesto Kiba con una media sonrisa —Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti Naruto-kun?

—Bueno, digamos que tengo algunas cosas que hacer todavía.

—¿Cosas que hacer? —Pregunto el caballero algo extrañado.

—Al parecer te quedaras a detener a Raiser, ¿verdad?

Naruto emitió un pequeño sonido sorprendido mientras rompía su postura anterior y veía a Souna.

—Crees que no me daría cuenta de todas las presencias que vienen hacia aquí? —Mostro una media sonrisa —No me subestimes tanto por favor, Naruto-kun. Al parecer Raiser ya se recuperó y viene hacia aquí acompañado por más de trecientos soldados y varios demonios de clase alta que asistieron a la fiesta, que tienen buenas relaciones con el clan Phoenix.

—Trecientos —Susurro Koneko con seriedad.

—Ara, ara, ese es un numero bastante grande, y si a eso le sumamos los demonios nobles de clase alta, fufufu, es un fuerza a temer.

—Ahhhh —Suspiro cansado —Por eso mejor apresúrense en volver.

—Naruto —hablo Koneko —¿Tu no regresaras también?

—Bueno, si nadie los detiene podrán alcanzar a Rías y le di mi palabra a Issei que no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino en esta ocasión, así que…

—Pero… es una fuerza que ni siquiera todos los presentes junto a ti podríamos tener la más mínima oportunidad de enfrentar. Qué trates de frenarlos tu solo es…

—Gracias por preocuparte Kiba —Sonrió con tranquilidad —Estaré bien. No podría ver a la cara a Rías se le dijera que permití que sus queridos amigos fueran dañados.

—Fufufu, entonces solo no debes permitir que nos hieran, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?

Akeno se acercó a Naruto y se puso a su lado de forma seductora mientras le sonreía con picardía.

—Pero…

—Yo tampoco podría ver de nuevo a Rías si me fuera y dejara que tu solo peleando contra los que quieren capturarla, ella es mi rey después de todo.

—Es verdad, todos somos siervos de Rías Gremory.

—Fumu. No podemos retirarnos.

Kiba y Koneko se acercaron con una sonrisa al lado de Naruto y se giraron para esperar al grupo enemigo.

—Que se le puede hacer. Rías es mi amiga de la infancia después de todo.

De igual forma Souna se puso su lado.

—Ara, ara, ¿está segura presidenta? Esto podría hacer que el clan Sitri tenga problemas con el clan Phoenix.

—Hmp, si le tuviera miedo a eso no podría ser la siguiente heredera de mi clan.

—Fufufu, ciertamente.

Naruto solo vio a todos. Ellos sonreían con tranquilidad aun sabiendo que enfrentarías a un, por así decirlo, pequeño ejército contra el que no tenían oportunidad de ganar, y sin embargo aun así se querían quedar a luchar por el bien de su amiga. Lanzo un gran suspiro mientras se revolvió nuevamente con fuerza el cabello.

—Hay que ver… Sé que ya lo pregunte antes, ¿pero ustedes son realmente demonios?

—Por supuesto

Naruto lanzo otro suspiro ante la respuesta unísona que dieron.

—Bien, quería que se retiraran para que no pasaran por algo un poco tenso, pero no puedo decirles nada al querer quedarse a luchar por su amiga. Bueno solo les pediré que se queden atrás mío por favor. Aunque no lo dirija hacia ustedes es imposible que lo desvié por completo así que resistan un poco la presión, ¿esta bien?

Todos lo vieron confundidos ante tal declaración, sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar pues al segundo siguiente se divisó al grupo de demonios adversarios acercándose con rapidez.

...

* * *

Desde el balcón del castillo Sirzechs veía volar el Grifo en donde se iban Issei y Rías. A su lado estaba Grayfia quien compartía la sonrisa de su rey.

—Ese Grifo —Hablo Sirzechs —Había preparado dos de ellos de ante mano por si llegaba a pasar lo peor.

—Y si hubiese pasado lo peor, hubiera sido difícil arreglarlo —Le respondió con la misma tranquilidad.

—Mi padre y el clan Phoenix se sienten mal por lo que sucedió. Desafortunadamente, la unión no iba a ser buena.

—¿Desafortunadamente? No pareces muy molesto

—Es desafortunado que nunca encontráramos al que llaman la existencia más fuerte, pero… Wels Dragon… nunca pensé que el Dragón rojo vendría a nuestro lado.

—Vanishing Dragon, el Dragón Blanco, quizá no pase mucho tiempo antes de que lo veamos.

Ambos se quedaron contemplando el camino en el cielo por el que se habían ido Rías e Issei, sin embargo un repentino ruido de un tumulto llamo su atención.

Tanto el rey como la reina vieron hacia abajo solo para toparse con la imagen de Naruto, el humano que había ayudado a Rías, encaraba con la dignidad de Rías y la heredera del clan Sitri a Riser quien iba al frente de un grupo de trecientos soldados del clan Phoenix y cerca de cincuenta demonios de clase alta que había asistido a la fiesta, siendo todos demonios jóvenes herederos de sus respectivos clanes.

—Es vedad, pude sentir la energía de Raiser- sama acercándose — Hablo Grayfia con tranquilidad —Por la furia que muestra en su rostro y energía mágica supongo que no ha aceptado el resultado del duelo.

—Así parece.

—Iré a detenerlo.

Grayfia se proponía a dar un salto para detener a Raiser y su grupo. Por supuesto ellos estaban a una altura bastante alta, además de estar algo alejados del lugar logrando solo podían ver lo que estaba pasando debido a la altura del balcón, pero algo como eso no sería problema para la que portaba el título de la reina más fuerte.

—Espera Grayfia.

La reina helada desvió la vista algo confundida solo para ver como su rey esbozaba una sonrisa. Al instante supo que eso era una mala señal.

—Esto parece interesante. Ese humano me ha llamado la atención un poco así que será bueno ver sus capacidades. No te preocupes, por supuesto intervendré antes de que este salga muy herido.

—Como desee —Respondió con un suspiro.

...

* * *

—Tch, ya se fueron. Apártense de ahí, debo ir recuperar a mi prometida y destruir a esa basura.

Raiser dio un paso al frente. Un paso atrás estaba todo el gran grupo que había traído, mientras que a su lado esta Ravel, que si bien estaba apoyando a su hermano su rostro se mostraba algo insegura.

—Está seguro de esto, Raiser-san —Hablo Souna con calma —Si hace eso estaría yendo contra lo acordado en el desafío, es decir que también estaría desafinado abiertamente a Sirzechs Lucifer-sama.

—¡Cierra la boca! ¿Eres la heredera del clan Sitri? Hmp ni creas que le tengo miedo a tu hermana.

El rostro de Souna se arrugo ante la mención de su hermana, después de todo odiaba que la usaran como un símbolo de protección para ella, ya que nunca en su vida la había utilizado de esa forma, por lo menos desde que su hermana se había convertido en la actual Leviathan.

—Lo siento, pero hice una promesa, así que no puedo permitir que nadie avance de este punto.

—Mmm, tch, ya no tengo tiempo para una basura humana como tú. Lo diré otra vez, apártense si no quieren morir aquí.

El cuerpo de Raiser fue cubierto por llamas mientras irradiaba un desbordante poder mágico. A tras suyo el resto de demonios empezaron a liberar su poder mágico, haciendo que Souna y el grupo Gremory arrugaran sus rostros algo tensos.

—Fufu, parece que será imposible razonar.

—Así parece —Apoyo Souna.

Naruto tan solo suspiro mientras daba unos pasos hacia el frente dejando al grupo de aliados un poco más atrás.

—Como les dije, esto puede generarles algo de presión, pero resístanlo por favor.

Antes de que alguno pudiese responder Naruto ya los había dejado algo atrás y encaro a Raiser.

—Creo que eres tú el que no ha entendido, Phoenix-kun —hablo con calma y una media sonrisa —Hice una promesa, por lo que no puedo permitir que den un paso más allá, y si aun así insisten en querer avanzar entonces…

En menos de un segundo Raiser y todos los que lo acompañaban fueron casi aplastados contra el suelo por una increíble presión. El cuerpo de Naruto era cubierto solo por una pequeña cantidad de energía, sin embargo el poder que desprendida era tal que el suelo amenazaba con temblar y los presentes apenas y podían respirar debido a la presión que sentían. El poder de todos fue extinguido y lo único que podían hacer era luchar con todas sus fuerzas para apenas poder ponerse de pie, sin embargo a parte de Raiser y unos pocos demonios nobles, nadie fue capaz de pararse, aunque claro esta Raiser y el resto ni siquiera estaban erguidos por completo.

Unos pasos atrás de Naruto, el grupo Gremory y Souna apenas podían quedarse erguidos. Tal como les había dicho Naruto, él había dirigido la intensidad de su poder solo hacia el frente sin embargo la fuerza era tal que era imposible que ellos no fueran levemente afectados también, y justamente eso era lo que más les sorprendía, pues entendiendo esto, si ellos apenas eran levemente afectados no se imaginaban la cantidad de presión que podrían estar sintiendo sus adversarios.

Ninguno de ellos podía hablar. La sorpresa golpeaba sus cuerpos con tal intensidad que ni siquiera podían ordenar palabras en su mente para expresarlas. ¿Era ese el verdadero poder de Naruto? No, era obvio que un se estaba conteniendo. ¡Que absurdo! Gritaron todos en su mente. Solo el poder que ya estaba emitiendo era ridículamente grande, ¿Cómo podía ser él un humano? Nunca habían sentido un poder así ni siquiera viniendo de un demonio de clase alta, ni siquiera en los demonios veteranos, ¿estaba al mismo nivel que un rey demonio? Era simplemente absurdo.

Esos eran los pensamientos de absolutamente todos los que estaban alrededor de Naruto en este momento.

—Se acabaron los juegos.

La vos de Naruto se volvió seria y sus ojos eran tan afilados como dos cuchillas. Raiser y el resto de demonios apenas de pie temblaron ante la imagen del rubio.

—Si tratan de herir a mis amigos ya no me quedare imparcialmente de brazos cruzados. No tendré piedad con mi enemigos, y los que hieren a mis amigos son mis enemigos, así que lo preguntare… ¿Son mis enemigos, mocosos?

Naruto dio un paso al frente y el suelo empezó a temblar mientras grietas empezaban a formarse.

...

* * *

—Es… esto…

Sirzechs estaba impactado. Solo pretendía ver las habilidades de Naruto para observar hasta donde llegaba contra Raiser, sin embargo el resultado fue chocante, pues jamás imagino que ese humano tuviera tal poder, no, mejor dicho ¿era siquiera posible que un humano pudiese tener tal poder? Y encima de eso podía ver que aún estaba escondiendo gran parte de el. ¿Cuánto poder realmente tendría? A cualquiera le daría demasiado miedo si quiera querer imaginar aquello si tan solo ya con lo que estaba liberando ahora estaba a la par de un rey demonio.

Grayfia, quien estaba en la misma situación que su rey, no podía evitar temblar levemente. Cuando vio al humano por primera vez en realidad pensó que era estúpido al ver como este a pesar de ser eso, un humano, los seres más débiles, trato de enfrentarse a Raiser. La segunda vez que lo vio le pareció algo interesante al saber que este había vivido desde la anterior guerra entre las tres facciones, pero aun así seguía viendo a Naruto como alguien sin relevancia y sin un gran poder, pues seguramente lo único que había podido hacer durante la guerra era enfrentarse a demonios de clase baja o a lo mucho de clase media y de ahí escapar, eso sí, pensó que si era rencarnado en un demonio podría volverse fuerte con el tiempo, por lo que le iba a recomendar a Rías que tratase de incluirlo en su dignidad, no obstante en este momento se sentía tonta por haber tenido todas esas impresiones de ese chico. ¿Débil? Que ingenua. Lo que había estado a su lado en más de una ocasión no era otra cosa más que un monstruo disfrazado de humano, una existencia que no debía existir…

—¿Existencia?... Susurro —Sirzechs-sama

—Lo sé, Grayfia.

Grayfia vio como el cuerpo de Sirzechs temblaba levemente. La verdad en este momento los dos estaban sintiendo por completo el poder liberado de Naruto, esto por supuesto había sido hecho a propósito por el rubio, ya que obviamente el ex shinobi de Konoha había sentido la presencia del rey demonio y su reina, sin embargo aunque estos habían ayudado en cierta forma a Issei y Rías, no sabía cómo reaccionarían después de haber liberado algo de su poder, por lo quería mandarles un aviso silencio.

—Según mi padre, él también era un humano.

Sirzechs tembló, no de miedo, no ante el poder que había liberado Naruto, pues si bien está al nivel de un rey demonio e incluso se estaba conteniendo, el que tenga tal cantidad de poder y pueda liberarla no significa exactamente que pueda utilizarla, o al menos seria así si es que no llegase a ser aquel humano que había estado buscando hace varios años atrás, y era justamente por eso que estaba temblando.

—Vamos.

...

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

Al borde de perder ya la consiente Raiser junto toda la fuerza que le quedaba para tan solo agitar su cabeza en negación.

Por cierto, era verdad que el poder que liberaba Naruto en este momento era bastante grande, sin embargo como muchos se habían dado cuenta, se estaba conteniendo en gran medida por lo que se podría decir que la energía que estaba liberando estaba al nivel de un rey demonio, sin embargo esto no debería hacer que todos cayeran ante una presión fuerte. Lo que pasa es que Naruto estaba expandiendo su poder voluntariamente para que esta se representara en forma de presión, lo cual era una forma de intimidar que muchos utilizan contra enemigos débiles, por lo que esto nunca funcionaria contra alguien con el suficiente nivel de fuerza o de vasta experiencia en batalla. Cuando se lucha contra un enemigo con aquellas características uno suele comprimir el poder que expulsa en sí mismo, claro en el caso de Naruto que tenía un poder demasiado grande, cuando se ponía algo serio igualmente podía hacer que el resto sintiera presión. Naruto opto por esto con el fin de presionar a Raiser y sus acompañantes que al ser demonios sin mucha experiencia serian afectados por la presión, y de esta forma evitaría pelear contra ellos. No es que fuese a tomar mucho vencerlos si pelean después de todo, era solo que sería molesto.

—Bueno, bueno. Raiser-kun ya ha dicho que no es tu enemigo, y estoy seguro que el resto piensa lo mismo, así que ¿Podrías anular tu poder?

Con indiferencia Naruto vio como Sirzechs aparecía junto a Grayfia. El rey demonio tenía una media sonrisa tranquila mientras que su reina mantenía como siempre una expresión estoica.

—Como se esperaría del actual Lucifer —Hablo con un tono serio —No eres afectado por algo de este nivel. ¿Debería enfrenarme directamente? ¿Dime, serás mi enemigo?

—Jaja —Rio de forma casual —¿Pero qué dices Naruto-kun?. Eso podría ser problemático. Si peleáramos no sabría realmente quien de los dos ganaría, además este lugar podría ser destruido y lo que menos quiero es afectar al resto por una pelea tonta —Su sonrisa creció —Además yo fui el que organizo el safio en el que gano Issei-kun, así que no tendría razón alguna para ser tu enemigo, ¿cierto?

—Mmmm, ya veo. Tienes razón.

Naruto suprimió su poder de golpe, haciendo que Raiser y todos sus acompañantes cayeran al suelo de golpe.

—Lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es irse —Hablo Naruto con un tono frio.

Sin decir nada Raiser se levantó rápidamente. No había odio en su rostro, tampoco ira ni ninguna otra emoción que no fuese un leve miedo y confusión, por lo que sin decir nada ni ver a nadie inmediatamente se fue en un círculo de tele transportación, seguido por supuesto por todos los demás, dejando solo a Naruto junto al grupo Gremory, Souna, Sirzechs y Grayfia.

—Tengo muchas preguntas que hacer —Comento Souna —Pero creo que lo principal es… ¿realmente eres humano Naruto?

Naruto inclino la cabeza mientras observaba la seria expresión de Souna. Al lado de la heredera Sitri estaban también unos aun conmocionados y serios Kiba, Koneko y Akeno. Ellos sabían muy bien que Naruto no era un enemigo, después de todo hasta ahora no había hecho otra cosa que ayudarlos, además si fuera su enemigo con el poder que acaba de demostrar podría haberlos eliminado cuando quisiera, no obstante no podían evitar mostrar algo de desconfianza después de presenciar tal escena.

—Jajaja.

Naruto carcajeó levemente mientras ponía una pequeña sonrisa zorruna y se sobaba la nuca lentamente.

—Bien, en circunstancias como estas me han hecho esa pregunta varias veces pero como llevo diciendo, de verdad soy humano.

Cerró los ojos y mostro todos sus dientes en una gran sonrisa. La tranquilidad que desprendía era tal que hacia parecer que la escena anterior era solo una broma que nunca sucedió.

A los serios y tensos demonios no les quedo nada más que parpadear un par de veces antes de suspirar y tras emitir una pequeña risa cansada mostrar una media sonrisa.

—Bien, esto es solo… tan de ti Naruto-kun —Comento Kiba.

—Ciertamente, fufufu, supongo que sin importar que Naruto, eres solo tú.

—Fumu, Naruto, es Naruto.

—No tengo nada que decir a eso —Concluso Souna con una media sonrisa.

—Jajaja, que puedo decir a eso —Comento Naruto.

La leve risa de Sirzechs interrumpió el habiente creado para que seguidamente todos le prestaran atención a Lucifer.

—Eres bastante interesante, Naruto-kun.

—Mmm, bueno eso quizás debería decirlo yo.

Naruto miraba de forma curiosa a Sirzechs mientras hablaba con un tono algo sorprendido.

—Tu expresión… no querer involucrar al resto en una pelea tonta... simplemente eres demasiado diferente al anterior Lucifer.

—Bueno, tomare eso como algo bueno en tal caso —Hiso una pequeña pausa —Si no te molesta quisiera tener una pequeña charla contigo.

—Ahhh, lo siento pero tendré que negarme.

—¿Eh? —Exclamo algo sorprendido —¿Puedo saber por qué?

—Bueno, es tarde y tengo mucha hambre. Ya sabes ha sido un día largo por lo que quisiera irme cuanto antes a comer un poco de ramen y luego dormir.

Todos parpadearon varias veces ante las palabras de Naruto. Ciertamente había sido un día algo largo para todos, por lo que era normal que estén un poco cansados.

—Entiendo, pero…

—Ahhh —Suspiro —No te preocupes, podemos hablar cualquier otro día. Soy un estudiante de Kuoh academia, la misma donde está tu hermana menor después de todo.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos Sirzechs considero que era mejor aceptar la ida de Naruto, no quería molestarlo después de todo o podría simplemente volver a desaparecer y no quería desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta.

—Chicos, sé que ustedes también tendrán muchas dudas, pero vamos, nos veremos mañana en la academia, ¿verdad?

Souna tan solo suspiro con cansancio.

—Aunque quisiera tener una pequeña charla, tienes razón. Tengo bastante trabajo del consejo estudiantil también, así que por ahora me retirare.

Sonrió hacia todos y después de inclinarse respetuosamente ante Sirzechs a modo de respeto, un círculo de tele transportación se formó bajo sus pies.

—Sin embargo, no me he rendido aún en hacerte parte de mi dignidad, Naruto-kun.

Souna le dirigió una media sonrisa a Naruto antes de desaparecer.

—Sentí esas palabras tan serias que me dieron escalofríos.

—Fufufu, entonces también regresaremos. Rías ya nos debe estar esperando. ¿Bienes con nosotros Naruto?

—No gracias. Iré de frente a mi casa. Los veré mañana.

—Bien, entonces, nos vemos Naruto-kun.

—Nos vemos después —Se despidió Koneko.

—Claro.

Sin decir más los tres desaparecieron en un círculo carmesí.

—Bien entonces también me voy. Fue interesante conocerte hermano de Rías.

—Jaja, solo Sirzechs está bien.

—Nos vemos después entonces Sirzechs. Igualmente Grayfia-san.

—Tenga cuidado en su camino.

—Tengo algunos deberes que hacer. Muchos de los que asustaste hoy harán problemas con sus padres después de todo así que me tomara un poco de tiempo tranquilizar a los clanes. Después de ello agradecería si aceptas una visita mía.

—Mmm, no te preocupes. Si sus padres son demonios que participaron en la guerra no creo que hagan problemas si les dices mi nombre, después de todo creo que les deje un pequeño trauma a la mayoría sin querer.

Los ojos de Sirzechs se iluminaron al escuchar aquello pues ahora estaba casi seguro de quien era Naruto.

—¿Es así? Tomare tu palabra entonces.

—Bien, nos vemos entonces.

El cuerpo de Naruto desapareció. En un caso ordinario Sirzechs y Grayfia estarías algo sorprendidos por tal tele transportación sin necesidad de un círculo mágico pero dado que sospechaban de la identidad de Naruto simplemente lo ignoraron.

...

* * *

Naruto reapareció en la sala de su casa. Estaba cansado pero sobre todo hambriento. Mañana sin duda tendría que enfrentarse a todas las preguntas que Souna le haría y a las que sin duda Rías también le haría después de que Akeno y el resto le contasen lo que vieron. Suspiro y dejando de pensar en ello por ahora camino hasta la cocina.

Prendió la hornilla de la cocina y preparo un poco de ramen simple. Después de terminar llevo el plato hasta la mesa del comedor y prendió la laptop que tenía. Hace tiempo que no navegaba por la red pues con los trámites de ingreso a la academia y todo lo que sucedió después no había tenido tiempo la verdad. Busco noticias relacionadas a nuevas especias o recetas alrededor del mundo. Esto era algo que solía hacer a diario pues podía aprovechar cada cosa nueva que descubriera para crear nuevas recetas de ramen.

Repentinamente dejo caer los palillos de sus manos y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Eso es…! —Exclamo con asombro —¿En la India?

...

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que el incidente del compromiso de Rías finalmente había terminado. Días tranquilos llegaron mientras el club del ocultismo seguía con su día a día con normalidad, sin embargo algo había sucedido que dejo un sentimiento de insatisfacción y un cierto vacío en todos.

Un auto negro de lujo con lunas polarizadas se estaciono frente a una casa común en una zona residencial tranquila en medio de la ciudad de Kuoh. Con calma desde el asiento del conductor bajo un hombre alto de piel blanca y cabellera rojiza. Iba vestido con un traje elegante de color negro y unos zapatos finos del mismo color.

Del lado del copiloto bajo una bella mujer que aunque de apariencia joven, desprendía un aura de madures.

Ellos eran Sirzechs Lucifer, uno de los actuales cuatro reyes demonio, y la mujer parte de su nobleza, su reina Grayfia Lucifuge, conocida como una de los demonios más fuertes.

—Bien, aquí es.

Sirzechs no podía evitar parecer algo emocionado. Finalmente había encontrado a la persona que años atrás se había resignado a nunca poder conocer. Que gran coincidencia que este se hubiera vuelto amigo de su hermana menor, bueno eso era un factor increíblemente conveniente.

—Tranquilice Sirzechs-sama —Hablo con sobriedad la mujer — Ni siquiera sabemos si esa persona es realmente, como dice su padre ser.

—Vamos Grayfia, tu misma viste su poder —Su sonrisa creció —La existencia más fuerte, sería realmente un poderoso aliado, aunque bueno en realidad tan solo quiero poder conocer a un ser con tal fuerza.

—Como dije antes ese sería Great Red u Ophis. Seres con un poder inalcanzable. Es verdad que él demostró un gran poder, pero eso no quiere decir que realmente sea más fuerte que aquellos dos seres supremos. Es un humano al fin y al cabo después de todo.

—Ahhh —Suspiro —Grayfia, siempre tienes que ser así, ¿verdad?

—Solo soy racional.

—En fin, vamos a verlo con nuestros propios ojos.

En medio de su conversación ambos llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa. Ahí ambos se quedaron viendo un pequeño papel pegado a la puerta. La hoja decía: "Lo siento, en este momento no estoy. Ante los nuevos descubrimientos de recetas al parecer increíbles en el mundo, me embarque en un viaje a probarlas. Vuelvan después o dejen una nota. Atentamente, Uzumaki Naruto"

Ambos se quedaron quietos viendo el mensaje pegado a la puerta por unos minutos.

—Sirzechs-sama.

—¿Dime Grayfia?

—Por lo menos esta vez no decía que tardara algunos años y a juzgar por el papel y la tinta esto apenas tiene unos días.

—Oh, ya veo.

Ambos se quedaron viendo la nota unos segundos más.

—Sirzechs-sama.

—¿Qué sucede Grayfia?

—No creo que vaya a volver por ahora.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Ambos siguieron viendo el papel pegado en la puerta. Sin querer Sirzechs arrugo un pedazo de papel, curiosamente del mismo tamaño que tenía en su bolsillo.

—¡Si utilizas el mismo chiste varias veces pierde su gracias, maldita sea!

Así es, el acontecimiento que dejo un cierto vacío en el club del ocultismo de la academia Kuoh, fue la repentina desaparición de Uzumaki Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última ves pero ha sido un tiempo difícil para mí, sobre desde que por algunos motivos me quede sin trabajo y mi padre me ha estado presionando para encontrar otro y pues lamentablemente aún sigo en la constante búsqueda, eso junto con la universidad al ser mi último año, pues no he podido encontrar un buen momento para escribir. (Bajo la cabeza con una expresión algo cansado mientras suspiro)

Bien dejando todo aparte y recobrando el ánimo, y conseguí al final escribir el próximo capítulo. Es mucho más corto en consideración de los anteriores pero creo que si tiene una extensión decente, por lo que espero les pueda gustar. Por cierto quiero aclarar de ante mano por si le surge alguna duda, sobre todos para todos los que han leído y están leyendo las novelas de DxD hasta la fecha, y les digo que al ser este un Cross over y sobre todo un fanfic, puede haber algunas cosas que como bien puedo quitar también puedo agregar, aunque creo yo que es algo mínimo.

Como siempre agradezco todos los comentarios que me dejan, lo cual siempre me logra motivar para poder encontrar un tiempo y seguir escribiendo, razón por la que me vuelvo a disculpar por la larga espera. Espero les guste el capítulo y pueda leer nuevos comentarios de su parte.

* * *

Incipiet

Capitulo — 8

— _¡Al fin!_ —Exclamo en su mente.

No pudo contener la gran sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Sus ojos que habían estado llenos de ansiedad brillaron y casi sintió un poco de saliva resbalarse de entre sus labios entre abiertos. Uzumaki Naruto había estado esperando un casi tres días para poder ver este preciso momento ocurrir frente a sus ojos.

"La vida es picante", es el nombre de un pequeño restaurante ubicado en alguna parte de la India. El local que se especializaba en curry era pequeño sin embargo gozaba de cierta popularidad entre los habitantes de su zona, no obstante no se le podía llamar famoso, o al menos así era hasta cerca de dos meses atrás, pues "La vida es picante" desarrollo un nueva receta de curry la cual hiso disparar su popularidad e impulsando su nombre hasta zonas antes solo soñadas. El nombre del local desato un boon entre las redes sociales llamando la atención de algunos críticos culinarios quienes tras probar el platillo no pudieron hacer más que alabar el plato. "Ardientemente delicioso" fue como muchos de los críticos con sus labios hinchados catalogaron al plato y la fama del restaurante subió aún más y a los pocos días muchas personas incluso de otros países viajaban a la India solo para probar el curry y Uzumaki Naruto no era la excepción.

Tras leer un artículo que encontró por casualidad en internet Naruto se apresuró a viajar a la India o mejor dicho a tele transportarse. No podía creer lo que había leído en el artículo y no era solo por la descripción del plato sino por el nombre que se le había dado. "El curry de la vida". El corazón de Naruto casi dejo de latir al leer el artículo completo por lo que con prisa fue hasta el restaurante sin embargo lo que encontró fue una fila absurdamente larga solo para poder ingresar al local. Con paciencia el rubio espero por cerca de seis horas hasta finalmente poder ingresar al establecimiento pero lamentablemente cuando sucedió el curry ya se había agotado y el restaurante estaba cerrando. Con pesar se retiró a un hotel cercano y regreso al día siguiente. Se levantó cerca de la madrugada y fue al local esperando ser el primero de la cola, sin embargo solo pudo observar la enorme cola nuevamente. Lleno de desesperación el Uzumaki tomo la decisión de quedarse frente al restaurante toda la noche y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era el único pues varias personas iban llegando a lo largo de la noche y la madrugada con la esperanza de poder entrar rápidamente cuando el local abriese. Así con suerte en este su tercer día había logrado ingresar primero al local y con impaciencia pidió el tan esperado curry.

Cogió con calma la cuchara y cogiendo una porción de su plato comió un bocado. Sus ojos se abrieron y sintió como su boca y garganta empezaba a arder. Era como expulsar un jutsu de fuego de su boca sin ates protegerse con chakra. Tal extremo picante y aun sin embargo había una sensación de solo querer seguir comiendo aun mientras llorabas por el ardor.

—Es igual —Susurro mientras seguía comiendo —Es el mismo. Lee, ¿dónde dejaste escondido tu receta que aun después de aquella destrucción pudo ser encontrada?

No, pensar eso era casi absurdo. Existía una posibilidad sin embargo aunque aún así la receta hubiese sido encontrada tras sobrevivir a la extinción de la humanidad ¿Cómo hubiese llegado hasta la India? Después de la batalla contra Kaguya los continentes se separaron y la zona en la que estaba reposando Naruto termino por ser la Europa actual y la zona en donde había estado Konoha según lo que logro descubrir Naruto estaba muy cerca a lo que se convirtió en Japón. ¿Pudo ser la receta descubierta y luego transportada hasta la India? Mmm era más racional pensando que de algún modo por alguna casualidad o azares del destino los dueños del restaurante habían logrado recrear la misma receta de aquel entonces.

—Gracias destino —Agradeció entre lágrimas.

Esto era perfecto. Desde hace un tiempo había estado pensando crear una nueva receta de ramen picante sin embargo no lograba encontrar un buen equilibrio pero quizás con ayuda de esta receta podría ver una luz en la desesperación.

Decidido se levantó tras terminar de comer y llamo a la ocupada mesera. Cuando la joven se acercó Naruto con una sonrisa le pregunto si era posible que pudiera hablar con el dueño del local y le entrego una tarjeta para que se la entregara al dueño. Con algo de duda la joven recibió la tarjeta y se encamino a la recepción. Al parecer el dueño era también bastante trabajador pues era el que se estaba encargando de la caja registradora.

El dueño intercambio unas cuantas palabras con la mesera y tras ver la tarjeta se acercó hasta Naruto.

—Mucho gusto —Saludo el dueño.

Obviamente le hablo en su idioma pero esto no resulto en ningún problema ya que Naruto que había viajado alrededor del todo el mundo podía hablar con fluidez casi todos los idiomas.

—Soy el dueño del restaurante. Es un placer poder recibir al tan famoso Minato, el escritor de los libros de recetas más famosos de ramen. Su nombre a llegado a muchos rincones del mundo e incluso en la India es bastante conocido. Es más debo decir que me inspire en muchas de sus recetas para implementar sus bases en mis platos de curry.

Así de versátil era el libro de recetas de Naruto. A lo largo de su vida había cogido las muchas comidas para incorporarlas en sus platos de ramen creando varios tipos de fusiones sin perder la esencia del mismo ramen, pero por este motivo muchas de sus recetas podían implementarse en diversos platillos de diferentes partes del mundo por lo que su fama se extendió por casi todo el globo.

—Mucho gusto —Saludo con una sonrisa —Es halagador para mí que el creador de tal delicioso curry me diga eso.

—Agradezco el elogio —Contesto con una pequeña risa —Pero debo decir que parece mucho más joven de lo que creía.

—Jajaja, muchos me han dicho eso. Bueno no se puede evitar ya que no circulan fotografías mías en mis libros e incluso el nombre de Minato es solo un seudónimo. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

—Ohh, ¿es así? Bien entonces me gustaría conversar un poco pero como vera estamos bastante ocupados…

—Si entiendo, su curry es bastante popular después de todo. Solo quisiera preguntar si es posible poder conversar en otra ocasión ya que para serle sincero me gustaría poder llegar a un acuerdo para utilizar su receta en un nuevo ramen que estoy creando.

—Un nuevo ramen ¿eh? Ciertamente eso podría ser bastante sobresaliente. Por supuesto me encantaría poder hablar sobre aquello. Es lamentable pero vamos a estar muy ocupados por estos días. Tenemos bastantes reservaciones de clientes importantes por lo menos en lo que resta del mes. Si es posible me gustaría pedirle que esperase ese tiempo…

—No hay problema —Contesto de inmediato —Por favor contáctese conmigo a final del mes. Mi número de contacto está en la tarjeta que le di. Espera con ansias.

—Muy bien entonces. Lo contactare al finalizar el mes. Entonces si me disculpa debo volver a mi puesto. Muchas gracias por su visita.

De ese modo el dueño del restaurante regreso a la caja registradora y Naruto salió del local tras pagar su cuenta.

—Ahhhhh —Suspiro —Ahora que finalmente he hecho lo que quería hacer, he empezado a sentir que se me estaba olvidando algo, mmmm ¿qué será? ¿Había quedado con alguien?

Naruto empezó a caminar por la ciudad rumbo a su hotel. Había pasado toda la noche esperando a que el restaurante abriese así que quería irse a tomar una ducha. Mientras avanzaba trataba de recordar la causa del extraño sentimiento que tenía, sin embargo no lograba recordar.

—Ahhh, que importa debió ser algo sin importancia para que no logre recordarlo.

Naruto dejo de darle vueltas al asunto sin saber que cierto demonio estaba teniendo un gran malestar estomacal a causa de renegar mucho.

* * *

Una pequeña sombra corría a través de los callejones de la ciudad. Su estatura no pasaba del metro cuarenta y por su contextura se podía notar claramente que era un niña no mayor de los diez años, sin embargo la velocidad a la que corría no era para nada normal pues podría hacer que muchos corredores profesionales sintieran envidia, además la agilidad que demostraba al doblar por los estrechos callejones mientras esquivaba cajas de basura y otros ósculos era claramente demasiado sobresalientes.

La niña dirigió la vista hacia atrás y vi como una bola de fuego de llenaba casi todo el callejón se dirigía hacia ella.

—Tsk —Chasqueo es fastidio.

Deteniendo de golpe se giró rápidamente y encarando el mar de fuego blandió su brazo hacia adelante con l alama de su mano abierta y golpeo la bola de fuego para que esta seguidamente desapareciera. Trato de volver a correr pero entonces se dio cuenta que el concreto del suelo había trepado por sus pies hasta fijarlos al suelo.

—Maldición —Susurro.

En ese momento siete figuras cubiertas por túnicas rodearon a la niña. Por sus estaturas eran obviamente adultas sin embargo sus ropas y rostros estabas totalmente ocultos por las túnicas grises.

—Ríndete de una vez —Hablo una de las personas con una vos masculina.

—Ni en sueños.

Ejerciendo una gran fuerza rompió el concreto que la aprisionaba y salto hacia la persona que le hablo sin embargo el hombre esquivo el golpe con facilidad. En ese instante otra de las figuras susurro algunas y tras extender sus manos se formó un sello mágico des cual salieron disparas varias estacas de hielo. La niña esquivo hábilmente las estacas golpeando al vacío con su palma genero una fuerte presión de aire que golpeo a su anterior atacante haciéndolo caer de bruces, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la gran roca lanzada por otro persona por lo que termino saliendo volando hasta chocar rudamente contra una de las paredes del callejos para luego caer pesadamente al suelo.

—Maldita sea —Hablo con algo de dificultad —Que yo sea vencida de esta forma.

La pequeña diña trato de levantarse pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas. El anterior golpe fue infringió demasiado daño en ella.

—Ríndete.

El mismo hombre que le hablo primero volvió a repetir con una vos fría. Con tranquilidad el hombre se acercó hacia el cuerpo de la niña caída quien fue rodeada nuevamente.

—Entonces…

El hombre extendió levemente su mano y una estaca de hierro se formó en su mano a partir de un círculo mágico.

—¿Te rendirás?

La niña desde el suelo boca abajo se apoyó en su brazo derecho tratando de levantarse, sin embargo fue inútil y lo único que pudo hacer fue dirigirle una mirada de odio al hombre frente a él.

—Ya veo. Entonces…

El hombre levanto la estaca y apunto la punta hacia la cabeza de la niña y se propuso a darle el último golpe.

—Ahhhh, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

* * *

Naruto sin ya nada que hacer se encamino hacia su hotel con la intensión de tomarse una ducha, sin embargo en medio camino se detuvo al notar algunas energías cercanas.

—¿Demonios? No, esta energía no es de ningún ser sobrenatural, ¿humanos? ¿Serán hechiceros? Pero aquí en la India…

Se vio tentado a ignorar las energías sin embargo por algún motivo se vio incapaz de hacer por lo que con calma camino hasta ingresar a unos callejones cercanos. Tras caminar por unos veinte minutos logro notar que esos callejones eran mucho más profundos de lo que el mismo había pensado por lo que se sorprendido.

— _Fácilmente podría suceder un crimen aquí y nadie se percataría_.

Justo cuando estaba pensando eso logro ver como una niña estaba tendida en el suelo mientras era rodeada por siete claramente sospechosas personas. Se sorprendido al ver como una de las personas sostenía una larga y delgada estaca al parecer de hierro y la levanto con la intensión de golpear a la niña. Con rapidez se acero y pregunto.

—Ahhhh, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Normalmente una persona gritaría con fuerza que el hombre se detuviera, pero Naruto no era tonto, sabía que esta escena era demasiado extraña ya que por las energías de las personas con túnicas eran humanos pero podía sentir algunos signos de poder mágico, de igual forma la niña, podía sentir un poder sobrenatural en ella, sin embargo era demasiado tenue y ambiguo por lo que no estaba seguro si era humana o no.

Las personas con túnicas se giraron con rapidez. No hacía falta ver sus rostros para saber que estaban algo sorprendido pues no había sentido la presencia de nadie.

El hombre que sostenía la estaca rápidamente trato de analizar el rubio frente a ellos. No podía sentir rastros de poder mágico en su cuerpo ni tampoco ninguna energía sobrenatural ¿Un humano común? ¿Cómo se acercó hasta ellos sin que lo sintieran? Bueno dejando eso aparte lo importante ahora es que los había visto así que sería algo problemático si lo dejaran irse.

—Ve. Pero se cuidadoso, no puedo garantizar que sea una persona ordinaria.

Asintió una de las personas camino hacia Naruto.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso quieren matarme o algo? —Pregunto con una mescla de calma y sorpresa fingida —Solo estoy preguntando que sucede, no creo que sea necesario que…

No pudo continuar pues la persona creo un círculo mágico al extender su brazo y más de una docena de estacas de hielo volaron hacia Naruto, sin embargo antes de que estos impactaran en el rubio fueron destruidos de la nada haciendo que el hechicero se detuviera de golpe ante la sorpresa.

—Ahhhhh, hay que ver.

Naruto suspiro mientras se frotaba la nunca con su brazo izquierdo.

—Enserio me atacaste de la nada sin ningún aviso previo. ¿Debo decir que eres cauteloso o simplemente impaciente? —Suspiro de nuevo —En fin, supongo que eso no importa por ahora.

Su vista se afilo y su actitud cambio por completo adoptando una postura seria.

—¿Me podrían decir que quieren unos hechiceros al abusar de una pequeña niña?

Sin responder a la pregunta el hechicero rápidamente formo un sello mágico en cada mano y disparo más de veinte estacas de hielo contra Naruto sin embargo estos volvieron a ser destruidos frente al rubio aparentemente de la nada.

—Parece que tú no dirás nada, entonces…

Naruto extendió ligeramente su brazo haciendo que el hechicero se pudiera en guardia pero nada apuso hacer pues Naruto tan solo agito su mano hacia abajo con desinterés y el cuerpo de su enemigo cayó al suelo al instante tras resistir una increíble presión.

—Bueno, ya cayó uno. ¿Alguno de ustedes entonces responderá a mi pregunta?

Todos los hechiceros se mostraron algo sobresaltados por la repentina caída de su compañero, sin embargo el hombre que sostenía la estaca de hierro pareció no inquietarse mucho.

—Entonces…

Cuando Naruto dio un paso hacia el frente un repentino círculo mágico se formó en el suelo y una cantina de humano cubrió todo el callejón.

—Tsk.

Naruto agito su brazo un fuerte viento disipo todo el humo sin embargo en el callejón ya no había nadie, incluso el hechicero caído había desaparecido.

Naruto se concentró un poco y logro notar la energía de los hechiceros.

—No parecen estar muy lejos —Murmuro —Ese sujeto de la estaca parece ser bastante listo —sonrió levemente.

Camino hacia el frente y vio el cuerpo de la niña tendida en el suelo mientras carraspeaba a causa del humo que había sido desplegado.

—Juzgo que podría sentir sus presencias al retirarse por lo que dejo a la niña pensando que los seguiría y como no tienen suficiente información de mi sería algo peligroso luchar contra mí en este momento —Mantuvo su sonrisa —Realmente listo, sin duda debe tener bastante experiencia.

Naruto vio más detenidamente a la niña. Cabello largo hasta la cintura de color verde claro y una piel de color entre blanca y canela. Vestía un atuendo sencillo tradicional de la India. Se puso de cuclillas al lado del infante mientras la examinaba con cuidado.

—Su cuerpo no parece estar mal por lo que simplemente se quedó sin energía a causa de fatiga. Mmmm ¿y que se supone que haga con ella? ¿Acaso será una niña secuestrada por esos tipos? No creo que fuese el caso ya que el hombre de la estaca parecía querer matarla. Mmm, bueno en fin creo que lo mejor será llevarla a un hospital por ahora, ahí ellos podrán encontrar a su familia.

Trato de levantarse tras decidir llevarla a un hospital sin embargo noto como la niña lo detuvo al coger con un poco de fuerza la tela de su pantalón.

—A...ayúdame.

Apenas y pudo susurrar aquellas palabras antes de que callera inconsciente. Naruto la vio por unos segundos más.

—Ahhhhh —Suspiro con cansancio.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Sentía el cuerpo extremadamente pesado y algo adolorido.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Susurro.

Lo último que recordaba era haberse desmayado en el callejón tras haber visto como ese rubio desconocido obligaba a escapar a sus atacantes.

—¡Es verdad, esa persona!

Tras recordar el rostro de Naruto la niña brinco de la cama y lo busco con la vista, mas no lo encontró por ningún lado.

—Ohhh, despertaste.

Al escuchar la repentina vos, la niña se giró para ver como Naruto lo veía emergía de un puerta cercana. Primeramente pareció alegrarse al verlo, sin embargo al instante su rostro se volvió rojo y casi cae de espalda.

— _Siento que he visto esa reacción hace mucho tiempo_ —Pensó con confusión —¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún no te recuperas por completo?

La niña que aún estaba con el rostro como un tomate se giró al instante mientras sentía como un poco de sangre salía de su nariz.

—Ya estoy bien —Hablo con calma —No, espera ante de eso, ¿¡Por qué rayos estas así!?

Naruto pareció algo confundido ante la pregunta de la niña por lo que con extrañeza se vio a sí mismo. Estaba literalmente desnudo cubierto solo desde la zona de cintura hasta cerca de sus muslos por una toalla blanca envuelta mientras que su cabeza también era cubierta por otra tolla blanca mucho más pequeña.

—Ahhh, bueno como parecía que no ibas a despertar pronto entre a la ducha y recién salgo, pero ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

—¿Co.. como que por qué? —Tartamudeo con vergüenza —Obviamente porque estas prácticamente desnudo y aun así estas frente a mí, ¿¡acaso no te da vergüenza!?

—¿Eh? Para nada estoy cubierto por una toalla después de todo además ¿Por qué debería sentir vergüenza por el hecho de que me vea así una niña?

—¡No soy una niña!

Se giró mientras gritaba con fuerza sin embargo apenas vio de nuevo a Naruto se cayó hacia atrás mientras salía otro poco de sangre de su nariz.

— _Definitivamente he visto esto antes._

Naruto se rio un poco mientras recordaba a cierta amiga de quien lamento enterarse tarde de sus sentimientos.

—Ahhh —Suspiro otra vez —Banbutsu Souzou —Susurro.

El cuerpo de Naruto brillo levemente su un conjunto de ropa se materializado de la nada cubriendo al rubio. El conjunto consistía en un simple pantalón de tela negro, una camiseta un poco holgada de mangas largas de color blanco y un par de zapatos negros.

—¿así está mejor?

La niña se levantó rápidamente para ver a Naruto.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Ignorando las preguntas de la niña Naruto camino con calma y cogió una silla de la habitación y la puso frente a la niña y se sentó de reversa apoyando los brazos en el espaldar de la silla y miro con tranquilidad a la niña.

—Y entonces, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunto algo confundida.

—Bueno, puedo sentir algo de energía sobrenatural en tu cuerpo pero es demasiado tenue por lo que no puedo decir que n seas humana pero definitivamente no eres un humano ordinario, además esos hechiceros te perseguían por algún motivo. Me pediste ayuda antes de desmayarte así que dime, ¿cuál es tu historia?

El rostro de la niña rápidamente se volvió serio. Por un momento se había olvidado de todo ante la todo lo sucedido de forma tan repentina.

—Es verdad. Bueno primeramente debo decirte que como dices no soy un humano ordinario, de hecho para empezar no soy humano.

—¿No eres humano?, ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Puede que no lo parezca por mi apariencia actual. Mi verdadera identidad es… Brahma, la diosa de la creación.

Naruto guardo silencio por un segundo. ¿Brahma, una diosa? Ciertamente los rastros de energía que sentía en el interior de la niña era de un ser sobrenatural sin embargo un dios no debía poseer una energía tan pequeña y difusa.

—¿Estas bromeando? Sé que muchos niños juegan a ser seres sobrenaturales, en Japón se le dice el síndrome Chuunibyou.

—¡Que grosero! —Exclamo con algo de enojo —Ahhh —Suspiro —Bueno no puedo culparte por pensar eso. Ciertamente mi forma actual es bastante lamentablemente pero todo es por causa de esos hechiceros y esa organización, New Heaven.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hace un mes ellos aparecieron frente a mí y me atacaron. A decir verdad no les tome importancia ya que unos simples hechiceros no serían rivales para mí, sin embargo me confié demasiado y caía en su trampa y lograron robarme mis poderes a raves de un hechizo extraño.

—¿Es decir que tu forma actual es debido a que perdiste todos tus poderes?

—Bueno, en realidad no perdí todos ya que si fuese así hubiese desaparecido. Logre retener parte de mi energía pero fue esta ridícula pequeña cantidad que puedes notar. ¿Nunca había visto un hechizo como ese? Ni siquiera sabía que era posible que le robaran toda su energía a un dios como yo. En fin después de eso logre escapar pero me empezaron a perseguir con el fin de quitarme lo que queda mi poder o matarme para que no pudiese encontrar ayuda, ya que existía la posibilidad de que lograra contactar a alguno de mis hermanos. Logre evitarlos por un tiempo pero finalmente me vi acorralada. Justo cuando pensé que moriría apareciste tú.

Naruto se quedó callado nuevamente. Se quedó pensando en la historia de Brahma. Él tampoco había escuchado antes de una magia que le permitiese a un humano robarle a un dios todo su poder. Si tan conveniente magia realmente existiera los humanos no hubieses sufrido tanto durante la guerra de las tres facciones hace mucho. ¿Sería una nueva magia? Aunque ese fuese el caso debía tener una seria de requisitos complicados para llevarse a cabo o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

—Bueno, debo decir que me es un poco difícil de creer.

—Comprendo eso. Pero debo admitir que me asombra un poco que puedas al menos aceptar en cierta forma mi historia de forma tan rápida. Un humano estaría más que asombrado de tan solo tener frente a él a un Dios.

Naruto se rasco levemente su mejilla con uno de sus dedos mientras ponía una sonrisa algo complicada.

—Bueno, podemos decir que tengo un poco de historia dentro del mundo sobrenatural.

—Umu —Asintió con satisfacción —Como lo pensé no eres un humano ordinario, además la fuerza que mostraste antes es algo a tomar en cuenta. ¿Eres un hechicero? Mmm no lo creo ya que no sentí magia cuando luchaste, en fin eso no importa ahora. Ayúdame por favor a recuperar mi poder.

—¿Eh? —Exclamo algo sorprendido —¿Pero qué dices de un momento a otro? Lo siento pero no quiero involucrarme realmente en un asunto tan complicado. Para empezar hay muchas cosas sospechosas en este historia. Para empezar dudo que esos hechiceros se movieran por si mismos, además si realmente tienen una magia como esa porque elegirte a ti entre tantas deidades, sobre todo considerando que la magia que utilizaban era características de los hechiceros europeos y ellos ya tienen varios dioses en su propia cultura.

—Hay sabiduría en tus palabras —Contesto con calma —Me hice las mismas preguntas hace un tiempo y después de meditar un tiempo creo que tengo una sospecha de porque yo. Debe ser obra de ese sujeto después de todo.

—¿Ese sujeto?

—Umu —Asintió con una expresión seria —Indra.

Abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa. En todo el tiempo que había vivido Naruto no se había involucrado casi nada en el mundo sobrenatural, sin embargo eso no significaba que careciera de conocimientos sobre el mismo. Era un ignorante en cuanto al entorno actual y las jerarquías existentes, sin embargo al menos poseía conocimiento básico sobre algunas entidades, aunque esto era más orientado hacia el conocimiento popular de las mitologías de cada cultura.

—¿Te refieres al que es conocido como el rey de los dioses en la mitología hindú?

—Así es.

—Mmmm —Se tranquilizó —Entiendo, ¿pero porque piensas esto?

—Hace mucho Indra era conocido como el rey de los dioses como lo dijiste y era el dios principal para todos los creyentes, pero hace mucho tiempo hubo una guerra entre varios dioses y fue en ese tiempo que yo resalte en la batalla junto a mis hermanos. En aquella guerra Indra fue derrotado por mi hermano Asura y tiempo después de finalizada la guerra se creó una nueva religión entre los creyentes teniendo como base a lo que llamaron el Trimurti conformado por mi Brahma la diosa de la creación, mi hermano Visnu, dios de la bondad y mi hermano mayor Asura, dios de la destrucción. Indra le ha guardado algo de rencor a mi hermano tras su derrota. Se ha mantenido tranquilo por los últimos siglos pero tras investigar un poco me enterado de un rumor que dice que actualmente está consiguiendo fuerza para luchar nuevamente con mi hermano Asura.

—Mmmm, ya veo, basándonos en eso tiene sentido que siendo tú la hermana de Asura fueses el objetivo. Bien aún hay algunas cosas que no calzan por completo pero no importa mucho realmente.

—¿Entonces me ayudaras?

—Para nada —Fue su respuesta inmediata dada con una sonrisa —Mi política es no involucrarme en cosas problemáticas mientras no haya una buena razón.

—No puede ser —Comento con pesar —¿Por qué no? Normalmente no se sentiría un humano honrado por recibir la petición de un dios? Y mucho más si es de una diosa hermosa como yo.

—Lo siento pero no soy un lolicon.

—¡Que grosero! Esta apariencia es solo debido a que mi poder fue robado, mi apariencia real es tan hermosa que te quedarías enamorado con tan solo verme un segundo.

—Claro, claro.

—¡Ahhhhh! —Exclamo con molestia —Siento que no pudo dejar pasar esa respuesta, maldición.

—Ahh —Suspiro —Mira, para comenzar, si de verdad esta Indra detrás de todo esto, ¿realmente crees que un humano como yo le podría hacer frente? Por qué mejor no sigues buscando a alguno de tus hermanos.

—Ah, bueno, sobre eso —Hablo algo nerviosa —Para ser sincera no tengo la menor idea de donde puedan estar. Visnu siempre para durmiendo escondido en algún lugar y Asura para viajando de un lugar a otro sin ningún rumbo fijo, además a decir verdad aunque lo encontrase con su personalidad no sé si me ayudaría, además sin duda no dejaría de burlarse de mi apariencia.

—Ahhh —Otro suspiro — ¿Y qué esperas que yo pueda hacer? Soy un humano, ¿sabes?

—Aunque seas un humano puedo ver que eres bastante fuerte, además en realidad Indra no ha aparecido para nada así solo tendrías que lidiar con esos hechiceros y recuperar mi poder, después de eso yo me encargare de todo.

—Aunque digas eso…

Naruto se detuvo al ver como los ojos de Brahma empezaban a cristalizarse con lágrimas amenazando por salir.

—Aunque digas eso, yo…

Una lágrima estaba a punto de salir y la resolución de Naruto empezó a desquebrajarse.

—Por ahora…pensare en algo así que primeramente descansemos por esta noche.

—¡Bien!

La expresión de Brahma cambio al instante y su rostro brillo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a dar pequeños saltos por la habitación y extendía su mano con el símbolo de victoria.

—Gane —Susurraba varias veces.

— _Por algún motivo me fastidia su actitud._ —pensó Naruto con algo de molestia.

El Uzumaki solo pudo suspirar mientras sentía una extraña sensación de derrota.

—Se ha hecho algo tarde mientras dormías, así que acuéstate un rato más. Yo dormiré en el sillón.

Se giró y con pesar empezó a caminar hacia y el sillón y entonces sucedió. Su cuerpo se sacudió y su expresión de volvió seria.

—¡Cuidado!

Pero su reacción fue muy tarde. Una fina línea empezó a aparecer de forma horizontal alrededor de las paredes rodeando no solo su habitación sino todo el hotel de diez pisos. No paso ni medio segundo y la mitad superior de todo el edificio se inclinó y amenazo con desplomarse.

— _Maldición._

Si un edificio de ese tamaño se caía el daño que causaría seria tremendo ya que a esta hora aun había algunas personas caminando por las calles cercanas sin mencionar que el daño podría extenderé hasta las viviendas cercanas.

Extendía su brazo y utilizando su chakra logro controlar el viento de los alrededor para evitar que el edificio colapsara. Esto de por si no era un tarea difícil pero debido a lo rápido del suceso los enemigos lograron obtener unos segundos de tiempo que no desperdiciarían.

Un círculo mágico apareció en medio de la habitación y una nueva cortina densa de humo inundo el ambiente.

—Tsk, esto otra vez.

Una vez más disipo el humo agitando su brazo y vio como dentro de la habitación estaba uno de los sujetos de túnica gris y como en su brazo cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Brahma.

—Debo admitir que tienes agallas para encararme de esta forma —Hablo con una media sonrisa algo fastidiada —¿Si crees que te dejare escapar esta ves…

Dio un paso al frente y repentinamente otro círculo mágico que cubría toda la habitación brillo.

—O no —Susurro.

De la nada una fuerte presión golpeo el cuerpo de Naruto haciendo que no se pudiera mover. Con dificultad subió su cabeza dirigiendo la mirada hacia el techo de la habitación. Cualquiera que estuviera dentro de la habitación no podría verlo, pero Naruto se percató al instante del inmenso círculo mágico que brillaba sobre el hotel.

—Hmp. A pesar del sello de restricción eres capaz de mantenerte de pie e incluso de mover levemente el cuello.

Naruto dirigió la vista nuevamente hacia el hombre y vio como este se sacó suavemente la capucha, revelando a un hombre joven de unos aparentes veinte tantos años, tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio de una media longitud correctamente peinado hacia atrás.

—Debo decir que eres bastante sorprendente para mantenerte en pie a pesar de tener sobre ti un hechizo de restricción creado con el poder de esta diosa. Te diré mi nombre como forma de respeto ante tus habilidades —Hablo con un tono frio —Soy Cristofer, el líder de New Haven. En cualquier caso, a pesar de tu fuerza debo decir que ya es inútil que sigas resistiéndote. No sé quién seas pero ya no puedes hacer nada. Solo deja que el sello te aplaste y muere en paz. Adiós.

Sin decir más otro círculo mágico se formó bajo los pies del hechicero y seguidamente se hundió en el hasta desaparecer.

—Tsk, maldita sea.

Paso unos segundos mientras Naruto sufría una increíble presión sobre su cuerpo. Su cuerpo empezó a ser rodeado por un leve torrente de poder.

—No me subestimes.

Emitió un leve grito y estiro con fuerza sus brazos hacia los lados destruyendo el hechizo y haciendo que el inmenso círculo mágico en el cielo desapareciera.

Normalmente esto pudo haber sido hecho de inmediato pero lamentablemente debido a la sorpresa del repentino hechizo que jamás había sentido le tomo unos mitos reaccionar de forma correcta.

—Ahora si lo has hecho bastardo —Exclamo con enojo —Engañarme de esta forma y aun peor involucrar a personas inocentes que pudieron salir lastimas debido a tu ataque al edificio…

Junto sus brazos y utilizando el Banbutsu Souzou regreso el hotel a la normalidad.

—No te escaparas de esta.

* * *

Lejos de la ciudad en donde estaba Naruto. En lo que parecía ser una zona desierta, en cierta área brillaba un círculo mágico. En medio de la formación mágica estaba Brahma con una expresión de dolor.

—Mal…ditos — Hablaba con dificultad.

Rodeando el círculo estaban Cristofer junto a las seis figuras cubiertas por túnicas grises.

—Señor Cristofer —Hablo una de ellas con lo que era aparentemente una vos femenina —Falta poco para terminar de drenar lo que resta del poder de Brahma.

—Con esto podremos empezar finalmente con la creación del nuevo cielo —Hablo otra de las figuras con una vos gruesa y masculina.

Cristofer desvió la mirada hacia un lado en donde flotaba una especie de cubo transparente que contenía una llama de energía blanca en su interior.

—Comiencen con los preparativos para la adsorción de la energía —Hablo con calma.

—¡Sí! —Exclamaron todos.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿creen que les dejare hacer lo que quieran?

Las seis figuras que habían empezado a moverse se detuvieron por la repentina vos. Todos fijaron su mirada a la imagen de Naruto, el cual los observaba con una expresión entre seria y enojada.

—¿Sobreviviste? —Articulo con calma Cristofer —¿Eres realmente humano?

—Me han hecho esa pregunta varias veces. Como puedes ver, lo soy.

Al instante más de cincuenta estacas de hielo y cinco bolas de fuego volaron hacia Naruto pero todo desapareció antes de chocar contra el rubio.

—Lo siento pero esta vez no iré fácil.

Dicho esas palabras en menos de un segundo todas las personas con túnica salieron disparados por una fuerza invisible y cayeron al suelo tras perder el conocimiento.

Cristofer vio lo sucedió algo sorprendido pero no cambio su estoica expresión.

—No trates de llamar refuerzos —Hablo con calma —Antes de venir aquí me encargue de todas su sedes.

Cristofer guardo silencio por unos segundos. Trato de contactar por vía telepática a sus compañeros en la sede central en Inglaterra pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—Ya veo. No eres un humano después de todo —Comento con calma.

—Como lo puedes ver, soy humano.

El rubio hechicero cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

—Que fuerza tan envidiable tienes —Hablo con calma —Pero ya es tarde.

—¿Es así?

Naruto vio hacia el círculo mágico y observo como Brahma tenía una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento.

—Parece que le están causando un dolor indescriptible.

—Es algo inevitable por el fin de crear un nuevo cielo.

—¿Exactamente que buscan? No, eso no importa. Solo tengo que destruir tus ambiciones ahora mismo y hacer que es aniña vuelva a sonreír.

Desde el círculo Brahma dirigió su vista hacia Naruto tras escuchar sus palabras.

—Como dije antes, ya es tarde.

El círculo mágico brillo con más fuerza de golpe y Brahma lanzo un tremendo grito de dolor mientras perdía el conocimiento. Cristofer en respuesta al frito de Brahma estiro el brazo hacia un lado y agarro el cubo transparente.

—No importa que tan fuerte seas, no podrás contra la fuerza de un dios.

Rápidamente retrajo su brazo y con fuerza incrusto el cubo en su pecho.

—¡Maldito!

Naruto se movió con rapidez y golpeo a Cristofer mandándolo a volar hacia tras para que luego cayera al suelo boca arriba.

—Ja,ja… jajajajaja

Naruto vio extraño como el hechicero reía con algo de demencia. Un aura blanca empezó a rodear su cuerpo mientras su risa se hacía más y más fuerte.

—¡Pero que increíble poder!

En cuerpo de Cristofer empezó a flotar en el aire y con tranquilo se irguió de nuevo. Su rostro fue cubierto por una gran sonrisa algo demente y su cabello empezó a revolverse hasta quedar totalmente despeinado.

—Con este poder…

La energía a su alrededor se convirtió en una intensa llama blanquecina y el suelo a su alrededor empezó a agrietarse. El cielo comenzó a tonarse más oscuro mientras algunas nubes grises se formaban. El energía entonces empezó a tomar la forma de un remolina que rodeaba a Cristofer.

—Esto es malo —Susurro Naruto —Esa es demasiada energía por lo que parece que no puede controlarlo por completo. Ha este paso…

No pudo decir más pues rápidamente cruzo sus brazos bloqueando un golpe de Cristofer, siendo arrastrado un par de metros.

—Ohhhh, ¿pudiste bloquear eso? De verdad no eres humano, pero no importa, ¡seas lo que seas ya no eres rival para mí!

Su rostro mostro una expresión de éxtasis mesclada con locura. La energía que rodeaba su cuerpo empezó a crecer más mientras que la tierra empezaba a temblar. Rayos empezaron a descender desde las enormes nubes que se habían formado en el cielo oscurecido.

—Oye, oye, se supone que ese es el poder la diosa de la creación, pero más parece el del dios de la destrucción.

—Jajajajajaja. ¡Muere!

Un gran rayo de energía blanca fue lanzado contra Naruto, sin embargo este junto las palmas de sus manos con fuerza y un muro invisible bloqueo el ataque.

—Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere.

Mientras gritaba en medio de carcajadas Cristofer lanzaba un sin fin de rayos contra Naruto, pero todos eran bloqueados por la barrera de Uzumaki.

—Tsk, que problemático —Susurro —Ha enloquecido por el poder. Ni siquiera puede pelear adecuadamente.

Naruto desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo inconsciente tendido en el suelo de Brahma. El círculo mágico había desaparecido por lo que ya no había nada que la estuviese lastimando, sin embargo podía sentir que ya no queda prácticamente casi nada de energía en su cuerpo, por lo que si seguía en ese estado moriría en unos cuantos minutos.

—Hmmm.

Cristofer detuvo su constante ataque al ver como Naruto miraba a Brahma. Su sonrisa creció aún más.

—Ahhh, es verdad. Esa patética diosa ya no es necesaria.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Cristofer lanzo un rayo de energía contra el cuerpo inerte de Brahma. Una gran explosión se llevó sacudió la tierra y una gruesa cortina de polvo se formó. Cuando el polvo se disipo un inmenso cráter se había formado en el suelo.

—Jajajajajajajja.

—Mal nacido.

Cristofer levanto la vista y vio como Naruto flotaba sobre el cráter con el cuerpo de Brahma en sus brazos.

—Jajajaja.

Naruto con rapidez descendió y coloco a Brahma en el suelo.

—Acabare con esto rápido.

Naruto miro de frente a Cristofer con una expresión seria. En un instante desapareció y volvió a aparecer al frente del enloquecido hechicero. Cristofer quien fue sorprendido por la velocidad de Naruto trato de contratacar con un golpe pero el rubio shinobi repelió el golpe con su brazo derecho y con rapidez embullo con chakra su brazo izquierdo y atravesó el pecho de Cristofer. No hubo sangre pues no lo había herido, solo atravesó su pecho como si fuera un fantasma y con un rápido movimiento saco su brazo mientras sostenía el cubo transparente y se alejó del cuerpo de su enemigo.

—Con esto se acaba.

El cuerpo de Cristofer se quedó inmóvil con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados Su expresión parecía como si estuviera ahogando un grito. Unos segundos después su cuerpo empezó a desmoronarse como si tratase de arcilla.

—Su cuerpo no resistió el poder y cuando fue extraído se desintegro. Que lamentable muerte.

Naruto observo como Cristofer termino de desintegrarse y después camino con calma hasta el cuerpo tendido de Brahma.

—Ahhh — lanzo un nuevo suspiro —Termine metiéndome en algo problemático de nuevo.

Guardo el cubo en su bolsillo y levanto a Brahma.

—Parece que debía preocuparme tanto. No pareciera que fuera morir así que supongo que primero esperare a que se recupere un poco.

Sin decir más desapareció junto con la diosa.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Si antes había sentido su cuerpo pesado y adolorido, no se podía comparar con cómo se sentía ahora. Observo el techo de la habitación mientras estiraba un poco sus extremidades.

—Es verdad —Susurro.

Las memorias de lo sucedió regresaron repentinamente a su mente y se levantó de un brinco.

—Vaya, sí que tienes energía para moverte así a pesar de todo.

Rápidamente vio hacia un lado para observar como Naruto la miraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama.

—Ah —Balbuceo un poco —¿Qué paso?

—Bien, el hechicero enloqueció tras absorber tu energía y cuando se la quite simplemente se desintegro —Contesto con calma.

—Ah, ya veo.

Le tomo un par de segundos comprender las palabras de Naruto.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Sí.

Naruto extendió con tranquilidad su mano y le mostro un cubo transparente so una llama blanca en su interior.

—Aquí está tu energía.

Los ojos de Brahma brillaron con intensidad y dio un salto de la cama mientras agarraba el cubo. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa mientras daba pequeños brincos por toda la habitación.

—La clásica reacción de un niño, ¿eh?

Brahma se detuvo de golpe y vio a Naruto con una expresión seria. El rubio pensó que reaccionaria como siempre gritando enojada, pero lejos de ellos la diosa esbozo una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo al Uzumaki.

—Gracias —Hablo con una sinceridad —De no ser por ti probablemente hubiese muerto.

Naruto pestaño un par de veces ante la inesperada reacción de la niña, sin embargo al cabo de un segundo sonrió.

—No hay de qué. Vamos apúrate y adsorbe tu energía y muéstrame esa figura de la que tanto presumías.

—No tienes que pedírmelo. Prepárate para sorprenderte.

Con rapidez Brahma apretó con algo de fuerza el cubo y este se rompió para después la llama blanca entrase a su cuerpo y el cuarto brillase con una blanquecina luz que cegó a Naruto.

Cuando el Uzumaki abrió nuevamente los ojos se sorprendió un poco al observar la figura de Brahma. La apariencia de una niña había desaparecido y en su lugar se mostraba a una mujer de casi la misma estatura que el Uzumaki. Su piel y sus ojos seguían manteniendo el mismo color al igual que el largo de su cabello, pero su figura era por así decirlo hermosa, con una delgada cintura, glúteos esbeltos y un par de senos gran y firmes. Sin duda su belleza superaba incluso a la de Rías e incluso a la de la misma Grayfia.

Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse absorto por unos segundos contemplando la figura de la diosa. Al ver la reacción del rubio Brahma esbozo una amplia sonrisa y adopto una pose algo sexy.

—Fufufufu, ¿Sorprendido? Te dije que mi verdadera forma era hermosa. ¿Qué dices? ¿Has quedado cautivado por mi belleza? ¿No me digas que te has enamorado a primera vista?

Una pequeña vena se hincho en la cien de Naruto mientras cambiaba su expresión a una levemente fastidiada.

— _Es belle, pero su actitud por algún motivo me fastidia._ No hay forma que me enamore de una mujer que derrama sangre de su nariz solo por verme semi desnudo.

—Pe…pe… pero que grosero, esa faceta quedo en el pasado ahora que he recuperado mi poder.,

—¿Asi?

Sin decir más rápidamente Naruto se quitó la polera mostrando su torso desnudo a Brahma quien se cayó de espalda mientras un poco de sangre resbalaba por su nariz.

—Así que no hay cambiado en nada. ¿Al final solo eres una diosa pervertida? —Hablo con una sonrisa de júbilo.

—E…e..e… ¡eso no es así!

Se levantó de prisa mientras gritaba pero Naruto ya se había vuelto a colocar la camiseta.

—Hay que ver pero que humano tan atrevido eres.

Brahma parecía algo fastidiada pero al cabo de unos segundos se tranquilizó.

—Pero que humano tan insolente eres, pero lo dejare pasar ya que eres mi benefactor

Brahma vio a Naruto de frente y un leve tono rosado se mostró en su rostro.

—Nuevamente te doy las gracias por ayudarme. Ya que dado los anteriores sucesos no tuve oportunidad de escucharlo antes, por favor dime tu nombre.

—Ah, es verdad, no te lo dije hasta ahora —Sonrió —Soy Uzumaki Naruto.

—Uzumaki Naruto —Susurro algo sonrojada —¡Muy bien Uzumaki Naruto! Por haber ayudado tanto de concederé cualquier cosa que me pidas como recompensa.

—¿Eh? No es necesario así que no te preocupes.

—Eso no puede ser. Debo darte algo por tu ayuda o no podre quedarme tranquila.

—Mmmm, pero que terca.

Naruto se quedó pensando por unos segundos antes de volver a poner una sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces que tal esto. Me quedare en esta ciudad por lo que resta del mes. Por ese tiempo invítame un lato diaria de Curry de la vida.

—¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo? —Pregunto algo absorta —¿Estás seguro de eso' soy una diosa sabes, puedo concederte varias cosas más valiosas.

—No gracias, con eso es suficiente para mí.

Brahma se quedó viendo unos segundos a Naruto. Realmente era un humano raro y algo misteriosa.

—Está bien, entonces sin dudas te invitare por todo el mes.

Naruto sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaron ante la idea del curry.

— _Sinceramente es interesante_ —Pensó Brahma con una sonrisa

En una zona desconocida una figura cubierta por las sombras observaba a otra persona oculta por la oscuridad parada frente a él.

—La prueba fue realizada con satisfacción —Hablo con calma —El hechizo creado en base de tu Sacred Gear fue un éxito. El poder fue completamente inferior a cuando es utilizado con la original, pero eso demuestra que es capaz de cumplir con el objetivo —Su vos era fría y seria —Sigue con lo planeado.

La figura tan solo sonrió mientras asentía.


	9. Respuestas 1

**ALGUNAS REPSUESTAS**

Hola a todos. Aquí dejare algunas respuestas a dudas comunes que he visto que se han presentado en varios comentarios, como también algunas aclaraciones. Lo haré lo mejor posible por lo que espero puede ser de ayuda para aunque sea algunas personas, después de todo es por sus comentarios que me sigo motivando a escribir cada capítulo, claro está también me gusta hacerlo, sin embargo si no fuera por sus comentarios he de admitir que poco a poco me iría rindiendo y empezaría con otra historia, por supuesto mientras tuviese un solo lector aun seguiría escribiendo.

En fin, empecemos. (Sonrisa)

Primero iré con lo del haren. Ya había expresado antes que no soy fanático del haren. No se confundan, no es que no me gusta, sin embargo en lo personas hay muchas historias muy buenas cuyo haren las ha malogrado y por supuesto no solo hablo de fics sino también de animes. Me molesta que el prota vaya y una chica se enamore por puras tonterías, ya sea porque le hablo bonito una vez, por entendió algo que otros no lo hacían o porque le dijo que la ayudaría o que no la rechazaba. En mi opinión una relación se forma con tiempo, un verdadero sentimiento de amor tarde en crearse y no solo parece porque el chico sea una persona buena que tiende a ayudar a las personas y más; en algunos caso sí, pero entran también muchos otros factores tales como personalidad, compatibilidad, acontecimientos, acciones y demás. Una cosa amigos míos es sentir atracción o admiración y otra enamorarse. No tengo nada en contra de una chica que siente una atracción hacia un protagonista por estos motivos, sin embargo de ahí a que se enamore es otra cosa.

Bien, he leído un comentario que decía que en High School Dxd no había seriedad en este tema y las chicas se enamoraban por todo. Ahhh, bueno en cierto grado se podría decir, al menos no sé muy bien de los motivos de Irina y hasta podría criticar un poco a Akeno, sin embargo en el caso de Asia fue debido a la interacción que tuvo con issei cuando esta lego y no conocía a nadie, eso sumándole que este fuera el único que la ayudara cuando estaba en peligro constante y a pesar de todo nunca se rindiera en tratar de ayudarla. Ahora lo importante esto solo genero una atracción y se fue enamorando después debido a la personalidad bondadosa de Issei quien siempre ayuda a todos, y esto debido a la misma personalidad de Asia quien posee un corazón lleno de bondad.

En el caso de Rías fue algo similar, pues Issei fue el único que la trato como ella misma y no como la heredera Gremory, fue también el único que la ayudo hasta el punto de luchar contra Raiser por ella, entre otras cosas. High School Dxd por dio queridos compañeros podrán ser novelas con mucho echhi y con toques humorísticos pero no se puede decir que no hay seriedad en su trama y las relaciones entre sus personajes.

Ahora habiendo aclarado esto, debo decir que odio los haren donde de estúpida forma de enamorarse las chicas ignorando el desarrollo y proceso de un enamoramiento, sin mencionar que otra cosa detestable es que el personaje vaya por ahí dándoles alas a todas y no se decida por alguna. Lo que podrá aceptar es que el chico ya se haya decidido por una y pues las otras lo saben y simplemente sigan enamoradas, como por ejemplo en el final de Love Hina (hablo del manga que me encanto, porque el anime fue una porquería desde mi opinión) o en cualquier caso que no le guste ninguna y se los deje claro a todas y si estas siguen ahí pues que sigan. Debo admitir que eso me fastidia de Issei quien a pesar de saber sobre sus propios sentimientos por Rías se deja llevar por su perversión y esta con todas.

Bueno dicho esto debo admitir que así como hay series haren que no me gustan hay también algunas que si lo hacen, como por ejemplo como ya dije antes Love Hina (manga), Kami zo Shirui Sekai (anime y manga, sobre todo el manga, eso sí fue genial) entre algunos otros.

Por todo esto es que no hare un haren. Le pondré una pareja a Naruto, si, pues eso ya lo había decidido, pero como pueden ver si hay una relación hare que sea una de verdad pues tampoco voy a poner que una chica parece se enamora a primera vista y luego Naruto también se enamora a primer avista porque tenga unos mega senos u otra cosa.

Naruto tendrá un pareja, que antes de esto puede sentir atracción por alguna chica si puede ser; que sienta deseo sexual o se fije en el cuerpo, también (es hombre después de todo y cualquier hombre a pesar de tener enamorada suele ver otras cosas, por supuesto solo mirar)

¿Por cierto a todo esto nadie noto el acercamiento que hice de Naruto y Akeno durante el entrenamiento? Ahhh, para que no se confundan con esto, no estoy diciendo que Akeno sea la pareja de Naruto, aunque pueda que sí, no sé. Soy de los que hacen que las cosas avancen como debe ser y creo pequeños detalle son pistas que puedes ver en los párrafos que muchos pueden pensar que son por gusto. Yo nunca escribo por gusto desde mi punto de vista, pues en esos párrafos pueden ver pequeños detalles sobre algunas cosas que pasaron, no soy como otros autores después de todo que escriben ello para hacer espacio y luego ponen otra cosa olvidándose que antes ya habían mencionado otra. Por ejemplo en el cuarto capítulo hice una mención sobre el poder de Naruto y el cómo se percibe a Ophis y Great Red respecto a su poder. ¿Alguien lo noto?

Dato interesante: ¿Sabían que el mismo Kishimoto a lo largo de todo el manga de Naruto, desde el principio ponía a propósito señales que decían que la pareja de Naruto seria Hinata? No miento. La decisión de la pareja del rubio había sido decidida por el manga desde antes que se publicara el manga, después de todo Hinata está basada en la esposa de Kishimoto (sonrisa)

Bien creo que con eso respondo lo del haren, por cierto…

 **Chugoku no Doragon:** Tú me preguntaste sobre la empresa de ramen de Naruto en los comentarios del capítulo 7. Posiblemente ya lo sabes pero él no tiene una empresa realmente. Lo que dije en el capítulo 4 era que el escribía un libro de recetas de ramen (sonrisa) Ya para este momento debes saber que el sigue escribiendo cada vez que recolecta un cierto número de nuevas recetas.

Bueno siguiendo ahora con algunas otras duda individuales.

 **james Anderson:** Primeramente te daré gracias por veo tus comentarios (sonrisa e inclinación de cabeza) Me alegra mucho que mi fic sea de tu agrado. Para responder a algunas preguntas que hiciste en el capítulo 7

Primero con respecto a si el capítulo 7 fue el final de la primer parte de la historia, debo decir que no estoy haciendo ninguna división en este fic, por lo que esta continua sin ningún capitulo "final de saga" por así decirlo, claro abra alguno capítulos que lo parezcan y marquen el final de un enemigo o parte de la historia pero n oes que lo ponga de esa forma con esa intensión y más adelante veras por qué (sonrisa)

Por supuesto que Naruto tendrá pareja, como ya lo dije al inicio de este documento. Como dijiste Rías y Asia están fuera de lugar y estoy seguro que todos saben el porque, sin embargo te diré que no es solo por la historia orginal ya que si quisiera hubiera podido cambiar eso (es un fic después de todo) sin embargo Rías no me cae muy bien como pareja, es solo eso, aparte claro si quiero respetar esa parte de la trama original. Issei será lo que será y me abra dejado de gustar en cierta forma como protagonista, pero quiero al menos dejarle un poco de su orgullo como un protagonista de su propia historia (pequeña risa). Como lo dijiste aún quedan bastantes opciones pero he de admitirte que una de mi favoritas es Akeno, aunque puede que no sea ella ya que puede pesar que alguna otra llegue a llamar más mi atención o incluso esta la alternativa de que cree un OC (sonrisa)

Ahhh como podrás ya haber notado quizás por el capítulo 8 si meteré algunos capítulos fuera del canon original y esto se repetirá unas cuantas, pero con diferentes motivos y no serán exactamente de relleno. Ahora en varias ocasiones también avanzara en una línea a la historia original.

Si se volverá a enfrentar a Ophis y Great Red, pues eso amigo mío tendrás que esperar para descubrirlo (sonrisa y leve risa)

Ahora con respecto a la pequeña duda en tu comentario en el capítulo 8 Como dijiste fue un pequeño interludio que solo duro ese capítulo, sin embargo a lo largo de la historia abra otros, pero que serán capítulos que a veces serán relacionados con el pasado de Naruto y a veces con sus acciones en otros lugares, siendo esto paralelo a algunos acontecimientos de la historia original, y es por eso que no lo llame interlunio, sino que lo puse como un capitulo mismo del fic. A veces puede que sean más largas ocupando más de un capitulo y en otras solo ocuparan uno como lo fue en este caso.

Bueno, entonces seguimos con algunas aclaraciones.

 **EspectroNocturno:** Primero agradezco por tus comentarios y pues y también quisiera poder llegar a los 1,000 reviews, pero bueno, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá… en lo que respecta a mi aunque no llegue a los 1,000 pero pueda seguir teniendo comentarios seré feliz.

Ahora bien, pues si, debo disculparme por las faltas en el último capítulo, pero estaba bastante cansado y debo decir que me dio mucho flojera el releerlo, sin embargo me alegra que al menos mis errores hicieran que te divirtieras con el capítulo. Ahora me disculpare una vez más pues el siguiente capítulo posiblemente también tendrá errores, pues es bastante largo con casi 50 páginas de Word a calibre 11 sin espacios y no creo poder releerlo con calma pues me tardaría mucho y lo pulicaria mucho después. Espero que a pesar de ello puedas leer el capítulo y poder dejarme otro comentario (Sonrisa)

Seguimos…

 **Guest:** Hola. Gracias por leer mi fic y por tu comentario. Bueno diré que ciertamente es interesante tu propuesta sobre la reencarnación. A decir verdad si lo había pensado y algunas ideas habían pasado por mi mente para ponerlo en el fic, aunque no lo había considerado para el crear una pareja a Naruto. Bueno, solo diré que son solo algunas ideas, por lo que para ser sincero no sé si lo incorporare, sin embargo agradezco tu comentario pues me pareció muy interesante. Espero puedo seguir leyendo tus comentarios en futuros capítulos.

Ahora para acabar responderé a un comentario más.

 **RasenShuriken92:** Hola. Primero agradezco el que leyeras mi fic y por tu comentario. Bueno para comenzar debo decir que entiendo tu fastidio. Para ser sincero ha sido mi culpa que se creara dicha impresión entre Rías e Issei dado que no mostré las constantes interacciones que ha tenido el mismo peón con su rey. Debes saber que el capítulo 4 empieza cuando Issei ya lleva un poco de tiempo como demonio que antes desde que se convierte en demonio hasta el inicio del capítulo 4 en realidad Issei y Rías ya tuvieron bastante interacción. Del mimso modo en la diferencia de tiempo entre el final del capítulo 4 y el inicio del 5 Rías e Issei aumentan más su cercanía e interacción. Durante el entrenamiento tambien en la escena en la que ellos dos hablan en realidad fue un acontecimiento bastante apasionante en la historia original, sin embargo no lo puse pues paralelamente a eso ocurrió el intercambio de palabras entre Naruto y Akeno en el cual me centre pues ya todos creo (o al menos casi todos) saben cuál fue la conversación que ocurrió entre Rías e Issei. Todo eso obviamente no lo pude poner pues si escribia todos esos detalles de la historia original pues los capítulos serian demasiado largos de forma innecesaria, claro está esto ira cambiando poco a poco pues empezaran a aparecer capítulos que ya no irán con la historia original

Con todo esto se puede entender que en realidad Issei interactuó más con Rías ya que en parte del capítul se dice que Naruto solo pasaba un poco de tiempo con el club de la investigación de lo oculto, y esto más por el hecho de estar con Issei. Fue Issei también el que fue primero contra Raiser con el propósito de salvar a Rías durante su fiesta de compromiso y fue quien declaro luchar por ella y quererla a ella y quien venció a Raiser. Aparte de todo eso Naruto tuvo relevancia es verdad, pero su papel fue más de apoyo que de principal e incluso la misma Rías a lo largo de los capítulo se puede ver cercana y preocupada por Issei, mientras que por Naruto muestra solo curiosidad por su fuerza e interés en volverlo parte de su nobleza, llegando a desarrollar después agradecimiento y amistad hacia él

Por todo esto es que Rías esta con Issei tanto en la historia original como en este fic. Puede que pareciera que de la nada aparece Rías besándose con Issei pero en realidad su relación avanzo poco a poco a través de varios acontecimientos que no se mostraron directamente en el fic pero que eran de conocimiento (por casi todos los que vieron o leyeron la historia original)

Por todo esto te ofrezco mis disculpas pues tu molestia fue causada en cierta forma por mi culpa quien no presto la debida atención a esos detalles.

Espero sigas leyendo mi fic y pueda ver tu comentario en futuros capítulos.

…

Bien eso es todo por ahora. Espero haber podido aclarar algunas dudas. En futuras ocasiones volveré a subir otra vez algunas respuestas y aclaraciones como ahora, pero si tienen alguna otra duda son libres de enviarme un MP y con gusto tratare de aclararles su pregunta, por supuesto sin revelar cosas futuras sobre el fic.

Debo admitir que hasta él está siendo un verdadero reto para mí escribir una historia, o en este caso, incluir en la historia a un personaje OP sin que se pierda la esencia de una trama, sin embargo este tipo de personajes son mis favoritos (como Kazuma de Kaze no Stigma por ejemplo xD ente otros personajes de varias novelas ligeras que siempre leo) en fin de alguna forma creo que lo estoy haciendo y seguiré dando mi mayor esfuerzo para que la historia avance bien, sobre todo porque dentro de no mucho el fic empezara ya a ir por una historia netamente mía, claro, seguirá teniendo un poco de ilación en algunas casos con la historia original.

Con todo esto me despido por ahora y espero poder seguir leyendo sus comentarios en fututos capítulos.

PD: Justo después de publicar esto subiré el siguiente capitulo (sonrisa)


	10. Chapter 9

Hola a todos otra vez. Ha paso un tiempo ¿verdad? Bueno al menos creo que esta vez me he tardado menos en publicar este capítulo que en el anterior.

Bueno primero diré que antes de capitulo he publicado un documentos con algunas dudas y preguntas comunes y algunas personalizadas que se han ido acumulando (solo barco a partir de los comentarios dejados a partir del capítulo 7) Por favor les pido que le den un tiempo y lo lean porque es importante creo yo (por si acaso si leo cada comentario desde el primer capítulo)

Ahora bien les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, quizás en la hoja de respuesta no aparezcan los nombres de todos los que han dejado un comentario pero eso es debido a que es una hoja de respuestas, pero enserio quiero que sepas que leo cada uno de sus comentarios y en realidad estoy muy agradecido que se tomen su tiempo para dejar uno, ya que es lo que más me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Sin más les dejo aquí este capítulo, el cual debo decir es un poco largo, quizás el más largo hasta la fecha. Con sinceridad espero les guste (sonrisa)

…

* * *

Incipiet

Capítulo — 9

Más de un mes había pasado desde la desaparición de Uzumaki Naruto. En la ciudad Kuoh, territorio del clan Gremory en donde viven actualmente Rías Gremory y su nobleza. Durante ese tiempo un pesar grande lleno al grupo Gremory pues sin motivo alguno Naruto, el cual os había ayudado en incontables veces y había logrado desarrollar una especie de lazo de amistad simplemente había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Rías era una de las que más pesar sentía, pues no solo veía a Naruto como un amigo que ayudo a su familia cuando estaba en peligro, sino también por el hecho de sentir una gran curiosidad tras la historia contada a ella por Akeno y Souna, la historia sobre el gran poder demostrado por el Uzumaki, un poder a la altura de un rey demonio el cual empleo para detener el avance de Raiser. Sentía intriga por este hecho pues no era común que un humano pudiese poseer tal cantidad de poder, aunque sabía ya para estas alturas que el rubio no era un humano ordinario, el que poseyera un nivel tan alto de energía sin ninguna Sacred Gear era algo casi impensable. Este hecho no era solo de interés de la heredera Gremory, sino también la Souna Sitri así como de todos los demonios que residían en la ciudad.

Dentro de la dignidad de Rías el sentimiento de pesar también era compartido por todos, sobre todo por Issei quien sentía un gran respeto y admiración así quien fue su maestro y le brindo ayuda en múltiples ocasiones, ya sea dándole entrenamiento o motivación para poder luchar cuando era necesario.

Fue un tiempo algo difícil para todos los que habían interactuado aunque sea un poco con Uzumaki Naruto, sin embargo dentro de todo aquel sentimiento también habían sucedido varios acontecimientos en la ciudad durante la ausencia del Uzumaki.

Dentro de los buenos momentos, Issei se había reunido una vez más con el actual rey demonio Lucifer, hermano de Rías, quien había ido a conocerlo y asistir también al día familiar de la escuela a la que asentían todos. Igualmente se había presentado ante todos la hermana mayor de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, es decir la hermana mayor de Sitri, quien era también la que ocupaba el actual puesto del rey demonio Leviathan. La personalidad de la soberana del mundo demoniaco era muy opuesta a la de su seria hermana menor, pues mostraba un claro entusiasmo casi ya rosando lo exagerado, además de gustar vestirse como un idol adolecente y chica mágica clásica de los animes. Junto a los gobernantes demonios también habían conocido al líder de los ángeles caídos Azazel y a Michael, el actual líder de los ángeles quien ocupaba el puesto tras la muerte de Dios en la última gran guerra.

Bien, no todos estos acontecimientos sorprendentes iban juntos. Yendo en orden el primer gran acontecimiento sucedió cuando Rías Gremory y su nobleza se reunió con dos enviados de la iglesia, estas eran Irina Shidou y Xenovia, dos portadoras de espadas santas. ¿Espadas santas? Puede ser runa duda que podría surgir en sus mentes, pues para aclararla hay que explicar que durante la última gran guerra la espada santa Excalibur al parecer había sido destruida, pero la iglesia había logrado recuperar los fragmentos restantes de la espada y con ellas forjaron siete espadas santas a las cuales llamaron también Excalibur. Tres de estas espadas habían sido robadas, por lo que la iglesia envió a las dos mujeres jóvenes en una misión de recuperación y para esta misma se decidió trabajar junto al grupo Gremory, pues el perpetrador del robo estaba en la ciudad Kuoh y esta estaba bajo el dominio del clan Gremory, y fue así como se formó un equipo conjunto.

Este hecho causo algunos problemas pues se suscitó la primera gran revelación de toda esta historia. Yuuto Kiba, el caballero de Rías Gremory había sido cuando niño una de las victimas del mismo ladrón de las espadas, al haber sido este secuestrado en su infancia junto a otros niños y haber sido obligado a pasar por varios crueles experimentos realizados para lograr crear personas artificialmente capaces de portar las espadas santas. El experimento había sido prohibido por la iglesia por lo que el sacerdote encargado fue sentenciado por la misma organización y había realizado estos experimentos en secreto. Finalmente el experimento termino fracasando y causando la muerte de todos los niños exceptuando a Kiba, quien fue posteriormente salvado y recogido por Rías.

Con el odio acumulado por años en Kiba, el caballero se sumergió a fondo en la misión de recuperación de las espadas. El resultado final fue el descubrimiento de que el sacerdote traidor había estado trabajando en complicidad con uno de los generales de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel, el cual había realizado todo esto con el fin de incitar el reinicio de la guerra al estar insatisfecho con la tregua pactada entre las tres facciones.

De esta forma se desencadeno una lucha desesperada en contra del Ángel caído. Rías y su dignidad, en conjunto con Souna Sitri, la reina de esta Tsubaki, su peón Saji, y las dos enviadas de la iglesia pelearon con todas sus fuerzas en contra de Kokabiel, sin embargo la fuerza del enemigo era por lejos superior por lo que no podían hacer nada.

Durante el enfrentamiento se revelo la muerte de Dios en la anterior gran guerra, cuyo hecho era desconocido por todos los presentes, causando una gran revuelo, sobre todo afectando psicológicamente en gran medida a Xenovia y Asia, mientras que Irina fue librada de tal desagradable revelación al haber quedado inconsciente en la lucha. La muerte del soberano de los cielos fue anunciada cuando Kiba en un acto considerado imposible logro combinar las fuerzas del bien y el mal al creador una espada sagrada demoniaca compuesta de luz y oscuridad al combinar las almas de sus compañeros muertos durante los experimentos con su Sacred Gear.

Ya casi por el final de lucha cuando se creían todas las esperanzas perdidas, Kokabiel fue fácilmente derrotado por una nueva figura que hizo acto de presencia en la lucha. La persona que derroto al general era un chico de apariencia joven, contextura delgada y estatura promedio con el color de cabello plateado oscuro. Su apariencia a primera vista no había podido ser reconocido pues su cuerpo entero era cubierto por una gruesa armadura de dragón muy similar al que utilizo Issei en su lucha final contra Raiser, sin embargo esta era de un color completamente blanco y desde su espada se expandían dos gran alas semi transparentes con un leve brillo azulado. El joven, se presentó a sí mismo como un enviado de Azazel a quien s ele había asignado por el mismo la misión de eliminar a Kokabil pues este había actuado en contra de las órdenes dadas por el regente de los ángeles caídos.

Tras la rápida y fácil derrota de Kokabiel, hecho que dejo muy asombrados a todos por tal despliegue de habilidad y poder, el joven se nombró Vali, el portador de la Divine Dividing, una Sacred Gear que poseía en su interior, igual que el Boosted Gear de Issei, el alma de uno de los dragones celestiales, Vanishing Dragon, Albion, el eterno rival de Ddraig. Despues de las presentaciones y uno que otro hecho más, Vali se retiró.

Al día siguiente de la batalla se dio la llegada de Sirzechs Lucifer y posteriormente también la llegada de Serafall Leviathan, como también se presentó formante Azazel. Junto a estos hechos también Issei fue grande y gratamente sorprendido ante la revelación de Xenovia uniéndose a la dignidad de Rías como un caballero igual a Kiba, esto ante la expulsión de la chica de la iglesia por haber descubierto la muerte de Dios que había sido ocultado de todos los seguidores.

Hasta el momento fueron bastantes cosas sorprendentes, pero no todo terminaba ahí. Ante la anterior lucha Rías se dio cuenta que le faltaba fuerza a su dignidad por lo que decidió retirar el sello de otro de los miembros de su nobleza. Issei fue nuevamente sorprendido al descubrir que dentro de la nobleza de su rey aun había un miembro más que no conocía, por lo que con interés presencio el momento cuando Rías retiro el sello de la habitación del salón del club de investigación de lo oculto en donde habitada el alfil restante de Rías. Fue presentado entonces Gasper Vladi, un chico mitad vampiro y mitad humano. A primera vista parece una bella mujer infantil de una edad similar a la de Koneko de cabellera rubia y unos hermosos ojos de color avellana, sin embargo el portador del Boosted Gear quedo petrificado ante la revelación del género masculino de Gasper. Después de esto se contó que Gasper había sido sellado por la habilidad de su Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, la cual tiene el poder de detener todo lo que el usuario viera fijamente llegando incluso, si se desarrolla más, a poder detener el tiempo mismo. Gasper no podía controlar su poder por lo que fue sellado por orden de Sirzechs al ser demasiado peligroso. El encierro en primera instancia no le molestaba en nada a Gasper por el mismo hecho de que este era demasiado tímido y odiaba salir y ser visto, esto quizás ante su historia siendo marginado y odiado por su familia al ser un mitad humano terminando en ser expulsado solo para ser repudiado también por los humanos al ser mitad vampiro.

Issei a quien Rías le cuenta este hecho logra desarrollar cierta confianza con Gasper logrando que este decidiera esforzarse por entrenar y lograr controlar la habilidad de su Sacred Gear, la cual hasta el momento odiaba profundamente al pensar que era culpa de su poder el que todos lo odiasen y temieran.

Así mismo debido a los acontecimientos pasados se dio a conocer que se realizaría una cumbre de las tres facciones en donde reunirían los líderes de los tres poderes para discutir temas respectivos a la tregua existente hasta la fecha, como también a los acontecimientos sucedidos hace unos días. Issei junto con Akeno se encargaron entonces de resivir a Michael. Durante su breve encuentro Michael le entrega a Issei la espada sagrada mata dragones Ascalon, como muestra de paz entre las tres facciones.

Así es como después de todos estos acontecimientos llegamos a la actualidad. Ahora mismo en medio de la noche toda la academia Kuoh era rodeaba por una barrare que hacia parecer el cielo rojizo. Dentro del edificio en una gran sala estaban cuatro persona sentadas en una moderadamente amplia mesa circulas. Estos eran los líderes de las tres facciones. Azazel, líder los ángeles caídos observaba a todos con una sonrisa tranquila y una expresión relajada con ciertos toques de picardía. Michael, líder de los ángeles, mostraba una expresión serena con unos ojos algo caídos resplandecientes de inocencia. Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviathan, los dos reyes demonios que asentían también en representación de los reyes faltantes, observaban cada uno con una sonrisa diferente.

Un poco más atrás de Sirzechs se encontraba de pie Grayfia, la reina de Sirzechs, la cual mostraba como siempre una expresión estoica rodeaba de un aura de serenidad y seriedad. Pegados a la pared detrás de Grayfia estaban Rías y su dignidad exceptuando a Gasper quien se había quedado en la sala del club debido a su timidez y aun falta de control de su Sacred Gear, y Koneko la cual se había quedado cuidando a Gasper.

Al lado del grupo de Rías estaban de pie Souna Sitri y Tsubaki

A espaldas de Azazel estaba apoyada en la pared Vali, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados con una expresión tranquila y una sonrisa serena con un aire de desinterés.

A espaldas de Michael estaba parda Irina, la ex compañera de equipo de Xenovia cuando esta aun pertenecía a la iglesia. Su cuerpo entero era cubierto por una túnica blanca con dos gruesas líneas de color celeste y en su espalda sobresalía de la túnica el mango de una espada. Su expresión era seria y observaba con algo de molestia a Xenovia, algo quizás inevitable ya que desconocía el hecho de que Xenovia había sido expulsada de la iglesia, pensaba que su compañera los había traicionado al irse y unirse a los demonios. Irina ya conocía el hecho de la muerte de Dios, sin embargo a ella se le había revelado esto de boca de la misma iglesia al haber sido elegida como una posible candidata a ser angelizada, por lo que no fue expulsada.

Afuera de edificio, rodeando todo el área estaban decenas de soldados tanto de los demonios como de los ángeles caídos y ángeles.

—Permítanme presentarles —Hablo Sirzechs con una media sonrisa —Ellas es mi hermana menor y sus familiares. Jugaron un papel importante en frustrar el ataque de Kokabiel el otro día.

—Buen trabajo —Comento Michael con una sonrisa —Tienen mi agradecimiento.

Azazel inclino un poco la cabeza y sostuvo su mejilla con su puño mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa.

—Lo siento —Expreso con una sonrisa pícara —Fue mi culpa. Uno de mis chicos causo problemas.

Issei chasqueo la lengua con algo de fastidio mientras apretaba un pc el puño.

—Tsk, su actitud me molesta —Comento en voz baja.

—Con esto las tres facciones están reunidas —Hablo Sirzechs con calma —así que empecemos.

Asi tanto Rías como Souna dieron un paso al frente y una pequeña pantalla transparente se formó a la altura de la cabeza de ambas. Con tranquilidad y eficiencia dieron un informe completo del ataque realizado por Kokabiel hasta el resultado final con la intervención de Vali.

—Esos fueron los detalles del incidente donde yo, Rías Gremory y mis familiares estuvimos involucrados —Concluyo con una vos serena y seria.

—Yo, Souna Sitri doy testimonio de que dicho informe es verdad —Afirmo con la misma actitud.

—Gracias —Hablo Sirzechs —Con eso es suficiente.

Serafall dirigió la vista hacia las dos demonios y les mostro una sonrisa animada.

—Gracias, Rías-chan, Souna-chan.

Ante el tono tan animado y la forma en la que la llamo su hermana mayor el rostro de Souna se distorsiono por unos segundos mostrando un rostro entre medio sorprendido y avergonzado. Tomo menos de un segundo para que esta se recuperara y rápidamente camino hasta su antigua posición al igual que Rías.

—Después de lo que dijo Rías —Prosiguió Sirzechs —Me gustaría saber qué es lo que tiene que decir el líder de los ángeles caídos.

—¿Quién se preocupa por mi opinión? —Respondió con una sonrisa y un tono algo desinteresado. Kokabiel actuó por voluntad propia después de todo.

—¿Estás diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver? —Continuo Sirzechs con una vos calmada.

—Solo lo deje vagar libremente para averiguar cuál era su objetivo —Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos — Junjun apuesto a que ni siquiera se imaginó que yo estaría en esta ciudad. Es una buena ciudad —Finalizo con una sonrisa algo burlona.

—Tsk —Chasqueo la lengua Issei con molestia.

—No cambies el tema por favor.

Azazel siguio viendo fijamente a Sirzechs sin perder su sonrisa.

—Como dije, le pedí a Vali, el Dragon Emperador Blanco, que se encargara de todo y sentencia a Kokabiel a permanecer congelado por la eternidad en las profundidades del infierno. Él no volverá.

—La disyuntiva aquí es el por qué Kokabiel fue tan lejos —Opino Michael mientras observaba a Azazel —Era obvio que no estaba a gusto contigo.

—Si —Respondió con tranquilidad —No estaba feliz con la decisión tomada del cese temporal al fuego durante la última gran guerra. Personalmente yo ya no tengo ningún interés en la guerra.

Ante el comentario dicho con tanta tranquilidad y una sonrisa, por algún motivo Vali observo con una expresión seria e ilegible a Azazel.

—Ya veo —Comento Serafall de una forma seria — ¿Así que hubo malestar entre tus hombres?

—Hmp, escuche que ustedes también la han tenido difícil con ello.

Serafall se sorprendido un poco ante este último comentario para después poner una expresión algo molesta.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso —Apoyo Sirzechs con un tono algo serio —El propósito principal de esta cumbre es…

—Ya basta con esta charla aburrida —Permanecía con su amplia sonrisa —Firmemos el tratado de paz.

Rías y su nobleza pusieron una expresión de sorpresa ante las palabras del líder de los ángeles caídos, mientras que este solo miro a todos con una expresión entre divertida y un poco seria.

—Después de todo, es lo que ustedes también quieren, ¿verdad?

La expresión de los demás líderes se volvió seria y ninguno contesto mientras mantenían la vista fija en Azazel. El ángel de negruzcas alas solo cerró los ojos un segundo antes de volver a abrirlos y ver a todos aun con su sonrisa tranquila y picara.

—Esta confrontación en la que estamos envueltos no son más que malas noticias para el mundo ¿no lo creen? —Hizo una corta pausa —Los reyes demonio y Dios que eran el centro de la anterior guerra ya no están aquí.

Asia dio un pequeño salto ante estas palabras, después de todo como una ex gran creyente aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Dios estaba muerto. De igual forma Irina bajo la mirada con un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza mientras que Xenovia la observo con un deje de preocupación al ver que realmente como lo suponía se lo habían contado a Irina.

—Es por eso también que me gustaría escuchar a aquellos dos que no están relacionados directamente con las principales facciones, pero pueden afectar el mundo con su poder. El Dragón Emperador Rojo, y el Dragón Emperador Blanco. Me gustaría saber que opinan sobre esto.

Tanto Issei como Vali se vieron fijamente por unos segundos. Issei poseía una expresión seria y pensativa mientras que Vali solo esbozaba una sonrisa desinteresada.

—Por mi está bien mientras pueda enfrentarme a personas poderosas —Respondió con simpleza Vali.

Azazel solo sonrió con gracia ante dicha respuesta tan predecible para él.

—Hmp, incluso sin guerra hay muchos tipos bastante poderosos por ahí afuera.

—Entonces está bien —Contesto con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Y… ¿qué hay de ti Dragón Rojo? ¿Qué opinas sobre todo esto?

Issei rápidamente se puso nervioso al ver como todos en la sala dirigían su mirada hacia él. Sin querer miro hacia todos lados mientras balbuceaba sin saber cómo responder.

—Ehhhh, bueno —Sonrió de forma tonta —Realmente no puedo responder a una pregunta tan difícil de forma inmediata.

—Bien, en ese caso déjame que te lo explique —Azazel utilizo un tono tranquilo y puso una media sonrisa — Issei, si la guerra estalla a causa de nosotros no serás capaz de tener relaciones sexuales con Rías Gremory —Hablo con una sonrisa pícara.

La sala se quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de que todos expresaran en vos baja.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué…? —Exclamo Rías confundida.

—En cambio sí declaramos la paz, en lo único que tendrás que pensar es en sobrevivir y propagar la especie, es decir en hacer bebes. Todos los días a cada momento, podrás hacer bebes y bebes con Rías Gremory.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —Exclamo Rías sonrojada.

Grayfia con cansancio solo suspiro ante lo que sabía que vendría

—¿Qué dices? —Siguio Azazel —¿Lo comprendes ahora?

Issei fue golpeado por una gran verdad. Abrió los ojos de forma amplia mientras su mandíbula se abría por la sorpresa de la verdad ante él.

—Todas las noches —Empezó a susurrar —Hacer bebes con la presidenta. Ya veo si se declara la paz podre tener relaciones con la presidenta. ¿Espera estoy en posición de poder hacerlo? Pero si la paz continua eventualmente podría ser posible.

De golpe su rostro se ilumno y alazando su brazo expreso con emoción.

—¡Voto por la paz! —Grito con ojos centellantes —¡La paz es la mejor! —Puso toda su energía en su voz —¡Quiero hacer cosas pervertidas con la presidenta!

Xenovia vio a Issei sin decir nada, Asia tenía una expresión algo sorprendida mientras que Kiba solo sonreía al igual que Akeno y Rías se cubría el rostro con una mano en señal de cansancio y algo de vergüenza.

—Issei-kun —Hablo Kiba con una media sonrisa —Sirzechs-sama está aquí presente.

—Oh rayos —Comento Issei recuperando la cordura —Me deje llevar al emocionarme mucho

Sirzechs solo aguantaba la risa mientras permanecía en su sitio

—Ahhh —Suspiro Rías —Realmente eres una persona demasiado pervertida.

Issei solo levanto los brazos algo avergonzado.

—Ara, ara, fufufu.

—De… de todas formas —Issei trato de sonar serio una vez más —Solo usare mis poderes por el bien de Rías-sama y mis amigos.

En respuesta a las palabras determinadas de Issei todos sus amigos sonrieron con ánimo.

—Jajaja —Rio Azazel —Bien con eso está decidido creo, aunque ya que estamos en esto sería bueno escuchar también la opinión de una persona más que ciertamente puede influenciar a todo el mundo.

Todos mostraron una expresión de confusión ante las palabras de Azazel. ¿Es que acaso aun había otra persona con el poder suficiente para poder influenciar al mundo en este caso?

—¿A quién te refieres Azazel? —Pregunto Serafall intrigada y confundida.

—Por supuesto que a esa persona —Respondió con una sonrisa —El primer impulsador de la paz.

—¿Eh? Podría ser… —Comento Michael.

—Sí, él está en esta ciudad después de todo.

Michael mostro una expresión sorprendida, acto que llamo la atención de todos pues hasta el momento nunca habían visto a Michael mostrar tal emoción.

—¿Naruto-kun está aquí? —Pregunto con sorpresa.

—¿No lo sabias?

Tanto Issei como todo el grupo de demonios más jóvenes en la sala abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de Michael, después de todo el arcángel había pronunciado el nombre de una persona conocida por ellos.

—¿¡Sensei!? —Exclamo Issei —¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto-sensei con todo esto?... espera un momento, ¿Michael…, el líder los ángeles conoce a Naruto-sensei?

—¿Sensei? —Pregunto Michael.

—Es una larga historia —Respondió Azazel —Al parecer Naruto instruyo hace un tiempo a Issei antes de que fuera rencarnado en demonio.

—¿Es eso asi? Realmente quisiera saber más detalles sobre eso.

—Dejen eso por ahora —Hablo Rías.

Con rapidez la heredera Gremory dio un paso al frente y miro tanto a Azazel y Michael con una expresión seria.

—Por lo que dicen ambos conocen a Naruto. Bueno él dijo que había participado en cierto nivel en la guerra y que incluso había logrado ver al Lucifer de ese tiempo así que sería normal que también hubiese llegado a ver tanto a Michael como a Azazel, pero pareciera que ustedes lo conocieran más allá de solamente de vista—Hablo con seriedad y algo de confusión —Además las palabras que utilizo Azazel suenan extrañas. Naruto es solo un humano inmortal. Es verdad que es bastante fuerte, lo suficiente como para mostrar según me contaron el nivel de energía comparable a un rey demonio, ¿pero que tiene que ver con las tres facciones? ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes con Naruto?

—¿Yo también quisiera saber eso? —Souna encarando también con seriedad a ambos líderes —Naruto-kun es alguien en quien estoy interesa en volver parte de mi nobleza después de todo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué es todo esto?

Serafall pareció algo alterada. Repentinamente Azazel y Michael empezaron a hablar sobre alguien desconocido para ella, además que mencionaron que era una persona capaz de influir en esta situación, pero ella no conocía a nadie capaz de algo así que no fuera algún dios de otra facción o un ser sobrenatural tales como los youkai japoneses, pero ellos no tenían nada que ver con todo esto.

—¿Un humano con la cantidad de energía comparable a un rey demonio? —Siguió preguntando —¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué clase de Sacred Gear tiene?

—Yo también estoy interesado —Comento Vali —Nunca mencionaste a alguien con una Sacred Gear así relacionada con todo esto Azazel. ¿Es un poseedor de una de las 13 Longinus?

—No, no —Respondió Azazel con calma mientras agitaba su mano —Ese chico no tiene ninguna Sacred Gear, es solo un humano.

Ahora tanto Vali como Serafall estaban aún más confundidos. Un humano con un poder similar al de un rey demonio sin ninguna Sacred Gear, ¿era eso siquiera posible?

—Además niña Sitri… ¿Quieres volver a Naruto-kun parte de tu nobleza? —Rio divertido —Ciertamente eres alguien codiciosa, jajaja eso está bien, aunque…

Azazel dirigió su vista hacia Rías. Puso una expresión algo confusa logrando que tanto Rías como los más jóvenes se sintieran algo nerviosos.

—¿Un cierto grado de participación? —Pregunto algo intrigado —Jajaja, yo lo llamaría algo más que eso.

—Mmmm, ciertamente fue algo más que eso —Hablo Michael con una media sonrisa —Aun puedo recordarlo claramente… Su participación fue en indudablemente decisiva para la situación actual en la que nos encontramos.

Nadie logro entender dichas palabras. ¿La presencia de Naruto en la guerra fue crucial para la situación actual? Eran palabras difíciles de creer considerando que el Uzumaki era solo un humano, fuerte sí, pero un humano a fin de cuentas, además no había ningún registro de su presencia, por lo menos en la historia del mundo demoniaco.

Tanto Rías como Souna querían decir algo sin embargo la expresión plasmada en el rostro de Michael las había dejado mudas. La sonrisa que tenía plasmada en este momento el arcángel era una como la que nunca había mostrado. En su rostro se podía ver una gran cantidad de sentimientos mesclados. Posiblemente estuviese recordando los sucesos durante la anterior guerra en la que estuviera la presencia de Naruto, sin embargo a pesar de eso se sentía como que los recuerdos que involucrasen al rubio humano eran muy representativos para el Serafín.

La duda reino en todos penetrando hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

—Lo siento —Hablo repentinamente Issei, pero Naruto-sensei ya no está en Kuoh.

Todos dirigieron su atención hacia Issei. En el rostro del Dragon Emperador Rojo se reflejaba una profunda angustia mesclada con preocupación confusión.

—Hace poco más de un mes que simplemente desapareció. —Continuo hablando —De hecho estábamos bastante preocupados por eso al pensar que algo podría quizás haberle pasado. Sensei es bastante fuerte pero es posible que alguien o algo lo obligasen a irse.

—¿Obligarlo? —Pregunto Azazel —Jajajajajaja, eso es imposible, no creo que haya nada existente que pidiese hacer algo como eso, no, de hecho sería aterrador si algo así existiese.

—¿Eh?

Issei se sorprendió ante la respuesta inmediata de Azazel, no, mejor dicho más que la inmediatez de la respuesta fue la forma en la que contesto.

—Así que Naruto-kun ya no está aquí. Bueno, ciertamente hubiese sino bueno tener su opinión, pero de todas formas creo que su posición es ya más que clara.

—¡Ya basta! —Grito Serafall —Toda esta intriga me está empezando a molestar. ¿De qué demonios están hablando ustedes dos?

—Ahhh —Suspiro Sirzechs —Por lo que dicen… entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas después de todo.

—¿Hermano?

—¿Tu sabes algo también Sirzechs-kun? —Pregunto Serafall con cierto grado de irritación

—¿Enserio no lo sabían? —Pregunto Azazel —Los demonios también deberían conocerlo bien.

—Bueno es inevitable el no saberlo.

Todos vieron a Grayfia quien suspiraba cansada.

—En la actualidad en el mundo terrenal él es solo un mito, una leyenda contada por los demonios viejos ya que su presencia ha sido borrada de los registros.

—¿Es así? Jajajaja, bueno supongo que debió haber dañado mucho el orgullo de los demonios.

—Hasta Grayfia sabe sobre esto —Exclamo Serafall —No lo soporto, ¡díganme de una vez de que se trata todo esto!

—Debo admitir que has llamado mi atención Azazel —Comento Vali algo serio.

—Hermano, por favor, si sabes algo dínoslo por favor.

Azazel vio a todos en la sala con una sonrisa. Ciertamente sabía que Vali posiblemente no sabría nada sobre Naruto debido a su historia y a que él nunca se lo menciono antes, pero al menos creía que los demonios aun lo recordarían. El grupo de Rías había pasado bastante tiempo con el rubio también, creía que al menos ya lo sabrían.

—Hay que ver —Hablo Azazel —No puedo creer que no sepan sobre él y la tremenda influencia que puede tener sobre este asunto, o mejor dicho la influencia que su sola presencia puede causar en el mundo entero. Algo como eso podría ser desastroso para ustedes si de verdad estallara una guerra, ¿saben?

—Bueno, estamos hablando de Naruto-kun —Hablo Michael recuperando su habitual sonrisa —Aunque no supieran nada sobre él, Naruto no les haría nada demasiado grave.

—Puede que tengas razón Michael, pero sin duda sería bastante doloroso para ellos

—Ahhh ,eso…

Michael no pudo responder y solo esbozo una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Irina y Xenovia no tenían palabras. Jamás pensaron ver esa expresión en alguien tan grande como Michael. No solo ellas, sino todo ya estaban a punto de estallar ante la duda que solo aumentaba más y más con cada palabra que decían Azazel y Michael.

Rías estaba impaciente y confundida, Issei estaba sorprendido y confundido. Kiba y Akeno estaban tambien bastante intrigados, sobre todo Akeno, ya que quizás había sido ella la que había desarrollado una impresión más fuerte y profunda sobre el Rubio.

Asia no sabía que estaba pasando. Serafal solo estaba irritada por no entender de qué iba todo, mientras que Vali solo sentía curiosidad por las expresiones que utilizaban Azazel y Michael.

Sirzechs suspiraba recordando un trozo de papel pegado en una puerta y Grayfia aún no lo asimilaba del todo.

—Sensei —Susurro Issei —¿Quién es realmente el Senei?

Rías se acercó hacia Issei quien tenía una expresión de confusión y de ansiedad mesclada con preocupación y un poco de temor. Rías al ver a su querido peón de esa forma sintió un poco de malestar por lo que al acercarse cogió su mano.

—Bien, supongo que no hay problema en decírselos —Hablo Azazel — él es…

Repentinamente Azazel detuvo sus palabras y su expresión se volvió seria. Tanto Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia Vali y Michael esbozaron la misma expresión seria que Azazel y al mismo instante todo en la habitación se congelo. Un círculo mágico brillo en el cielo y toda el área dentro de la academia fue cubierto por magia, haciendo que todos en la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la congregación quedasen paralizados, o al menos se supone que así debió ser, sin embargo los líderes de las facciones estaban en perfecto estado, al igual que Grayfia y Vali. Issei a pesar de no haber sido afectado también su brazo izquierdo repentinamente se transformó en la forma dragonizada que había adquirido al ofrecerse como sacrificio a Ddraig durante la batalla contra Raiser. De igual forma Kiba, Xenovia e Irina no habían sido afectados, sin embargo en sus manos se materializaron sus espadas santas. Irina sostenía a Mimic, una de las Excalibur formada de uno de los fragmentos de la original; Kiba sostenía la espada sagrada demoniaca y Xenovia tenía a Durandal una de las cuatro espadas sagradas originales al igual que la Excalibur original, Ascalon y Caliburn.

Rías tampoco había sido afectada por lo que junto con el resto de personas en la habitación observaban a su alrededor con clara confusión.

—Que… ¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Pregunto Issei.

—Esto es… —Murmuro Kiba —¿Alguien detuvo el tiempo?

—Eso parece —Contesto Azazel con calma pero con cierto dejo de seriedad —Nosotros no fuimos afectados por nuestra gran poder.

—Nosotros por el poder de los dragones —Hablo Vali con tranquila y una media sonrisa —y al parecer ellos fueron protegidos por el poder de las espadas sagradas.

Irina vio su espada sagrada con una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Impulsada por las vieja costumbre vio de frente a Xenovia ante la espera de su respuesta, sin embargo al instante se percató de su acción por lo que emitiendo un pequeño "ah" de sorpresa aparto la vista rápidamente.

—Yo estoy bien, gracias a ti Issei.

Rías le sonrió a su peón. La mujer carmesí no fe afectada debido al contacto físico que estableció con Issei en preciso instante en el que el tiempo fue detenido.

Una explosión repentina llamo la atención de todos. Cuando se asomaron por la ventana en busca de una respuesta vieron como desde el cielo dentro del espacio congelado se formó un círculo mágico dorado del cual emergieron varias personas de cabeza vestidas con túnicas que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

Los humanos disparaban rayos de energía mágica desde lo que parecía ser el dibujo de un ojo en la capucha de las túnicas que cubría casi todo sus rostros

—¿Quiénes son? —Pregunto Issei algo alarmado.

—Magos —Comento Rías.

Los rayos de los hechiceros golpearon directamente el edificio donde estaban los líderes de las facciones chocando contra la barrera que había alrededor del edificio.

—Mouu —Exclamo con tranquilidad pero algo fastidiada Serafall —Que descaro. Como se atreven a atacar a un chica mágica como yo.

Michael quien observaba todo con una expresión tranquila pero un cierto brillo de preocupación en sus ojos, observo el ataque de los magos. Sus ojos algo caídos por naturaleza dando la impresión de una expresión entre bondadosa y un poco decaída, parecieron opacarse con algo de incertidumbre mientras observa que todo el área alrededor de la academia había caído en un espacio congelado.

—¿Pero que es este poder? —Pregunto el arcángel con calma y duda.

—Probablemente es el poder de ese chico medio vampiro en su estado de Balance Breaker —Fue la sencilla respuesta de Azazel con su habitual tono de voz.

—¿Gasper? —Pregunto Issei sorprendido.

—Él es el único con esta habilidad —Argumento Sirzechs.

—Presidenta —Susurro Kiba con una vos seria y preocupada.

Rías entendiendo los pensamientos de su caballero solo asintió con resolución y seriedad. Probablemente, está en manos del enemigo.

—Usar a un miembro de mi familia como terrorista —Su vos era seria con toques de enojo —es algo que no tolerare.

Michael de pronto volvió a ver a través de la ventana notando que los magos habían empezado a dejar de atacar el edificio y empezaron a lanzar sus rayos en contra de los guardias que cada facción trajo. Cada rayo que impactaba en su blanco generaba que la persona desapareciera al instante.

—Los guardias y escoltas —Comento Michael —¿Magia de teletrasportación? Parece que hay alguien capaz de conectar una dimensión a través de la barrera.

—Y al parecer —Hablo Grayfia —nosotros somos incapaces actualmente de utilizar nuestra magia de teleportación.

—Nos tienen —Comento Azazel entre un poco divertido y cansado.

—Si —Respondió Sirzechs con un tono entre serio y cansado —No solo han considerado lo oportuno, sino también, sino que su estrategia también incluye la manipulación de una de las piezas de Rías Gremory

—¿Un traidor? —Susurro Irina para sí misma.

Sin querer volvió a ver a Irina. El sentimiento de traición que sentía Irina por parte de Xenovia era algo profundo, o sería más exacto llamarlo más que sentimiento de traición, frustración y confusión, sobre todo por el hecho de que acaba de descubrir por parte de Michael que Xenovia, al igual que Asia, no los habían traicionado realmente.

—No podemos seguir de esta forma —Volvió a hablar Sirzechs —Si el poder de Gasper-kun se sigue intensificando de esta forma, incuso nosotros eventualmente seremos afectados.

—¿Incluso Sirzechs-sama? —Susurro Issei algo sorprendido —¿Realmente es tan fuerte?

—Eso es porque él es una pieza mutada —Le dijo Kiba.

—¿Pieza mutada?

—Una pieza que tiene la capacidad de invocar una gran variedad de fenómenos —Le respondió Rías con calma —El alfil que Gasper posee es en realidad el equivalente de varias piezas almacenas en una sola. Eso es una pieza mutada.

—¿Él era así de sorprendente?

—Sus capacidades son incalculables —Fue el simple comentario serio de Rías —Es por eso que fue sellado.

Azazel sonrió levemente la ver como la barrera que rodeaba al edificio central donde estaban estaba empezando a ceder ante los ataques de los magos.

—En cualquier caso si no hacemos algo con el chico mitad vampiro —Hablo con algo de calma el ángel caído —No seremos capaces de realizar un contra ataque.

Rías se giró y vio directamente a Sirzechs para seguidamente hablar con calma.

—Hermano. Todavía hay una torre que aún no he utilizado en el antiguo edificio donde esta Gasper.

—¿Torre? Ya veo un enroque.

—¿Enroque? —Pregunto Issei.

—Sustituir al rey con una torre —Le respondió Kiba con una media sonrisa —Es un movimiento especial en el ajedrez.

—Pero enviar a Rías sola es algo…

Rías detuvo a su hermano antes de que pudiera seguir. Con unos ojos brillantes de determinación y enojo, encaro a su líder y familiar mayor poniendo su mano en el pecho.

—Gasper es un miembro de mi nobleza. Debo tomar la responsabilidad y recuperarlo.

Grayfia quien estaba parada a tras de Sirzechs intervino con una voz seria y una expresión estoica como siempre.

—Si utilizamos el poder de Sirzechs-sama podríamos teletransportar a una persona más junto a Rías.

—Entonces permítanme ir por favor.

Sirzechs y Grayfia vieron con seriedad la expresión determinada de Issei.

—Yo protegeré a la presidenta con toda mi fuerza.

Rías no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante los sentimientos de su amado peón.

—Te lo encargo —Finalmente decidió Sirzechs.

…

* * *

—Al finnnn —Hablo con alegría.

Naruto se estiraba con algo de flojera. Su cuerpo se sentía más relajado mientras seguía estirando sus músculos sentado en el sillón de su cuarto de hotel.

—Luces contento.

Naruto vio a la voluptuosa diosa frente a él. Vestida con un vestido tradicional de la India, la hermosa diosa lo veía con una sonrisa mientras relajadamente sentada sobre la cama del rubio agitaba las piernas levemente.

Brahma había permanecido con Naruto desde que la ayudo a recuperar sus poderes. Al inicio se suponía que en agradecimiento la Diosa le iba a invitar un plato de curry durante el tiempo que se quedar en la India, sin embargo para malestar de Naruto la aparente recompensa no se basó únicamente en ello, pues la divinidad se quedó pegada a Naruto casi las 24 horas del día. Empezó primero apareciendo solo al medio día para invitarlo a comer y después se quedaba unas horas con el rubio antes de irse en la noche, unos días después empezó a mostrarse desde la mañana para acompañar a Naruto a desayunar hasta que un día repentinamente se quedó a dormir en el cuarto del Uzumaki. Naruto lo dejo pasar pues pensó que solo era por aquella ocasión, pero para su desgracia lo mismo empezó a pasar todos los días. Cuando Naruto pregunto por qué, Brahma solo respondió: "Solo un almuerzo es una recompensa demasiado pequeña para la ayuda que me brindaste, así que he decidido premiarte con el honor de verme las 24 horas del día. Jujuju, disfruta de tener a una hermosa Diosa a tu lado"

Naruto solo suspiro. Agito la cabeza alejando esos recuerdos, después de todo ahora mismo estaba bastante feliz ya que aunque tardeo más de lo que se había planeado al inicio, finalmente fue contactado por el dueño de "La vida es Picante" y tras una disculpa de parte del propietario por la larga espera felizmente acepto brindarle la receta del curry de la vida, por supuesto este recibiera parte de los créditos por la nueva creación que hiciera Naruto al momento de que este lo incluyera en su nuevo libro de recetas.

—Bueno, el acuerdo de las condiciones del contrato tardo mucho más de lo que pensé —Le respondió Naruto con calma —Es inevitable que mi cuerpo se entumeciera un poco por estar tantas horas sentado en la oficina del dueño del restaurante, pero… —Formo una amplia sonrisa —Al fin tengo lo que necesito para la creación de un nuevo ramen picante. Este será el mejor del mundo, jajajajaja.

Brahma solo esbozo una sonrisa algo complicada. Aquel humano poseía una fuerza absurda para su especie y el hecho del porqué de su poder era un completo misterio para ella, sin embargo no había ninguna duda de que era alguien restante, y sin embargo perdía la cabeza por completo cuando se tratara de comida, o mejor dicho de ramen. Su actitud era también complicada al ser indiferente con todo lo que no le interesara para nada, aunque bueno, muchos dioses eran así realmente, incluso ella lo era.

—Por cierto Brahma.

Recuperando la compostura en un instante causando que una gota de sudor resbalara por la nunca de la diosa ante tal cambio abrupto.

—¿No deberías irte ya? Ya ha oscurecido ¿sabes? Además el mes que se supone que me acompañarías ya ha pasado hace un tiempo. Ahora que he conseguido mi objetivo planeaba regresar a Japón, pero en este tiempo encontré una noticia sobre un restaurante de comida en Italia, además tal vez vaya nuevamente a Perú, después de todo su comida simplemente es deliciosa y siempre puedo sacar recetas inspiradas en ella.

—¡Es que acaso solo piensas en comida! —Exclamo algo irritada —Ahhh —Suspiro con resignación —Incluso en el tiempo que estuve aquí nunca trataste de tocarme mientras dormía.

—Es ultima queja suena extraña —Comento con una vos entre seria y extrañada.

—Bueno, pareces bastante joven después de todo, y con un cuerpo como el mío es inevitable que tus hormonas de alteraran, ya sabes.

—Ese no es el problema —Exclamo con algo de irritación y un poco de miedo —No soy un criminal, además soy muy probablemente mayor que tú sabes.

—¿¡Que!? ¡Mentira! —Exclamo con sorpresa —Mmm, aunque tratándose de ti podría creerlo… bueno los mayores tampoco son malos.

—¡Vete por favor!

—Jujuju, no necitas fingir indiferencia para llamar mi atención.

—¡De verdad verte por favor!

Naruto suspiro una vez más al ver como Brahma solo empezaba a reír. ¿Acaso había hecho algún acto tan terrible como para tener que conocer siempre a personas tan raras o complicadas?

—Por cierto.

—¿Uh?

Naruto levanto la vista un poco extrañado al notar el cambio abrupto en la diosa, la cual de un momento a otro dejo de reír y puso una expresión seria.

—A decir verdad tengo que decirte algo —Su vos se volvió extrañamente seria —Para ser sincera las acciones de esos magos me dejo extraña, por lo que en este tiempo contacte con Ganesha, el dios de la sabiduría en la cultura Hindú. Sabes, Ganesha es sorprendentemente hábil y es un gran estratega, siendo quizás la única persona a su nivel en ese campo, Athenea de la facción de los dioses griegos y romanos. Bien, Ganesha un conocido mío desde hace tiempo y es muy bueno en la recolección de información así que le pedí que investigara un poco y hoy en la tarde se puso en contacto conmigo.

Naruto entiendo la seriedad del repentino tema del que empezó a hablar Brahma, por lo que puso una expresión seria. La verdad era que no le interesaba mucho ya que el prefería no involucrarse mucho en lo sobrenatural y de preferencia así evitar problemas, después de todo en ese mundo los seres como dioses y otras facciones siempre luchaban por cosas que desde su perspectiva no valían la pena, pues lo único que ocasionaban sus disputas era la muerte de los suyos. La única razón por la que participo en la última guerra de las tres facciones bíblicas, fue en honor y respeto de su primer amigo Arturo y por el hecho de que la guerra estaba afectando a los humanos, quienes eran inocentes y nada tenían que ver en su disputa tonta causada por su orgullo, soberbia y terquedad.

Naruto no era tampoco ningún insensible, por eso se mantuvo escuchando con seriedad. Aunque el tema ya no le interesara mucho sabía que para la diosa era bastante importante, puesto que fue ella la que fue atacada y despojada de sus poderes.

—Ganesha me trajo información interesante. Al parecer en los últimos años se formó una organización compuesta por diferentes personas pertenecientes a varias facciones y razas. Se hacen la Brigada Khaos y quien lo formo… fue el Dragón del infinito Ophis.

Naruto se sorprendió ante este último hecho. Ophis era un entidad que recordaba bien, depsues de todo le causo mucho dolor de cabeza en la última guerra junto con Great Red. ¿Un grupo formado por ella? ¿Acaso seguía con su meta de expulsar a Great Re de la brecha dimensional?

Naruto sabía de este objetivo pues se había encontrado un par de veces con el dragón después de la guerra. Recuerda que se sorprendido al ver la nueva apariencia que había adoptado, sin embargo después de ello no recordaba nada como que estuviese creando alguna organización.

—¿Sorprendente verdad? Bien eso no es todo. Le pedí a Ganesha que investigara cosas relacionas a las actividades recientes de varios grupos de magos y hechiceros y al investigar descubrió a un grupo de magos que se empezaron a mover sospechosamente el día de ayer. Al parecer piensas realizar alguna clase de operación a gran mediana escala en… Japón.

—¿¡Japón!?

—Sabía que eso te interesaría. Me dijiste que venias de ese país, ¿verdad? Bien Ganesha es realmente increíble al reunir información ya que tiene una amplia cantidad de seguidores por lo que su red de información se expande casi por todo el mundo. Incluso descubrió la ciudad en donde realizarían su operación.

Naruto ahora cautivado por la vos de Brahma puso toda su atención en las siguientes palabras que diría, sin embargo un mal presentimiento que hizo creer que sabría lo que venía.

—La ciudad de Kuoh, de donde viniste.

La imagen de un pequeño grupo de demonios con los cuales Naruto había empezado a desarrollar una especie de relación de amistad paso por su mente. Sin decir más se levantó con rapidez del sillón.

—Debo regresar de inmediato —Hablo con vos seria.

—Sabía que dirías eso. Me dijiste una vez que tenías algunos amigos en esa ciudad después de todo.

Naruto asintió. Debía admitir que estaba un poco sorprendido. Solo había pasado poco más de un mes desde que conoció a la diosa sin embargo al parecer esta había comprendido un poco sobre él.

—¿De casualidad piensas venir conmigo?

Brahma sonrió mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría, pero he decidido ir hacia otro lugar. Por algún motivo estoy empezando a tener un muy mal presentimiento debido a la información que me trajo Ganesha, así que he decidido ir en busca de mi hermano Asura. A decir verdad Ganesha me trajo un poco de información sobre su paradero pero no son más que pistas a la zar. Mi hermano siempre fue bueno en permanecer perdido vagando por ahí —Suspiro —Bueno, de igual iré en su búsqueda, pero pensé que debía decirte sobre el ataque a esa ciudad, además por supuesto que no me iría sin despedirme de ti.

—Ya veo.

Naruto sonrió. Brahma podía ser algo irritante además de presuntuosa y sin dudas una pervertida, sin embargo era una buena persona.

—Gracias.

Brahma solo le giño un ojo mientras ponía una pose algo sensual.

—Si de verdad me quieres agradecer ¿por qué no inspeccionas mi cuerpo un rato antes de irte?

—Bien, me voy.

—¡Pero que frio!

—De todas formas te desangrarías por la nariz antes siquiera de poder tocarte.

—¡Mentira! ¡Eso fue muy grosero, no soy una pervertida!

Naruto no pudo reír ante aquella repentina y extraña conversación.

—Debo irme ya —Le hablo con una sonrisa —Por favor dile al recepcionista del hotel que ya me he marchado. Muchas gracias. Te veré en otra ocasión.

—Por supuesto.

Sin ninguna palabra más Naruto fue en vuelto por una delgada capa de energía azulada y desapareció en un instante.

…...

* * *

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que empezó el atentado terrorista durante la congregación de las tres facciones. Como se planeó Rías e Issei fueron hasta donde estaban Koneko y Gasper y efectivamente descubrieron que los dos habían sido capturados. La batalla no duro mucho pues Issei logro darle valor a Gasper quien controlo su poder por un momento diezmando fácilmente a las hechiceras con las que luchaban. Así con rapidez el grupo de Rías e Issei, ahora con Gasper y Koneko corrieron a auxiliar al resto.

Por parte de los demás, también tenían algunos problemas pues habían sido atacados por un demonio femenino. Al parecer esta era descendiente directa de la casa Leviathan, es decir un descendiente del Leviathan original muerto en la última gran guerra. El ataque repentino por parte del enemigo destruyo casi toda la sala en donde habían estado sin embargo con la ayuda de un barrea formada por los cuatro líderes protegieron a todos los paralizados.

Azazel rápidamente se ofreció a confrontar a la terrorista. Al comienzo mostraba una clara superioridad pues luchaba de forma relajada sin esforzarse mucho, pero la mujer repentinamente fue cubierta por sombras que asemejaban a un serpiente que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, la cual en seguida fue absorbida por la demonio, la cual incremento su fuerza de forma anormal.

Los magos seguían atacando la barrera formada por los lideres restantes quienes no se movían al seguir protegiendo a los paralizados por el tiempo detenido, sin embargo en ese momento llego Rías junto con todos y dejando a Gasper al cuidado de Sirzechs dentro de la barrera, la heredera Gremory junto a su peón y torre se unieron a Kiba, Xenovia e Irina en la lucha contra los magos. Vali aparte diezmaba a los magos en otra zona.

Gasper al ver el estado desesperado en el que se encontraban todos e culpo, no obstante a la vez se llenó de determinación y exclamando sus sentimientos con fuerza hacia Rías e Issei, se quitó el brazalete dado por Azazel a raves de Issei el cual ayudaba a mantener controlado su poder.

Fue de gran sorpresa para Rías y los demás el ver como Gasper a través de su determinación logro controlar su poder adecuadamente haciendo que el tiempo volviese a la normalidad y liberando a todos los paralizados, los cuales se unieron rápidamente a la lucha empezando a superar de esa forma al grupo de magos.

Azazel quien vio cómo se empezaba a desenvolver todo, decidió terminar también con su oponente por lo que utilizo ante la sorpresa de su adversario un arma artificial creado por el mismo, la Down Fall Dragon Spear, como lo nombro el mismo, siendo una Sacred Gear creada artificialmente por él. Utilizando el Balance Break y siendo cubierto por una gruesa armadura de dragón de color dorado cobrizo, derroto al instante a su enemigo, aunque en el último instante esta trato de destruirse junto a Azazel, pero este sacrifico su propio brazo haciendo que la demonio muriese sola. Sin duda Azazel mostro un gran poder sin embargo al poco tiempo su Sacred Gear desapareció, revelando así que un le faltaba perfeccionarlo.

De esta forma los de más empezaron a derrotar rápidamente al resto al grupo de magos restantes, sin embargo cuando todo parecía que estaba a punto de acabar Azazel fue repentinamente atacado cayendo al suelo y hundiéndose profundamente. Aunque no fue muy herido quien lo ataco era bastante peligroso.

Azazel se levantó saliendo del cráter con cierta lentitud y tranquilidad. Con una media sonrisa aun en su rostro solo miro hacia arriba mientras apoyaba su mentón en su brazo restante.

—Parece que me diste un buen golpe, ¿eh Vali?

Todos vieron de forma sorprendida como el Dragon Emperador Blanco flotaba sobre ellos con sus imponentes alas extendidas.

—Lo siento Azazel —Hablo con calma y cierto toque de diversión —Estar de este lado parece más divertido.

—¡Vali! –Grito Issei molesto —¡Tú eras el traidor!

Con calma Azazel se levantó por completo y tras limpiarse un poco de polvo de la ropa ascendió hasta estar al frente de Vali.

—Oye Vali, quiero hacerte una pregunta —Hablo con calma y una media sonrisa —Mi vice Comandante Shemhazaí, descubrió la existencia de una organización que esta reunión elementos peligrosos que podrían ser una amenaza para las tres facciones. Creo que eran la Brigada Khaos.

—Brigada Khaos —Comento Sirzechs.

Debido al control que realizo Gasper de sus poderes ya no fue necesario mantener la barrera por lo que con más libertad el resto de líderes estaban observando todo con calma y seriedad.

—¿Reuniendo elementos peligrosos? —Pregunto Serafall algo confundida y preocupada —Solo alguien extremadamente fuerte sería capaz de poder controlarlos una organización con tantos miembros poderosos.

—Y el líder de todo esto —Continuo hablando Azazel con una sonrisa —no e snadie menos que el Dragón del Infinito, Ophis

Casi todos abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa. El nombre de ese Dragon era conocido por todos, como también el conocimiento del tremendo poder que poseía y el miedo que causaba el pensar en ser su enemigo.

—¿¡Ophis!? —Exclamo Rías —No puede ser…

—¿Dijo un Dragón? —Pregunto Issei.

Él apenas y se había convertido en demonio hace poco, por lo que era normal que no supiera nada sobre Ophis. Rías con tono serio y sin despegar la vista del cielo en donde estaban frente a frente Azazel y Vali, respondió:

—El infinito e inmortal. El Dragón más fuerte del cual se dice que incluso era temido por el mismo Dios.

—Es cierto que me uní a Ophis. Pero a diferencia de ella no tengo interés en este mundo, o sus planes de dominación. Las personas simplemente se unieron a nosotros porque querían hacer uso de nuestra fuerza.

—Ya veo —comento sin quitar sus sonrisa —Y yo que pensaba que tú y Katerea Leviathan habían planificado todo esto juntos teniendo en cuenta que ambos trataron de tomar el trono del rey demonio original.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunto Rías.

—Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer —Respondió con algo de indiferencia —La sangre del rey demonio que murió en la anterior guerra corre por mis venas. Soy su descendiente directo, la descendencia mixta de un demonio puro y una mujer humana.

Nadie podía creer lo que Vali había dicho, sin embargo si era una descendencia mixta con una mujer humana tomaba sentido porque dicha información había permanecido en las sombras, además de como a pesar de ser un demonio descendiente directo del rey demonio original aun podía ser el anfitrión del Vanishing Dragon, aunque esto último fuera por pura coincidencia.

—Tu existencia —Comento Azazel con un tono curioso —es como el producto de los caprichos del destino.

—Creo que la palabra milagro fue creada para definirme.

—Pasado, presente y futuro —Comento Azazel —posiblemente es el más poderoso Dragón Emperador Blanco que jamás haya existido

—El más fuerte —Susurro Issei.

—Hyoudou Issei —Hablo Vali con una voz impetuosa —¿Piensas que tu destino es cruel .

—¿Qué dices? —Contesto algo irritado.

—La sangre del rey demonio original corre por mis venas, y sin embargo también tengo el poder de uno de los dragones más poderosos del mundo, por otro lado tú eres solo un simple humano. Incluso aunque te convertiste en un demonio solo eres un estudiante de secundaria más. En otras palabras no eres nadie sin tu Boosted Gear —Su tono era entre serio y desinteresado —Que aburrido, tan aburrido que me hace reír. Se supone que nuestras Sacred Gear son rivales del mismo nivel pero la actual diferencia entre ambos es incluso más amplia que la de la tierra y el cielo.

—¿Y que con eso? —Contesto con un claro tono de frustración y enojo reprimido.

—Claro —Siguió —¿Qué te parece si te conviertes en un vengador? Para eso matare a tus padres. Si tus padres son asesinados por alguien como yo entonces ¿no sería un giro del destino adecuado para que te vengaras de mí?

Issei empezó a temblar ante la imagen de sus padres siendo asesinados frente a él. Su vista se oscureció y fue cubierta por su cabello. Cerró con fuerza la boca mientras que en algún momento su temblor pasó a ser de miedo a enojo y de enojo a ira.

Rías preocupada se giró para ver la reacción de Issei. Sus ojos mostraban preocupación y un dolor azoto su pecho.

—Issei —Trato de hablarle.

—Ta matare —Susurro —Te matare maldito bastardo.

—¡Issei! —Exclamo Rías.

—¿¡Por qué mis padres tendrían que morir por tu mero capricho!?

El segundo brazalete que le dio Azazel a Issei brillo reaccionando a las fuertes emociones de Issei y la gema de dragón en su brazo izquierdo brillo con intensidad a la vez que una fuerte corriente de energía verdusca rodeaba el cuerpo del mismo.

—¡Welsh Dragon Overboost! —Resono la voz de Ddraig.

El cuerpo de Issei fue cubierto por una gruesa armadura de dragón muy similar a la Vali, sin embargo esta brillaba con una intensa luz de energía roja pura.

—¡Balance Breaker! —Exclamo Rías con asombro.

Vali desde el cielo observo a Issei con calma.

—Mira Albion —Hablo algo divertido —El poder de Hyoudou Issei se elevó en segundos.

—Las Sacred Gear son capaces de tomar la voluntad de los usuarios para convertirlo en fuerza —Resonó la voz tranquila y estoica de Dragón celestial sellado en el Divine Dividing, Albion —En estos momentos, se está alimentando de la rabia que siente por ti. Eso es uno de los elementos de los que puede extraer fuerzas un dragón. Es una de las verdades elementales.

—Eso quiere decir que su compatibilidad con los dragones es mayor que la mía —Comento algo divertido.

—¡Basta de tonterías!

Issei se movió a una tremenda velocidad ascendiendo casi como un rayo de luz rojiza e invocando a Ascalon se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo Vali con facilidad esquivo la estocada. Sin perder tiempo ambos se enfrascaron en una feroz batalla chocando como rayos de luz azulados y rojos.

—¡Issei!

Rías trato de correr hacia la lucha de los dos dragones sin embargo fue detenido por Sirzechs.

—Déjame ir por favor hermano.

—El aura de los dos ha excedido el imite —Hablo con seriedad —Si te acercas mucho podrías morir.

—Pero no puedo quedarme simplemente viendo…

No pudo terminar pues vio como Issei era golpeado por Vali hasta ser derribado tras haber perdido la mitad de su poder al haber sido adsorbido por Vali.

—Esto aún no termina.

Con rapidez Issei se levantó sin embargo vio como Vali lanzo dos rayos de energía hacia sus compañeros.

—¡Maldito!

Intersecto los ataques y se lanzó nuevamente estrellándose contra Vali logrando golpearlo con Ascalon haciendo que la armadura de Dragón blanco se agrietara.

—Ahora recibe esto.

Golpeo la gema de dragón en el centro de la armadura de Vali haciendo que este fuera impulsado hacia atrás mientras su armadura se destruía.

—¡Lo logro! —Exclamo Serafall.

—No esto está lejos de terminar.

Todos vieron a Azazel quien había descendido para juntarse al resto del grupo.

—Esto no terminara hasta que Vali sea incapacitado. Lo ven.

Tal y como lo dijo Azazel Vali volvió a ser cubierto por su armadura, mientras que Issei se quedaba sin energía, pero ante la sorpresa de todos el dragón rojo cogió la gema rota de Vali y en una acción casi suicida e impensable logro combinar la energía del dragón blanco junto con la del dragón rojo en su interior. Lleno de poder nuevamente se lanzó al ataque empezando a superar a Vali quien apenas y podía defenderse.

—Sorprendente —Comento Kiba.

—Jajaja, de verdad ese chico está superando mis expectativas —Comento Azazel —Pero Valí aun no lucha con todo su poder.

Vali quien había recibido varios golpes se alejó de Issei mientras reía.

—Jajaja, asombroso —Exclamo con un tono lleno de diversión —Entonces es hora de que también me empiece a poner serio.

Extendiendo una vez más sus alas emprendió vuelo y extendió su brazo hacia el frente.

—¡Half Dimesion! —Exclamo Albion

El ambiente frente a Vali empezó a distorsionarse como si empezase a ser comprimida.

—¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Issei confundido.

—Está comprimiendo la dimensión —Comento Michael serio —Estamos en peligro.

—Esto es absurdo —Comento Rías.

—Por supuesto que lo es —Hablo Azazel —Asi como todos los anfitriones de un dragón. Bueno solo se vive una vez —Sonrió —¿Por qué no probamos otra cosa que es igualmente adsurda?

Azazel se giró levemente para ver mejor a Issei. Inflo un poco el pecho juntando aire a la vez que su sonrisa crecía.

—Oye Dragón Emperador Rojo —Exclamo con algo de fuerza.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Te lo explicare de una forma que lo entiendas. Ese poder reduce todo a su alrededor a la mitad. En otras palabras, los senos de Rías Gremory se reducirán a la mitad

—¿Uhh? —Exclamo Rías

Azazel rio mientras que Issei se quedó paralizado. Por la mente del joven dragón recorrió la idea de los senos de Rías reduciéndose a la mitad. No, si eso era verdad entonces los senos de todas las mujeres a su alrededor se reducirían a la mitad.

—Ah, esos hermosos pechos reducidos a la mitad —Susurro —Los pechos que tanto amo… ¡No Bromees!

Un remolino de poder fue generado por Issei. Su cuerpo entero tembló ante el tremendo poder que empezaba a liberar.

—¿¡Reducir los pechos de la presidenta a la mitad!?

—¿Qué? —Hablo Vali confundido.

—¡No te lo perdonare!

Sin decir más se movió a la una velocidad segadora y antes de que Vali pudiese hacer algo fue golpeado con tanta fuerza que salió volando hacia atrás. Sin detenerse Issei siguió atacando ferozmente a Vali quien no podía hacer nada más que recibir los devastadores ataques.

Cada golpe era por los pechos de una de las mujeres que conocía. Cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior.

—Jajajajaja —Reía Azazel con fuerza —Enserio su poder se incrementó tanto solo por decirle que los senos de Rías se reducirían a la mitad. Jajajajaja.

Issei seguía atacando a Vali sin cuartel detrayendo su armadura con cada golpe lleno de iré.

—¡Intenta ponerle un dedo encima a Rías Gremory y te golpeare tan fuerte que no podrás volver a rencarnas!

Juntando toda su fuerza lanzo un último golpe haciendo que Vali se estrellara abruptamente contra el suelo.

Se levantó bastante polvo ante el impacto generado por el cuerpo de Vali contra el concreto, sin embargo lejos de ser derrotado el dragón blanco se levantó mientras reía con fuerza.

—¿Cómo puede continuar? —Pregunto Xenovia con asombro.

—Puede que seas digno de presenciar mi Overdrive Juggernaut —Hbalo con una media sonrisa.

—Evalúa la situación Vali —Hablo con calma Albion —Hacerlo no sería una sabia decisión.

Ignorando las palabras del dragón celestial Vali permaneció con una media sonrisa. Sabía muy bien que Albion estaba en lo cierto sin embargo se estaba divirtiendo tanto en este momento que no le importaba en lo más mínimo si era una buna o mala decisión.

—Es hora de despertar —Empezó a hablar —Derrocara todo, incluso la ley de los reyes.

—¡Vali! —Exclamo Albion.

—Soy el Dragón celestial, que codicia la infinidad y la contempla.

—¿Deseas dejarte lleva por mi poder?

—El camino del Dragón Blanco decidirá…

El cuerpo de Vali empezaba a brillar con una tenue luz blanquecina con cada palabra que recitaba, sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpido por el sonido de la barrera que rodeaba a la academia rompiéndose. Finalmente con el sonido de un cristal roto la barrera se derrumbó y la noche recobro su color natural oscuro en el cielo mientras que la figura de un humano cayó de pie al lado de Vali.

Era un hombre casi de la misma estura que Vali, De tez blanca y cabello negro corto. Vestía una armadura ligera tradicional china y sostenía un bastón negro.

Vali con seriedad vio a la persona a su lado.

—Bikou. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Hablo con seriedad.

El hombre llamado Bikou vio a Vali con una media sonrisa y con clama le respondió.

—La lucha contra algunas deidades del norte está por comenzar, así que debemos volver rápido.

—Entiendo, ¿Así que ya ha llegado el momento?

—¿¡Quién eres!? —Cuestiono con fuerza Issei —Apareciste de la nada.

El repentino grito de Issei llamo la atención de los dos compañeros chalando tranquilamente haciendo que ambos dirigieran su atención al demonio.

—Él es Bikou.

Issei vio como Azazel camino con calma hasta estar a su lado.

—Un descendiente de Sun Wukong. En pocas palabras, es descendiente del famoso mono del "Viaje al Oeste", Son Goku.

—So… ¿Son Goku?

Issei regreso la vista sorprendida hacia el hombre recién llegado.

—Nunca pensé que se uniría a la Brigada de Khaos. Vaya, el mundo es realmente impredecible, mm aunque no, supongo que el Dragón Emperador Blanco y Son Goku hacen una buena pareja.

—Kakakaka —Río Bikou —A diferencia de mi antecesor, yo vivo como me plazca. Es un placer conocerte Dragón Emperador Rojo.

Bikou emitió un pequeño grito de "Juuu" mientras empezaba a hacer girar su bastón y con un pequeño salto golpeo la punta contra el suelo. Un círculo mágico de color purpura brillo en el suelo.

—Luchemos con más intensidad la próxima vez que hagamos esto —Comento Vali con una media sonrisa —Y siendo mucho más fuertes.

Sin decir más empezó a hundirse en el círculo mágico junto con Bikou, sin embargo cuando estaba en proceso de transferencia el círculo mágico repentinamente fue destruido impidiendo que ambos se fueran.

—¿Eh? —Pronuncio Bikou confundido.

—Lo siento, pero por ahora no puedo dejar que se vayan.

Los dos miembros de la Brigada Khaos vieron como Michael se acercaba hasta estar al lado de Azazel e Issei.

—Veo que esto se puede volver peligroso, así que quisiera saber un poco más sobre el grupo al que pertenecen.

—Michael, ¿eh? —Comento Vali.

—Ohhhh —Exclamo Azazel —Nunca pensé verte tomar la iniciativa de este modo después desde que acabo la guerra.

—Es inevitable —Respondió con calma —Después de todo esto es importante para mantener la paz.

Azazel solo alzo su brazo mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Ciertamente.

—Hmp, ¿y crees que podrás detenernos? —Pregunto Vali.

En ese momento una nueva barrera rodeo a la academia y el cielo se volvió a teñir de rojo.

—¿Y ustedes creen que se podrán ir?

Sirzechs camino para unirse al arcángel.

—Como dijo Michael-kun, no podemos dejarlos ir tan fácilmente.

Serafall se unió al grupo de líderes.

—Oh, ahora parece que esto se pudo interesante —Hablo Bikou con una sonrisa —Las ordenes eran volver cuanto antes, pero parece que un enfrentamiento será imposible.

El cuerpo de los cuatro líderes como el de Vali y Bikou empezó a ser rodeado por energía. El suelo amenazo con temblar. Issei fue obligado a retorcer al ser presionado por el poder de las energías combinadas que iban en ascenso.

—Es… esto… —Apenas pudo hablar Issei.

Era normal. Todos los demás que se unieron a Issei estaban igual. Por un lado estaban el líder de los ángeles, el líder de los ángeles caídos y dos de los actuales reyes demonios; mientras que por el otro lado estaba Vali, quien había demostrado un gran poder, además de aparentar que aún tenía mucho por mostrar, junto con el descendiente de Son Goku cuya fuerza era aún desconocida.

Todos contuvieron el aliento ante la próxima lucha que sin duda podría destruir la ciudad. Claro está para eso estaba la barrera que acaba de formar el actual Lucifer, sin embargo nada aseguraba que la barrera resistiera una lucha con el poder de aquellos participantes peleando a plena potencia.

—¡Suficiente!

Un repentino grito paro a todos. La fuerte barrera de Sirzechs se destruyó en menos de un segundo y todos alzaron la vista al cielo oscurecido nuevamente. Ahí suspendido en el cielo estaba la figura de un chico de unos aparentes 17 o 18 años. Su cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento de la noche mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba una clara expresión seria.

—Ahhhh, así que llego —Hablo con una media sonrisa Azazel.

Sin necesidad de ninguna acción más la energía desapareció de su cuerpo. Bajando la cabeza levemente Michael también hiso desaparecer su energía. Sirzechs entendiendo la situación imito a sus iguales mientras que Ferall sin saber la razón de las reacciones de todos tan solo se limitó a hacer desaparecer su energía mientras seguía viendo con atención al recién llegado.

Tanto Vali y Bikou confundidos por las acciones de sus oponentes hicieron desaparecer la energía de sus cuerpos mientras observaban como Naruto descendía hasta estar al lado de ambos grupos que se observaban de frente.

Todos guardaron silencio por un segundo sin saber que decir. Los que lo conocían como Azazel y Michael no dijeron nada para esperar a ver que necia primero Naruto, mientras que el grupo de Rías y demás solo estaban aun aturdidos por la repentina caída de la barrera de Sirzechs y la aparición del rubio. Los que no lo conocían solo estaban algo confundidos, sobre todo por las acciones de Azazel y Michael.

—Parece que llegue algo tarde —Hablo con calma —Aunque al menos llega a tiempo para evitar una pelea peligrosa.

Vali Y Bikou observaron con confusión a Naruto. ¿Un humano? Por la presencia del rubio no había duda de que era un humano, pero no podían sentir ninguna energía resaltante, como tampoco ninguna Sacred Gear. ¿Era un humano normal? No, eso era imposible, después de todo estaba flotando en el cielo además de ser el que al parecer destruyo fácilmente la barrea de un de los reyes demonio.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto Vali.

Naruto dirigió su vista hacia Vali. Basto con ver los ojos del peli plateado para entender bastante de su personalidad. Su energía le indicaba que poseía una Sacred Gear similar a la de Issei. Por otro lado el chico a su lado parecía algo opuesto a Vali, aunque no tanto, y su poder también era bastante decente por así decirlo.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto —Hablo con calma —Asumo que ustedes pertenecen al grupo creado por Ophis, La brigada Khaos.

—Mmm, pareces conocer sobre nosotros —Hablo Vali algo curioso —¿Naruto? ¿eres el tipo del que hablo Azazel?

—¿Tu eres ese que Azazel-kun y Michael-kun tanto mencionaron?

Naruto vio hacia el otro grupo. Reconoció a todos menos a la mujer que le había hablado, sin embargo la energía que sentía de ella era bastante grande ¿Era también un rey demonio? Bien eso no importaba ahora. Aparto la vista hacia un lado para ver un poco más atrás a Issei, Rías, Akeno y el resto de la nobleza Gremory. Había también algunas personas más que no conocía, sin embargo eso no importaba. Estaba aliviado de que al parecer todos se encontraran bien.

—¿Quién es él? —Pregunto Xenovia.

—Sensei —Susurro Issei.

—¿¡Sensei!? —Grito Gasper.

El mitad vampiro vio reiteradamente entre Issei y el humano recién llegado. No sabía que Issei tuviese un maestro. Para ser maestro del hombre que admiraba, ¿Qué clase de persona era ese humano rubio?

—Naruto-kun —Comento Rías.

—¡Sensei! ¿Qué hace aquí? No, mejor dicho ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Por qué desapareció repentinamente?

—Hola Issei —Hablo con una media sonrisa —Me alegra ver que estas bien. Bueno, dejemos ese tema para después.

—¿Lo conocen? —Volvió a preguntar Xenovia.

—Fufufufu —Rio Akeno —Es Uzumaki Naruto —Respondió con una media sonrisa —Es un amigo que nos ayuda bastante en hace un tiempo atrás.

—Ahora que Naruto-kun está aquí —Hablo Kiba con una sonrisa —La balanza se ha inclinado bastante a nuestro favor.

—¿Eh? —Pronuncio Xenovia algo confundida —Yuuto Kiba, para que pronuncias palabras como esas. ¿Tanta confianza le tienen? A mí me parece solo un humano normal.

—A mí me parece lo mismo, aunque ciertamente parece que es la persona de la que hablo Michael-sama.

Xenovia vio como Irina se acercaba a su lado. Se sorprendió un poco pues hasta el momento ella aun la seguía evitando. Estaba algo feliz pero este no era el momento para decir algo así.

—¿Qué tal Naruto? —Saludo Azazel con una sonrisa —Pensé que ya no estabas en esta ciudad.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Naruto-kun —Saludo Michael del mismo modo.

—Michael, de verdad paso un tiempo, pero dejemos el saludo para más tarde —Su expresión se volvió seria —Más importante… ¿En que estaban pensando al tratar de iniciar una lucha con personas de este nivel en medio de la ciudad? ¿Acaso creyeron que esa débil barrera podría resistir si todos ustedes se ponían a luchar enserio? —Su vos era seria y algo enojada —¿Querían involucrar a los humanos inocentes de esta ciudad otra ves? Si ese es el caso entonces yo…

Azazel sudo frio mientras daba un pequeño paso, mientras que Michael solo empezaba a sudar levemente y su sonrisa se volvía algo forzada.

Azazel levanto su brazo mientras mostraba la palma de su mano y mostraba una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Lo que menos quería era ver a Naruto enfadado, después de todo, la última vez que lo vio poner esa expresión resulto muy doloroso para él.

—N… no, nada de eso —Respondió algo nervioso —Por supuesto que no pensábamos afectara a la ciudad.

—Teníamos la ventaja numérica —Hablo Michael con un poco de calma forzada —Pero si se daba el caso de tener que luchar con todo nuestro poder estaba listo para transportarnos a todos lejos de la ciudad.

—Mmmmm, ya veo —Su expresión se relajó un poco —¿Qué le paso a tu otro brazo Azazel?

—¿Eh? Ah, no es nada, solo un pequeño sacrificio necesario.

—¿Enserio? Parece que la tuviste algo difícil —Su rostro se suavizo levemente —Pero pensar que alguien te obligo a tener que perder un brazo.

—Bueno, son cosas que pasas, jajaja.

Todos los presentes observaban asombrados la situación. Vali y Bikou estaban asombrados. Para hacer reaccionar de esa forma a dos de los líderes de las tres grandes facciones, ¿simplemente quién era ese chico humano? ¿Realmente era tan fuerte? Entre los dos Vali era el más intrigado, pues él estuvo mucho tiempo con Azazel y jamás lo había visto reaccionar así ante nadie.

Serafall por su parte estaba anonadaba. Se suponía que esos dos eran Michael, el líder de los cielos y Azazel el líder de los ángeles caídos; eran dos personas sumamente fuertes y aun así reaccionaron de tal forma ante solo una mirada.

Sirzechs y Garyfia simplemente suspirarón. Sabian ahora que Naruto era aquel que sospechaban, sin embargo ellos solo conocían historias a diferencia de Michael y Azazel que habían experimentado directamente la fuerza del rubio, por lo que para Lucifer y su reina les era aún algo exagera e irrealista la reacción de aquellos dos.

En lo que respecta a los demás bastante con describir que no sabían ni que decir ni que pensar. La única duda que rondaba por sus mentes era ¿Quién era Uzumaki Naruto?

—Bueno, dejemos la charla para después.

Naruto volvió a ver a los miembros de Khaos y su rostro mostro una media sonrisa.

—Creo que por ahora ya ha sido bastante. ¿Qué les parece si siguen su camino y se retiran por ahora?

—Se supone que ese es el plan —Hablo Vali con una media sonrisa —Pero esto se está poniendo interesante. La reacción de esos dos… me dan ganas de ver que tan fuerte eres.

El cuerpo de Vali fue repentinamente cubierto por su poder mágico y su armadura de dragón brillo con intensidad.

—Bien, bien, opino igual —Hablo Bikou con una sonrisa —Posiblemente nos llamen la atención después, pero no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

El cuerpo de Bikou fue igualmente rodeado por su energía. Ambos poseían un poder bastante notable, digno de estar al nivel de los grandes, sin embargo…

—Hey, hey, ¿realmente quieren tentar a su suerte? —Comento Azazel.

Naruto los siguió viendo con una media sonrisa, sin embargo su expresión se volvió seria rápidamente.

Fue en menos de un segundo. El cuerpo de Naruto brillo con energía azulada y el cuerpo de todos tembló ante el choque de la presencia tal increíble cantidad de poder. El suelo tembló levemente y todos empezaron a sentir una increíble presión sobre ellos.

—¿¡Pero que!? —Exclamo Serafall.

—Es incluso más fuerte que en aquella ocasión —Comento Sirzechs.

Obviamente ellos no eran muy afectados por la presión, sin embargo eran capaces de sentir la increíble poder que desprendía aquella energía. El nivel superaba ya el de un rey demonio, y además podían notar claramente que Naruto se estaba conteniendo aun.

—¿¡Que es esto!? —Exclamo Issei con asombro —¿Sensei?

—¿Qué poder tan asombroso? —Murmuro Souna.

—¿No… era un humano? —Pregunto Xenovia.

—¿Cómo puede tener tal cantidad de poder? —Cuestionaba Irina.

Todos aquellos, aun jóvenes apenas y se podían mantener en pie. Podían ver que Naruto se estaba controlando para no dirigir mucha presión hacia ellos, sin embargo ya así luchaban por soportar la presión.

—Lo diré de otra forma —Volvió a hablar Naruto —Si no quieren irse me obligaran a luchar contra ustedes. Ya no soy tan paciente como en la anterior guerra. No quiero involucrar a los habitantes de esta ciudad así que si luchamos… los exterminare ates de que puedan hacer algo.

La energía que desprendía Naruto se incrementó más de golpe haciendo que todos sudaran frio.

—¿Q… qué…? —Hablo Bikou con algo de dificultad.

Este poder era tremendo. Superaba al de un rey demonio y aun parecía que se estaba conteniendo. Que terrorífico. Era emocionante y ala ves terrorífico. Quería luchar contra él a plena potencia. Quería utilizar todo su poder para luchar contra este adversario formidable.

—Vali —Hablo Albion —Este poder está a la par con tu Overdrive a plena potencia. Es peligroso, debemos…

—Lo sé —Respondió con una media sonrisa —De verdad quiero luchar contra él, pero no es el momento —Su sonrisa creció más —Encontrémonos de nuevo Uzumaki Naruto y la próxima ves luchemos sin contenernos. Sera genial derrotarte.

Sin decir más un círculo mágico brillo en el suelo y Vali con Bikou desaparecieron en el mismo.

—ahhhh.

Unos segundos después de que las dos personas desaparecieron Naruto suspiro e hiso desaparecer de golpe su energía.

—Ahhhh —lanzo otro suspiro —Sé que me contuve bastante, pero pensé que sería el suficiente poder como para que ya no quisieran luchar, sin embargo aun así quieren pelear en otra ocasión ¿piensan poder ganar? Parece que esta generación es mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

—¡Sensei!

Naruto rápidamente se giró para ver como Issei trato de correr hacia él, sin embargo apenas dio un paso colapso cayendo al suelo apenas consiente.

Ante la caída de su peón, Rías corrió hacia el cuerpo tendido de Issei y con una mirada de llena de preocupación se arrodillo para levantar levemente el cuerpo del castaño y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Al instante el resto de personas se acercaron igualmente preocupados pero lograron respirar aliviados al notar que Issei al parecer estaba bien.

—Creo que deberías ir —Hablo repentinamente Azazel —Tienes una relación algo estrecha con ellos, ¿no es así? Ya dejaremos la charla para después.

—Claro.

Naruto empezó a moverse con dirección hacia sus amigos.

—Espe…

Serafall quien trato de parar a Naruto fue detenida por la mano de Sirzechs sobre su hombro. Volteo para ver a su compañero con algo de confusión, sin embargo no era que no entendiera el motivo por el que la detuvo. Francamente estaba sorprendida por el humano Naruto, pues mostro un gran poder incluso igual o superior al de un rey demonio, claro está ella sabía que era una escala que aun podía igualar si luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, no obstante era impensable que un humano fuese así de poderoso, menos aun sin una Sacred Gear o sin que sea el descendiente de algún héroe famoso. ¿Era ese el caso de Naruto? No lo sabía, sin embargo quería averiguarlo, no, mejor dicho tenía que hacerlo ya que de no ser así la existencia del chico podría ser tan peligrosa como la del Dragón Emperador Blanco y su compañero. Dependiendo de la situación y la posición del rubio, quizás debía ser eliminado

Serafall vio alejarse a Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el grupo de jóvenes. Suspiro viendo la imagen del rubio y la de Issei en el suelo. Bien, ya preguntaría en un rato.

Varias personas que no conocían a Naruto se sobresaltaron un poco al ver como este se acercaba. El Uzumaki traía una media sonrisa en su rostro y una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y paz lo rodeaba. No era para nada amenazador, sin embargo era imposible aun así que personas como Xenovia, Irina e incluso el mismo Gasper estuvieran algo nerviosos, después de todo la demostración de la tremenda cantidad de energía que poseía el rubio les decía que era un oponente que podría matarlos a todos si quisiera. No importa que, lo que daba miedo simplemente seguía dando miedo, y el sentimiento de tener a alguien con quien no podrían hacer nada sin importar la situación era escalofriante.

—¿Sensei?

—Hola —Saludo Naruto con calma.

Podía sentir claramente la hostilidad que le mostraban algunos rostros nuevos en el grupo, mas simplemente lo ignoro. No era que no comprendiera el motivo de todos modos.

—Ha pasado un tiempo chicos. Me alegra ver que todos están bien, aunque por lo que veo aún siguen con su tendencia a meterse en problemas, sobre todo tu Issei.

—Jajaja —Río Issei con una vos algo débil.

Ante la flácida voz de Issei Asia corrió con rapidez hacia él, pero antes de hacer algo vio a Naruto.

—Naruto-kun.

—No te preocupes Asia —Hablo manteniendo su media sonrisa —Podremos saludarnos bien después, por ahora ayuda a Issei.

—Sí.

Asia se inclinó hacia Naruto por un segundo y después con rapidez se agacho para empezar a curar a Issei.

—Naruto —Hablo Rías —Ahora mismo hay muchas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte —Hablo con calma —Pero creo que lo primero seria, ¿en dónde has estado y por qué desapareciste repentinamente?

—Esa es una buena pregunta.

Souna quien había estado algo alejada del grupo se acercó repentinamente quedando de pie al lado de Rías quien aun sostenía la cabeza de Issei sobre su pecho en el suelo.

—Oh, Souna —Saludo con energía —Me alegra ver que también estas bien. Mmm, hasta Tsubaki está aquí, ¿eh?

La reina de Souna solo dio una leve inclinación con un rostro inexpresivo a modo de saludo. Una sonrisa algo forzada se formó en el rostro de Naruto mientras levantaba la mano levemente como saludo.

—Tan fría como siempre —Comento algo nervioso.

—Fufufu, ¿Por lo menos parece que tú también estas bien Naruto?

El shinobi observo con una expresión recuperada a Akeno, quien la enviaba una sonrisa juguetona tan característica en ella.

—Akeno. Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos. Si, bueno aunque pasaron algunas cosas problemáticas he estado bastante bien.

—¿Es así? Bien, aunque no ha pasado mucho tiempo tampoco. Poco más de un mes apenas —Puso una sonrisa juguetona —Para decir algo así como "hace un tiempo" ¿será acaso que me extra-ñas-te? —Termino con un tono algo coqueto.

—Ja… ja —Rio con un nuevo nerviosísimo —Tan rápido empiezas con tus bromas, ¿eh?

—Fufufufu.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Naruto-kun.

—Kiba —Saludo —Tu también… luces bastante bien.

Naruto se quedó mirando a Kiba por un instante. Sus ojos… los ojos de caballero en los cuales alguna vez noto un fuerte odio y sed de venganza habían cambiado. Él sabía muy bien los sentimientos que el espadachín guardaba en su interior, después de todo aquellos ojos los conocía muy bien desde hace mucho años, no, mejor dicho milenios atrás. Por supuesto la energía natural que le permitía sentir la energía, presencia de las personas, había logrado desarrollarse con el tiempo y práctica hasta el punto que le permitía saber levente sentimientos fuertes en el interior de las personas.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto Kiba algo extrañado.

—No —Negó con una media sonrisa —Es solo que veo que has logrado desacerté de aquel sentimiento que te oprimía por dentro. No sé qué paso exactamente para que eso desapareciera —Su sonrisa creció —pero me alegro mucho.

Kiba se sorprendió al comprender el significado de las palabras de Naruto. ¿Cómo? Era lo que se preguntó. Había desarrolla cierto grado de amistad con el rubio, sin embargo aún lo conocía por poco relativo corto tiempo y sin embargo este había logrado ver a través de él y el sentimiento de venganza que residía antes dentro suyo. Sacudió su cabeza, bien eso no importaba mucho ahora. Sonrió.

—Gracias.

Naruto asintió al agradecimiento de Kiba, sin embargo un pequeño tirón en su pantalón llamo su atención, por lo que desvió su vista hacia abajo y vio como Koneko había sido la responsable de ello.

—Ha pasado un tiempo —Hablo con una media sonrisa y un tono suave medio sobrio.

Naruto volvió a sonreír y acaricio levemente la cabeza de la pequeña torre, acción a lo que Koneko no dijo nada, algo que demostraba la aceptación que sentía Koneko hacia Naruto.

—Sí. Me alegra ver que estas bien también.

—Fumu —asintió.

—¿Y bien? —Volvió a preguntar Souna —¿Vas a decirnos el motivo de su desaparición?

—¿Eh?, bueno… —Respondió algo dudoso —primero que nada, veo algunos rostros nuevos, así que creo que sería correcto el presentarnos.

Naruto vio a las tres personas que aun mostraban un leve sentimiento de desconfianza.

—Lamento interrumpir la charla.

Sirzechs se acercó a todos, acompañado de Grayfia y el resto de líderes de las facciones. Su rostro mostraba un pequeña sonrisa sin embargo se notaba algo de seriedad en ella y en su vos calmada.

—Pero creo que lo mejor sería primero continuar con la congregación y el tema que estábamos tratando antes de ser interrumpidos —Volvió a hablar —Ya dentro del edificio una vez más, podremos hacer las presentaciones… y también aclarar algunas dudas.

—¿Congregación? —Pregunto Naruto algo extrañado.

…

* * *

Una vez más todos estaban reunidos dentro de una amplia sala en el interior de otro edificio de la academia. Al igual que antes los líderes estaban sentados en una mesa circular, salvo que esta ves Naruto también estaba sentado con ellos, cosa que a muchos les pareció algo bastante curioso pues se supone que solo las máximas autoridades de cada facción estaban sentadas en círculo.

El resto estaban de pie en las mismas pociones en las que estuvieron antes, a diferencia que en esta ocasión Koneko y Gasper estaban también a lado de su rey. Issei por supuesto ahora estaba complemente recuperado gracias a Asia y ahora observaba en silencio.

—Ya veo —Comento Naruto algo pensativo —Ya me parecía algo extraño que los líderes de las tres facciones estuvieran reunidas en un solo lugar… aunque…

Naruto vio a Serafall de forma curiosa, cosa que extraño un poco a la demonio.

—¿Pasa algo conmigo? —Pregunto con algo de interés.

—Eh… no, nada —Respondió con rapidez —Es solo que pensaba en algo. El Leviathan actual, ¿eh? Al igual que Sirzechs, pareces bastante diferente al anterior.

—¿Es así?

Serafall sonrió mientras hacia un pequeña pose con manos adoptando una clásica figura de chica mágica.

Naruto solo sonrió un poco nervioso ante tal acto realizado por un rey demonio.

— _¡Definitivamente muy diferente!_ —Pensó con asombro — En fin —Recupero su expresión calmada —Parece que pasaron bastantes cosas mientras no estaba en la ciudad.

Naruto se giró para ver a Xenovia y después de igual forma dirigió su vista hacia Irina. Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron un poco por la repentina mirada sin embargo no dijeron nada.

—Xenovi e Irina, ¿verdad? —Hablo con calma —Estos chicos son algo problemáticos, sin embargo son mis amigos, así que agradezco que los ayudaran durante una pelea tan difícil.

Ambas se sorprendieron antes dichas palabras. No sabían que pensar, por un lado sentían algo de desconfianza por el hombre que les hablo, no obstante pudieron sentir la completa sinceridad en sus sentimientos de agradecimiento.

—No… no es necesario que agradezca —Contesto Irina algo nerviosa —Era una misión que se me dio también después de todo, así que por supuesto ayudaría en la pelea, además… fui noqueada rápidamente por lo que al final no fui de mucha ayuda —Susurro la última parte.

—Así es —Contesto Xenovia —Además al final tampoco pude hacer mucho y al final fuimos rescatados todos, así que tu agradecimiento no es necesario. Además ahora soy parte de la dignidad de Rías Gremory como su caballero

—¿De verdad? Bien, de todas formas ayudaron a mis amigos así que reciban mi gratitud —Vio a Xenovia —Estos chicos se paran metiendo en problemas así que seguiré contando contigo para que los ayudes —Vio ahora a Irina —Aunque digas que fuiste noqueada rápidamente, es un hecho que participaste en la lucha y eso ya cuenta como mucha ayuda.

Naruto sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes haciendo que ambas mujeres se sonrojaran un poco al notar la total sinceridad en sus palabras.

—Por dios Naruto —Hablo Rías —Estas tratándonos como si fuéramos niños o algo por el estilo.

—Jajajajaja, lo siento, lo siento.

—Ara, ara. Naruto, sigues siendo el mismo.

—Bueno, solo ha pasado poco más de un mes —Hablo Kiba con una sonrisa —Sería extraño que cambiase en ese tiempo.

—Pero de verdad —Hablo Souna con una vos seria —Pensar que simplemente desapareciste por correr a probar un nuevo curry —Suspiro algo cansada —Si alguien es problemático ese solo serias tú.

—Ja… jajaja —Rio algo nervioso —Pero no se pudo evitar. El curry era increíblemente delicioso, ¿sabes? Fue perfecto para la creación de mi nueva receta

Souna y Rías suspiraron juntas con cansancio mientras que el resto sonreía. Xenovia y Gasper solo mostraron cierto grado de confusión con sorpresa ante la personalidad difícil de entender del rubio.

—Se parece a Dulio-sama —Susurro Irina.

—Jajajajaja —Río Azazel —No hay cambiado en nada Naruto, incluso después de todo este tiempo, sigues teniendo una personalidad bastante interesante, igual a cuando apareciste en la guerra.

—¿Eh? ¿tú crees? En lo personal me veo a mi mismo como un humano común y corriente.

—Si todos los humanos fueran como tú sería un mundo demasiado terrorífico. ¿Verdad Michael?

—Pienso que en cierta forma no sería algo malo —Respondió con su característica sonrisa tranquila —Quizás todo sería más pacífico.

—Tu tampoco has cambiado nada Michael —Comento Naruto —Desde la última vez que te visite hace unos años, sigues siendo el mismo.

Todos observaban llenos de confusión y duda la conversación que estaban teniendo Michael y Azazel con Naruto.

—Eso me recuerda —Hablo Souna con una vos seria —Aun no sabemos qué clase de relación tienen Michael-sama y Azazel con Naruto-kun, además… las últimas palabras que dijo Azazel.

—Es verdad —Apoyo Rías —Recuerdo que Naruto nos comentó que participo en la última guerra, aunque dio a entender que su participación apenas y fue superficial al no pertenecer a ninguna de las tres facciones.

—¿Superficial? —Pregunto Azazel con gracia —Naruto, ¿enserio les dijiste eso? —Pregunto con una media sonrisa —¿Qué parte de tu presencia fue superficial? Aun puedo recordar el dolor de tus golpes, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro que Michael también.

—Ciertamente —Comento con una sonrisa algo difícil de interpretar.

Naruto solo rio algo nervioso mientras no sabía cómo responder

—¿Eh? ¿Naruto-sensei lucho contra Michael y Azazel?

—No solo contra nosotros —Respondió Azazel —También lucho contra el Leviathan y Lucifer de ese tiempo que eran los dos últimos rey demonios sobrevivientes y por supuesto también contra Dios.

—¿¡Que!? —Exclamaron todos.

—¿Contra Dios? —Preguntaron una Xenovio, Irina y Asia muy sorprendidas.

—Naruto-kun… ¿lucho con Dios? —Balbució Asia.

—Ara, ara —Comento Akeno algo sorprendida.

—Sin duda esa última es una gran revelación —Hablo Kiba —Que Naruto fuera capaz de luchar a la par con los líderes de cada facción.

—Ciertamente es algo difícil de creer — Comento Souna con una vos un poco alterada.

—Aunque dada la demostración anterior de su energía no suena tan poco realista —Argumento Rías.

—Es verdad.

Serafall vio a Naruto fijamente. Toda sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro para ser remplazada por una muy pura seriedad.

—Por lo que mostro, puedo decir que tiene el poder suficiente para estará a nuestro nivel, por lo que no es muy descabellado la idea que luchara contra los líderes de cada facción en ese entonces en sus continuas batallas sin cuartel de todos contra todos.

—Creo que lo estas malinterpretando, Serafall-san —Hablo Michael con calma —El asunto fue diferente a ello.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

En respuesta Azazel solo mostro una sonrisa entre divertida y algo decaída mientras levantaba su único brazo para encogerse de hombros.

—Este sujeto —Vio a Naruto —No lucho contra todos nosotros en la forma en la que piensas. No fue un todos contra todos, sino un cuatro contra uno —Suspiro —Y ni siquiera s ele puede llamar pelea a eso. Naruto solo barrió el suelo con todos nosotros.

—Que… —Balbuceo Serafall —¿Estas tratando… de decir qué?

—Nos apaleo, nos aniquilo, nos fio una golpiza indiscriminada. Parecía un adulto abusando de unos niños que nada podían hacer.

—¡Ey Azazel! —Grito Naruto con fuerza —¡No lo has sonar como si fuera un abusivo! Yo les decía a cada rato que se detuvieran y se rindieran, pero ustedes seguían insistiendo en continuar. No importa cuántas veces los golpease, cuantas veces cayeras, ustedes seguían peleando. Ahhhhh, fue tan molesto —Comento la última parte con cansancio —De todas formas no lo hagas sonar de esa forma tan extraña. Por nada del mundo soy un abusivo.

—Bueno…

—¿¡Tú también Michael!?

—Es que Naruto-kun siempre aprecia en cada enfrentamiento y nos obligaba a todos a retirarnos. No podíamos hacer nada para oponernos ya que si tratábamos de pelear solo nos aniquilabas sin piedad. Por todo eso incluso se creó una orden en común entre las tres facciones de retirarnos de inmediato cada vez que aparecieras y no estuviera alguno de los líderes en el campo de batalla.

—No…

Naruto se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos. Eso solo sonaba como las acciones de un abusón… pero era por una buena causa, era por un motivo justo, ¿verdad?

—Fue por un justo motivo —Susurro algo deprimido.

—No es posible —Se escuchó un susurro.

Naruto levanto entonces la vista y vio que todos en la sala estaban con expresión de asombro, o bueno, esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo ya que para ser sinceros el sentimiento que tenían todos en la sala era mucho más fuerte que eso.

—Jajaja, ¿sorprendidos? —Pregunto Azazel —Bueno es normal. Un humano que ni siquiera posee una Sacred Gear tiene la fuerza suficiente como para barrer el suelo con los líderes de las tres facciones luchando juntos, pero saben, eso es normal, ya que este chico es el que nos obligó a detener la guerra y declarar una paz temporal que ha durado hasta la fecha. Si no tuviera tal poder eso no sería posible.

Aquellas palabras no hicieron más que aumentar el asombro que sentían en ese momento.

—Naruto… fue el que detuvo la guerra —Susurro Rías.

—¡Mentira! —Grito con fuerza Serafall.

Leviathan se levantó de su asiento y golpeo la mesa con sus manos. Su rostro mostraba asombro y confusión a la vez.

—Fuera lo que dijiste antes —Volvió a hablar —La guerra se detuvo por la aparición repentina de Great Red y Ophis durante el enfrentamiento final. Ambos dragones lucharon y obligaron a todos a huir. Hubo bastantes bajas por la lucha de los dos dragones incluyendo el resultado de la muerte de los dos últimos reyes demonio y Dios.

—¿Great Red? —Pregunto Issei.

Las palabras de Serafall finalmente hicieron reaccionar a todos. La sorpresa y asombro aún no se iba de ellos, sin embargo no decían nada pues las palabras de Serafall también era una gran revelación, pues los datos exactos de la guerra no estaban registrados realmente. Demonios mayores como Sirzechs, Serafall y Grayfia conocían más detalles, sin embargo demonios ya de la generación de Rías desconocían bastantes cosas.

—Es otro dragón que se dice esta al mismo nivel que Ophis —Contesto Rías —Aunque no hay prácticamente ningún dato sobre él, pero se sospecha que no solo está al nivel de Ophis, sino que sería incluso más fuerte. Lo único verdadero que se sabe es que habita en la brecha dimensional.

—Bueno, bueno —Hablo Azazel —Es verdad que esos dos aparecieron durante la batalla, pero para ser más exactos aparecieron mientras Naruto nos daba una golpiza y por supuesto Dios y los dos reyes demonios murieron al tratar de detener a los dragones quienes estaban matando a muchos de nuestros miembros durante su batalla, sin embargo luego de eso fue este chico el que los enfrento. Nosotros no pudimos hacer nada más que escapar y ocultarnos como pudiéramos de forma impotente mientras observábamos la que fue quizás la confrontación más grande, y que dio como resultado la victoria de Naruto sobre los dos Dragones que en algún punto se había unido en su contra. Fue por este hecho que se decidió parar la guerra. Había habido ya muchas bajas, más de las que nos podríamos haber imaginado y sinceramente después de ver el poder fuera de nuestra imaginación de aquellos seres nadie conservaba algún deseo de luchar. Naruto quien había aparecido de la nada en la guerra y empezó a exigir que se detuvieran los enfrentamientos y se firmara la paz, sentencio en es momento, que si alguien deseaba aun continuar peleando, primero tendrían que pelar contra él. Nadie dudo tras esas palabras —Su sonrisa creció —Bueno, en realidad el discurso que dio en ese momento fue bastante emotivo y conmovedor también.

Serafall abrió los ojos sin poder creer aquellas palabras. Las dos existencias más poderosas conocidas siendo derrotadas por un humano, un humano sin ninguna Sacred Gear perdida, legendaria o especial, solo un humano que debería ser de la raza más débil. Su cuerpo cayó sentado sobre su silla al haber perdido toda su fuerza.

—Mentira —Susurro.

La sala quedo en silencio. Nadie podía decir nada debido al asombro de la última gran revelación. La sola idea de lo que acaba de contar Azazel era absurda, tan absurda que sus cerebros aun no lo comprendían por completo. Naruto era un humano, que si bien había demostrado bastante poder incluso más allá del que un humano podría poseer jamás sin ninguna Sacred Gear, sin embargo la escala de ello era aún por así decirlo creíble, razonable, ¿aceptable? … pero la escala de la que hablaba Azazel era totalmente diferente, era un nivel tan fuera de este mundo que era casi imposible de aceptar.

—No los culpo por no aceptarlo —Hablo Michael —Después de todo es algo que no se puede imaginar sino hasta presenciarlo.

—Ahhh —Suspiro —Es por eso que no les había dicho nada antes —Comento Naruto un poco angustiado —Es algo que una persona, ya sea demonio, ángel o ángel caído no podría creer o aceptar por más que se les dijera. Yo mismo comprendo muy bien eso pues en mi juventud, antes de volverme lo que soy, yo mismo fue también sorprendido por un poder más allá de mi imaginación y comprensión.

Naruto vio como todos los observaban con asombro y un leve sentimiento de… miedo. Cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. No quería ver esas expresiones, menos en los que consideraba sus primeros amigos en mucho tiempo. Era triste, pero quizás inevitable. Ahora tal vez tendría que alejarse de ellos.

—Es inevitable después de todo —Hablo con calma pero con pesar en su vos —Lo que da miedo da miedo y no hay nada más aterrador que un gran poder. El sentimiento de tener en la mente la idea que si una persona quisiera algo uno no podría hacer nada para oponerse. Yo lo he sentido en su tiempo, sin embargo aun así luche y salí adelante en aquel tiempo, sin embargo lo que da miedo, seguirá dándolo. Después de tantos años de soledad lo llegue a entender después de todo.

Gasper abrió los ojos. Aquellas palabras "Lo que da miedo da miedo y no hay nada más aterrador que un gran poder" Él comprendía bien eso, al igual que la soledad que eso generaba para el que era temido, pues él mismo fue rechazado por todos debido a la habilidad de su Sacred Gear, por eso… aquellas palabras calaron profundo en él.

Apretó el puño y dejo de temblar. Toda la desconfianza que había sentido antes hacia Naruto despareció por completo.

—Yo… —Susurro.

Naruto dirigió la vista algo extrañado hacia Gasper. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que el anterior miedo que se reflejaba en él había desaparecido y en su lugar se reflejaba en su mirada una especie de determinación y comprensión.

—Yo —Volvió a susurrar —Soy alguien débil y cobarde. He causado mucho problemas a la presidenta y a Issei-sempai como a todos mis compañeros a causa de eso, sin embargo —Hiso una pequeña pausa —No te conozco todavía, pero... aquellas palabras… —Apretó más el puño — Aquellas palabras… ¡yo las comprendo! Fui odiado excluido por todos debido a mi poder de parar el tiempo, debido al miedo que sentían de él, por eso aunque no soy alguien tan fuerte como tú… aunque soy débil cobarde… yo no te temo.

Naruto abrió los ojos con un genuino asombro. ¿Hace cuánto que no sentía aquella fuerza en unas palabras? No podía recordarlo, sin embargo el sentimiento que le trajo fue realmente cálido. Sonrió de forma amplia mostrando una sincera sensación de tranquilidad y alegría.

—Eres Gasper, ¿verdad? —Su sonrisa creció —No eres para nada débil. Aquel que enfrenta su miedo y a pesar de cualquier dificultad sigue luchando con todas sus fuerzas es aquel que realmente es fuerte, así que no te subestimes, pues puedo dar crédito de la fuerza que reside en ti.

El rostro de Gasper se ilumino. No sabía porque pero aquellas palabras le llenaron de alegría. Fue entonces que comprendió. Uzumaki Naruto, no era para nada atemorizante.

—¡Sí! —Asintió.

Las palabras y sentimientos de Gasper hicieron reaccionar a todos. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Rías y su nobleza se preguntaron. ¿Sintiendo miedo de la persona que los ayudo tanto? ¡Que patético! No importaba si aquel chico poseía o no un poder que salía de su imaginación; no importaba si podían comprenderlo o no, pues él seguía siendo al que llamarón su amigo.

—Fufufu, Naruto es Naruto —Hablo Akeno con una nueva sonrisa al ser la primera en reaccionar tras Gasper —Siempre dándonos consejos.

—Cierto —Hablo Kiba —Bien, debo admitir que estoy sorprendido y aun no lo entiendo del todo, pero está bien si solo pienso que eres fuerte, ¿verdad?

—Fumu —Asintió Koneko con una sonrisa —Naruto es fuerte.

—Naruto-kun, seguirá siendo una buena apersona sin importar si es fuerte o no —Hablo Asia.

—¡Lo siento mucho Sensei! No sé qué me paso, pero lo que dijo Gasper y Akeno-sempai es verdad. Naruto-sensei, sin importar quien sea siempre será el sensei al que admiro, no, mejor dicho no es ahora incluso una persona más admirable.

—Sentí miedo y te juzgue aun sin conocerte —Hablo Xenovia —Mi acción fue indignante. Te ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, ¿eh? —Comento Rías con una media sonrisa.

—Ustedes… —Hablo Naruto algo sorprendido —De verdad son extraños para ser demonios.

—Como dije el más extraño aquí eres tú, Naruto —Souna puso una media sonrisa.

El ambiente dentro de la sala se suavizo una vez más recuperan la serenidad antes perdida. Irina quien no había dicho nada se sentía igual que Xenovia por lo que después de relajar su cuerpo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Sirzechs sonrió y tras un segundo coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Serafall. Entendía que ella estaba alterada por la idea de la existencia de una persona que si quiera podría erradicar todo sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo. El miedo que aquello provocaba no era ningún chiste, sin embargo también podía ver que Naruto no parecía ser una persona por la cual sentir tal preocupación.

Serafall entendiendo los pensamientos de Sirzechs y tras las palabras de los jóvenes, se recompuso. ¿Cómo iba a perder ella contra aquellos jóvenes? Era un rey demonio, era la actual Leviathan. No podía reaccionar de tal forma.

—También pido disculpas —Hablo con una sonrisa —Simplemente fui impactada por toda la repentina información sub-real.

Naruto agito la cabeza en negación mientras mostraba una media sonrisa.

—Es normal. No te preocupes.

Serafall respondió a la sonrisa de Naruto con la suya.

—Pero es una verdadera sorpresa —Hablo Sirzechs con una sonrisa y un leve tono de emoción disimulada —Pensar que conocería a aquel del que me conto una mi padre. Aquel con un poder sin igual capaz de estremecer al cielo y la tierra, aquel que recibió el título de la existencia más fuerte.

—¿Padre? —Pregunto Rías —¿Nuestro padre conoce sobre Naruto?

—Así es —Respondió Sirzechs —Él también presencio al parecer la lucha de Naruto en la guerra, y fue el quien después de la misma hablo en representación de los demonios.

—¿Mmm? Ahora que lo mencionas tengo un vago recuero de un tipo de cabello rojo —Comento algo pensativo —Ohh, es verdad, recién me doy cuenta que tanto tu energía como la de Rías me resultaban algo familiares la primeras veces que las sentí.

—Sin embargo toda existencia de Naruto-san fue borrada —Comento Grayfia —La razón no se sabe pero puedo deducir que se llegó a un acuerdo entre los supervivientes de la guerra en no hablar sobre él pues era humillante para ellos que un humano pudiese poseer tal poder. Algo estúpido debo decir, pues desde un comienzo los demonios jóvenes de esta generación no creerían una historia como esa.

Era verdad. Un humano que pudiese poseer tal poder era impensable, de hecho cualquier ser con tal poder era de por sí ya inimaginable.

Naruto suspiro entendiendo las últimas palabras de Grayfia. Se encogió levemente de hombros para luego solo mirar a todos de forma relajada.

—Bien, de todos modos eso fue hace ya bastante tiempo —Hablo con una vos tranquila —Pero, pensar que finalmente decidieran firmar un tratado formal de paz —Sonrió.

—Regresando a ese tema —Hablo Azazel —Ya que ahora estas aquí aprovecho para preguntar qué opinas sobre ello.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Es algo obvio no crees. Yo fui aquel que insistió para que la guerra se detuviera al ver a todos los humanos, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos muriendo inútilmente.

—Es como es —Hablo Michael.

—Para empezar, mencionando el ataque de hace unos días. Kokabiel estaba equivocado desde el inicio. Él pensó que era el mejor momento para iniciar una guerra pues con Dios muerto creyó que el cielo. Azazel se ha vuelto más fuerte desde que terminó la guerra por lo que puedo ver, asi que deduzco que fue igual con Kokabiel, asi que creyó que el único bando del que debía preocuparse sería el de los demonios, pero dado que el mismo se había vuelto más fuerte y que los reyes demonio actuales no son los originales, no sería tan difícil vencerlos. En resumen la guerra no se extendería tanto ni entraría en algún punto muerto como la última vez. Teniendo tal ventaja los ángeles caídos ganarían sin muchos problemas.

La voz de Naruto era tranquila hasta el punto de parecer u poco indiferente. Todos los presentes escuchaban sus palabras con una igual tranquilidad pero con una expresión de seriedad, a excepción de Azazel quien sonreía de forma algo sarcástica e Irina quien parecía fastidiada ante la idea de un cielo tan débil y menospreciado. Serafall de igual forma chaskeo la lengua algo molesta por el hecho de que estaban subestimándolos al no ser los reyes demonios originales.

—Entonces —Comento Azazel mantenido su sonrisa —¿En qué era lo que se equivocaba Kokabiel?

—Eso es algo de lo que tú mismo también eres bastante consciente Azazel —Le respondió con el mismo tono sereno —En todo. Es verdad que los ángeles caídos se han fortalecido, sobre todo tu que te has vuelto mucho más fuerte que en ese entonces, in embargo es igual para los demás. Los demonios se han hecho más fuertes, eso lo puedo decir con solo ver a estos chicos.

Naruto les dirigió una media sonrisa al grupo de Rías y Souna, los cuales mostraron algunas expresiones variadas en respuesta a tal comentario. Algunos solo sonrieron mientras que algunos mostraron algo de sorpresa.

—También algo que pudo ver apenas conocí a Sirzechs y a Serafall —Siguió hablando —Es que ellos son quizás más fuertes que sus antecesores, es especial el actual Lucifer.

Ambos demonios mostraron una media sonrisa.

—Pero el que tal vez se ha vuelto más fuerte desde aquel tiempo es —Mostro una media sonrisa —el mismo Michael. En la actualidad es tan poderoso como cualquiera de ustedes y bien y podría librar una batalla supliendo el puesto de Dios en una guerra y darles las misma dificultades que su padre les dio.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el actual regente de los ángeles, el cual se mantenía imperturbable con su característica sonrisa. Los más jóvenes se mostraban algo sorprendidos mientras que los mayores eran ya plenamente conscientes de dicho hecho.

—Aunque eso te lo debo a ti Naruto-kun —Hablo con una sonrisa —Ya que muy amablemente me diste un entrenamiento que me permitió subir mi fuerza en aquel entonces cuando me visitaste en el cielo.

—¿¡Eh!? —Exclamaron todos los jóvenes.

—Espera un momento Naruto-kun —Hablo Azazel —¿Cómo es eso? ¿De verdad entrenaste a Michael? Eso no es para nada justo. A pesar de que te pedí en varias ocasiones que participaras en algunos de mis investigaciones jamás me ayudaste.

—Eso fue porque me daban miedo el brillo en tus ojos cuando me lo pedias —Respondió sin duda —En cambio Michael me lo pidió con tal inocencia y pureza que se me hizo difícil negarme. Además Michael, yo solo te di un pequeño entrenamiento simple. Tú ya poseías bastante fuerza, digna de la primera creación de ese tipo. Lo único que hice fue ayudarte a encontrarla y manejarla mejor.

—Ciertamente siempre dijiste que era un pequeño y fácil entrenamiento —Hablo con calma —Aunque recuerdo muy bien que mi cuerpo sufrió como nunca e incluso en el cielo se preocuparon un poco.

En algún momento la sonrisa de Michael se volvió algo extraña. Rías y su nobleza entendieron el verdadero significado tras aquella expresión, pues ellos podían identificarse un poco con el líder del cielo.

—Pero dices visitar —Hablo repentinamente Issei —¿Es que se puede ir y venir libremente del cielo?

—Por supuesto que no —Fue la respuesta de Rías —Al igual que en el mundo terrenal o en la bases de los ángeles ciados uno no puedo entrar salir tan fácilmente. Si eres un alto mando, en el caso del mundo terrenal, un demonio de alta clase con un estatus elevado puede que te sea más simple el recorrido a través de un círculo de transferencia, sin embargo en un caso normal necesitarías varios permisos y trámites para ello.

—¿No lo sabes niña Gremory? —Pregunto Azazel —Nada de eso incluye a Naruto-kun. Él puede entrar y salir de donde quiera con su extraña habilidad de teletransporatcion, la cual aun no entiendo cómo funciona. Ya sea el Cielo o el mundo terrenal de los demonios, si él lo quiere simplemente aparecerá ahí.

—Eso es…

—Si… es escalofriante, sobre todo porque este chico carece de mucho sentido común.

—Que grosero Azazel —Se quejó —Me considero muy prudente y hábil en lo que sentido muy se trata.

—Claro, claro.

—Ahhh —Suspiro cansado —En fin. En conclusión si iniciara una nueva guerra simplemente terminaría igual que antes. Pudiese ser que esta vez haya un vencedor, pero por lo menos la guerra sería tan larga como la anterior. Miles morirían, no solo de cada facción sino también otros como los humanos que nada tendrían que ver. Odio ver la matanza estúpida, odio la muerte y la guerra. No quiero ver a nadie morir por algo tan tonto otra vez, así que por supuesto que estaría a favor de un tratado de paz entre ustedes.

Todos sonrieron. Michael y Azazel sabían muy bien los sentimientos de Naruto hacia la guerra. Serafall y Sirzechs como también Grayfia pudieron notar que los sentimientos de Naruto eran reales y que deseaba con sincero deseo la paz. Los más jóvenes comprendieron entonces parte de la personalidad del rubio, diciéndole a sus propios corazones que era una buena persona.

…..

* * *

La reunión concluyo con la firma del tratado provisional de paz. El verdadero tratado seria formado unos días más adelante.

En este momento la academia estaba siendo reparada por las fuerzas combinadas de las tres facciones mientras que los líderes se despedían en el exterior del edificio donde se llevó el final de la congregación.

—El asunto de Katerea y su ataque terrorista es nuestra responsabilidad —Le dijo Zirzechs a Azazel con una expresión seria.

—Vali también causo bastantes problemas —Le respondió Azazel con una pequeña sonrisa —Lamento no haberlo podido impedir.

Azazel levanto su mano a modo de disculpa y despedida. Con una sonrisa se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo fue detenido por Naruto.

—Azazel, espera un poco.

El ángel caído se detuvo y se giró para ver con algo de curiosidad al rubio humano.

—Me siento un poco más por la pérdida de tu brazo. Si hubiese llegado antes tal vez lo hubiese podido impedir, así si quieres te puedo devolver el brazo.

—¿Qué?

—¿No quieres?

—No… no es que no quiere sin embargo… —Negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír —No olvídalo. Cuando se trata de ti no debo sorprenderme por nada de lo que digas.

La reacción fue debida a la sorpresa que sintió por las palabras de Naruto. Él era un ángel caído, puede que ahora hubiese salido de su gracia, sin embargo seguía siendo una creación que hizo el mismo Dios. Sus heridas podían ser curadas por medicinas, magia u otros medios, sin embargo una lesión como la perdida de una extremidad era algo que no se podía curar tal simplemente, pues eso indicaría una regeneración o en su defecto la creación de un nuevo brazo, no obstante como un ex ángel y una creación de Dios, solo el mismo creador de los ángeles podía hacerlo. Si realmente hubiese una forma para hacer eso los ángeles no hubiese sufrido tanto por la muerte de Dios después de todo… y aun así Naruto con tanta facilidad declaro el poder devolverle su brazo. Agradecía que por estar un poco lejos los demás hubiesen podido escuchar aquello, sino tal vez sería algo problemático para su compañero rubio.

—La verdad que el haber perdido mi brazo es una oportunidad perfecta para probar algo que quería hace un tiempo.

—¿De verdad? Entiendo. Cuídate entonces.

Sin más palabras Azazel se fue. Naruto regreso con el grupo al mismo instante en el que Issei llamo a Michael, quien estaba a punto de irse también al igual que Sirzechs, Grayfia y Serafall.

—Este, Michael-san —Hablo con una vos suave pero sería —¿Puedo… podría pedirle un favor?

—Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance —Respondió con una media sonrisa.

Issei levanto la cabeza y vio con determinación al arcángel.

—¿Puede permitir que Asia y Xenovia oren? —Su vos si bien seria y determinada, era suave con un cierto toque de súplica.

Ambas mujeres abrieron un poco los ojos emitiendo un pequeño ruido de sorpresa.

Michael quien también se sorprendió por un segundo se giró levemente y con una sonrisa vio a las dos mujeres detrás de Issei.

—Asia, Xenovia —Hablo con suavidad.

—Si —Fue la respuesta firme de las dos.

—Déjenme preguntarles una cosa. ¿Quieren seguir ofreciendo oraciones, aun sabiendo que Dios ya no está con nosotros?

—Si —Respondió Asia con inmediatez —Todavía quiero ofrecer mis oraciones, aun cuando el Señor ya no está aquí —Aclaro con una vos suave pero determinada.

—Yo también —Respondió Xenovia con firmeza —Quiero ofrecer mi gratitud al Señor, y a Michael-sama.

Irina, quien estaba escuchando la conversación se acercó con rapidez y se puso al lado de Xenovia. Su rostro serio reflejaba determinación y suplica en sus ojos.

—Yo también le pido ese favor, Michael-sama.

—Irina —Susurro Xenovia.

En respuesta la mujer de dos coletas se giró y vio con unos ojos arrepentidos a su ex compañera de equipo.

—Había llegado a la conclusión de que eras una traidora sin siquiera considerar lo que paso —Hablo con una vos algo deprimida — Lo siento.

—No deberías disculparte —Le respondió con una sonrisa llena de sincera comprensión.

—Asia-san. También te dije cosas horribles.

—No… realmente no me importo —Respondió con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

Irina sonrió igualmente y con mucha franqueza y uno sentimientos llenos de pureza se volvió a disculpar.

—Un demonio que mantiene fidelidad a Dios, ¿eh? —Comento Serafall con una sonrisa dirigida a Michael.

—Michael-dono —Hablo Sirzechs con una media sonrisa —¿Podría considerarlo como un símbolo de nuestra paz?

—Si —Sonrió — Supongo que no sería un problema para dos demonios el poder orar sin hacerse daño.

—Cuanta generosidad —Comento Irina con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Asia lanza una pequeña y tierna vos emitiendo un leve sonido de dicha mientras que Xenovia mostro una amplia sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Las tres mujeres entrelazaron los dedos de sus manos formando un puño a la altura de sus barbillas y cerraron los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, mi Señor —Exclamaron las tres a la vez.

Al instante un fuerte dolor de cabeza azoto a Xenovia y Asia, quienes gimieron levemente ante el dolor.

—Jaa —Rio despacio con ánimo —Debo volver primero al cielo para actualizar el sistema.

De ese modo Michael se fue junto a Irina y poco después también se retiraron Sirzechs, Serafall y Grayfia.

—Bien, entonces creo que por ahora también me iré. Me estoy muriendo de hambre. Los veré después chicos.

—¡Espera!

Naruto quien se había girado para irse caminando fue detenido por el repentino grito de Rías. Cuando se percató que todos los demonios jóvenes que eran los únicos que quedaban lo estaban viendo con miradas acusadoras.

—¿Eh? —Exclamo algo nervioso —¿Qué sucede?

—Que no se puede confiar en esas palabras cuando las dices tú —Repentinamente sentencia Souna.

—Sensei… ¿no se ira de nuevo sin avisar verdad?

—Ahhh, se trata de eso, ¿eh? Bueno ahora que lo pienso —-Comento algo pensativo —Había pensado ir a Italia un tiempo e incluso se me ocurrió ir una vez más a probar la comida peruana…

—Akeno —Interrumpió Rías.

—Sí, presidenta.

Akeno camino con calma hacia el frente y Naruto vio extrañado como esta se acercaba a él con una sonrisa. Sin aviso previo a penas la sacerdotisa del rayo llego hasta Naruto, cogió el brazo del rubio y lo abrazo con algo de fuerza pegando su cuerpo al de él.

—Listo —Declaro conservando su sonrisa —Fufufu, no dejare que Naruto se vaya a ningún lado sin avisar a nadie.

—¿¡Ehhh!?

—¡Qué envidia! —Grito Issei —¡Yo también quiero que Akeno-sempai me abraza así y poder sentir sus senos en mi brazo!

—Issei este no es el momento para tu perversión. Akeno también, suéltame por favor.

—Fufufu, lo siento pero es una orden de mi rey.

—Akeno te acompañara a casa, de esta forma estarás vigilado por esta noche —Comento Rías con una media sonrisa de triunfo.

—Rías, ¿estas tratando de adelantárteme? —Pregunto Souna con una voz seria —Que un miembro de tu nobleza sea quien vigile que Naruto no se escape. Recuerda que yo estoy interesada en que Naruto se una a mi nobleza.

—Para nada —Respondió Rías con calma —No es lo que crees. Por lo que descubrimos ya debes saber que Naruto no es alguien que pueda unirse a alguna de nuestras noblezas, además no creo que haya pieza con el suficiente poder para convertirlo en un demonio. Esto es solo para vigilar que desaparezca sin decir nada, después de todo aún estamos algo resentidos por lo de la última vez.

—Mmm. Es verdad —Respondio con un tono resignado —Tienes razón. Bien por esta ocasión entonces también me iré yendo. Vamos Tsubaki.

—Sí.

Un círculo mágico azulado brillo bajo los pies de Souna y seguidamente de hundió en él junto a Tsubaki y desapareció.

—Nosotros también debemos irnos —Hablo Rías —Akeno, no dejes que salga de la ciudad esta noche sin aviso.

—Por supuesto presidenta.

—¿Eh? Ya basta de bromas. Ya entendí no me iré a ninguna parte. No es necesario que Akeno se quede conmigo esta noche.

—Fufufufu. Vamos Naruto, estoy algo cansada y también tengo hambre así que apresurémonos.

—Cuento contigo Akeno.

—¡Qué envidia!

—Nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun —Se despidió Kiba.

—Ha… hasta mañana —Se despidió Asia algo sonrojada.

—Fue un placer conocerte —Hablo Xenovia —Espero nos vemos también mañana.

—Yo también lo espero —Hablo Gasper con algo de timidez.

Uno por uno se despidieron mientras empezaban a irse.

—Ehhhhhhhh, de ningún modo, ¿!nadie dirá nada para ayudarme!?

—Fufufufufu.

—Ahhhhhh.

Naruto lanzo un nuevo gran suspiro de cansancio. Esta sería una larga noche.


	11. Chapter 10

Bien, bien, bien. Hola a todos!

Bueno sé que es posible que muchos por no decir todos puedan estar algo fastidiados pues esta vez si desaparecí por mucho, mucho pero mucho tiempo, no obstante debo decir que fue inevitable. La verdad aún estoy muy ocupado con muchas cosas de mi vida personas, entre las que están el trabajo, la familia, mis amigos, mi enamorada y la empresa que acabo de formar.

Bien a pesar de todo eso no negare que quizás hubiese podido publicar antes, así que con toda sinceridad les pido disculpas a todos mis lectores.

Ahora, sé que muchos quizás ya hayan abandonado este fic debido a que pensaron que lo abandone, por lo que espero que por favor pudiese volver a seguirlo (Agacho la cabeza cortésmente a manera de petición)

En realidad he logrado organizar algunas cosas y junto a otros eventos inesperados la verdad, he logrado conseguir más tiempo para escribir, por lo que logre incluso publicar otro fic en esta misma página, la cual algunos ya leyeron, pero si acaso algún de los que leen este fic no lo han visto les pido le den una oportunidad por favor, el fic se llama Fox Tail y es Cross over de Naruto y Firy Tail.

Adicionalmente quería comentarles que pensaba crear un blog propio donde publicar una novela original. En si la novela la escribí hace ya un par de años por lo que todo el primer volumen ya está escrito en su totalidad y no es muy larga. Bien si alguien está interesado si gustan una vez cree el blog les pudo mandar la dirección, solo deben escribirle un inbox (sonrió con tranquilidad)

Bueno este capítulo es un poco corto considerando los últimos capítulos del fic y es bastante tranquilo pues en si es un capítulo de transición pero espero les pueda gustar. El próximo capitulo también tardara un poco puesto que ahora me toca actualizar mi otro fic, por supuesto, la espera tampoco será tan absurdamente larga como en esta ocasión.

Sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero les guste. Nos vemos la próxima vez (sacudo la mano en despedido mientras sonrió levemente)

…

* * *

Incipiet

Capitulo — 10

—Ahhhh —Suspiro cansado.

El sol acaba de salir en su plenitud mostrando la señal de que ya había amanecido por completo, sin embargo el rubio Uzumaki suspiro antes de bostezar con cansancio. Las grandes ojeras en su rostro eran una señal clara de que no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

—Buenos días Naruto-kun —Le saludo un amable y hermosa voz joven —¿Ara? ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun, por qué se ve como si no hubieses podido dormir?

Naruto se mantuvo viendo el techo de su habitación mientras mostraba una expresión cansada y neutra. Repentinamente giro lentamente su cabeza para ver a su lado.

—Creo que se debe a que estas acostada a mi lado, Akeno-sempai —Hablo con una voz casi muerta.

Asi era. Akeno se encontraba acostada al lado izquierdo de Naruto, por su puesto y obviamente estaban en la misma cama.

—Fufufu, ¿pero qué dices Naruto-kun? —Le respondió con una media sonrisa —Tenia que dormir aquí para vigilarte por orden de Rías.

—Umu —Asintió aun con una expresión inexpresiva —¿pero porque teníamos que dormir en la misma cama?

—Porque así podía vigilarte mejor.

—Claro, entiendo, en tiendo —Asintió —¿Y por qué era necesario que estés desnuda?

—Fufufufu, tómalo con un servicio extra —Le respondió con una expresión juguetona.

—¡Nunca pedí un servicio para comenzar! —Finalmente expreso con incredibilidad.

Naruto no era ningún tonto. Desde la noche pasada en la que Akeno se apegó a él por orden de Rías tenía ya un leve presentimiento que esto podía pasar, después de todo había pasado por la experiencia de vivir con Brahma, además que conocía la personalidad burlona de Akeno. Por todos esos motivos intento primero decirle a Akeno que ella durmiera en una habitación de invitados que tenía Naruto sin embargo ella dijo que le pareció mejor la cama del rubio, por lo que el Uzumaki contrataco entonces diciendo que él dormiría en el cuarto de invitados, cosa que así hizo, sin embargo Akeno se escabullo por la noche a su cama, no obstante Naruto previniendo aquella situación creo una fuerte barrera alrededor de su cama.

Naruto había pensado que con eso sería suficiente pero nunca espero que Akeno con una sonrisa juguetona dijera que aquello significaba que Naruto quería irse nuevamente de la ciudad sin aviso así que sería mejor llamar a Rías y a todos para pasar la noche también en su casa por lo que a Naruto no le quedo de otra más que deshacer su barrera. Sería muy problemático que Rías y todos fueran, sobre todo con Issei que sin duda armaría un jaleo al tratar de dormir con las chicas, aunque poco sabia el rubio que en realidad para Issei era ya algo normal aquello. Resignado ante la sonrisa de Akeno acepto dormir en la misma cama más no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al darse cuenta que la demonio femenina se había quitado la ropa apenas se acostó a su lado.

—Pero Naruto-kun —Hablo nuevamente en el presente —Es muy incómodo dormir con ropa, además —Su sonrisa se volvió más traviesa —¿No te gusta ver mi cuerpo?, mmm ¿o es que hubieses querido hacer otra cosa? fufufufu

—Ahhhh —suspiro resignado —Simplemente no puedo vencerte Akeno-sempai.

En un rápido movimiento se levantó de la cama. Fue tan veloz que la misma Akeno no pudo darse cuenta de en qué momento se había levantado.

—Vamos —hablo con calma —se va a hacer tarde para ir a clases.

—Fufufu, lo dices incluso después de haber faltado casi un mes sin avisar. Mmmm, ¿o será que quieres que me levante para ver mi cuerpo desnudo por completo?

La pregunta de Akeno se debía a que aunque bien ella se encontraba desnuda en realidad estuvo todo el tiempo cubierta por las sabanas así que las partes más importantes estuvieron siempre fueras de la vista de Naruto; aunque bien Akeno hubiese querido que el Uzumaki tratase de ver mientras ella fingía dormir para hacerle una broma al rubio.

—Naruto-kun, eres bastante atrevido después de todo.

Akeno se levantó tranquilamente dejando su cuerpo a la vista.

—Eso no va a pasar —Le respondió Naruto con una media sonrisa.

—¿En qué momento…?

Akeno se sorprendió al ver como se encontraba vestida completamente con el uniforme de la escuela. ¿Cómo había hecho eso Naruto? ¿Magia? No, no sintió en ningún momento energía mágica, aunque bien era cierto que nunca había sentido utilizar al rubio energía mágica, incluso cuando desplegaba su energía, por lo que el tipo de energía que utilizaba el rubio era un verdadero misterio compartido por todos sus compañeros.

—Tómalo como un servicio extra —Comento a forma de broma.

Sin decir más se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación con una media sonrisa de triunfo.

En realidad Naruto había utilizado el Banbutsu souzou de forma rápida para crear la ropa sobre el cuerpo de Akeno sin que esta se diera cuenta, después de todo sabía bien que la reina de Rías trataría de utilizar esta situación para alguna de sus extrañas bromas.

—Mou, Naruto-kun —hablo con una media sonrisa —La siguiente será mi victoria.

—Claro ,claro —Le respondió mientras seguía avanzando —Voy a preparar el desayuno. Si quieres ducharte antes eres libre de desvestirte otra vez, claro está, dentro de la ducha por favor.

…

* * *

Naruto y Akeno caminaban tranquilamente por la calle rumbo a la escuela. El desayuno fue sorpresivamente tranquilo para Naruto quien esperaba que Akeno tratase de jugarle alguna de sus bromas, sin embargo nada paso. Simplemente tuvieron una tranquila y normal conversación, de hecho fue bastante agradable tener a alguien con quien conversar durante el desayuno.

—¡Buenos días sensei!

Naruto se giró hacia atrás para ver cómo se acercaban con calma Issei junto a Rías y toda su dignidad.

—Ohhh, Issei —Saludo Naruto con una sonrisa —Vienen todos junto ¿eh? Buenos días a todos.

Cada uno saludó con una sonrisa.

—Entonces realmente no volviste a desaparecer —Comento Rías con una sonrisa —Bien hecho Akeno, cumpliste tu misión de forma perfecta.

—Fufufu. Gracias Presidenta.

—Otra vez con eso —Comento con una expresión algo nerviosa y cansada —Ya les dije que lo sentía. No volveré a irme así sin avisar.

—Jaja —Rio levemente —Ríndete Naruto-kun, nuestra presidenta aunque no lo parezca es algo resentida, así que no te quitara la vigilancia de Akeno por un tiempo.

—Kiba tu… lo dices de esa forma con una gran sonrisa, casi pareciera que lo disfrutas.

—Son imaginaciones tuyas Naruto-kun.

—Pero sensei, realmente le tengo envidia, ser capaz de dormir bajo el mismo techo que Akeno-sempai. Seguramente por las noches te puedes escabullir en la habitación y hacer esto y aquello, jaja

—Issei, por favor no me metas en tus fantasías pervertidas —Le hablo algo cansado — y límpiate esa baba.

—Ah, ah, lo siento —Respondió algo nervioso.

—Pervertido —Sentencio Koneko con frialdad.

—Mmmm Issei —Hablo Rías con una media sonrisa —Aunque yo y Asia también dormimos contigo no es suficiente ¿eh?

Issei se giró impactado hacia Rías y con una expresión desconcertada trato de decir algo.

—No, esto, no quise decir…

—Issei-kun…

Issei vio el rostro deprimido de Asia quien incluso tenía una pequeña lágrima queriendo escaparse de sus ojos.

Issei quedo petrificado ante la expresión de Asia.

—¡No, por supuesto que no quise decir eso! —Exclamo con fuerza —Para mí el dormir con la presidenta y Asia es lo mejor del mundo, no podría pedir nada más.

—Ara ara, ¿es así? —Comento Akeno divertida —Y yo que pensaba dormir también con ustedes la próxima vez. Parece que no seré bien recibida.

—¿¡Cómo!? —Exclamo Issei —Akeno-sempai… no, eso es…

—Issei-kun…

—Asia.

Issei no sabía que decir ni que hacer mientras quedaba nuevamente petrificado sufriendo por dentro.

—A…Akeno-sempai —Comento Naruto algo sorprendido —realmente eres cruel, ¿no es verdad?

—Fufufufufu, ¿Qué cosas dices Naruto-kun?

—Pervertido —Volvió a decir fríamente Koneko.

—Jajajaja — rio Kiba alegremente.

—Como siempre un grupo peculiar —Fue todo lo que exclamo Xenovia.

—¡Issei-sempai, resiste! —Exclamo Gasper preocupado.

—Vamos todos, se nos va a hacer tarde —Hablo Rías con una media sonrisa.

Todos empezaron a caminar nuevamente mientras dejaban un Issei aun petrificado atrás junto a un Gasper preocupado.

—A todo esto —Hablo Naruto mientras caminaba —¿Rías-sempai y Asia-chan están viviendo con Issei?

—De hecho —Le respondió Kiba— Todos estamos viviendo juntos —Esto como consejo de Sirzechs-sama y Azazel. Ya que no sabemos lo que planea la recientemente descubierta brigada Khaos, se dijo que era más seguro para nosotros vivir juntos, puesto que hay una posibilidad que Issei pueda ser blanco por su Sacred Gear.

—Ohhhhh, así que por eso están todos… espera, ¿¡has dicho todos juntos!?

—Así es —Fue Rías quien respondió con una sonrisa —¿Sucede algo con eso?

—No, no es nada, es solo que me sorprendió. _Aunque debe ser complicado_ —Pensó lo último para si mismo —Aunque considerando que ese chico Vali está en la brigada puede ser posible.

Naruto había recibido una pequeña charla anoche durante la conferencia por parte de Azazel sobre Vali y las Sacred Gear que poseían tanto el descendiente de Lucifer como Issei.

—¿Están hablando sobre mí?

Issei se asomó al lado de Naruto haciendo que este pensara en qué momento se había recuperado de su petrificación.

Sin mucho más, el grupo entero continuo juntos hasta llegar a la academia Kuoh donde se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases.

…...

* * *

Naruto avanzaba solo por el campus trasero de la academia. Las clases habían transcurrido sin ningún problema, de hecho Naruto se vio algo sorprendido puesto que ni siquiera le llamaron la atención los docentes por su ausencia de casi un mes. Sin duda la influencia de la familia de Rías era increíble.

Las clases fueron sencillas y tranquilas, así como logro disfrutar de un buen almuerzo en el descanso del medio día, por lo que con todo esto Naruto tendría que estar de buen humor, no obstante en realidad un aire depresivo rodeaba al Uzumaki en estos momentos.

Iba camino a visitar a Issei y todo su grupo en las instalaciones del club de investigación de lo oculto. La razón principal por la que no había ido antes junto con Issei y Asia era porque se propuso a buscar miembros interesados que quisieran unirse para fundar el tan ansiado club de investigación y desarrollo del ramen, sin embargo no obtuvo más que rechazos contundentes y miradas extrañas.

—¿Por qué nadie ve lo grandioso del ramen? —Susurro algo deprimido.

En poco tiempo llego al recinto del club donde encontró a todos en la parte exterior frente al viejo edificio de la escuela.

—Ohhhh, Naruto, ¿así que viniste? —Le hablo una voz animada y tranquila.

—¿Azazel? —Se sorprendió un poco —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bien, como puedes ver, me he convertido en un profesor de la academia y en el nuevo consejero del club de investigación de lo oculto.

—Mmm, ¿profesor tú? —Sonrió —¿Cómo sucedió eso?

—Mi hermano pensó que sería bueno que Azazel estuviera con nosotros —Le respondió con una voz algo fastidiada.

—¿Sirzechs-kun?

—¿Eh… kun?

Rías pareció algo desconcertada por un segundos ante la forma en la que Naruto se refirió a su hermano, después de todo era del actual Lucifer, uno de los cuatro reyes demonio, de quien hablaban.

—Mmm ¿sucede algo? —Hablo con tranquilidad —Sirzechs es menor que yo así que no vi algún problema en utilizar el kun.

—Claro, eso tiene lógica —Le respondió Rías con una voz algo distorsionada —Pero… suena algo extraño que lo digas tu, Naruto —Susurro la última parte.

—Jajajaja —Rio Azazel llamando la atención de todos —De hecho, Naruto es el mayor de todos los aquí presentes.

—¿Eh? ¿El mayor?

Todo el grupo que había estado algo disperso por los alrededores se acercó.

—Entiendo que sea mayor que Sirzechs-sama —Hablo Kiba con calma y un poco de duda —Pero pensé que al menos sería menor o de la misma edad que Azazel-sensei.

—¿Sensei? —Comento Xenovia —Que rápido te adaptas, Yuuto Kiba.

—Jajaja —Rio levemente —Es mejor no luchar contra la corriente.

—Volviendo al tema —Hablo con calma —Fufufu, es algo inesperado que Naruto-kun sea en realidad mayor que Azazel-sensei.

—Akeno-sempai —comento Issei entre sorprendido y resignado —… tú también te adaptas rápido.

—Fufufufu.

—En fin. Sensei. ¿En realidad eres mayor?

—Mmmm bueno se podría decir que sí. Biológicamente hablando soy mayor que cualquiera de las tres facciones.

—¿¡Qué!? — Exclamo Issei con un volumen exagerado — ¿Cuántos años tienes sensei?

—Bien, quien sabe. Es algo que en realidad no estoy seguro —Respondió con una sonrisa —Pero eso no importa ¿verdad?

—Ahhhh —suspiro Rías —Bueno, ya me resigne a entender que todo lo que venga de tu parte ha de ser extraño —nuevamente suspiro — Que clase de humano eres Naruto. En fin solo me precio algo raro que alguien quien utiliza mi nombre con "-sempai", como alguien menor, llame a mi hermano mayor con "-kun".

—Jajajaja, buen eso es porque en terminaos de la escuela eres mi sempai, ¿verdad?

—Fuufufu, Naruto-kun siempre es divertido.

—Umu —Asintió Koneko con una sonrisa.

—Ahhhh —Suspiro algo cansada —Bueno, es verdad, eres tu Naruto después de todo —Sonrió —Según mi hermano sería bueno como una señal de la creciente paz entre las tres facciones la presencia de Azazel, además que sería más seguro con él cerca. Puesto que mi hermano no puede dejar el mundo demoniaco por sus funciones como gobernante en realidad parece bastante agradecido de que Azazel esté aquí como un seguro.

—Oye oye, ¿que Azazel no eres tú también un gobernante de una de las tres facciones? —Comento Naruto con una sonrisa algo nerviosa — ¿Tienes tiempo para estar por aquí?

—Jajajaja, por supuesto, ya que tengo grandiosos subordinados.

— _Que gobernante más relajado_ —Fue el pensamiento conjunto de todos los presentes.

—Pero bueno, el estar aquí también me permite avanzar con mis investigaciones. Naruto-kun, te conté alguna vez que soy un fanático de las Sacred Gear por lo que he llegado a recolectar mucha información de diversos tipos de Sacred Gear, por supuesto también sobre las que poseen estos jóvenes demonios, así que mientras las investigo más puedo instruir en cierta forma para que cada uno mejore sus habilidades.

—Tengo que decir que no estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de mi hermano, sin embargo admitiré que en este momento es necesario que aumentemos nuestras fuerzas.

—Ahora que lo pienso…

Naruto vio a todos sus amigos y noto que estaban obviamente algo agitados, sobre todo Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Xenovia y Gasper.

—Parece que están entrenando arduamente.

—Por supuesto —Hablo Rías con una media sonrisa pero un tono serio.

—Después de todo —Continuo Akeno con una sonrisa tranquila —Ahora sabemos de la existencia de la brigada Khaos.

—La brigada Khaos… Vali —Susurro Issei cerrando su puño —Ciertamente es un tipo al que no quisiera volver a ver.

—Sin embargo es posible que lo veamos nuevamente —Hablo Kiba.

—Al parecer la organización busca interrumpir la paz que se está creando entre las tres facciones —Intervino Xenovia —Como dices Yuuto Kiba, es posible que volver a cruzarnos sea inevitable.

—Si —Hablo Rías —y para ello debemos estar prepararos, después de todo son oponentes formidables. Únicamente con Vali ya estamos hablando de alguien al nivel de un rey demonio, y su compañero Biku no se queda atrás. Quien sabe quiénes más podrían estar dentro de la brigada Khaos, sin mencionar al ente más peligroso de ese grupo.

—Ophis —Menciono Koneko.

—¿Ophis? —Pregunto Asia.

—Ahora que lo pienso anoche también lo mencionaron —hablo Issei —¿Pero es realmente tan fuerte?

—Ophis, el Dragón de Ouroboros, es un ser a quien ni siquiera Dios pudo vencer junto a dos de los reyes demonios originales. Es un ser al que ni siquiera los dos Dragones Celestiales que portas tú y Vali en sus Sacred Gear podrían enfrentar. Definitivamente es una entidad de un poder inimaginable.

Issei trago saliva mientras se ponía algo nervioso. ¿Y se suponía que se estaban enfrentando a algo así?

—Y sin embargo aquí tenemos a alguien que ya se enfrentó a Ophis y salió victorioso —Comento con una media sonrisa algo irónica.

Automáticamente todos dirigieron sus miradas a Naruto.

Era verdad, casi lo habían olvidado ya que la actitud tan despreocupada del rubio hizo que la charla de anoche casi desapareciera de sus memorias. Su actitud no había cambiado en lo más mínimo por lo que no pudieron evitar verlo como siempre lo habían hecho, como un humano inmortal, fuerte, pero humano a fin de cuentas, no obstante ahora sabían la verdad. Naruto Uzumaki podría ser, aunque difícil de creer, un humano, pero era también aquel conocido como la existencia más fuerte quien se había enfrentado a los dos seres más fuertes conocidos y logrado salir victorioso sobre ellos.

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso por las repentinas y serias miradas de sus amigos sobe él. Internamente renegó un poco con Azazel que lo estaba viendo con una media sonrisa burlona.

—¡Es verdad! —Exclamo Issei con una sonrisa llena de emoción —El sensei ya derroto una vez a esa tal Ophis, ¿verdad? En ese caso no hay de qué preocuparnos.

—Es verdad —Comento Rías algo pensativa —No lo había visto de esa forma. La brigada Khaos busca destruir la creciente paz entre las tres facciones y son liderados por Ophis quien posee un poder inimaginable, no obstante Naruto quien ya la derroto una vez está de acuerdo con la paz.

—Umu, Naruto es fuerte —Comento Koneko —No hay que preocuparse por Ophis.

—Ciertamente es así —Comento Xenovia —Debo admitir que todo ello aun me resulta difícil de creer pero fue dicho por el mismo Michael-sama.

—E… entonces eso no quiere decir que con Naruto-san de nuestro lado, la brigada… —Asia tartamudeo un poco —¿la brigada Khaos en realidad no puede hacer nada?

—Hey, hey, esperen un poco por favor —Naruto mostraba una sonrisa algo nerviosa —Entiendo lo que piensan pero no es tan fácil como lo ven.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso sensei? —Pregunto algo confundido —¿No habías vencido ya una vez a Ophis?, entonces no debería haber problema con hacerlo otra vez ¿no?

—Mmmm, ahhh —suspiro —Esto pasa por que les metes ideas a la cabeza de esa forma Azazel. Tú debes saber muy bien las consecuencias de si me enfrento a Ophis.

Azazel solo sonrió con algo de diversión mientras levantaba los brazos.

—Jajaja, es como dices, fue mi culpa por decirlo así.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere Azazel-sensei?

—Mira Issei —Hablo Naruto con calma pero un tanto serio —Y escuchen también los demás.

Todos se pusieron serios ante las palabras de Naruto, después de todo por la actitud del rubio parecía que iba a decirles algo muy serio.

Por unos instantes la duda y el miedo entro en las metes de todos a excepción de Issei, Asia y Azazel.

¿Quizás, solo quizás en realidad el rubio no había derrotado a Ophis? Tal vez solo había pasado algún extraño y afortunado acontecimiento que le permitiese a Naruto salir victorioso del enfrentamiento con aquellos dos monstruos… después de todo para ellos les era aún difícil de creer que Naruto, un humano, pudiese derrotar solo a las entidades más fuertes conocidas al mismo tiempo, por lo que sería totalmente realista si Naruto les dijese algo como eso en este momento.

—Vamos quiten esas expresiones —Les hablo con una sonrisa —No es lo que probablemente estén pensando, definitivamente derrote a Ophis en aquel entonces —Aclaro con calma.

Rías y compañía mostraron entonces unas expresiones entre aliviadas y a los mismos tiempos nerviosos, pues aunque era verdaderamente tranquilizador saber que el rubio en realidad si podía derrotar al dragón del infinito, eso significaba también que realmente Naruto era una existencia fuera de su imaginación ubicada en un plano muy distante al de ellos.

—Ahhh —volvió a suspirar —No pongan esas expresiones —Estoy aquí, ¿no es así? Sea como sea el poder que poseo sigo siendo un humano y su amigo.

Ante las palabras de Naruto todos sonrieron cálidamente. Era verdad, no importaba que, el rubio siempre había estado con ellos ayudándolos.

—¿Entonces cual es el problema Naruto-kun? —Pregunto Akeno con una sonrisa renovada.

—Ese sería la escala del enfrentamiento —Hablo entonces Azazel con calma.

—¿Escala?

—Así es Issei —Volvió a hablar Naruto con una tono entre cansado y un poco desinteresado — Por esa época estábamos en lo que ahora sería el continente europeo. Por aquel tiempo no había muchas poblaciones por lo que me fue más sencillo construir una barrera alrededor del campo en donde pelee con Ophis y Great Red.

—¿Naruto-san… construyo una barrera?

—Así es pequeña —Comento Azazel —La verdad no nos dimos cuenta al principio pero era lógico que él construyera una barrera puesto que no quería dañar a las poblaciones cercanas en lo más mínimo, y aquel enfrentamiento está al nivel en el que un simple choque entre ellos destruía montañas gigantes en menos de un parpadeo, y cada despliegue de poder partía el cielo y dividía la tierra.

Sin querer todos tragaron un poco de saliva ante esa declaración.

—Bien, si no hubiese puesto esa barrera aparte de las que cree alrededor de los pueblos por si acaso, la verdad es que quizá hubiésemos destruido el continente entero en la pelea y ahora mismo no existiría Europa.

Todos vieron con asombro como Naruto decía esto con total calma mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba los brazos expresando algo de cansancio en sus palabras.

—¿Qué clase de pelea es esa? —Comento Issei entre nervioso y sorprendido —… ¿acaso esto es algún manga o algo?

—Si lo piensas bien —Hablo Kiba un poco nervioso y pensativo —Un pelea entre las existencias más fuertes debería estará a un nivel de ese tipo.

—Apocalipsis —Susurro Rías.

—En ese caso sabes que si Ophis y yo nos enfrentamos con nuestro máximo poder la escala no sería para nada menor. Y considerando la era actual me sería más difícil poder proteger el entorno.

—Es verdad. En estos tiempos hay una increíble cantidad de poblaciones y ciudades en comparación a aquella época, sin mencionar que el enfrentamiento podría darse incluso en medio de la ciudad y crear una barrera que resista un enfrentamiento de ese tipo seria…

Rías abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras pensaba a la vez que Azazel sonreía.

—¿Te has dado cuenta pequeña Gremory? —Hablo Azazel con una sonrisa —Crear una barrera de ese nivel requeriría una absurda cantidad de poder, y ese chico —apunto a Naruto —Creo dicha barrera junto a varias otras alrededor de los pueblos cercanos mientras sostenía una lucha contra Ophis y Great Red, y aún más, salió victorioso de aquel enfrentamiento.

Todos abrieron los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de Azazel.

—Bueno, bueno, ahora se dan una idea del poder de Naruto.

—En… entonces el sensei, es en realidad mucho más fuerte que Ophis y Great Red.

—Mmmm, no realmente —respondió Naruto —Es cierto que si no hubiese creado dichas barreras me hubiese sido quizás más fácil ganar, sin embargo no era, ni sera una opción para mi

Por supuesto que no era una opción para Naruto. La última vez que lucho con todo su poder sin una barrera fue durante la lucha contra Kaguya. Si bien quizás las luchas no eran en la misma magnitud el no quería correr el riesgo.

—Además en realidad quede muy agotado después de eso. Cuando les dije a los dos dragones que si querían seguir los podría derrotar de nuevo en realidad la mitad de eso fue un farol. Quizás hubiese podido derrotarlos una o dos veces más pero de ahí continuar hubiese sido imposible, además esos dos tipos parecían hacerse queda vez más fuertes. Sin dudad eran criaturas escalofriantes.

— _No eres alguien que pueda utilizar esa frase_ —Fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos los presentes.

—En verdad, sensei —Comento algo nervioso —¿Cómo pudo obtener esa fuerza?

Todos se mostraron entonces expectantes. En realidad era una pregunta que había circulados no solo por sus mentes, sino también por la de muchos, pero que sin embargo nunca antes se había preguntado.

—Bueno… es una larga historia así que dejémosla para otra ocasión.

Todos cayeron en decepción ante la respuesta de Naruto.

Nadie pareció querer insistir más pues ya sea consciente o inconscientemente sabian que sin lugar a dudas no era un poder que cualquiera pudiese obtener de alguna forma.

—El punto es que en realidad no quisiera enfrentarme a Ophis, y estoy seguro que ella pienso lo mismo. En cualquier caso estoy seguro que ella evitara el enfrentamiento directo conmigo tanto como yo lo hare con ella.

Todos suspiraron. No es que no entendieran lo que Naruto les había dicho, era solo que toda esa conversación estaba a una escala fuera de toda lógica y sin embargo Naruto lo decía con una actitud tan casual que en cierta forma les descuadraba.

—Bien, bien —Hablo Azazel con una media sonrisa —En cualquier caso lo que Naruto quiere decir es que tanto él como Ophis se mantendrán en lo mayor posible en un estatus quo en el que trataran de evitar el enfrentamiento directo, sin embargo eso no cambia el hecho de que nosotros aun seguiremos luchando, así que lo que deben hacer ahora mismo sigue siendo lo mismo; hacerse más fuertes.

—Azazel tiene razón —Comento Naruto —Si bien Ophis no luchara directamente, sus hombres si lo harán, y ya saben lo fuertes que son los miembros de la Brigada Khaos —Les dirigió una sonrisa —Pero no se preocupen, ´puedo garantizar que ustedes también son fuertes y no han explotado todo su potencial aun, así que pueden hacerse aún más fuertes.

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de los mayores. Era verdad, lo único que quedaba en este momento era hacerse más fuertes para así poder defender los objetivos e ideales que tenían cada uno de ellos.

—Sensei —Hablo Issei con entusiasmo —Si en tal caso es como usted dice y ni Sensei ni Ophis lucharan directamente, no sería bueno entonces que nos vuelva a entrenar para hacernos más fuertes.

Instintivamente todos los miembros del club de la investigación de lo oculto, exceptuando a Xenovia y Gasper, temblaron ligeramente ante la alternativa expresaba por Issei.

—Bien —Se mostró al pensativo —Es verdad que la última vez no tuve tiempo como para prepáralos en todo lo que hubiese querido… pero creo que lo mejor será no hacerlo.

Issei se desilusiono un poco mientras que los demás solo suspiraban entre decepcionados y aliviados al mismo tiempo. Era verdad que sus cuerpos aun recordaban el sufrimiento del entrenamiento brutal de Naruto y sabían muy bien que con su ayuda podrían ser más fuertes, pero al mismo tiempo sus corazones les decían que no querían volver a pasar por lo mismo.

—Es una lástima —Hablo Xenovia con una voz tranquila y un poco fría —Me hubiese gustado entrenar con la misma persona que entreno a Michael-sama.

—Es… es verdad —Tartamudeo un poco Gasper —Quiero volverme más fuerte lo antes posible para no ser un estorbo.

Todos los demás miembros de la nobleza de Rías vieron algo pensativos a sus dos compañeros, dirigiéndoles miradas entre pensativas y comprensivas.

—Entiendo lo que dicen —Les respondió Naruto —Pero yo solo podría enseñarles control de energía y técnicas de lucha, las cuales pueden ser muy importantes pero creo que están olvidando algo. Una parte importante de su fuerza está en sus Sacred Gear y yo lamentablemente no se mucho en ese tema —Cerro los ojos un momento —No obstante Azazel como lo dijo es un experto, así que creo que lo mejor ahora mismo es que el los ayude a aprender a controlar sus Sacred Gear mejor —Sonrió —después de eso si desean les puedo instruir en técnicas avanzadas de lucha.

—Todos, Naruto está en lo cierto —Hablo Azazel con su habitual sonrisa —Primero lo primero, aprender a dominar sus Sacred Gear es lo más importante, sobre todo para ti, chico vampiro.

Gasper tembló ligeramente. La última vez todos habían estado en peligro debido a que él no podía controlar correctamente su Sacred Gear y el enemigo habían tomado provecho de eso. Bajo la mirada y apretó el puño con fuerza mientras temblaba levemente.

—Gasper…

Issei iba a decir algo, sin embargo se detuvo al ver como Naruto caminaba hasta estar al frente del pequeño rubio.

—No te preocupes —Hablo con tranquilidad —Lo que sucedió ayer no fue tu culpa.

Gasper dejo de temblar y levanto la vista, solo para sorprenderse ante la enorme sonrisa que le dirigía Naruto.

—Mira, nadie nace siendo fuerte, incluso yo era conocido cuando niño como un estúpido debilucho sin talento y varias veces lastime a amigos al descontrolarme.

No solo Gasper se sorprendió ante dichas palabras, sino que todo el grupo mostro asombro, incluido Azazel quien mostró algo de curiosidad, no obstante no dijeron nada pues ninguno quería interrumpir las palabras del rubio más alto.

—In… incluso alguien como Naruto-san.

—Naruto solo está bien —Le respondió si quitar su sonrisa —Por supuesto que hasta yo tuve que esforzarme mucho para ser lo que soy ahora, y no fue nada fácil. Me esforcé mucho, trabaje muy duro y sobre todo necesite mucha ayuda de mis amigos para poder hacerme más fuerte.

Todos escuchaban las palabras de Naruto con una expresión entre sonriente y sorprendida.

Naruto estiro el brazo y acaricio la cabeza de Gasper.

—Ahora mismo tienes muchos amigos. Confía en ti y en ellos, y sigue entrenando. Valora a tus seres queridos, ten algo que proteger y aférrate a ello y sin duda te harás más fuerte.

Gasper sonrió. No sabía porque pero Naruto le desprendía una extraña sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad.

—Mmm, pero, para entrenar tengo que utilizar mi Sacred Gear —Hablo con algo de duda —¿Y si vuelvo a perder el control? La ultima ves Issei-sensei, Kiba-sempai y Xenovia-sempai no fueron afectados pero si pierdo el control más que la última vez incluso ellos…

Gasper se empezó a deprimir nuevamente mientras que todos los demás ponían una expresión algo complicada.

—En ese caso yo estaré aquí.

Gasper levanto la vista nuevamente para dirigir una mirada sorprendida a Naruto, el cual solo mostraba una sonrisa.

—Naru… ¿Naruto-sa…

—Ya te dije que Naruto solo está bien. Bueno, bueno, tal vez sea algo rudo pero tu Sacred Gear no representa un problema para mí, después de todo, cosas como el tiempo para mí son algo triviales.

—Pero, pero.

—Mmm, ¿no me crees? Bien que tal esto entonces.

Naruto chasqueo los dedos e inmediatamente una extraña sensación rodeo a todos los presentes, los cuales no pudieron evitar caer en la sorpresa e incredibilidad.

—Esto… esto es —Exclamo en voz baja pero con asombro Rías.

—¿El tiempo se ha detenido? —Pregunto con asombro Akeno.

—Jajajaja, bien, bien, esto es algo muy tuyo Naruto.

La risa de Azazel hizo que todos volvieran en sí y se recuperaran de la sorpresa. Gasper quien se había quedado sin palabras hablo rápidamente hacia Naruto.

—Esta, esta es la habilidad de mi Sacred Gear, Naruto-sa… ¿Naruto como pudo…?

—Bueno, no es que utilizara en si la habilidad de tu Sacred Gear —Hablo con calma —Escuchen todos, no crean que lo que hace Gasper es detener el tiempo propiamente dicho.

Todos escucharon a Naruto confundidos.

—Bueno, ¿si realmente detuviera el tiempo no sería algo extraño? Si uno realmente detuviera el tiempo entonces debe detener el tiempo en todo el planeta, de otro modo abría una gran discordancia. No digo que Gasper en algún momento no pudiese hacer tal cosa, después de todo el límite de su Sacred Gear es desconocido para mí, no obstante sé que en la actualidad el no posee dicha capacidad, por lo que ¿no sería raro que solo el tiempo en esta área se detuviera mientras que en el resto del mundo siguiera avanzando?. Qué pasaría si digamos un persona dentro de esta ciudad en la que el tiempo se ha detenido tenía que tomar un vuelo hacia otra ciudad por una reunión de trabajo, cuando el tiempo volviese a circular la reunión a la que tenía que asistir en la otra ciudad ya hubiese terminado, sin embargo dichos casos no han pasado, ¿verdad?

Todos se mostraron pensativos ante las palabras del rubio. Ciertamente habría una gran divergencia en el tiempo espacio si realmente ese fuera el caso.

—En otras palabras —Hablo Azazel con una sonrisa —Lo que realmente sucede es que esta ciudad, utilizando el ejemplo de Naruto, que es la zona en la que se ha detenido el tiempo en realdad ha sido transportada a un plano aparte en la que el tiempo ha sido detenido, pero que sin embargo no influye en el plano original. Mmmm básicamente seria como hablar de dos planos en una misma dimensión.

—Es decir que lo que hace Gasper o mejor dicho su Sacred Gear es crear un plano idéntico a este en el que el tiempo es detenido y cuando se desactiva el efecto de su Sacred Gear dicho plano con el tiempo detenido en realidad solo es desecho sin afectar a los acontecimiento en el plano original —Naruto termino de explicar —Y eso es lo que yo he hecho en este momento, mmm, aunque se podría decir que en realidad yo hice una pequeña dimensión aparte dentro de esta misma dimensión, pero bueno, básicamente es lo mismo.

Todos están sin palabras. No sabían que decir, estaban bastante confundidos por la explicación de Naruto, aunque bien si entendían básicamente lo que decían los dos mayores, seguía siendo algo complicado, sobre todo el hecho de que en realidad Naruto también pudiese hacer algo como crear dimensiones.

—Pero mira que me has sorprendido Naruto —Hablo Azazel con una sonrisa —No sabía que también podías hacer estas cosas.

—Jejeje —Rio un poco —La verdad no me es imposible crear incluso dimensiones de bolsillo pero es algo complicado así que no suelo hacerlo mucho. El fin…

Naruto volvió a ver directamente a Gasper quien aún estaba algo sorprendido. El Uzumaki volvió a chaquear los dedos y todo volvió a la normalidad.

—Lo ves, aun si pierdes el control, yo, quien puedo manejar también este tipo de habilidades no me veré afectado, así que podre hacer que vuelvas en sí.

En realidad Naruto decía media verdad. La verdad completa es que aunque Naruto pueda crear dimensiones con el tiempo detenido esto no le impedía caer en las dimensiones creadas por otras personas, no obstante esto era bastante difícil considerando que la persona que crease la dimensión tendría que ser por lo menos del mismo nivel que Naruto o superior, y con sinceridad Naruto no creía que por más fuerte que pudiese ser la Sacred Gear de Gasper, este pudiese influenciarlo a él. Quizás lo lograría con Sirzechs u otro ser del mismo nivel, pero sería casi imposible que funcionara con entidades como Ophis, Great Red o el mismo. Bien decir eso sería muy rudo, además que no tendría el mismo impacto que si le demostrara una razón con la que pudiese estar realmente tranquilo, por lo que opto por decirle la verdad a medias.

Gasper mostro una amplia sonrisa mientras asentía ante las palabras de Naruto. Rías como el resto de su dignidad solo sonrieron.

Si bien estaban aún sorprendidos por lo que hiso Naruto, en realidad estaban empezando a ya simplemente asociar que si algo venia de parte del rubio mayor en realidad no sería raro.

—Como dijo Naruto-kun, no tienes de que preocuparte Gasper —Comento Rías con una sonrisa —Confía en ti, estoy segura de que podrás dominar tu Sacred Gear. Solo esfuérzate en ello… además tendrás mucho tiempo ahora pues ya van a empezar pronto las vacaciones de verano.

—Ohhh, es verdad —Hablo Naruto —Las vacaciones de verano —Sonrió —Es decir que tendré tiempo para hacer unos cuantos viajes, jejeje, estoy deseando ir a Italia un rato y sobre todo a probar nuevas recetas peruanas.

—¿De qué hablas Naruto-kun?

Las fantasías de Naruto fueron interrumpidas por la simple pregunta de Rías.

—Fufufufu, Naruto-kun —Hablo Akeno con una sonrisa —Quizás no lo sepas pero durante las vacaciones de verano nosotros solemos ir al mundo demoniaco y nos quedamos en la residencia de la familia Gremory por supuesto, puesto que somos la dignidad de Rías.

—¿Eh? ¿Enserio? —Pregunto Issei sorprendido.

—Así es —Respondió Kiba con una sonrisa.

—Mmm, eso suena interesante —Comento Xenovia —Sera una nueva experiencia.

—Ya, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso Naruto-kun? —Rías sonrió ampliamente —Por supuesto tu vendrás con nosotros.

—¿¡Qué!? Pero, yo no soy parte de tu dignidad Rías-sempai.

—Eso no importa, igual puedes quedarte en mi casa como un invitado mío. Además estoy seguro que mi hermano y padre estarán felices de tenerte como invitado.

—Pero, pero… ¿Qué hay de mis planes?

—Ara, ara, Naruto-kun, incluso después de desaparecer repentinamente sin decirnos nada y tenernos tan preocupados simplemente te negaras a acompañarnos…

—Kke, Akeno-sempai eso no tiene nada que ver. Ya les dije que lo sentía pero…

—Akeno.

—Sí, presidenta.

Sin perder tiempo Akeno simplemente camino hasta estar al lado de Naruto y le abrazo pegando su pecho en todo el brazo izquierdo del rubio.

—¿¡Otra vez lo mismo!? —Exclamo con fuerza.


End file.
